The Road Less Traveled
by peneloo
Summary: Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et s'il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ? S/J. Traduction de la fic de verityburns.
1. Cible détectée

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Hey voici un nouveau Sherlock/John qui fait partie des classiques (selon moi). Si vous pouvez, allez aussi lire "The Heart in the Whole" de la géniale verityburns, fic qui devrait aussi être traduite. Comme je suis maintenant en période scolaire, je préviens que le rythme de publication devrait être plus lent que pour ma précédente trad, à savoir autour d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je dédie cette trad à **anksenamoon**, qui me l'a commandée =) J'espère que ça te plaira! (ya intérêt xD)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Cible détectée<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

« Tu vas le perdre, tu sais. »

J'abaissai le violon dont j'étais en train de pincer les cordes et jetai un regard noir à mon frère, qui n'était ni le bienvenu ni invité.

« Mycroft, tes remarques pourraient-elles être plus inutiles ? » demandai-je. « Fais en sorte que tes déclarations aient un quelconque sens ou, mieux, reste silencieux. En fait, ne te sens pas obligé de _rester _ici du tout – je prendrai soin de communiquer tes salutations à John dès qu'il reviendra, et de le féliciter pour son absence exceptionnellement bien programmée. »

« Est-ce que tu te montres délibérément obtus, ou est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi aveugle, Sherlock ? »

Je me hérissai. « Sois clair, ou va-t-en, Mycroft, » claquai-je, ma patience, toujours minimale, disparaissant brusquement.

« Sherlock, Sherlock, » soupira-t-il d'une manière inopportunément lasse, secouant la tête pour faire bonne mesure. « Où est le bon docteur, de toute façon ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas, » rétorquai-je avec dégoût. « Vraiment, tes sous-fifres sont tristement incompétents en matière de subterfuge – il est péniblement évident que tu nous fais surveiller tous les deux, bien que ce que tu espères gagner en fourrant ton gros nez dans nos affaires me dépasse. »

« Très bien, » répondit Mycroft, réalisant clairement que je n'allais pas mordre à l'hameçon. « John est actuellement à son troisième rendez-vous avec Jane, qu'il a rencontrée en faisant la queue au fast-food chinois du bout de la rue. C'est la quatrième femme avec laquelle il est sorti depuis qu'il a emménagé dans ton appartement, et tout jusqu'ici suggère que cette relation va devenir intime ce soir ou dans un futur très proche. » Il s'arrêta, me regardant d'un air caustique. Je haussai les sourcils, me demandant où diable il voulait en venir avec ce flot d'informations sans intérêt.

« Sherlock, ne vois-tu pas ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant en avant dans son siège. « John cherche quelque chose et tôt ou tard il va le trouver. Ce n'était pas Sarah, Rachel ou Alice et ça pourrait ne pas être Jane, mais il finira par trouver une femme qui sera prête à supporter le fait qu'il file dès que tu lui envoies un message, qui acceptera la partie de lui-même qu'il offre et lui donnera ce dont il a besoin en retour – et à ce moment-là, mon cher frère, il sera parti, marié et installé et tu seras à nouveau seul, sans la seule personne qui te correspond et te complète. »

ooo

Longtemps après que Mycroft soit enfin parti, j'étais allongé sur le canapé, regardant le plafond et réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Bien que je déteste admettre que Mycroft puisse avoir raison sur quoi que ce soit, il était clair pour moi qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Je ne voulais pas recommencer à travailler seul – tout allait tellement mieux quand John était avec moi ; il gardait les spécimens humains les plus agaçants à distance, il m'était totalement loyal et était tout à fait fiable, sans parler du fait qu'il était étonnamment pratique dans les situations dangereuses. Son intelligence, évidemment, n'était pas de mon niveau, et ses déductions, si on pouvait les appeler comme ça, étaient presque inévitablement fausses. Cependant, il semblait que ses erreurs préparaient souvent le terrain pour mes propres intuitions, et son appréciation de mes capacités était rafraîchissante. Vraiment, c'était le parfait partenaire pour moi, sur tous les plans.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait souligné mon frère irritant, John avait lui-même manifestement des besoins qui n'étaient pas satisfaits dans les limites de notre relation actuelle. Il cherchait à combler ces besoins ailleurs et c'était là qu'était le risque… Comme Mycroft l'avait, de manière si agaçante, expliqué, une Joan, une Ruth ou une Mary finirait par arriver et par m'enlever John – les restrictions des relations traditionnelles prévaudraient et il finirait marié et, inévitablement, quitterait mon appartement et, à un niveau inacceptable, ma vie.

Donc, ayant pris en considération ce problème potentiel, j'employai l'immense puissance de mon cerveau à trouver la solution. John voulait-il vraiment se marier, s'installer, avoir une famille ? Sur une balance, je pensais que non… il se délectait de l'excitation et du danger que notre mode de vie actuel fournissait et ce n'était pas en accord avec le cadre domestique traditionnel. Il tolérait les enfants, mais n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement à l'aise avec eux et n'avait jamais montré la moindre volonté de contribuer au problème global de surpopulation.

Par conséquent, on pouvait présumer que c'était une motivation plus primaire qui le poussait à passer du temps avec un flot de femmes ennuyeuses et inintéressantes, dont il était impossible qu'il préfère la compagnie à la mienne.

**Déduction :** John voulait du sexe et utilisait une approche traditionnelle pour l'obtenir.

**Déduction supplémentaire :** De plus, il était possible qu'il ait un besoin, plus général, d'affection physique.

**Résumé :** Pour éviter la crise potentielle que représenterait le mariage de John, ces conditions supplémentaires doivent être incluses dans sa relation avec moi, rendant ainsi l'implication d'un tiers dans la vie de John inutile.

**Conclusion : **Je dois faire en sorte que John Watson tombe amoureux de moi.


	2. Neutraliser l'ennemi

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! En particulier **Eiffel** et **Clina** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

John entre en scène :) J'ai oublié de préciser que cette fic se situe entre les épisodes 2 et 3 de la série, ça vous permet de voir un peu mieux où en est l'histoire et donc leur relation. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Neutraliser l'ennemi<strong>

**POV John**

« Et ne reviens pas ! »

Je tressaillis légèrement lorsque la porte claqua, avant d'abaisser mes "fleurs d'excuse" et de reculer, mes épaules s'affaissant un peu. Enfin, Mme Hudson serait sûrement contente du bouquet. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier les cadeaux antérieurs de Sarah, Rachel et Alice : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le bouquet rejeté de Jane ne passe pas tout aussi bien avec mon endurante propriétaire.

Je soupirai en me détournant et en entamant le court trajet de retour à la maison. J'avais vraiment mis de plus grands espoirs dans ma relation avec Jane. Elle avait eu l'air tellement plus compréhensive concernant ma situation avec, comme elle le disait maintenant, "Le Diabolique et Démoniaque Colocataire des Enfers". Ça avait sûrement été une erreur de mentionner que l'urgence qui m'avait fait quitter le rendez-vous de la veille s'était avérée être Sherlock se coinçant le doigt dans une bouteille.

ooo

_« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de casser la bouteille ? »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, John, ça aurait complètement invalidé l'expérience. »_

_« Tu ne pouvais pas juste attendre que je rendre, ou demander à Mme Hudson ? »_

_« Mme Hudson n'a pas de formation médicale – et si elle m'avait blessé le doigt ? C'est le doigt avec lequel j'_écris mes messages, _John_. »

ooo

Oui, à la réflexion il aurait mieux valu être un peu plus vague dans mon explication à Jane, ou peut-être inventer quelque chose de dangereux et/ou de mortel. Je soupirai à nouveau. À ce train-là, je n'allais jamais tirer mon coup.

Je venais juste de franchir la porte d'entrée quand mon téléphone sonna pour me signaler un nouveau message - "Scotland Yard. Viens tout de suite, si possible. SH." Je jetai un coup d'œil nostalgique à la théière, puis soupirai et me retournai…

En m'approchant du bureau de Lestrade, je pus entendre des éclats de voix à l'intérieur – la voix de Sally Donovan étant la plus stridente. Elle répondait clairement à une agression dans sa harangue, ses mots devenant de plus en plus faciles à distinguer alors que j'approchais la porte ouverte,

« …pourquoi nous restons tous ici à attendre qu'un malade nous honore de ses hypothèses, quand il est parfaitement clair qu'il est le psychopathe à l'origine du crime dès le départ. Sa place est dans un asile, et pas ici où il fait perdre leur temps aux vrais officiers de police qui travaillent, c'est juste un _tordu _! »

Je vis Sherlock en atteignant le seuil et je fus surpris de voir un air blessé sur son visage – ce n'était pas une expression que j'avais déjà vue sur lui, et elle me hérissa les poils. Il baissa la tête dès qu'il me vit, la levant quelques secondes plus tard avec cet habituel sourire arrogant fermement en place, et dirigé expressément vers Donovan. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sans doute pour délivrer un réplique cinglante et bien méritée, mais je le battis à ce jeu-là. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » aboyai-je, faisant appel à mon âme de sergent major pour amener le silence dans la pièce et attirer tous les regards dans ma direction.

Silence.

« Aurais-je tort d'affirmer que vous, » Je montrai brusquement Lestrade du doigt, qui était appuyé d'un air las contre le coin de son bureau, « avez demandé à Sherlock de venir ici vous assister pour un problème que vos _vrais officiers de police qui travaillent,_ » mon sarcasme était plus qu'apparent et mon doigt pointa Donovan, puis Anderson, « ont été incapables de résoudre ? »

Lestrade ne réussit pas à répondre, ce que je pris comme un oui légèrement en état de choc.

« En tant qu'inspecteur en charge de cette unité, » continuai-je, mon regard se durcissant, « n'êtes-vous pas responsable du comportement et de la conduite de ceux qui sont sous vos ordres ? » Encore des visages ébahis; même Sherlock paraissait quelque peu pris de court par ma réaction. « Comme c'est le cas, je compte sur vous pour exiger de vos subordonnés des excuses appropriées, » Je m'arrêtai pour fusiller Donovan du regard, « pour l'impolitesse choquante dont ils ont fait preuve à l'égard du consultant que _vous_ avez invité, et dont vous utilisez si fréquemment l'assistance non rémunérée. »

Encore du silence. Donovan et Anderson semblaient gelés sur place et Lestrade n'était pas bien mieux ils étaient tellement habitués à voir le John tranquille et facile à vivre qui suit Sherlock et fait ce qu'il dit. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rencontré John, le Soldat. Il était clair que les présentations auraient dû être faites il y a longtemps. Je n'avais jamais aimé la façon dont ils se comportaient avec Sherlock, sentant qu'ils le prenaient pour acquis et le traitaient de manière épouvantable, mais ça n'avait jamais semblé l'embêter du tout, alors j'avais laissé passer – jusqu'à maintenant.

« Sherlock, » j'attirai son attention. « Oui, John ? » répondit-il avec empressement, un air étrange dans les yeux – était-ce du triomphe ?

« Est-ce qu'on en a fini, ici ? » demandai-je, ne voulant pas dépasser les limites s'il y avait encore du travail qu'il voulait faire. « Oui John, » répondit-il à nouveau, se déplaçant dans ma direction.

« Je vous enverrai un message, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule à Lestrade, qui semblait revenir légèrement à lui.

« Euh, merci, Sherlock, » marmonna-t-il.

Je croisai son regard avant de me tourner pour suivre Sherlock hors de la pièce et il hocha légèrement la tête, l'air plutôt honteux. J'en déduisis qu'au moins Donovan recevrait des instructions sur ce en quoi consistait un comportement acceptable, et pas avant un certain temps.

Sherlock fut inhabituellement silencieux lorsque nous descendîmes dans l'ascenseur, et évita mon regard. Lorsque nous nous installâmes dans le taxi, je touchai son bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je, un peu inquiété par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Il semblait se débattre avec quelque chose. Soudain il se tourna vers moi. « Cette chose que tu as faite, » dit-il, baissant les yeux et déglutissant avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur moi, « personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi avant. »

« Te défendre, tu veux dire ? » tentai-je de clarifier.

« Être de mon côté, » dit-il à voix basse, baissant une fois de plus la tête.

Je ne savais pas trop comment répondre à ça, alors je ne dis rien, détournant le regard au moment où nous dépassions Hyde Park Corner, jusqu'à ce que je sente les doigts de Sherlock s'enrouler dans les miens, qui étaient posés sur mon genou. Je sursautai avec surprise, me tournant pour lui faire face, mais il regardait nos mains et semblait nerveux. Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens brièvement, tapota ma main deux fois, puis se retira, se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Ça avait été une matinée très bizarre.


	3. Entrer en contact

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à **Chocobon** pour sa review non signée!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Entrer en contact<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

« Ridicule ! » m'exclamai-je, m'écartant avec dégoût de l'ordinateur portable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda John, me scrutant par-dessus son journal. « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut t'employer pour trouver son chat ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, puis réalisai que ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet que je pouvais aborder avec lui et la fermait à nouveau. « Ce n'est rien, » répondis-je, regardant l'écran avec dégoût. Vraiment, étant donné que les gens passaient leur temps à tomber amoureux pour un oui ou pour un non, vous penseriez qu'on trouverait de meilleurs conseils sur la façon de s'y prendre pour que ça arrive.

Le dernier site conseillait : _Ne flirtez pas avec ses amis proches. _Cela signifiait-il que vous étiez supposé flirter avec les personnes qui n'étaient que des connaissances, ou que flirter était en soi une mauvaise chose ? Je décidai de prendre la dernière supposition comme modèle préliminaire, n'ayant pas le temps actuellement de me consacrer à l'étude du flirt.

Il était inhabituel pour moi de m'embarquer dans un champ d'étude que je comprenais aussi peu à la base, mais j'étais déterminé à m'appliquer minutieusement à l'étude du sujet. Je jetais un œil à John, solidement ancré dans ce qui était sans aucun doute devenu _son _fauteuil, avant de me reconcentrer avec résolution sur l'ordinateur.

Évidemment, certaines étapes nécessaires avaient été immédiatement apparentes, la première étant l'élimination de l'opposition; Jane devait tout bonnement partir. Elle s'était montrée un peu plus tenace que les autres, mais avait finalement succombé en réalisant inévitablement qu'elle ne serait jamais une priorité pour John tant que je serais là. Heureusement, elle avait au moins un peu de fierté, alors les excuses de plus en plus ridicules avaient réussi à la déloger – dès que j'avais vu John aller chez le fleuriste, j'avais su que c'était terminé.

Il était vital que je progresse dans mon plan et que je retire fermement John du marché avant qu'un autre spécimen pathétique ne se jette sur son chemin. S'il fréquentait quelqu'un comme Molly, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun amour-propre, je ne savais pas comment j'allais un jour me débarrasser d'elle.

Par chance, j'avais pu mettre en pratique l'une des procédures recommandées le jour même. Le site web avait conseillé : _Laissez-le se sentir viril ! Laissez-le vous réconforter après un moment difficile. Permettez-lui de penser qu'il vous a fait vous sentir mieux._

J'avais initialement repoussé cette proposition comme étant trop difficile à rendre convaincante, puisqu'elle était trop étrangère à mon caractère intrinsèque, mais une réflexion plus poussée m'indiqua que c'était exactement ce que je devais faire – John était déjà physiquement protecteur avec moi, il l'avait prouvé de la manière la plus profonde dans les jours qui avaient suivi notre première rencontre. Je devais le rendre aussi émotionnellement protecteur, puisque ça correspondrait au rôle traditionnel d'un partenaire amoureux – surtout sachant que son expérience se limitait à des relations hétérosexuelles, où l'autre partie était plus faible que lui.

La parfaite opportunité se présenta quand je le vis approcher le bureau de Lestrade – ce fut l'affaire d'un instant pour lancer l'ennuyeuse Sally dans une de ses prévisibles diatribes, et je pus facilement programmer l'adoption d'une expression blessée pour coïncider avec l'apparition de John à la porte. Les résultats avaient été très satisfaisants – l'indignation de John en mon nom avait été d'une vigueur surprenante; vraiment, l'objectif que je m'étais fixé semblait de moins en moins ambitieux, il était clair que John était déjà profondément investi dans notre relation. La dernière partie de la procédure avait été légèrement plus difficile, et j'avais un peu lutté pour trouver les bons mots, mais elle sembla se dérouler raisonnablement bien. John avait paru quelque peu surpris de me voir lui prendre la main, mais c'était sans aucun doute dû à mon habituel manque de gestes affectueux.

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi, j'avais mis tous mes efforts dans la rectification de ce déficit initial – après tout, il était trop tôt pour déduire avec la moindre certitude si la première raison de l'intérêt de John pour les femmes était purement le sexe, ou si un manque général d'affection dans sa vie de tous les jours l'avait conduit à ces extrémités. J'étais bien conscient que beaucoup de personnes appréciaient le contact physique, ayant repoussé certains des "câlineurs" les plus persévérants au fil des ans. Bien que je sache que John n'était pas un homme démonstratif avec ses collègues, je n'avais pas de données définies sur la façon dont il préférait se comporter dans une relation amoureuse – il était dommage que je n'aie pas rassemblé d'informations sur le sujet avant, mais il n'avait jamais semblé probable que passer du temps avec l'une de ses femelles niaises me rapporte quoi que ce soit.

Trop tard pour me soucier de ça maintenant – un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que le dernier contact avait eu lieu il y a 90 minutes; je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, m'arrêtant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de John et regarder son journal en chemin. Je remplis la théière puis retournai à mon siège.

« Tu allais faire le thé ? » demanda-t-il, me regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Le thé ? » m'enquis-je – idée étrange, quand m'arrivait-il de faire le thé ? Cependant, cela faisait bien la transition vers mon prochain sujet. « Oui, c'est l'heure du thé, non ? » Je souris, « Tu dois avoir faim, sortons ! »

John parut légèrement perplexe. « Il est un peu tôt pour dîner, Sherlock, » fit-il remarquer, désignant la pendule comme si je ne savais pas quelle heure il était.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et me saisis de cette opportunité pour attraper les deux mains de John et le lever également – plus d'affection physique n'était pas strictement nécessaire pour le moment, mais il semblait judicieux de saisir l'occasion quand elle se présentait.

« Parfait, » dis-je, relâchant ses mains pour attraper le haut de son bras. « Il y a un restaurant français où nous devons aller, mais il est plutôt chic – lorsque nous nous serons douchés et changés nous serons juste à l'heure pour notre réservation. »

« Notre réservation ? » répéta John, me regardant bizarrement.

« Bien sûr, » confirmai-je – vraiment, John n'était pas aussi long à la détente d'habitude. « Viens, mon vieux – tu peux prendre la première douche; ou je suppose que nous pourrions gagner du temps en… »

« J'y vais, j'y vais, » coupa-t-il, ayant l'air de plus en plus nerveux lorsqu'il se détacha de moi et alla vers la salle de bain avec une vitesse impressionnante.

Le restaurant était bien, bien que l'éclairage soit un peu faible, ce qui rendait difficile le maintien de mon occupation habituelle qui était de faire des déductions sur les autres clients. À la place, je me concentrai sur la pratique d'une autre des techniques que j'avais trouvées, qui était appelée "yeux caramel"; l'idée étant de regarder fixement la cible dans les yeux puis, quand vous avez besoin de détourner le regard, de commencer par tourner seulement votre tête, en soutenant son regard aussi longtemps que possible, comme si vos yeux étaient attachés par du caramel fondu. Ça paraissait extrêmement bizarre, mais les statistiques montrent vraiment que les couples qui sont dans une relation amoureuse passent un temps disproportionné à se fixer du regard, alors la théorie avait sans doute une base scientifique.

Arrivé au moment où nous finissions nos desserts, j'étais heureux du progrès accompli jusque-là; John avait semblé apprécier son repas et je lui avais posé plusieurs questions sans intérêt qui le firent parler un moment. Prenant note de l'activité parmi les autres couples qui nous entouraient, je tendis la main et effleurai sa joue, comme pour enlever un cil égaré. À ma surprise, il se figea, se reculant dans sa chaise, puis regarda lentement autour de nous avec un air quelque peu abasourdi.

« Sherlock, » s'enquit-il, d'une voix légèrement chancelante.

« Sherlock, est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? »


	4. Rendez vous

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci encore à **clina** pour sa review!

Hop le chapitre 4, avant que ça ne fasse plus d'une semaine ^^ Par contre désolée, je crois que verity est adepte des cliffhangers...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous<strong>

**POV John**

La dernière semaine avait été l'une des plus bizarres de ma vie et, sachant que j'avais passé ma jeunesse avec une sœur alcoolique, lesbienne et diva, c'était dire.

Depuis que j'avais défendu Sherlock devant Lestrade et compagnie, son comportement était devenu de plus en plus étrange. C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur dans son cerveau et que j'étais soudainement passé de bon ami et collègue à une sorte de doudou personnel. C'était à peine s'il pouvait passer une heure ou deux sans me toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre et sans être bizarrement attentionné, enroulant sa propre écharpe autour de mon cou avant qu'on sorte et cessant même l'une de ses expériences les plus nocives quand je m'étais plaint en disant que les fumées me donnaient mal à la tête.

N'ayant jamais été respectueux de l'espace vital et de le vie privée, il se tenait à présent constamment juste un peu trop près, lisant par-dessus mon épaule ou s'appuyant contre moi sur le canapé. Quand il ne me touchait pas, il se contentait de me fixer franchement, m'observant comme si j'étais un puzzle particulièrement intéressant qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à résoudre. Il était clair que le fait que j'ai pris verbalement sa défense avait vraiment touché une corde sensible – j'avais été re-catégorisé quelque part dans son immense cerveau et on dirait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de moi.

J'avais pensé à essayer de lui parler de la notion de comportement inapproprié, mais le simple fait de me demander comment engager cette conversation gênante avait suffi à m'en dissuader. À la place, j'avais agis en accord avec mon genre et avais pris la ferme décision d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse – avec un peu de chance, il résoudrait le quelconque problème mental que ma loyauté lui avait causé et nous pourrions retourner à la normale et nous écarter de ces insinuations perturbantes à propos de douches communes.

ooo

Toutes ces pensées tournoyèrent dans ma tête quand la main de Sherlock effleura ma joue au restaurant. Je regardai autour de moi… nous étions entourés de couples. Nous n'étions pas assis à côté des fenêtres pour avoir une couverture pendant que Sherlock gardait un œil sur quelque chose dans la rue. Il n'avait l'air d'observer aucun des patrons ou des membres du personnel – en effet, son regard s'était à peine détaché de moi pendant tout ce temps, et il avait à peine tourné la tête pour commander la nourriture. Il avait réellement mangé un repas, ce qui indiquait comme j'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt qu'il n'était pas au milieu d'une affaire. Ses actes durant la semaine passée – les contacts, l'invasion de l'espace vital, l'attention, c'était comme si ma perception était secouée dans un globe de neige et qu'au moment où les flocons retombaient, le tableau avait totalement changé…

« Est-ce que c'est un _rendez-vous _? » lui demandai-je.

Il eut l'air blessé. « Eh bien, nous sommes tous les deux, » fit-il remarquer, « et nous sommes sortis ensemble, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, avant de me présenter l'air le plus abattu que j'avais jamais vu. « Tu ne t'amuses pas ? »

Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux, qui en vérité semblaient être devenus vitreux; il avait l'air si dévasté. C'était comme si j'avais écrasé son chien pour ensuite reculer et lui repasser dessus.

J'ouvris la bouche, ne sus pas quoi dire, et la refermait. Cela sembla me convenir puisque je recommençais. Peut-être deux fois. Finalement, je réussis à sortir un pathétique, « Mais tu as dit que tu étais marié à ton travail ! »

« Nous nous étions à peine rencontrés quand je t'ai dit ça, John, » marmonna-t-il, baissant les yeux pour peut-être la première fois de la soirée. « Comment aurais-je pu savoir à ce moment-là ce que tu finirais par représenter pour moi ? »

_Ce que je finirais par représenter pour lui ? _Oh, seigneur ! Je n'étais pas équipé pour faire face à cette conversation en étant assis à une table tranquille au milieu d'un restaurant romantique.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? » lui demandai-je, un peu désespérément, me demandant comment diable j'allais gérer ça.

« Absolument ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant un grand sourire et demandant l'addition, la lueur dans ses yeux me rendant plus qu'un peu nerveux.

Le chemin de retour fut extrêmement inconfortable. Une fois, quand j'étais ado, j'étais entré dans notre salle à manger pour trouver la fille sur laquelle j'avais flashé pendant des semaines assise à la table le rouge aux joues. C'était un peu avant que je me rende compte que ma sœur était sous la table, et qu'elle n'y était pas descendue pour chercher ses lentilles de contact. Ouais, cette marche était _bien plus _inconfortable que ça.

Une fois que nous eûmes quitté le restaurant, avançant rapidement pour échapper à la main que Sherlock persistait à poser dans le bas de mon dos, je paniquai soudain à l'idée qu'il allait essayer de me prendre la main, ou de faire quelque chose de tout aussi inapproprié. Je mis rapidement mes gants, puis plongeai mes mains au fond de mes poches, marchant à vive allure, mais ses longues jambes me rattrapèrent en seulement quelques pas.

Il haussa un sourcil face à mon attitude défensive, puis fourra son bras sous le mien et m'attira fermement contre lui. Je baissai la tête, priant pour que nous ne rencontrions pas quelqu'un que je connaissais, et essayant de me pincer furtivement pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas une réalité alternative bizarre dont mon subconscient avait rêvé après que j'aie mangé trop de fromage pour la soirée. Mais non – j'étais bel et bien en train d'être remorqué à la vitesse de l'éclair par mon génie de colocataire fou, qui semblait avoir découvert les émotions pour la première fois de sa vie et n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en faire.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'appartement, j'hésitai un moment, puis je me souvins que j'étais anglais et me dirigeai tout droit vers la bouilloire. Je marquai une pause, envisageant de boire quelque chose de plus fort, ce dont j'avais sans aucun doute besoin, mais changeai d'avis car j'aurais besoin d'avoir toutes mes facultés pour gérer le dernier délire de Sherlock.

Alors que j'allais vers l'évier, bouilloire en main, je vis Sherlock accrocher son manteau de son habituel geste dramatique avant de se retourner et, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, de me prendre comme _proie_. Je contournai la table par le chemin le plus long pour remettre la bouilloire sur le feu, mais il continua de me suivre, alors je fis de nouveau le tour, faisant mine d'aller chercher des tasses propres. La situation devenait clairement ridicule et après un dernier tour il s'arrêta en soufflant, s'appuyant contre l'autre côté de la cuisine et me regardant d'un air contemplatif.

« Du thé ? » proposai-je, de mon ton le plus normal possible, qui ne tromperait personne.

« S'il le faut, » répondit-il avec désobligeance. Il continuait de me fixer, mais au moins était immobile avec un obstacle solide entre nous.

Je tentai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées avant de poser son thé devant lui et de m'appuyer contre le plan de travail, enserrant ma propre tasse.

« Sherlock, » commençai-je, puis mon esprit, peu coopératif, se vida. Je réessayai. « Écoute, je sais que ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière, avec cette histoire d'"être de ton côté", a l'air de t'avoir… » Je m'arrêtai, essayant de trouver une façon plus gentille de formuler _mis complètement à côté de la plaque_, avant de me décider pour, « affecté. »

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Je développai. « Manifestement, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à des amis et je pense que peut-être te rendre compte que tu as maintenant, en fait, quelqu'un qui est prêt à prendre ta défense, a causé… » _De la folie ? Du dérangement ? De la psychose ? _« De la confusion. »

Il avait sans aucun doute l'air confus maintenant, alors peut-être que j'étais sur la bonne voie. « Si tu n'es pas habitué aux sentiments d'amitié et de loyauté, alors il se pourrait que tu les prennes à tort pour quelque chose d'autre. Après tout, l'affection a beaucoup de formes et, si tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience, tu peux facilement t'emmêler les pinceaux et les mélanger un peu. »

Je m'arrêtai avec hésitation, mais ensuite son visage s'éclaira avec la compréhension – j'y étais ! « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Essayons de revenir à la normale pour un moment, hein ? »

Il était tout à fait rayonnant maintenant et je me détendis un peu, sirotant mon thé et espérant que le pire était passé et que nous pourrions mettre cet incident derrière nous et ne jamais, _jamais _en reparler.

« C'était fantastique, John, » déclara-t-il, pendant un étrange instant de renversement des rôles. « Bien raisonné, logiquement déduit et démontrant une fois de plus quel véritable ami tu es, ne voulant pas que je me précipite dans des actes que je pourrais finir par regretter. »

Je terminai mon thé et me déplaçai vers l'évier pour rincer ma tasse, soupirant de soulagement et essayant de laisser la fatigue de cette soirée s'en aller avec l'eau sale.

« Il y a juste une chose que tu as négligée, John. » Je levai les yeux avec panique lorsque sa voix se rapprocha – il _chassait _encore et cette fois je n'avais nulle part où aller, puisqu'il m'accula contre le plan de travail.

« Tes déductions, » dit-il, son bras droit surgissant pour empêcher ma tentative de déplacement sur le côté, « bien que bien pensées, » continua-t-il, son bras gauche se levant pour me garder en place, « sont, comme d'habitude, » il se pencha en avant, ses yeux exerçant une sorte d'hypnose sur moi, « complètement, » son regard tomba sur ma bouche, « et parfaitement, » ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à un centimètre des miennes à ce moment-là et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, « fausses, » termina-t-il, avant de supprimer la distance.


	5. Proposition

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à **clina** et **shiva** pour leurs reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Proposition<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

« Lâche-moi ! » exigeai-je, me débattant avec frustration. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais prévu que la soirée se termine. À l'heure actuelle, John devrait être en train de s'habituer à notre nouvelle relation, et peut-être de discuter des détails de la progression de nos rapports physiques, et non pas me tenir face contre table les bras tordus derrière mon dos d'une manière peu gratifiante, avec une emprise dont, malgré mon expertise dans divers arts martiaux, je me trouvais de manière gênante incapable de me libérer.

John m'avait semblé être exactement là où je voulais qu'il soit quand je l'avais enlacé contre le plan de travail cinq minutes auparavant. Il me fixait, l'air ahuri et presque hypnotisé, comme gelé sur place alors que je baissais lentement la tête vers lui.

Puis, à la dernière minute, juste au moment où mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes, il avait soudain semblé se rappeler qu'il était un soldat. Trois secondes plus tard, j'étais face vers le sol et je fulminais, alors qu'il me tenait en place avec une facilité rageante.

« Laisse-moi me lever, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Que-ce que **JE** fabrique ? » John devenait manifestement hystérique, même si sa poigne ne se desserra pas. « Je vais te dire ce que je ne fais PAS, » affirma-t-il avec force. « Je n'agis pas comme un foutu barjo en poursuivant mon colocataire autour de la table de la cuisine. » La pression sur mon bras augmenta brièvement. « Je ne change pas brusquement totalement de personnalité en m'attendant à ce que tout le monde comprenne ce qui se passe. » Il s'arrêta pour respirer, « Et je ne suis absolument pas, n'ai jamais été, et oui il n'y a aucun problème, tous les autres peuvent faire comme ça leur chante, mais Sherlock, » il se pencha légèrement en avant, « je ne suis pas _gay_. »

Après ça, il se recula, relâchant son emprise sur moi, mais il avait toujours le souffle court et, je le vis en me tournant pour lui faire face, le regard noir.

Je me massai les poignets d'un air significatif. « Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demandai-je, baissant les yeux vers lui. « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir une discussion raisonnable sans recourir à la violence ? »

« La violence ! » s'exclama-t-il. Vraiment, cette nouvelle habitude de répéter tout ce que je disais était déjà extrêmement ennuyeuse. « _La violence _! » Maintenant sa voix s'élevait _et _répétait. « C'était de l'auto-défense ! »

« De l'auto-défense ? » Mon dieu, voilà que je m'y mettais. « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de te défendre contre _moi _? Tu sais sûrement maintenant que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, John ? » Je tendis la main vers lui, mais il recula et je m'immobilisai. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais l'attaquer ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je laissai ma main tomber, lentement, me sentant perdu et brusquement seul.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, sa posture se détendant légèrement. « Assieds-toi ! » indiqua-t-il, montrant le salon du doigt. Je m'abstins de me moquer de lui, car il était manifestement encore très agité, alors j'allai vers le canapé et m'assis, laissant beaucoup de place pour qu'il me rejoigne.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil opposé, se penchant en avant avec les coudes sur ses genoux et me regardant calmement.

« Ok, Sherlock, » commença-t-il. « Si mes conclusions sont tellement _complètement et parfaitement fausses_, pourquoi tu ne m'éclairerais pas ? » Il haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur. « Parce que, franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, à moins que tu ne soies en train de faire une expérience pour voir en combien de temps tu peux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. » Il se rassit dans son fauteuil avec un air d'attente.

Très bien. Ce serait bien si, pour une fois, les gens pouvaient comprendre les choses par eux-mêmes, sans que chaque petite chose doive leur être expliquée, mais John restait de loin le meilleur (en fait, _le seul_) candidat pour être mon partenaire, alors je devrais être patient avec lui.

« Premièrement, John, » commençai-je, « Je dois m'excuser. » Il sourit sombrement. « C'était irraisonnable de ma part de présumer que, pour cette seule occasion, tu trouverais la solution correcte de manière autonome. » Son sourire s'évanouit.

Je réfléchis un moment, « J'ai besoin de toi, John. » Cela semblait englober l'essentiel – je levai les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

« Continue, » dit-il, avec un geste de la main. « Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout ! » m'exclamai-je, agitant un peu les bras pour appuyer mes dires. « Tu m'aides pour mon travail, tu supportes mes expériences, tu achètes du lait. » Il fronça les sourcils. Ok, peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur cette partie. « Personne d'autre ne me fait rire ou ne me surprend, mais tu le fais tout le temps. » Je fus un peu surpris moi-même par la facilité avec laquelle je produisais cette liste, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de préparer à l'avance. « Quand tout le monde dit _bizarre_, tu dis _brillant_. Quand les gens disent _tordu_, tu les fais taire. Tu me traites comme un être humain. »

Son visage s'adoucit, « Sherlock, tu es en train de décrire un bon ami, et c'est exactement ce que je suis. » Il s'arrêta. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé, pourquoi tu as tout à coup décidé que nous avions besoin d'avoir un rendez-vous ? »

Je baissai un peu la tête. « Ça ne suffit pas, John, » lui dis-je, regardant mes pieds. « Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à des rendez-vous avec d'autres personnes. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es avec moi. » Je m'arrêtai, lui jetant un œil. Il avait l'air un peu en état de choc, mais j'insistai. « Je te veux tout pour moi, je te veux avec moi où que j'aille, je te veux à mes côtés, je te veux… » Je m'arrêtai. « Je te veux, c'est tout. »

« Tu me veux ? » J'hochai la tête. « Tu veux dire que tu me _veux _? » Il semblait que nous étions retournés à cette histoire de répétition, mais je décidai de jouer le jeu et hochai encore la tête. « Tu veux dire, comme, euh, du sexe, etc ? » John avait le visage rouge vif, mais semblait déterminé à mettre les choses totalement au clair cette fois.

« Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions y arriver doucement, puisque c'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais en gros, oui, c'est l'idée. » Je me rassis, content que mon explication ait été aussi compréhensible que possible. John avait toujours l'air quelque peu stupéfait. « Un problème ? » lui demandai-je.

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et commença à marmonner pour lui-même. Je distinguai quelques mots, qui semblaient être de nature religieuse, mais rien de défini. Après quelques minutes, il leva les yeux.

« Oui, Sherlock, il y a un _problème_, » déclara-t-il fermement. « Un sacré gros problème, que j'aurais pensé être évident, même sans que je le mentionne il y a seulement une demi-heure. » Il me fixa. Je le fixai en retour. « Je ne suis pas gay, Sherlock ! »

« Et ? » lui demandai-je. « Moi non plus. »

Il me regarda avec des yeux vides. « Quoi ? Mais tu viens juste de dire… » Il bafouillait maintenant.

« Comme je le comprends, » tentai-je de clarifier pour lui, « une personne gay ou homosexuelle est une personne qui est sexuellement attirée par des membres du même sexe. » Je haussai les sourcils pour demander une confirmation. Il acquiesça.

« Très bien alors, » continuai-je. « Je ne suis pas, et n'ai jamais été, attiré par d'autres hommes, alors je ne rentre clairement pas dans cette catégorie – je te veux juste _toi_. »

« Mais je _suis_ un homme, Sherlock, » gémit-il presque.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » lui demandai-je. « Tu es John et je suis Sherlock. Tout le reste est juste… » je cherchai le mot, « de la friction. »

Il me fixa un long moment, puis se leva. « Je ne peux pas gérer ça ce soir, » me dit-il brusquement. « Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, mais j'ai juste… » Il s'interrompit. « J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher. Je te verrai demain matin. »

Je restai assis sur le canapé un long moment.


	6. Persuasion

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

J'ai été retardée par des problèmes d'internet, mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! Il est deux fois plus long que le précédent ;)

Merci à **clina** pour ses cool reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Persuasion<strong>

**POV John**

Je me réveillai progressivement avec la nette impression que quelque chose clochait. M'étirant un peu pour ménager mon épaule, je roulai sur le côté, quand soudain les évènements de la veille me revinrent à l'esprit à toute vitesse. Je grognai, me frottant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir dans la pénombre. Toujours à moitié endormi, j'eus besoin d'un moment pour me rendre compte que j'avais les yeux plantés dans ceux, grands et bridés, de mon colocataire complètement fou, avec qui j'étais littéralement nez à nez.

Je hurlai d'une manière peu digne d'un soldat et me propulsai en arrière avec force, me cognant l'arrière de la tête contre la table de chevet alors que je m'éloignais en rampant, et je bondis fébrilement sur mes pieds.

« Sherlock ! » criai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, bordel ? » Je me demandai l'espace d'un effrayant instant si la nuit s'était terminée de manière bien différente par rapport à mon souvenir et si j'avais d'une manière ou d'une autre rejeté les évènements postérieurs, évènements qui auraient eu pour résultat que mon lit soit maintenant équipé d'un Sherlock…

« Ne panique pas, John, » me dit-il, roulant sur son dos et recourant à cette inquiétante faculté qu'il a de lire dans les pensées. « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Alors que… pourquoi… que… » Je fis un signe du bras pour indiquer sa présence, lançant quelques questions aléatoires supplémentaires pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je t'ai amené une tasse de thé, » dit-il d'un ton plaintif, s'asseyant et désignant un mug rempli d'une substance ressemblant à de la mélasse qui traînait sur la commode. Je tendis la main vers le mug, hésitant. « C'est froid maintenant, » ajouta-t-il. Je laissai tomber ma main.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es sur mon lit, Sherlock, » protestai-je, sentant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour faire face à ce genre de choses.

« Eh bien, j'allais te réveiller, » expliqua-t-il, « pour te prévenir pour le thé, » continua-t-il, désignant encore le breuvage à l'air diabolique. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir réussi – il ne ressemble pas à celui que toi ou Mme Hudson faites. » Il plissa le front. « Jusqu'où doit-on remplir la tasse avec les sachets de thé ? »

« Sherlock, » l'avertis-je, haussant les sourcils.

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il. « Désolé. Donc j'allais te réveiller, mais tu étais endormi. » Bon dieu, il appelait ça une explication ?

« Alors j'ai pensé que tu devais être fatigué et que je ne devrais pas te réveiller, » continua-t-il. « Mais je ne voulais pas partir, au cas où tu te réveillerais, parce qu'alors je pourrais… »

« …me prévenir pour le thé, » terminai-je pour lui, soupirant d'exaspération.

« Exactement. » Il sourit, clairement content que j'aie fini par saisir. « Mais ensuite je me suis senti un peu fatigué, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais aussi bien m'allonger, comme j'attendais ici de toute façon et qu'il y avait plein de place sur le lit, étant donné que tu es plutôt petit. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel – charmant. « Tu es agréable à regarder quand tu dors, tu sais, » poursuivit-il. « J'aime bien te regarder. » Il eut l'air de se surprendre lui-même. « Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. »

Très bien, ces absurdités avaient assez duré. « Debout, Sherlock, » ordonnai-je. « Je suis réveillé; ta mission est accomplie. Maintenant tu peux me laisser pour te préparer pour la journée. »

J'avais le sentiment que celle-ci allait être longue.

ooo

Quand j'eus enfin le courage de descendre les escaliers, je fus accueilli par la vue plutôt paradoxale d'un appartement vide. Souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen pour moi de tout simplement remonter le temps et d'éviter le malaise qui composerai inévitablement la majeure partie de ma journée, je m'installai dans mon fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et tentai de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes pensées.

Mon meilleur ami était clairement aussi fou qu'un chapelier – ce fait-là au moins était évident. J'avais déduit de notre unique conversation chez Angelo qu'il était effectivement asexuel. Il n'était simplement pas intéressé par, et franchement plutôt méprisant vis-à-vis du reste de l'humanité, de nous qui fouinons partout avec nos petites manières sordides et nos émotions qui perturbent tout. En effet, si ce qu'il avait suggéré la nuit dernière était vrai, il n'avait pas d'expérience antérieure à proprement parler et pourrait même être vierge, pour ce que j'en savais. Alors pourquoi maintenant et, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi _moi _?

J'avais été assez certain d'avoir « résolu le problème » la veille, quand j'avais déduit qu'il était tellement peu habitué à ressentir la moindre émotion qu'il confondait l'affection platonique avec des sentiments d'une nature plus romantique, mais il avait été catégorique en affirmant que ce n'était pas le cas, et ses actes avaient sans aucun doute semblé le confirmer – je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que le froid, brillant, analytique Sherlock avait vraiment failli m'embrasser, sans parler du fait que j'avais été assez choqué pour presque le laisser faire.

Un instant, je réfléchis à mes propres sentiments – il était certain que j'admirais, respectais Sherlock et le considérais comme quelqu'un d'unique. C'était un génie, l'homme le plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais en même temps un idiot difficile à vivre, qui risquerait sa vie juste pour prouver qu'il était intelligent comme si qui que ce soit en doutait de toute façon. Je me sentais protecteur envers lui, réalisai-je, mais en même temps souvent exaspéré. Il était sans conteste la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, mais ça ne signifiait pas que je voulais coucher avec lui !

La porte d'entrée claqua et je l'entendis courir dans les escaliers ça ne lui arrivait jamais de _marcher_ où que ce soit ? La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et il entra d'un bond, portant triomphalement un sac en papier à l'apparence plutôt graisseuse.

« Johh ! » s'exclama-t-il, me souriant. « Tu es debout. »

Pour un homme dont les fantasmes amoureux étaient censés avoir été anéantis la veille, il avait sans aucun doute l'air très débonnaire. Je commençai à me demander s'il avait trouvé une nouvelle addiction et avait en fait été complètement shooté pendant la dernière semaine et non responsable de ses actes. Ensuite je ne pus déterminer si ce serait une bonne nouvelle ou pas, ayant à l'esprit son passé avec les drogues. Toute cette situation était très déroutante.

« Je t'ai acheté la moitié d'un sandwich au bacon, John, » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Tu sais, pour le petit-déjeuner, » ajouta-t-il, jetant vaguement un œil vers la cuisine. « Devrais-je faire du thé ? »

« Absolument pas, » dis-je fermement, repensant à l'hideuse concoction que j'avais enlevé de ma commode plus tôt – il y avait en fait sept sachets de thé dedans, qui traînaient sous le liquide sombre, écrasés au fond de la tasse. Je frissonnai. « Je vais faire le thé – toi, trouve le ketchup, s'il en reste après que tu l'aies utilisé pour énerver Anderson pendant la dernière perquisition de drogue. »

Il ricana. « Mais c'était drôle. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a ouvert la huche à pain. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Franchement, c'était un vrai gamin parfois.

Quelque chose me frappa à propos de sa description du petit déjeuner. « Tu m'as acheté _la moitié _d'un sandwich ? » m'enquis-je, haussant les sourcils dans sa direction. « Tu as encore donné toute ta monnaie au réseau des sans-abris ? »

« Non, non, » répondit-il, secouant la tête et arrachant la bouteille de ketchup du casier à vin d'un geste théâtral. « L'autre moitié est pour moi – j'ai pensé que nous pourrions partager notre petit-déjeuner. C'est plus romantique, non ? »

Je le fixai, l'air ébahi. « Plus romantique ? » répétai-je, espérant que j'avais juste imaginé cette partie.

Il eut l'air inquiet. « Ça ne l'est pas ? » s'enquit-il. « Tu peux tout avoir, si tu préfères ? » Il me jeta le sac. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, là, John. Tu vas devoir être patient avec moi. »

« Non, c'est bon, » répondis-je, repoussant le sac vers lui. « Tout à coup, je n'ai plus tellement faim. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, il croisa les doigts et me regarda par-dessus eux. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, John ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai quelques idées, mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux suggérer toi-même, tu peux me le dire. Je serais tout à fait ravi de suivre tes préférences. »

Je le regardai. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock ? » demandai-je.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit-il, tentant de paraître nonchalant et, pour une fois, échouant lamentablement.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien ce que je veux dire, » fis-je remarquer. « Je veux dire, le… » Comment l'appeler ? Ça n'avait certainement pas été du thé… « breuvage de tout à l'heure, » substituai-je. « Le petit-déjeuner, me demander ce que je veux faire au lieu de juste partir en trombe et s'attendre à ce que je suive. » Je le fixai d'un air égal. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'aurais pensé que c'était tout à fait évident, » répondit-il, haussant les sourcils. « Je cherche à te séduire, John. »

« Me _séduire _? »

« Bien sûr. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas reprendre cette manie de répéter, si ? » s'enquit-il, l'air inquiet. « Parce que c'est vraiment agaçant. »

Je lui rendis service en ne disant rien, me contentant d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson rouge. Je veux dire, je savais que Sherlock pouvait être insensible, mais c'était un tout autre niveau d'indifférence.

« Écoute, je sais que tu as dit la nuit dernière que tu ne me vois pas comme ça, » continua-t-il, « et manifestement ça a été un peu un choc pour toi. Mais je pense que si tu me donnes juste une chance, tu verras… »

« Je verrai quoi, exactement ? » interrompis-je. « Que toutes les femmes que j'ai fréquenté étaient juste des erreurs ? Que j'ai eu tout faux pendant toute ma vie d'adulte ? Que je ne me connais pas _du tout _? » Ses suppositions commençaient à m'énerver.

« Non, non, John, » protesta-t-il. « Je ne suggère sûrement pas que tu as été secrètement gay pendant toutes ces années, ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. » Il secoua la tête. « Je te demande juste de ne pas disqualifier la possibilité d'un "nous" simplement parce que c'est différent de ce à quoi tu es habitué. » Il me regarda avec espoir, puis sauta sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Prends en compte l'évidence, » poursuivit-il, avant que je ne puisse répondre. « Avec qui passes-tu 90% de ton temps libre ? »

« Toi, » répondis-je, plutôt à contrecœur. « Mais ça pourrait changer, » ajoutai-je sombrement.

Il choisit d'ignorer ça. « Pour qui laisses-tu tout tomber si cette personne a besoin de toi ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse cette fois. « À qui as-tu sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et qui te fournit l'excitation et le danger dont tu as besoin pour te sentir vivant ? »

« Toi, toi et toi, » convins-je. « Mais Sherlock, pour ma part c'est de l'amitié, de l'amour fraternel si tu veux. » Son regard à l'évocation de la notion de frère, mais il sourit quand je dis _amour_. « Il n'y a rien de romantique, ou de sexuel là-dedans, » soulignai-je avec emphase.

« Mais il _pourrait_, » insista-t-il, « si tu pouvais juste prendre ça en considération… »

Je levai les mains avec désespoir. « C'est sans espoir, Sherlock ! » m'exclamai-je. « Raisonner avec toi est comme essayer de pédaler dans de la semoule. Ça ne me mène nulle part. »

Il eut l'air d'être sur le point de se lancer dans une autre discussion, alors je me levai rapidement. « J'ai besoin d'air, » lui dis-je, quittant la pièce puis le bâtiment, courant presque lorsque je déboulai dans la rue et essayant d'avoir l'air d'aller quelque part plutôt que de fuir quelque chose.

ooo

J'errai plutôt sans but pendant deux heures, avant qu'une grosse voiture noire ne s'arrête à côté de moi, la porte s'ouvrant dans une invitation appuyée. Enfin, je dis "invitation" ordre serait sans aucun doute plus proche de la réalité. Charmant.

Me rendant à l'inévitable, je montai et saluai "Celle Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom". « Quelle est la destination aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je, mais elle se contenta de sourire et continua à taper sur son BlackBerry. Je pensai à lui demander son numéro pour que je puisse lui envoyer mes questions par SMS dans l'espoir d'avoir une vraie réponse, mais au final ça m'était égal. Je reposai ma tête contre le siège et soupirai… juste quand je pensais que la journée ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée.

Mycroft attendait au second étage d'un immeuble de bureaux vide, faisant balancer son parapluie d'avant en arrière, comme d'habitude.

« Ah, Dr Watson, » me salua-t-il. « Comme c'est aimable à vous de me rejoindre. »

Je reniflai en réponse.

« Vous savez sans doute pourquoi j'ai arrangé ce petit tête-à-tête ? » s'enquit-il de son ton aristocratique.

« Aucune idée, » mentis-je.

« Je vois, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, se penchant en arrière sur un talon et me regardant avec curiosité. « Il a été porté à mon attention que mon frère a conçu un attachement particulier envers vous, » affirma-t-il, ayant l'air d'à peine le croire lui-même.

Je ne dis rien, le regardant d'un air glacial. Comme si un frère Holmes fourrant son nez dans ma vie personnelle ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'ils le faisaient tous les deux.

« J'aimerais savoir quelles sont vos intentions envers mon frère, » déclara-t-il outrageusement.

« Mes _intentions _? » bafouillai-je. « Ce n'est pas une vierge effarouchée, Mycroft ! »

Il haussa un sourcil significatif. Ok, on dirait bien que Sherlock _était_ vierge, mais il n'était sûrement pas effarouché… et je m'éloignais de la question.

« Mes intentions ne vous regardent pas, » rétorquai-je. « Je suis l'ami de Sherlock et je vais continuer à être son ami. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

« Je vois, » dit-il à nouveau. « On dirait que je vais devoir être honnête avec vous, John, » annonça-t-il, frissonnant légèrement au mot _honnête_, comme s'il trouvait le concept un peu déplaisant.

« Sherlock, comme vous en êtes sans doute conscient, » continua-t-il, « s'est longtemps considéré comme un sociopathe. » Je gardai une expression soigneusement impassible et, après un instant, il poursuivit. « Il n'est pas le seul à le penser – je crois que le sergent Donovan était l'une des personnes qui vous a déconseillé de vous rapprocher de lui ? »

« Eh bien, vous devriez le savoir, » répliquai-je, sèchement, « puisque l'une des autres personnes à m'avoir mis en garde était _vous_. »

« Hmm, » murmura-t-il. « En vérité, c'était plus une évaluation qu'un avertissement, » expliqua-t-il. « Je voulais savoir quel genre d'homme allait vivre avec mon frère. » Il me regarda de haut en bas. « Manifestement, vous avez rempli les conditions. »

Cela me laissa me demander avec un léger malaise ce qui me serait arrivé si je n'avais _pas _été à la hauteur des attentes de Mycroft. Je décidai de ne pas y penser.

« Depuis qu'il a débuté une relation avec vous, » je tressaillis légèrement au mot _relation_, « le comportement de Sherlock semble avoir changé de manière significative, » continua Mycroft. « Il semblerait qu'il vous ait adopté comme conscience, et que vous soyez son guide dans un monde qui avant lui échappait. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demandai-je, perdant patience face à son approche verbeuse.

« Je veux dire que mon frère a besoin de vous ! » rétorqua Mycroft d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je m'excuse, » ajouta-t-il. « C'était non voulu. »

« C'est bon, » dis-je, me détendant légèrement. « Ça vous fait paraître un peu plus humain, en fait. »

Il sourit, ayant pour la première fois l'air sincère. « Et si nous nous asseyions ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant deux canapés en cuir dans le coin.

Une fois assis, il croisa les dans un geste qui rappelait dangereusement son frère. « Je suis réellement désolé de vous rendre mal à l'aise, John, » commença-t-il. « Je sais que Sherlock vous a mis dans une posture difficile, et que vous devez vous sentir à la fois confus et frustré en ce moment. »

« Vous _savez _? » demandai-je. « Comment avez-vous… Non, ne me dites pas. » Comme s'il le ferait de toute façon. « Je pense que je suis plus heureux dans l'ignorance. »

Il me fit un petit sourire. « Je sais que Sherlock veut que votre relation devienne plus que ce qu'elle est à présent, » développa-t-il. « Qu'il vous a demandé de devenir son partenaire dans tous les sens du terme. »

D'une certaine façon, entendre Mycroft le dire le rendait plus réel, et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais revenir à notre ancienne et familière, bien que farfelue, amitié avec Sherlock sans que ce soit insupportablement embarrassant. « Alors que pensez-vous que je devrais faire ? » lui demandai-je, prêt, au point où j'en étais, à accepter la moindre bribe de conseil.

Il marqua une pause, me regardant d'un air égal. « Je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir, » dit-il.

Je le fixai d'un air ébahi je ne pouvais pas traverser tout ça une nouvelle fois.

« Il est clair que ce serait un nouveau départ pour vous, » poursuivit-il, comme s'il parlait d'un séjour à la mer au lieu de suggérer un renversement de mon orientation sexuelle. « Mais vous pourriez sûrement au moins _essayer _? » C'était incroyable de voir comme quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air aussi sensible, et pourtant sortir de telles sottises.

« Sherlock a besoin de vous, John, » continua-t-il. « Avec vous à ses côtés, il travaille mieux et plus efficacement. Pensez à tout le bien que vous pouvez faire ensemble, les vies que vous pourriez sauver… »

Je le regardai bouche bée. « Êtes-vous en train de dire que je devrais peloter votre frère pour la reine et la nation ? »

Mycroft tressaillit, soit face à cette vulgarité, soit à la pensée de son frère pelotant quelqu'un, je ne sais pas.

« Il a peur maintenant de vous avoir fait fuir et que vous le quittiez. » C'était intéressant, peut-être que les informations de Mycroft étaient de première main pour une fois – si Sherlock parlait à son frère, il devait vraiment être désespéré.

« Je n'aime pas penser à ce qui lui arrivera si vous le faites… » Il avait l'air sombre. « Sa gestion passée de la déception et de la frustration est pour le moins inquiétante. »

Il faisait clairement référence aux drogues. « C'est du chantage, » fis-je remarquer. Il haussa les épaules.

Je soupirai. « Écoutez, Sherlock domine déjà ma vie, » admis-je, à contrecœur. « Si je lui donnes aussi ça, il ne restera rien de moi. » C'était un peu plus personnel que je l'avais voulu, mais Mycroft ne voulait pas reculer.

« Vous prenez les choses dans le mauvais sens, » me dit-il. « Vous pourriez être, et avez été, heureux avec une variété de partenaires. » Je lui lançai un regard perçant. « Très bien, femmes, » concéda-t-il, levant un peu les yeux au ciel. « Sherlock, cependant, n'a jamais été attiré par quiconque de toute sa vie, dans les deux sexes… jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre. » Il tendit la main et la posa sur mon bras. « Alors dites-moi, John, avec votre compréhension militaire des forces et des faiblesses, qui a le pouvoir ? »

Il se rassit pendant que je digérai cela, et m'étudia. « Personnellement, je ne vois pas, » dit-il, avec un peu de brusquerie, pensai-je. Il eut un sourire d'excuse. « S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas offensé, John. Je vous aime beaucoup et vous avez mon plus profond respect. » Il s'arrêta. « Mais vous êtes au fond un homme ordinaire. » Je ne pouvais pas le contester. « Certainement plus courageux que la plupart, » continua-t-il. « Clairement très loyal, et d'une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. » _Pas si sûr de cette dernière chose_, pensai-je – un homme intelligence continuerait-il à se retrouver dans ces situations embarrassantes ?

Mycroft parlait toujours. « Mais mon frère est un génie, » dit-il un d'air pensif. « Et il peut être charmant quand il le veut. Il a certainement eu beaucoup de propositions au fil des ans, d'hommes et de femmes. » À ce moment-là, il semblait presque parler tout seul. « Et pourtant il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour aucun d'eux. » Il me regarda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si spécial, John Watson ? » me demanda-t-il. J'espérais que c'était rhétorique, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment répondre. « Qu'est-ce qui est si différent chez vous, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si exceptionnel que vous êtes la seule personne qui peut rendre mon frère aussi vivant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Mycroft se leva brusquement, et tendit la main. « J'en ai assez dit, » décida-t-il. « C'est à vous de décider de donner ou non une chance à mon frère. »

Je me levai aussi, et lui serrai la main. Pendant un moment son emprise se resserra et il me regarda férocement. « Sherlock est déjà un grand homme, » me dit-il, « mais je pense qu'un jour, avec vous à ses côtés, il pourrait même en être un bien. »


	7. Espoir

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! C'est intéressant de voir que certaines ont plutôt plaint John alors que d'autres espéraient qu'il serait convaincu... Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse à vos interrogations se trouve dans ce chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Espoir<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

Je regardais par la fenêtre au moment où John fusa pratiquement du bâtiment et partit à toute allure vers Park Road. Eh bien, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui était prévu.

Je trouvais difficile de comprendre que John soit préoccupé par la question du genre. Bien que n'ayant pas d'expérience pratique dans le domaine de l'intimité physique, j'étais, bien sûr, tout à fait conscient des faits et de la méthode. Si l'activité sexuelle impliquait le frottement des parties du corps pour produire des sensations de plaisir et de satisfaction, alors pourquoi le genre importait-il – il ne faisait aucun doute que la friction était de la friction, la sensation était la même ? Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'être dans l'armée… Si notre relation progressait comme je l'espérai, il serait peut-être mieux d'essayer de l'étreindre quand j'étais assis, pour que John soit dans la position la plus élevée. Ce serait plus familier pour lui et cela le rendrait peut-être moins mal à l'aise, au moins jusqu'à ce que la relation soit bien établie.

Cependant, pour que la question se pose, je devais faire en sorte que John surmonte ce problème. Puisqu'il avait choisi d'ignorer l'évidence mise sous son nez, et semblait imperméable à la fois à la logique et à ma tentative de méthodes de séduction plus traditionnelles, je ne voyais plus qu'une ligne de conduite possible. Bien que cela m'afflige, je pris mon téléphone et tapai un message à contrecœur. N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autre moyen ? Il semblerait que non… "Assistance requise dans projet de rétention"… J'appuyai sur _Envoyer_.

ooo

Ayant besoin d'une distraction, je passai la demi-heure suivante à déduire où Mme Hudson avait caché mon crâne, remarquant finalement qu'il semblait y avoir une rangée de six théières sur l'étagère supérieure de sa cuisine, mais que seulement cinq étaient ornées des hideux cache-théière tricotés qu'elle tenait à utiliser. Sans surprise, le couvre-théière de la théière nue avait été réquisitionné comme cache-crâne, et il n'y avait que six théières au total. Cette femme devenait vraiment plus ingénieuse. Je récupérai mon crâne et le remplaçai par un gros navet pris dans le panier à légumes rempli à ras-bord, notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'il fallait que je garde mon ami hors de vue pour un temps.

Me retirant à l'étage, je regardai à la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de John. Je soupirai. L'objet de cet exercice était que je réponde de manière plus complète aux besoins de John, de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas à courir après les femmes au risque d'être appâté par le mariage et de me quitter. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, c'était l'objectif du projet. Mes propres besoins sexuels étaient négligeables, mais j'étais tout à fait prêt à m'adapter aux siens pour le garder comme partenaire. En effet, rationalisai-je, il pourrait en vérité être utile d'acquérir des connaissances personnelles dans ce domaine.

Mon seul souci à cet égard était de savoir si je serais capable de performances sexuelles, puisque le signe le plus apparent d'excitation ne pouvait être feint à moins que je recoure à des méthodes médicinales, ce qui serait difficile à dissimuler sur le long terme. Bien sûr, je serais capable de répondre aux besoins de John – s'étant restreint aux femmes auparavant, il n'avait sans doute pas le besoin d'être pénétré lui-même. Cependant, bien que j'aie fait attention à ne pas lui mentir, il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que sa compréhension de mon "_Je te veux_" était différente de la mienne.

« Est-ce que ce sera un problème ? » demandai-je au crâne. « Il va savoir que je l'ai induit en erreur si je ne deviens pas excité. » Rien – d'habitude, parler au crâne était plus utile que ça. Je persévérai. « De plus, John est quelqu'un de très attentionné; il pourrait trouver nécessaire que son partenaire connaisse aussi une délivrance physique, ce qui pourrait être un problème pour moi. »

Ça ne marchait pas. Je vérifiai si le crâne était endommagé, mais il semblait tout à fait normal.

« Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop tôt ? » m'enquis-je. « Après tout, même si John accepte de procéder, il est sans doute improbable qu'il veuille, ou s'attende, à avoir des relations sexuelles tout de suite ? »

Toujours rien. Je fusillai le crâne du regard avec colère. C'était inutile; maintenant que je m'étais habitué à avoir John à qui parler, le crâne ne pouvait pas le remplacer. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé avec dégoût. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu parler au navet.

ooo

J'étais toujours allongé là, méditant sur les autres usages du crâne maintenant inutile, quand j'entendis John entrer en bas des escaliers. Aucune voiture ne s'était arrêtée, donc soit il ne voulait pas que je sache qu'il avait été avec Mycroft et avait demandé au chauffeur de le déposer au coin de la rue, soit il avait choisi de rentrer à pied pour se donner du temps pour réfléchir.

Il montait les escaliers avec une lenteur inhabituelle, donc il était réticent à me faire face – impossible de déterminer à ce point-là s'il avait pris une décision, mais qui le rendait anxieux, ou s'il redoutait simplement une autre dispute. Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, je me redressai prudemment, ne voulant pas avoir l'air menaçant ou agressif.

« J'ai parlé à Mycroft, » me dit-il. Il voulait rentrer à pied alors – j'étudiai son visage à la recherche d'indices, mais son expression était totalement neutre.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé, ce que je pris comme un signe prometteur. Je souris, hésitant. « Et comment va mon cher frère ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il dit que tu as besoin de moi, » répondit John, entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet avec son habituelle franchise. « Il dit que personne d'autre ne conviendra. Il dit que si tu ne peux pas m'avoir, tu n'auras personne. » Il leva les yeux vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer ces mots, » Je marquai une pause. « Mais Mycroft a tout à fait raison. »

John piqua du nez, l'air embarrassé. « Il a dit que je fais de toi quelqu'un de meilleur, » ajouta-t-il, calmement.

C'était une question compliquée, mais il y avait une réponse simple. « C'est vrai, » lui dis-je, et il leva la tête pour croiser mon regard.

Nous nous fixâmes, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance, et pendant un instant je pensai que ça allait être facile; mais ensuite il sembla se secouer et se redressa un peu.

« J'ai une proposition pour toi, Sherlock, » me dit-il.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent. « Vraiment ? » m'enquis-je, l'observant attentivement.

« Enfin, plutôt un marché en fait, » continua-t-il. « Une "offre unique", "à prendre ou à laisser", pour être plus précis. » Il me regarda. « Veux-tu l'entendre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondis-je, me tenant plus droit et me tournant pour lui faire complètement face.

« Si tu acceptes ce marché, » m'avertit-il, « tu devras suivre les règles, pas de triche, d'annulation, de discussion ou quoi que ce soit pour en sortir. »

« Très bien, John, dis-moi juste ce que c'est, » exigeai-je, la patience n'ayant jamais été une de mes vertus.

« D'abord, j'ai juste besoin de vérifier que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, que tu veux toujours qu'on… » il sembla chercher l'expression la moins embarrassante, « soit un couple ? »

« Oui, John, absolument, » acquiesçai-je. C'était fascinant; je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire – l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que John était si parfait pour moi, il était capable de vraiment me surprendre de temps en temps.

« Ok, » il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais t'embrasser, » annonça-t-il, l'air dérangé par cette perspective. « Si nous nous sentons bien et que c'est quelque chose que nous apprécions tous les deux, » continua-t-il, « alors très bien, nous pourrons poursuivre une relation amoureuse – même si j'aurai quelques conditions supplémentaires à ce propos. »

Cela semblait intéressant; au moins il n'excluait pas automatiquement la possibilité d'un succès, ce qui était encourageant. Je remarquai que mon pouls avait légèrement accéléré, bien qu'il soit encore bien plus proche de la normale que celui du pauvre John, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Cependant, » ajouta-t-il fermement, « si c'est horrible, ou bizarre, ou simplement pas naturel du tout pour _le moindre_ d'entre nous, » souligna-t-il, soutenant mon regard, « alors nous redeviendrons comme nous étions et toute cette semaine étrange sera oubliée et ne sera plus jamais, _jamais_ mentionnée. »

Il était clair que c'était le résultat qu'il attendait – peut-être qu'il espérait que moi, je n'apprécierais pas l'expérience, puisqu'il était inconscient que mon plaisir était sans importance.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Si j'acceptais l'offre et que cela échouait, je reviendrais là où nous avions commencé, avec John continuant à chercher l'amour ailleurs. D'un autre côté, il était clair que John avait été poussé à sa limite absolue – si je ne prenais pas cette chance, il pourrait finir par déménager de toute façon, juste pour éviter le malaise. « J'accepte le marché, à une condition, » répondis-je rapidement.

« Qui est ? » s'enquit-il, dans une tentative attendrissante d'avoir l'air de parler affaires.

« Tu dois faire de ton mieux, » stipulai-je. « Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me faire une bise sur la joue et de dire "_Oh désolé, Sherlock, ça ne va pas, souviens-toi tu as promis_", tu dois jouer ton meilleur jeu. » Il haussa les sourcils devant mon choix de mots.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » avertis-je. « Si tu rends délibérément ça déplaisant, le marché ne tient plus. Fais comme si j'étais cette femme à la télé pour qui tu arrêtes toujours de changer de chaîne, celle avec les pommettes. »

Il rougit. « On pourrait y passer la journée si tu te plaignais toujours que je n'essaie pas assez fort ! » fit-il remarquer. « Le marché, c'est un baiser et je te donne ma parole que je te traiterai comme n'importe laquelle des femmes que j'ai fréquentées. Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance. » Il inclina la tête sur le côté. « Ou, bien sûr, nous pourrions oublier tout ça… »

« Non, non, » refusai-je, secouant vigoureusement la tête. « Je te fais confiance, John, tu le sais, » déclarai-je avec une honnêteté totale. « C'est juste beaucoup de pression, le reste de ma vie qui dépend de quelques instants. »

Cela me donna une idée. « Pourrait-il y avoir une limite de temps minimum ? » demandai-je avidement. « Je pourrais régler cette chose en forme de tomate qui est dans la cuisine et tu ne t'arrêterais pas avant qu'elle sonne ? » Je commençai à bondir pour la chercher.

« Non ! » cria pratiquement John, attrapant mon bras pour me tenir en place. « Tu y réfléchis trop, Sherlock, » me dit-il. « Détends-toi. » Il me tapota le bras puis me relâcha.

C'était intéressant; plus je paraissais agité, plus il devenait calme. J'avais clairement eu raison de penser qu'il était plus à l'aise en ayant le contrôle dans ce genre de situations plutôt que lorsqu'elles lui étaient imposées – je ne ferais certainement plus cette erreur après le fiasco du blocage de bras.

« Marché conclu ? » me demanda-t-il enfin. « Et es-tu absolument certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? » vérifia-t-il en plus.

« Oui, John, » confirmai-je, sentant qu'un peu de répétition pourrait être utile, juste pour cette fois. « Marché conclus et c'est ce que je veux. »

« Tu es prêt ? » me demanda-t-il, s'armant manifestement de courage.

« Oui, » dis-je, me penchant légèrement vers lui. « Attends ! Non… » Ça n'allait pas – côte à côte sur le canapé, nous étions tous les deux tordus inconfortablement et l'angle était gênant.

Il eut l'air pris de court lorsque je glissai pour me mettre sur mes genoux et me mis devant lui. J'attrapai ses hanches et l'attirai au bord du canapé, de manière à ce que nos têtes soient au même niveau, avec ses jambes de chaque côté de mon torse.

« Sherlock, que… ? » protesta-t-il, et je m'affaissai sur mes talons pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se sentir supérieur.

« Écoute, John, » expliquai-je. « Si ça se passe mal, ça pourrait être le seul baiser que j'aurai jamais. » Je lui fis mon meilleur regard innocent. « Je ne veux pas y repenser dans les années à venir et me souvenir d'un torticolis. »

Il me fixa un instant, puis acquiesça. « Très bien, » dit-il, puis il tendit la main et l'enroula autour de ma nuque, m'attirant lentement en avant. Je fis attention à le laisser mener, et il s'arrêta quand nous fûmes à quelques centimètres de distance, son regard papillonnant de mes yeux à ma bouche, avant qu'il ne penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Son autre main vint tenir mon visage, puis je sentis le premier doux effleurement de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Alors qu'il bougeait et que la main sur ma nuque glissait pour venir tirer doucement les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête, je sentis une étrange sensation me parcourir le corps. C'était très bizarre, et je n'étais pas certain d'aimer ça, mais soudain je ne pensai plus que cette performance serait un problème…


	8. Essai

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Désolée pour l'attente, qui était habituelle, mais qui devait être difficile avec un tel suspense... Voilà le chapitre où on passe aux choses sérieuses (non pas encore celles-là :p), qui n'est pas très long hélas, mais qui au moins répond à vos questions :)

Merci à **Lujack **et **bibi** pour leurs reviews non signées!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Essai<strong>

**POV John**

La première fois que j'ai embrassé Sherlock, ce n'était qu'un "échauffement", le plus infime effleurement de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Vraiment, il s'agissait plutôt d'annoncer ses intentions.

Je m'étais engagé à l'embrasser "correctement", alors, en accord avec ma promesse, je m'ôtai fermement de la tête toutes idées de marché, de genres et de conséquences et me concentrait uniquement sur ce que je faisais, sur les sensations physiques et sur ses réactions.

Alors que je glissai ma main gauche dans ses cheveux étonnamment doux, je l'embrassai à nouveau, toujours chastement, mais cette fois avec un peu plus de pression. Ma main s'enroula dans ses boucles, tirant légèrement, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise – je me saisis de cette opportunité pour toucher brièvement sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de ma langue.

Je savais que c'était plus ou moins totalement nouveau pour lui et je ne voulais pas le surprendre ou le submerger. J'avais aussi trouvé sa déclaration honnête que "ça pourrait être le seul baiser qu'il aurait jamais" étrangement touchante. Toutes idées fugaces d'être excessivement ferme et de le repousser délibérément que j'aurais pu entretenir s'étaient taries sur le champ, laissant un relent de honte sur leur passage.

Me pressant une fois de plus contre lui, je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et suçai doucement. Son corps entier frissonna et je commençai à me retirer pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais sa bouche me suivit aveuglément et ses mains rejoignirent le haut de mes bras; non pas pour m'agripper, mais pour me tenir, comme pour s'assurer que je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Je m'attaquai cette fois à sa lèvre supérieure, suçant encore très légèrement, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait. Au bout d'un instant, il sembla saisir et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure en retour, puis je sentis sa langue me toucher timidement et parcourir le rebord intérieur de ma lèvre. Ce fut à moi de frissonner, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi sensible.

Sans que j'en sois conscient, ma main droite quitta lentement sa joue, glissant le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts tripotent le côté de son cou et la peau délicate autour de son oreille, mon autre main agrippant fermement ses cheveux et tirant à nouveau, puisqu'il avait semblé apprécier cela la dernière fois.

Il laissa échapper un petit halètement et je tournai la tête sur le côté pour que nos bouches se rejoignent, faisant passer le bout de ma langue le long de l'extrémité de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre. Je m'arrêtai, me contentant de lécher délicatement les coins de sa bouche, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à la nouvelle sensation, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa propre langue effleurer la mienne avant de se retirer à toute vitesse, revenant quelques instants plus tard pour réessayer.

C'était grisant d'apprendre quelque chose à cet homme, d'être le meneur pour une fois au lieu de courir sans fin après la queue de son manteau. Cela me faisait me sentir puissant et, je dois l'admettre, j'aimais cette sensation.

Il devint plus sûr de lui, et sa langue plus audacieuse tandis qu'elle traçait le contour de mes lèvres, et ses mains commencèrent à se déplacer – l'une glissant sous mon bras et derrière mon dos, où il empoigna mon pull, et l'autre montant sur le côté de mon cou, caressant mon nez comme je le lui faisais, ses longs doigts s'immisçant dans mes cheveux. Bon sang, c'était bon.

Je suçai à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, cette fois mordillant légèrement avec ma dent, et il prit une inspiration de surprise, avant de s'emparer de ma lèvre supérieure et de me copier. Je présumai qu'il n'était pas surprenant qu'il apprenne vite.

Nous continuâmes comme cela pendant un petit moment, nous séparant brièvement seulement pour nous rejoindre à nouveau. Tandis que son assurance grandissait, sa personnalité naturellement dominatrice commença à se réaffirmer, sa main se resserrant sur mes cheveux alors qu'il penchait son corps en avant, tentant de contrôler mes mouvements et de prendre le dessus. Il était hors de question que je permette _ça_…

Je suppose que j'aurais pu me retirer à ce moment-là et déclarer l'expérience terminée, mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait traverser cette semaine, je ressentais le besoin de rétablir ma position de meneur au moins pour cette seule chose, puisque je ne menais pas dans tous les autres domaines de nos vies.

Me pressant à nouveau contre lui, je tournai la tête et enfonçai ma langue dans sa bouche, l'explorant soigneusement et profondément, avant de me retirer légèrement, sachant qu'il allait m'imiter. Effectivement, dès que ma langue se retira, la sienne suivit, et je commençai immédiatement à la sucer, le faisant sursauter dans mes bras et son cœur commençant à tambouriner contre ma poitrine, où il était étroitement serré contre moi. Après quelques instants, je relâchai sa bouche, faisant tomber ma main droite de son cou à sa taille et embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre le point sous son oreille où je pouvais sentir son pouls, que je suçai fortement, le laissant sentir mes dents.

Son gémissement fut bruyant et donc choquant dans le calme de l'appartement et sa tête tomba en arrière contre ma main, qui était toujours entortillée dans ses cheveux. Il respirait lourdement, et le voir comme ça, avec son masque arraché, fut une révélation. Je me sentis soudain incroyablement honoré d'être la seule personne à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour baisser ses défenses pour elle de cette manière, et les paroles de Mycroft me revinrent à l'esprit tandis que je le regardais.

Sherlock était réellement un génie, son incroyable intellect le plaçant tellement loin au-dessus de nous qu'il semblait presque appartenir à un autre monde parfois. Il m'avait attribué le mérite de le traiter comme un être humain, mais en vérité je le voyais vraiment comme quelque chose de séparé de nous, simples mortels; pas forcément mieux, mais sans aucun doute différent et surtout _important_. Peut-être que c'était pour cela que l'embrasser ne me paraissait pas anormal comme je pensais que ce serait le cas.

J'avais toujours été totalement hétérosexuel, ne ressentant jamais la moindre étincelle d'attraction envers un autre homme, même en Afghanistan où les options étaient limitées et où on fermait les yeux. Cependant, en levant la tête de Sherlock et en pressant une fois de plus mes lèvres contre les siennes, je commençai à comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. Ce n'était pas que j'embrassai un autre homme, bien que Sherlock n'ait rien d'efféminé avec sa voix profonde et son corps grand et étonnamment fort; c'était que j'embrassai Sherlock.

Moi, le simple, ennuyeux, ordinaire John Watson, avec ma mauvaise épaule et ma jambe sporadiquement instable, j'embrassai l'extraordinaire et l'unique Sherlock Holmes qui, avec un minimum d'effort, pourrait probablement avoir qui il voulait – mais il ne voulait personne d'autre, il n'avait jamais voulu personne d'autre, il ne voulait que moi. Bien que ça m'ait donné un mal de crâne pendant les dernières 24 heures, je devais admettre que c'était extrêmement flatteur.

Il m'embrassait pour de bon à présent, sa langue explorant ma bouche, et il était clairement attentif à chacune de mes réactions, reproduisant tout ce qui me faisait frissonner, apprenant ce que j'aimais, apprenant sans doute plus que je ne savais moi-même. J'avais vu ce qu'il pouvait faire, combien d'informations il était capable d'absorber en quelques instants. Avoir toute cette concentration, toute cette attention concentrée uniquement sur moi était grisant.

Lorsqu'il se retira légèrement pour me fixer intensément pendant un instant avant de se presser une nouvelle fois contre moi, j'admis intérieurement que cette expérience ne se déroulait pas du tout comme je l'avais pensé.

Je commençai à perdre le fil de ce que je faisais et de pourquoi; il n'y avait que la sensation et le goût de Sherlock, sa main dans mes cheveux, sa langue dans ma bouche, son odeur qui m'entourait, j'avais l'impression de me noyer.

Sans y penser, je m'avançai, enroulant plus étroitement mon bras autour de lui, et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière sur le tapis avec un grognement qui me sortit brusquement du nuage de luxure dans lequel j'avais glissé. Son emprise sur mon pull se resserra par réflexe alors qu'il tombait et j'atterris à côté de lui, essoufflé, avant de rouler sur le dos. Nous restâmes étendus côte à côte pendant un moment, le souffle court, puis nous nous tournâmes pour nous regarder.

« C'était, » dit-il, s'arrêtant pour reprendre sa respiration, « extraordinaire ! »

Je ne pus que consentir d'un hochement de tête.


	9. Progrès

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à **Lujack **et **Ty** pour leurs reviews non signées! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Progrès<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

J'étais allongé sur le tapis, la tête tournée pour regarder John, qui me regardait lui-même avec un air que je ne pouvais que qualifier d'"abasourdi". Mon esprit me paraissait étrangement désordonné, ce qui était très déconcertant.

« Les baisers sont toujours comme ça ? » demandai-je, ce qui, de manière très inhabituelle pour moi, n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu dire.

Il rit. « Pas d'après mon expérience, » répondit-il, toujours légèrement haletant.

Je roulai sur le côté pour lui faire face et appuyai ma tête sur ma main. « Alors, dirais-tu que "nous nous sommes sentis bien et que c'est quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux apprécié" ? » demandai-je en citant ses conditions de tout à l'heure, cette question étant celle que j'avais voulu poser à la base.

Il me regarda sans expression. Son cerveau mettait clairement plus de temps à s'en remettre que le mien, ce à quoi on ne pouvait que s'attendre.

Je haussai les sourcils, laissant mon regard tomber ostensiblement plus bas sur son corps, avant de revenir à son visage. S'il voulait déclarer qu'il n'avait pas aimé m'embrasser, je devrais attirer son attention sur le signe _très_ significatif qu'il avait, en fait, beaucoup aimé !

Involontairement, mes yeux descendirent de nouveau… fascinant. Ma main se tendit sans que je n'aie pris la moindre décision, mais John attrapa mon poignet presque dès que je commençai à bouger.

« Sherlock ! » avertit-il d'une voix étranglée, levant mon poignet au niveau de nos torses et le tenant là, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Je le regardai à nouveau. Il avait tourné la tête et fixait le plafond, le visage rougi. Craignant une autre crise d'identité sexuelle qui le ferait encore s'éloigner de moi, je rampai vers lui, libérant mon poignet et plaçant ma main sur le côté de son visage. Son expression se tendit un instant, puis il soupira et tourna la tête dans ma paume.

Je ressentis une brève arythmie, ce qui était bizarre, mais je l'ignorai. John avait clairement besoin de réconfort et si, comme je le présumais d'après l'évidence, nous étions maintenant un couple, c'était assurément à moi que revenait la responsabilité de le fournir.

Appliquant une légère et douce pression, je tournai son visage vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de confusion; douterait-il de notre accord ? Je voulus le raisonner et souligner que c'était lui qui avait stipulé les termes de l'affaire et insisté sur la partie "pas de retour en arrière", mais je me souvins que la logique ne l'avait pas ébranlé dans nos précédentes discussions.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, passant en revue toutes les occasions où il avait réagi favorablement vis-à-vis de moi – son visage quand je lui avais dit qu'il me traitait comme un être humain, ou que cela pourrait être le seul baiser que j'aurais jamais, le moment où il m'avait défendu dans le bureau de Lestrade quand il pensait que j'étais blessé. Je déduis qu'il réagissait mieux à la perception de mes besoins émotionnels, ce qui était vraiment ridicule puisque ceux-ci étaient en fait minimes, mais en accord avec sa nature attentionnée.

Armé de cette déduction, je caressai doucement son visage, permettant à mon pouce de balayer sa joue d'une manière que j'espérais tendre. « Donne-moi une chance, John, » murmurai-je, soutenant son regard et élargissant légèrement les yeux. « Donne-_nous _une chance. Je te promets que je ne te pousserai pas à quoi que ce soit, pas de pression, nous pouvons y aller doucement, rien ne doit vraiment changer dans nos vies, sauf… » Je m'interrompis, baissant un moment les yeux.

« Sauf quoi ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant sur le côté de manière à ce que nous soyons totalement face à face et enfouissant sa main sous sa joue, ma propre main glissant de son visage pour se poser sur le tapis entre nous.

Je me souvins tout à coup que j'étais censé être dans une position inférieure pour qu'il ait plus d'assurance, mais ne pus trouver aucun véritable moyen d'y arriver puisqu'il était couché sur le sol. J'abaissai la main qui soutenait mon menton et imitait sa position, pour qu'au moins ma tête soit au même niveau que la sienne, plutôt que j'aie les yeux baissés vers lui – ça devrait suffire pour le moment.

« Sauf que, » continuai-je, levant les yeux vers lui à travers mes cils, « pourrais-tu ne pas sortir avec d'autres personnes ? » Je m'arrêtai, baissant à nouveau les yeux. « Je déteste ça, quand tu sors avec des femmes; j'ai toujours peur que l'une d'elles s'avère être celle qui t'enlèvera à moi. » Puisque c'était, en fait, la vraie source et le vrai motif de mes récentes actions, ce n'était pas difficile de rendre ma voix rauque, elle se brisa même un peu sur les derniers mots, ce qui fut un bonus inespéré.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Tu veux dire que tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-il, l'air pris de court.

Je grimaçai un peu, puisqu'une émotion aussi ridicule était, bien sûr, un anathème pour moi, mais ce qu'il voulait dire était assez proche; j'acquiesçai, baissant encore les yeux.

Silence. Je relevai les yeux et vit qu'il me fixait, de l'incrédulité, de l'affection et un soupçon de fierté se disputant son expression. Je sentis sa main recouvrir la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, puis la tirant pour la reposer sur sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe là, Sherlock, » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis désorienté et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de tous ces sentiments. » Il s'arrêta, ses yeux scrutant mon visage, avant qu'il ne relâche ma main pour effleurer ma joue, ses doigts passant doucement dans les cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Ça va me prendre un moment pour en finir avec ça, » continua-t-il. « Et je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment. » Sa main cessa soudainement ses caresses et se déplaça pour prendre ma mâchoire. « Mais je peux te promettre qu'il n'y aura plus de femmes dans le futur proche. »

Je me rendis compte que je lui souriais largement et il sourit en retour, l'air un peu contrit.

« À ce moment précis, » ajouta-t-il, « je ne peux pas imaginer embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » Il joignit le geste à la parole, m'embrassant brièvement avant de se redresser.

« On se fait un chinois ? » demanda-t-il, ayant clairement besoin d'un break après l'intensité de la journée. « Apparemment, un bon chinois se reconnaît aux traces qu'il y a sur sa poignée de porte (1). »

ooo

La semaine qui suivit fut très intéressante. Par certains aspects, nos vies ne changèrent pas du tout – John tenait dur comme fer à ce que notre relation reste totalement privée pour le moment, alors notre comportement à l'extérieur de l'appartement était tout à fait comme d'habitude.

Évidemment c'était sans intérêt par rapport à mon but, alors je ne fis aucune objection, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher d'être légèrement insatisfait face à la situation. Le seul inconvénient perceptible était que John apparaissait toujours comme disponible, alors les femmes pouvaient l'approcher dans une perspective amoureuse, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa loyauté totale alors je ne pus déterminer la source de mon malaise, ce qui était agaçant.

Les choses à la maison, cependant, avaient changé de manière significative. Au début, je ne savais pas quel niveau d'affection John demanderait dans la vie quotidienne. Tentant initialement, comme prévu, de prendre un rôle plus soumis, j'avais proposé plusieurs fois de faire le thé mais il semblait fortement considérer la préparation du thé comme faisant partie de sa routine normale, qu'il ne voulait pas modifier, et avait décliné avec tant d'insistance que j'avais laissé tomber, essayant simplement à la place d'acheter du lait régulièrement pour qu'il ne rencontre pas de difficultés.

Nos fauteuils avaient été abandonnés et étaient maintenant pleins de livres, de dossiers et de ce qu'il restait de la balayeuse de Mme Hudson après une tentative malheureuse de reconstitution de scène de crime.

John se trouvait maintenant habituellement sur le canapé, assis à un bout avec un journal médical ou parfois son ordinateur portable (si je ne l'utilisais pas) et avec moi installé sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, en général avec mes pieds sur ses genoux parce que j'étais étendu sur tout le canapé. Cela avait le double avantage d'être proche de ma posture habituelle et donc confortable pour moi, et de me mettre à un niveau inférieur au sien, en accord avec mon plan en cours.

Parfois il voulait que je regarde une bêtise abrutissante à la télévision avec lui et pour cela je me tournais dans l'autre sens. Il semblait aimer jouer avec mes cheveux dans cette situation, y passant les doigts et les écartant de mon visage.

Peut-être que cela a une vertu thérapeutique, puisque je crois que les personnes qui caressent régulièrement un animal domestique tendent à vivre plus longtemps. Je me demandais si John aimerait avoir un animal, peut-être un bulldog, mais décidait que non. John préférerait sans doute me caresser moi plutôt que n'importe quel animal. Je devrais juste me rendre suffisamment disponible pour que John puisse profiter davantage des bénéfices pour sa santé.

Le matin suivant notre premier baiser avait été d'abord gêné, aucun de nous deux ne sachant vraiment comment agir. J'observai attentivement John lorsqu'il s'affaira dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas si je devais l'approcher ou aller m'assoir. Il me jetait constamment des coups d'œil, et je lui fis un petit sourire, qui manquait peut-être de son assurance habituelle parce qu'il posa brusquement son couteau à beurre, vint et me prit dans ses bras.

Je m'abaissai immédiatement pour poser une cuisse sur la table de la cuisine de manière à réduire ma taille tandis qu'il m'étreignait, sans un mot, avec un bras autour de mon corps et une main sur ma nuque. Je levai avec hésitation mes propres bras pour imiter sa position et nous restâmes comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais conscient que son toast allait refroidir, mais je ne dis rien – peut-être que quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un, les câlins passent avant les toasts ?

ooo

Une semaine avait passé depuis ce matin-là quand nous fûmes appelés sur le lieu d'un double meurtre plutôt prosaïque à Croydon. L'affaire n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, mais je remarquai à l'arrivée une ambiance distinctement glaciale entre Anderson et le sergent Donovan. Un coup d'œil à la chemise d'Anderson en conjonction avec la raideur de son allure et le retour de Sally à son propre déodorant m'indiquèrent que la femme d'Anderson était revenue et que le sergent Donovan avait été congédié avec perte et fracas.

Je venais juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque sur Anderson ayant passé la nuit sur son propre canapé quand John croisa mon regard et secoua lentement la tête. Il était très incertain qu'il soit arrivé à une conclusion similaire à la mienne, mais il semblait avoir le chic pour savoir quand j'allais dire quelque chose d'incendiaire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, c'est intéressant.

Je lui souris pour confirmer, seulement pour être distrait par un reniflement à ma droite… Sally me regardait bouche bée. « C'est quoi _ça _? » s'exclama-t-elle, levant la main pour me pointer du doigt.

John se tourna brusquement pour me regarder, mais je me contentai de hausser les épaules. « Quoi ? » lui demandai-je avec impatience.

« Ça ! » répondit-elle, continuant cet ennuyeux pointage de doigt. « Cette chose qui était sur votre visage juste là. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes a vraiment souri ? Est-ce que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner ? Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air très amusée par son propre sarcasme. « Que quelqu'un appelle Gatwick (2) pour les prévenir pour les cochons volants ! » asséna-t-elle, riant amèrement. Il était inutile d'être détective consultant pour voir qu'elle était triste d'avoir été jetée, même par un spécimen aussi médiocre qu'Anderson.

John fronçait les sourcils, se souciant toujours tellement de moi, mais je secouai la tête pour lui dire de ne pas y faire attention et il me suivit sur la scène sans commentaire. Les corps avaient été abandonnés dans le coin d'un grand entrepôt et je m'avançai avec Lestrade pour les examiner plus en détail.

Après quelques minutes, je fus distrait par un bruit étouffé non loin. Je me tournai pour voir Anderson fixer quelque chose derrière moi avec un air étrange sur le visage, un mélange très particulier de colère, de convoitise et de dégoût.

Je tournai mon regard, mais ne put voir que John, qui parlait à Sally. Je regardai à nouveau. En fait John ne faisait qu'écouter Sally, et elle battait des paupières et se tenait trop près, jetant un œil à Anderson toutes les trois secondes.

Logiquement, il était clair qu'elle ne faisait que tenter de provoquer de la jalousie chez l'amant qui venait juste de la plaquer, mais elle se tenait bien trop près de John, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Je regardai Lestrade; il ferait sûrement quelque chose face à ce comportement peu professionnel ? Il ne faisait même pas attention, parti parler à l'un des médecins légistes.

John avait croisé les bras maintenant et semblait mal à l'aise. Sally se rapprocha encore plus. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Anderson commencer à se détourner et Sally posa sa main sur la poitrine de John, juste sur son cœur.

Je fus devant elle en un éclair, retirant sa main par le poignet et la lâchant avec dégoût. « Vous permettez ? » grondai-je. « Vu l'endroit où vos mains ont été, » je montrai Anderson d'un signe de tête, qui s'était retourné face à cette agitation. « Je vous prierais d'écarter vos mains de mon… » je m'arrêtai, mon cerveau habituellement infaillible me laissant pour une fois tomber.

« De votre quoi ? » railla-t-elle, clairement secouée par ma soudaine apparition. « Votre petit animal de compagnie ? Votre soldat dompté ? Votre _chien _? »

Je crois que je grognai réellement. « Il est à _moi _! » lui fis-je brusquement, et il sembla que quand je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde dans le bâtiment faisait de même, puisqu'ils fixaient tous avec la bouche ouverte la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Je me tournai lentement pour faire face à John, qui se tenait derrière moi, les bras toujours croisés. Il me fusillait du regard.

Pas bon.

(1) Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, John reprend ici une réplique de Sherlock dans l'épisode 1 de la série.

(2) L'un des aéroports de Londres.


	10. Dispute

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je remercie chaleureusement toutes celles qui en ont laissé, qu'il s'agisse de mes lectrices habituelles ou des nouvelles :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Dispute<strong>

**POV John**

Le trajet en taxi de retour à la maison depuis la scène du crime se déroula dans un silence menaçant.

Je fulminais silencieusement et Sherlock avait adopté l'attitude boudeuse répandue parmi les jeunes enfants qui savent qu'ils ont fait une bêtise mais qui ne supportent vraiment pas qu'on les réprimande pour ça.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'au moins personne n'avait tiré hâtivement la conclusion qui me semblait, dans mon embarras, être l'évidence même.

Dès que Sherlock avait lâché sa bombe, Sally avait commencé à hurler de rire.

« Surprise, surprise, » avait-elle gloussé bruyamment. « Le psychopathe ne veut pas prêter ses jouets ! » Elle recula, ce qui était sage parce que Sherlock avait l'air de penser que la scène de crime serait bien mieux avec un corps de plus.

« On ne peux pas _posséder _une personne, espèce de tordu, » admonesta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous suit partout qu'il est votre possession. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Je vous avais prévenu, John, » fit-elle remarquer. « Je vous avais déconseillé de vous approcher de lui et maintenant regardez comme il vous traite. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter ! »

« Moi non plus, » répondis-je sombrement, mi-soulagé et mi-indigné qu'elle me considère comme une sorte de lavette pathétique, mais j'étais toujours furieux contre Sherlock. Sa tête se tourna brusquement vers moi et il commença à faire ce truc des yeux écarquillés qu'il fait quand il veut quelque chose, ou quand il a encore fait exploser le micro-ondes; est-ce qu'il croyait que je n'avais toujours pas remarqué ça ?

Je le regardai froidement. « Je vais attendre dehors, » lui dis-je, avant de tourner les talons et de m'en aller à grands pas, recevant plusieurs tapes de soutien sur l'épaule sur mon chemin – tout le monde avait clairement accepté l'hypothèse de Sally et pensait que j'étais une bonne poire de supporter Sherlock, mais je suppose que c'était mieux que s'ils connaissaient la vérité…

ooo

Je laissai Sherlock payer le taxi et entrai le premier dans l'appartement avec l'intention d'enlever son bordel de mon fauteuil en guise de protestation. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié le récent ajout d'une sorte d'appareil électrique à l'expérience qui était en cours sur mon fauteuil et je ne voulais franchement pas toucher à ça. Je me dirigeai vers la théière, dégoûté.

J'étais conscient que Sherlock rôdait dans l'encadrement de la porte juste derrière moi, et je m'appuyai fermement sur le plan de travail pendant deux minutes, prenant bien mon élan avant de me tourner vers lui.

« À quoi, bordel, » je le poussai du doigt, « tu penses, » je le poussai à nouveau, « être en train de jouer ? » Je le poussai plus fortement cette fois et il tomba un peu en arrière, l'air surpris.

« N'étions-nous pas d'accord, » demandai-je, continuant à avancer vers lui, « pour garder ce… » J'agitais la main entre nous deux, « peu importe ce que c'est, _privé _? » Il se contenta de me regarder.

J'agitai le doigt dans sa direction. « Ne t'avise pas d'écarquiller les yeux avec moi, Sherlock Holmes ! » m'exclamai-je, une partie de mon cerveau étant consciente que je semblais être en train d'effectuer une imitation convaincante de ma propre mère.

« N'est-il pas vrai, » continuai-je, « que nous nous sommes assis sur ce canapé, » je le désignai, « il y a seulement une semaine, » Mon Dieu, ça faisait seulement une semaine ? « et que nous avons discuté de cette question même ? »

Hochement de tête réticent, tête baissée, menton dehors.

« D'après mes souvenirs, » je commençais vraiment à trouver mon rythme maintenant, « J'ai dit que c'était un grand pas pour chacun de nous et que nous devrions vraiment garder ça pour nous pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que nous nous sentions _tous les deux_ plus à l'aise. » Je m'arrêtai, le fusillant du regard.

C'était gaspiller un très bon regard noir, car il ne me regardait même pas.

« À ce moment, n'as-tu pas dit, je cite "_Ça me va, John. Je n'ai aucune préférence de toute façon._" ? »

Il semblait fasciné par le tapis. À tout moment maintenant il serait capable de se mettre les doigts dans les oreilles.

« Sherlock ? » insistai-je, et il haussa les épaules, gardant la tête baissée d'un air boudeur. Ouaip, il avait sans aucun doute l'âge émotionnel d'un enfant de huit ou neuf ans à ce moment-là.

Je soupirai et baissai un peu la voix, « Alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Sherlock ? » lui demandai-je. « Ce qui t'a fait décider tout à coup qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour faire mon coming out devant la moitié de Scotland Yard ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose à voix basse. Franchement, vu qu'il avait déjà les mains dans les poches, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il se mette à donner des coups de pied dans le tapis.

« Sherlock ! » criai-je presque.

Quand il leva les yeux, ceux-ci étaient flamboyants, l'enfant boudeur ayant soudain disparu. « Elle t'a touché, John, » dit-il, pointant ma poitrine du doigt. « Elle avait la main juste sur ton cœur. »

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. « Es-tu en train de dire que tu as trahi ma confiance juste parce que tu étais jaloux de moi et du sergent Donovan ? » demandai-je, incrédule. « Es-tu fou ? »

« Je n'étais pas _jaloux_, » nia-t-il, d'un ton dégoûté. « C'est juste, » il hésita. « Je n'ai pas aimé ça, » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix plus basse. Il fusillait ma poitrine du regard maintenant, comme s'il pouvait encore y voir l'empreinte de la main de Sally. « Tu devrais enlever ce pull, » dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, perplexe face à cette demande semblant sortir de nulle part.

« Enlève ton pull ! » répéta-t-il, s'avançant vers moi. « On ne peut pas savoir où les mains de Sally ont été, ce pull a besoin d'être lavé, au minimum. » Il se rapprochait de moi maintenant, les mains tendues.

« Comment ça "au minimum" ? » protestai-je; c'était l'un de mes pulls préférés ! « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je. « Lâche-moi ! »

Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, attrapant le bas de mon pull et essayant de le lever.

« Ce serait peut-être plus prudent de le brûler, » dit-il, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Je donnai des coups pour essayer d'enlever ses mains, mais il était très persistant. C'était absurde… Nous étions pratiquement en train de nous battre maintenant, lui essayant de lever mon pull et moi l'abaissant avec autant de détermination. Enfin, j'étais déterminé, lui était juste ridicule.

Nous traversâmes la pièce dans notre lutte jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accule contre le mur, où il s'immobilisa brusquement. Ma tenue était devenue quelque peu débraillée au cours de notre "discussion", mon pull et ma chemise étant tous deux repliés jusqu'aux alentours de mes côtes. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur ma taille nue et il les plia doucement, les faisant glisser sur ma peau, ses pouces décrivant un mouvement circulaire. Je retins mon souffle un moment.

Depuis ce baiser époustouflant une semaine auparavant, nous n'avions pas fait avancer notre relation physique plus loin ou, en fait, aussi loin. Notre comportement avait changé de manière significative, mais c'était un changement tellement radical pour chacun de nous que nous avions besoin de nous y habituer progressivement. Il y avait eu beaucoup de câlins, de d'enlacements et de baisers chastes, mais c'était tout, les vêtements étaient restés fermement à leur place jusque-là.

Sherlock regardait ses mains, qui caressaient maintenant clairement la peau de mon abdomen et du bas de mon dos. Son regard monta jusqu'à mon visage et je vis que ses yeux étaient noirs, ses pupilles énormes. Je le fixai en retour, imaginant que mes yeux devaient sûrement être pareils. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne touchait que ce que je croyais être une zone "neutre", pas particulièrement sensible ou extraordinaire. Bon Dieu, je n'étais même pas chatouilleux ! Et pourtant, rien qu'avec ses mains caressant ma peau je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter dans mon ventre et le désir d'en avoir plus se renforcer, même si je n'étais vraiment pas prêt pour ce que "plus" impliquait probablement. Ses yeux papillonnaient vers ma bouche et la direction que prenaient les choses était claire…

Soudain, je me souvins que j'étais en colère contre lui. Essayait-il juste de me distraire ? Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser et il tituba en arrière, l'air complètement ahuri et déconcerté. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas un stratagème délibéré, mais quand même… Je remis mes vêtements en place et m'écartai du mur.

« Je suis en colère contre toi, Sherlock, » lui dis-je, aussi calmement que je le pouvais. « Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était injuste et déraisonnable. » Je me détournai. « Je monte dans ma chambre un moment; je te parlerai plus tard. »

Je vis mon ordinateur portable, que je ne pouvais pratiquement jamais utiliser, posé sur le bras du canapé, et je fis un léger détour pour le prendre. « Et je prends _mon_ ordinateur ! » annonçai-je en franchissant la porte, ce qui apportait indéniablement une touche de "Na !" à ce qui avait été une sortie digne, mais que peut-on y faire ?

ooo

Dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit et allumait l'ordinateur avec réticence. Je passai dix minutes à fixer mon blog, mais que pouvais-je vraiment écrire ?

"Ai bécoté mon colocataire sous la contrainte; ça s'est passé étonnement bien" ?

"Suis dans une relation gay, même si l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme me fout la frousse" ? Je ris un peu à ça.

Au final j'éteignis à nouveau mon ordinateur et me contentai de me coucher sur mon lit, pensant à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Embrasser Sherlock avait complètement chamboulé ma vie. Si j'avais su à l'avance ce qui arriverait, l'aurais-je fait quand même ? Après sa performance d'aujourd'hui j'étais tenté de dire "Non", mais si j'étais honnête (et si vous ne pouvez pas être honnête dans votre tête, c'est le moment d'arrêter de parler tout seul), cette semaine avait été extraordinaire.

Bien que je sois sorti avec beaucoup de femmes au fil des ans, je n'avais jamais vécu avec aucune d'entre elles, alors le côté "bonheur domestique" des choses était un bonus inespéré. J'avais découvert que j'adorais simplement m'assoir avec Sherlock sur le canapé, surtout en regardant la télévision, quand il s'allongeait avec la tête sur mes genoux pour que je puisse caresser ses cheveux. Il était comme un chat voulant être chouchouté; si ma main arrêtait de bouger, par exemple à un moment excitant du programme, il la poussait jusqu'à ce que le service reprenne normalement, je pense qu'il n'était même pas conscient de le faire.

Je souris pour moi-même. Sherlock était en fait étonnamment tactile avec moi, étant donné la distance extrême qu'il mettait avec toute autre personne. Il n'initiait habituellement pas les choses, semblant préférer que je mène, mais il avait un sourire particulier, légèrement incertain, un peu timide, qui était apparu pour la première fois le matin suivant ce baiser incroyable. Il rôdait dans la cuisine, m'observant, puis détournant le regard, n'étant clairement pas sûr de quoi faire ou de comment se comporter, quand ce sourire nerveux avait fait sa première apparition. Depuis, je le considérai comme son sourire "Je peux avoir un câlin ?", puisqu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu porter un écriteau lumineux ce matin-là.

En fait, le prendre dans mes bras était une autre des choses que je devrais ajouter au "Top cinq de mes activités favorites". Il se blottissait toujours dans mon cou et me tenait étroitement, et il semblait toujours avoir besoin de s'assoir, ou au moins de se percher sur quelque chose, ce que je trouvais un peu bizarre, mais que j'acceptais comme l'une de ses nombreuses excentricités. Un toast froid était un petit prix à payer.

Un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre m'apprit que j'avais été là-haut pendant une heure. Je commençai à me calmer un peu; après tout il semblait que son dérapage ne nous avait pas vraiment trahis, et je supposai que je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit un peu possessif étant donné que tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il était encore vraiment au début de son apprentissage du fonctionnement d'une relation.

Roulant du lit, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers.

Il faisait très chaud dans le salon et j'espérai que Sherlock n'avait pas encore utilisé le four pour ses expériences; ça m'avait pris plus d'une heure pour le nettoyer la dernière fois. Il se tenait à côté de la fenêtre, mais se tourna pour me faire face quand j'entrai, l'air un peu contrit.

« Hey, » dis-je, mal à l'aise. Il sourit largement, espérant manifestement être pardonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » lui demandai-je. « Il fait vraiment chaud ici. »

« Oh, juste une petite expérience, » me dit-il. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans sa réponse, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus. « Mais tu as raison, il fait chaud. Je crois que je vais enlever ma veste. » Il s'exécuta, défaisant aussi les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise – il portait celle qui était violette et soyeuse, et je fus soudain frappé par à quel point elle lui allait, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs.

À quoi je pensais ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce qu'un homme portait avant. Bientôt je lirais le _Cosmo _!

Je décidai qu'une bière fraîche ferait un rafraîchissement suffisamment viril et me dirigeai vers le frigo, enlevant mon pull soudain trop chaud en y allant. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de bière, le frigo était totalement rempli de lait, en plus des habituelles parties du corps diverses (je me demandai vaguement quand les parties du corps dans le frigo étaient devenues _habituelles _?).

Depuis que j'avais persuadé Sherlock que faire le thé n'était absolument pas quelque chose qui devrait l'impliquer, il avait commencé à ramener du lait à la maison presque chaque fois qu'il sortait, me présentant les briques comme si elles étaient des trophées qu'il ramenait d'une bataille. Entre ça et le fait qu'il veuille constamment m'embrasser dans les escaliers (le seul endroit où il initiait quoi que ce soit), j'aurais pu jurer que l'homme devenait vraiment encore plus bizarre.

Me versant un verre d'eau à la place, je revins dans le salon, jetant mon pull sur le bras du canapé, quand je vis un air plutôt narquois passer sur le visage de Sherlock.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je – il me cachait clairement quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il de la même manière, de manière peu convaincante j'ajouterais.

Je regardai autour de moi, nerveusement, ne voulant me rendre compte brusquement que j'étais en mauvaise posture. Les yeux de Sherlock passèrent rapidement sur le canapé et il sembla incapable de réprimer un petit sourire satisfait. Je suivis son regard et vis qu'il regardait… mon pull !

Je jetais un œil à la cuisine. Le four n'était pas allumé et je ne pouvais voir aucune expérience. Avec une prise de conscience, je me tournai pour regarder le thermostat, qui était réglé bien plus haut que la normale.

« Sherlock ! » m'exclamai-je, m'avançant pour baisser la température à "humaine" au lieu du niveau "grillade" auquel il l'avait mise. Je le regardai à nouveau et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, souriant largement.

« Je me suis souvenu d'Ésope, John, » expliqua-t-il. Aucune réaction ne dut se voir sur mon visage, parce qu'il continua. « Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais un livre des _Fables d'Ésope_. » Il sourit au souvenir. « Le Vent du Nord et le Soleil faisaient une compétition pour déterminer qui était le plus fort en voyant qui pourrait faire enlever son manteau à un homme. »

Je commençai à voir où il voulait en venir.

« Aussi fort que le Vent du Nord puisse souffler, » continua-t-il, « l'homme n'en resserrait que davantage son manteau. »

Je me souvins de ma sombre détermination à garder mon pull quand il essayait de le prendre.

« Mais quand le Soleil brilla, il fut submergé par la chaleur et dut enlever son manteau. »

Je ne dis rien, et il commença à avoir l'air inquiet. « Tu n'es pas encore en colère, si ? » s'enquit-il anxieusement. « Tu peux garder le pull si tu y tiens… »

Je secouai la tête, lentement. « Au diable le pull, » lui dis-je. « Viens ici, homme ridicule. »

Il bondit à travers la pièce, s'asseyant rapidement sur le bras du canapé (je remarquai qu'il poussa le pull offensant par terre dans le même mouvement) puis m'attirant dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous regardions un jeu télévisé pourri en nous lançant du popcorn.


	11. Rabibochage et bécotage

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à **Lujack **pour sa review non signée! Joyeux Noël à toutes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Rabibochage et bécotage<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

Lorsque je travaillai sur une expérience plus tard cette nuit-là, je me sentis soulagé que notre dispute soit terminée. Mes études m'avaient indiqué que la première dispute était une étape cruciale dans toute relation et c'était encourageant de s'en être débarrassés aussi tôt, puisqu'il n'était fait aucune mention de désaccords ultérieurs aussi significatifs.

Vraiment, toute cette histoire s'était probablement résolue de la meilleure des manières, bien que je n'aie pas apprécié que John soit aussi en colère contre moi – ce n'était pas comme si il avait voulu les attentions du sergent Donovan, ou avait été intéressé par elle, après tout.

J'avais été forcé d'accepter son avis sur mes actes, cependant. L'accord pour garder notre relation secrète pour le moment avait été passé et je pouvais voir que c'était important pour John, alors je devrais m'abstenir de m'emporter de cette manière à l'avenir.

Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de gérer cette situation, puisqu'il n'était clairement pas acceptable que John se fasse tripoter par une horde de femmes et/ou d'hommes inconnus quand il était en public. Peut-être que le garder plus près de moi serait efficace – avec mes pouvoirs d'observation développés, je serais capable d'anticiper toute approche imminente et ainsi de repousser tout admirateur potentiel. Je me résolus à ne pas laisser John sans surveillance à l'avenir.

Mon expérience était maintenant bien maîtrisée et ne nécessitait pas beaucoup plus d'attention, alors je passai un certain temps à repenser aux évènements de la soirée, qui avaient pris une direction surprenante par la suite…

ooo

Après avoir terminé le popcorn, nous nous étions installés côte à côte sur le canapé pour regarder un programme de "détectives" extrêmement prévisible (si on pouvait les appeler des détectives) et j'avais remarqué que John me jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents.

Son attention semblait être particulièrement attirée par la zone de mon cou, pour une raison inconnue.

« Est-ce que j'ai encore du popcorn sur moi ? » lui demandai-je, défaisant un troisième bouton pour pouvoir vérifier s'il y en avait dans ma chemise.

« Hmm ? » s'enquit-il d'un air des plus distraits.

Je l'étudiai attentivement. Pupilles dilatées, plus qu'on pourrait s'y attendre même avec cet éclairage relativement faible, respiration un peu superficielle, battements de cœur légèrement rapides; il semblait que John devenait excité.

Je jetai un œil à la télévision, mais le casting de ce programme étaient pour la plupart d'âge mûr, et particulièrement peu attirants, alors je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être la cause.

De plus, bien qu'il soit face à la télévision, il m'avait en fait regardé pendant les 35 dernières minutes, se tournant pour regarder l'écran seulement si je bougeais ou tournais mon regard. C'était intéressant.

Bien que John ait sans aucun doute été excité par notre baiser la semaine précédente, je n'avais observé aucun signe similaire depuis, en exceptant notre échauffourée de cet après-midi.

Je m'inquiétais un peu maintenant qu'il ne soit jamais vraiment attiré physiquement par moi, en dehors d'une stimulation directe. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas important pour moi en soi, du moment que ses besoins étaient au final satisfaits, mais ça pourrait peut-être le rendre plus susceptible d'aller voir ailleurs.

Cependant, sa préoccupation actuelle indiquait que ses sentiments pourraient être en train de changer. Après cette première conclusion, il était temps de tester mon hypothèse… Je commençai à défaire le reste de mes boutons.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bafouilla John, clairement déconcerté; bien que je remarquai que ses battements de cœur et son souffle avaient encore accéléré.

« Je regarde s'il y a du popcorn, » expliquai-je, mentant totalement. J'en étais au bouton le plus bas maintenant, laissant ma chemise rentrée dans mon pantalon noir, mais complètement ouverte sur le devant. « Je crois qu'il pourrait en être rentré dans ma chemise. » Je marquai une pause, l'observant attentivement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bande de peau visible à l'avant de mon corps et ses mains tremblaient. Ma théorie paraissait de plus en plus correcte.

« Pourrais-tu m'aider ? » lui demandai-je, m'avançant et me tournant légèrement vers lui. « Je ne peux pas atteindre mon dos… »

Ses yeux remontèrent brusquement vers mon visage et il se figea, me fixant et réalisant clairement que j'étais pleinement conscient de la direction que ses pensées avaient prise.

De manière intéressante, je trouvai difficile de prédire ce qu'il allait faire. Il paraissait déchiré entre ce qu'il sentait qu'il devrait faire, c'est-à-dire en rire et se détourner, et ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire, c'est-à-dire me toucher. Il était possible qu'il soit aussi inquiet de ce qui adviendrait s'il me touchait effectivement, puisqu'il était franchement loin d'être prêt pour une véritable relation sexuelle.

Lentement, il tendit la main droite et la glissa sous l'avant de ma chemise, la plaçant sur la peau nue au-dessus de mon cœur. Je réalisai que j'aurais dû anticiper son acte. Il était peut-être hésitant, et il se sentait peut-être perdu, mais mon John ne manque sûrement pas de courage.

Il faisait un peu chaud dans la pièce après mon expérience pour enlever son pull plus tôt, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa main de paraître incroyablement chaude sur ma poitrine. Se penchant légèrement sur moi, il se tourna sur le canapé pour me faire tout à fait face, puis fit monter sa main sur le côté de mon cou, amenant sa main gauche sur l'autre côté. Ses doigts jouèrent brièvement avec les cheveux de ma nuque, les tirant légèrement, ce qui devrait sûrement être douloureux mais ne le fut étrangement pas, puis descendit, de manière à ce que ses pouces courent sur ma clavicule. Petit à petit, ses mains descendirent sur ma poitrine, la pression s'allégeant lorsque ses paumes frôlèrent mes tétons.

Je sursautai – c'était pour le moins particulier. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'on ne s'occupait pas des besoins de John; je tendis les mains vers ses boutons, et ses mains se posèrent immédiatement sur les miennes, les emprisonnant contre sa poitrine. Il me regarda avec du doute dans les yeux, s'inquiétant à l'évidence de jusqu'à quel point je voulais que ça aille.

« Juste les chemises, John, » tentai-je de le rassurer. « Juste nos chemises, promis. » Je lui souris. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ok, » dit-il, libérant mes mains et baissant les siennes pour le moment.

Je m'occupai rapidement de ses boutons, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon en même temps, mais je ne l'enlevai pas complètement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Je le regardai prudemment. D'habitude, je n'initiais les baisers que sur les escaliers, quand il était une marche au-dessus de moi, mais je ressentais une envie pressante de l'embrasser maintenant, sûrement parce que mon subconscient avait calculé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je me penchai en avant avec hésitation, et il me rejoignit à mi-chemin.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, comme les autres baisers que nous avions partagés cette semaine, mais il devint rapidement de plus en plus féroce. Je sentis les mains de John attraper mes épaules et il enleva totalement ma chemise, avant de faire à nouveau glisser ses mains sur ma poitrine pendant que je me tortillais pour enlever les manches et jetais le vêtement par terre. Dès que mes bras furent libérés, j'amenai mes deux mains à sa tête, le tenant fermement contre moi, pendant qu'il tournait ses poignets de manière à ce que ses doigts soient étalés sur le haut de mes côtes de chaque côté. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite quand il commença à frotter ses pouces sur mes tétons et mon cerveau sembla se figer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je découvris que je n'embrassais plus John, en fait je m'agrippais à ses épaules pour me soutenir et mon souffle était devenu inexplicablement haletant.

John rit. « Tu aimes ça, hein ? » me demanda-t-il. Je me contentai de le regarder bouche bée. « Voyons voir ce que tu aimes d'autre, » dit-il, et il me poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que je sois allongé sur le dos sur le canapé.

Il enleva sa propre chemise avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, un genou de chaque côté de mes hanches, puis il s'arrêta, se penchant légèrement en avant et se soutenant sur une main. Il leva son autre main et écarta les cheveux de mon visage, dans un geste curieusement tendre qui provoqua une sensation étrange dans ma gorge, comme s'il était difficile d'avaler, bien que je ne puisse établir aucune connexion entre cause et effet, ce qui était bizarre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il doucement. Je me contentai de hocher la tête, car ma voix ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement – peut-être qu'un popcorn de tout à l'heure avait causé un quelconque blocage ?

Il baissa lentement la tête et m'embrassa à nouveau, mais bientôt ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de ma bouche et commencèrent à descendre sur mon cou. Je levai les bras pour caresser son dos chaud, pendant qu'il commençait à tracer un chemin de baisers en descendant le long de mon torse, ce qui, je devais l'admettre, était extraordinairement agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme sa bouche autour de mon téton gauche et suce.

J'avais une fois reçu un choc électrique assez important, et ce fut une sensation étonnamment similaire, bien que non associée à de la douleur cette fois. Mon dos s'arqua involontairement et il se pourrait que j'aie crié, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que j'ai dit. Il me relâcha et je m'enfonçai à nouveau dans le canapé, ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle. C'était tout à fait particulier; je suis tout à fait certain de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de la moindre connexion entre les tétons et le cerveau, et pourtant il semblait qu'une stimulation directe de l'un causait une sorte de court-circuit dans l'autre – une recherche devait sûrement avoir était faite sur un tel phénomène ?

John me souriait avec une pointe de suffisance mais surtout de l'affection. « Eh bien, je crois que nous avons trouvé deux "zones sensibles", » remarqua-t-il. Bien que j'approuve son enregistrement scientifique de cette information utile, je me sentais quelque peu en désavantage.

Me demandant s'il était tout aussi sensible, je levai la tête et fit mon possible pour le découvrir.

Nous passâmes presque une heure allongés ensemble sur le canapé à nous embrasser et à nous caresser, et je trouvai l'expérience extrêmement informative. Le corps de John était très différent du mien, étant bien plus compact et solide. Ses muscles étaient bien développés et il y avait une fine couche de poils clairs sur son torse, ce que je trouvais très attirant – sans doute parce que je n'en avais pas moi-même, ainsi c'était intéressant pour moi.

Je notais soigneusement ses réactions de manière à être un partenaire efficace à l'avenir, et il semblait faire de même, ce qui m'encouragea à penser qu'il anticipait une progression de notre relation. Les tétons de John étaient aussi réactifs, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas au degré extrême auquel semblaient l'être les miens; peut-être que je deviendrais insensible avec le temps, ce qui serait utile parce qu'il était gênant que mon cerveau puisse être rendu inefficace si facilement.

Il appréciait aussi particulièrement l'attention portée à la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, et je me concentrais sur cette zone quand il grogna, étonnamment fort. Nous étions allongés côte à côte à ce moment-là, mais il me roula sur le dos et, pour la première fois, s'allongea totalement sur moi, de manière à ce que sa peau touche la mienne du ventre à la poitrine. J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle sensation quand sa bouche descendit et il commença à m'embrasser profondément, tenant ma tête en place avec ses mains et suçant ma langue pour l'attirer dans sa bouche.

Mon cerveau semblait menacer d'être à nouveau surchargé, et je commençais à m'inquiéter des effets à long terme d'une chose aussi extrême, mais je fus distrait par l'effleurement des poils de la poitrine de John… Je pouvais aussi sentir la traînée de poils plus bas sur son ventre que j'avais remarquée plus tôt. Logiquement, ça ne devrait pas autant m'intriguer, puisque j'avais moi-même des poils disposés de manière similaire, mais je m'étais retrouvé étrangement fasciné par elle, peut-être parce qu'elle allait dans la direction que notre relation allait probablement prendre, quand John serait prêt.

J'amenai mes bras aux épaules de John et caressai son dos, frôlant sa colonne vertébrale avec mes ongles, ce qui causa un autre gémissement dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il ne libère pas ma bouche cette fois. Mes mains poursuivirent leur voyage, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à tenir ses hanches et à l'attirer vers moi, ce que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de faire… il semblait que mon cerveau avait été plus sérieusement affecté par cette expérience que je ne l'avais réalisé.

John souleva brusquement la tête et éloigna le haut de son corps de moi, se soulevant sur ses coudes, mais cela eut pour effet de faire descendre encore plus ses hanches, et nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous frotter une fois de plus l'un contre l'autre. Il grogna et laissa tomber son front contre le mien, essayant clairement de contrôler sa respiration et son corps.

Je libérai ses hanches et commençai à caresser son dos pour tenter de le rassurer – je ne voulais pas que John s'alarme et se retire de notre arrangement, il était très important que les choses n'avancent qu'à un rythme pour lequel il était prêt. Étrangement, je ne ressentais moi-même plus aucune hésitation, en dépit du fait que tout cela était nouveau pour moi. Dès que John voulait avancer, je serais très enclin à m'adapter à lui.

Il semblait se calmer un peu maintenant, son souffle devenant plus régulier contre mon visage et, après une autre minute, il m'embrassa brièvement et roula sur le côté. « Du pelotage, » rit-il. « J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent. »

Je le regardai d'un air interrogatif mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. « Données non essentielles, » expliqua-t-il, puis il se tourna sur le côté. Je fis de même et il leva la main vers mon visage, caressant mes cheveux vers l'arrière comme il le faisait si souvent. « Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçai, bien que je trouve son choix de mots quelque peu inadéquat. « Et toi ? » m'enquis-je en retour et il sourit.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il. « Même si c'est à peu près ma limite pour le moment. » Il paraissait un peu hésitant. « J'espère que tu comprends ? » ajouta-t-il. « C'est un grand ajustement pour moi. Mon corps peut bien me dire une chose, mais mon cerveau en dit une autre. »

Étant donné la situation concernant mes tétons, je ne me sentais pas en position de critiquer son activité cérébrale pendant ce type d'expérience, alors je me contentai de lui faire le sourire le plus rassurant possible. « C'est bon, John, » lui dis-je. « _Tout_ va bien. »

Peu après il était parti se coucher, me laissant travailler puisque je ne me sentais pas du tout fatigué.

Secouant un peu la tête, je me concentrai une fois de plus sur mon projet actuel. J'avais dû réfléchir plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, car l'expérience était terminée à présent et je pus donc noter les résultats concernant la propagation de différents acides sur les tissus en laine. C'était une expérience très importante, qui devait être terminée le plus vite possible, alors j'étais sûr que John comprendrait.

Je lui achèterais un nouveau pull de toute façon.


	12. Acceptation

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci pour vos reviews! **Ondatra zibethicus****: **merci de m'avoir signalé mes erreurs (je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te répondre car tu as désactivé tes MP) - par contre pour la dernière, il n'y a pas de s car s'agit de "la direction" ^^

Je vous parlais de "The Heart in the Whole" par la même autrice : une très bonne traduction par **Shima-chan** est en cours, allez voir!

Je vous souhaite une bonne année, pleine de bonnes choses et surtout de fanfictions ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Acceptation<strong>

**POV John**

Je me réveillai d'un rêve de plus en plus récurrent où je me faisais avaler par un poulpe.

Pendant le mois qui avait suivi notre séance épique de bécotage sur le canapé digne d'un couple d'adolescents, les choses avaient changé. Elles avaient beaucoup changé. Je repensai à cette nuit, qui représentait une étape importante, puisque c'était la première fois que j'avais été sexuellement attiré par Sherlock sans qu'il me touche.

Il y avait juste quelque chose chez lui, lorsqu'il était assis sur le canapé avec les deux premiers boutons défaits et la lumière de la télévision qui dansait sur ses traits, rehaussant ses pommettes et le creux à la base de sa gorge. Je m'étais retrouvé presque incapable de détourner le regard et progressivement submergé par la forte envie de le toucher, de faire passer mes mains puis mes lèvres sur cette clavicule, et plus encore.

Bien sûr Sherlock, étant Sherlock, semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, comme il l'avait montré avec son lent striptease… enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre maintenant.

Je me retournai avec difficulté. Environ une semaine après ça, une semaine remplie de plus de baisers, de tripotage et plus généralement de pelotage que mes années à l'université, Sherlock s'était pour la première fois inquiété de mes cauchemars, voulant connaître leur fréquence (au moins un par semaine), si j'avais du mal à me rendormir après (oui) et si quelque chose m'aidait à les éviter (je n'avais rien trouvé pour le moment).

Je répondis à ses questions, mais il ne s'expliqua pas, me distrayant à la place avec un baiser passionné contre le frigo (Dieu merci, il semblait en avoir fini avec cette obsession pour les escaliers). Une partie de moi trouva que faire bouger le frigo était une idée incroyablement mauvaise, qui pouvait déboucher sur une grappe de raisins garnie de globes oculaires, mais lorsqu'il suça mon cou, faisant attention à rester en-dessous du niveau d'un col de chemise depuis notre dispute sur la question de garder ça secret, je ne m'en préoccupai pas tant que ça.

Si j'avais réfléchi à ses questions plus calmement, peut-être aurais-je été moins surpris cette nuit-là quand j'entrai dans ma chambre pour le trouver allongé sur mon lit en pyjama et robe de chambre de soie bleue, ses pieds nus pendus au bout du lit paraissant presque obscènes.

Je me figeai sur le seuil de la porte. « Sherlock ? » le questionnai-je, hésitant, me demandant un instant si j'avais échoué dans la mauvaise chambre. Je regardai alentours – non, c'était bel et bien ma chambre et mon lit, avec mon… peu importe ce qu'il était allongé dessus.

Il leva les yeux. « Ah, John, » remarqua-t-il, comme si nous nous retrouvions pour un café et que j'avais quelques minutes de retard. « Prêt à te coucher ? »

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce… » Je m'interrompis, incertain.

« Il me semble, John, » expliqua-t-il, « que, en tant que petit ami, » J'inhalai brusquement, mais il continua, « il est de mon devoir d'assurer ton bonheur et ta sécurité. » Il s'arrêta, me regardant fixement. « Le fait que tu souffres encore de cauchemars sur la guerre m'inquiète, » ajouta-t-il. « Et j'aimerais aider, si possible. » Il tapota le lit à côté de lui en signe d'invitation, comme s'il était normal qu'il m'invite dans mon propre lit.

« Petit ami ? » répétai-je, ayant du mal à dépasser ce stade de sa phrase.

Il parut perplexe. « Préfèrerais-tu _partenaire _? » s'enquit-il poliment. « _Amant_ semble un peu prématuré, mais je n'y suis pas opposé si tu… »

« Non, non, » interrompis-je, assailli par une vision de Sherlock se présentant à tout le monde comme mon amant. « J'imagine que _petit ami_ correspond. » Je secouai la tête. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais avoir un jour; il faut un peu que je m'y habitue. »

Il acquiesça, indifférent. « Maintenant, à propos de tes cauchemars, » continua-t-il. « J'aimerais observer tes phases de sommeil, de manière à déterminer s'il y a des signes qui indiquent le commencement d'un mauvais rêve, puis tenter de mettre au point une tactique de diversion. »

Je me contentai de le regarder avec des yeux vides. « Tu pourrais simplifier pour moi, s'il te plaît ? » lui demandai-je. « Ça a été une très longue journée et je suis fatigué. »

Il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Tu dormiras ici, » il souleva les couvertures à côté de lui en démonstration. « J'observerai d'ici, » il désigna sa position actuelle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour demander si c'était assez simple.

« Continue, » lui dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules, indiquant que le reste était évident. « Si tu montres le moindre signe de détresse, ce qui pourrait annoncer le début d'un cauchemar, je tenterai de te distraire. »

Mon esprit bloqua. « Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? » lui demandai-je, un éventail très large d'options me passant par la tête, certaines commençant à sembler plutôt attrayantes…

Il me regarda bizarrement. « Eh bien, je prévoyais un câlin, » renseigna-t-il, haussant lentement les sourcils. « Mais il semblerait d'après ta respiration rapide que tu aies d'autres suggestions… »

Je pus sentir le rouge me monter aux joues, ce qu'il regarda avec fascination. « Intéressant, » fut sa seule remarque.

Je ne fis en fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là, ni la nuit d'après, ni aucune des nuits qui suivirent. Après trois nuits Sherlock cessa de dormir au-dessus des couvertures, deux nuits plus tard il cessa de rester de son côté du lit et deux nuits après il cessa de porter son pyjama.

La première fois que je le menai à l'orgasme avec ma main, il fut la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue. La tête rejetée en arrière et le dos cambré, la faible lumière de la fenêtre jetant une lueur sur ses traits et soulignant ses pommettes, je ne pus imaginer plus magnifique – il eut à peine à me toucher pour me rendre la pareille. Bien sûr, il passa beaucoup de temps à me toucher à d'autres occasions, son besoin insatiable de _tout_ _savoir_ menant à des nuits mémorables et à des suçons placés à des endroits très bizarres.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder mon poulpe personnel, qui était étroitement enroulé autour de moi comme d'habitude. Endormi, il avait l'air si jeune que j'avais presque l'impression de profiter de lui. Il était étrangement enfantin quand toute cette intelligence féroce le quittait et, endormi, il me traitait comme un nounours géant, ses mains me recherchant automatiquement si j'échappais à son emprise. Ça pourrait être un problème pendant les mois d'été, pensai-je, puis je fus légèrement choqué par ma propre pensée.

Allongé là, faisant distraitement passer ma main sur les bras de Sherlock à l'endroit où ils étaient serrés possessivement sur mon ventre, je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis des années; certainement depuis que j'étais revenu de l'Afghanistan. Tous les soucis et les problèmes avec lesquels j'avais été aux prises à l'idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Sherlock semblaient s'être évanouis et être avec lui me paraissait sans cesse plus naturel. Nous n'avions pas encore eu de véritable relation sexuelle, mais nous y arrivions – il ne me poussait jamais et semblait satisfait d'y aller progressivement. Cela dit, une fois qu'une étape était franchie, il s'acharnait à la répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il pense avoir maîtrisé les compétences requises; je frissonnai légèrement au souvenir. Il était peut-être compréhensible que des activités pendant lesquelles il avait du mal à parler me procurent une satisfaction toute particulière.

Il semblait aussi avoir fait des efforts pour avoir un comportement approprié. J'avais été vraiment peu enthousiasmé en trouvant ce qu'il restait de mon pauvre pull et nous avions eu une discussion sur la possessivité déraisonnable, rapidement suivie par une conversation sur les démonstrations publiques de possession, après qu'il ait commencé à déballer bruyamment les plus grands secrets de quiconque osait me parler.

Il m'avait acheté trois nouveaux pulls pour compenser celui qu'il avait détruit, chacun coûtant sans aucun doute plus cher que tous les autres vêtements de ma garde-robe, puis passa la semaine suivante à les enlever à chaque occasion, c'est-à-dire dès que nous franchissions le seuil de la porte.

Sherlock Holmes était un homme complexe, difficile et brillant. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qui sortait de sa bouche, ou la plupart des choses qui lui passaient par la tête, mais je savais qu'il me voulait, et moi, que Dieu me garde, je commençais à le vouloir tout autant.

Comme si mes pensées le sortaient de son sommeil, il commença à remuer, s'étirant légèrement, puis se blottit à nouveau, enterrant son visage derrière mon cou et inhalant profondément. Mon nom gronda dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il tourna mon visage d'une main pour pouvoir m'embrasser, puis il sourit, les yeux encore mi-clos. Il m'avait fallu un moment pour m'habituer à le voir aussi langoureux quand je fus plus accoutumé à ses humeurs, mais il était incroyablement câlin le matin – du moins quand il était entre deux affaires.

Je venais de terminer cette pensée quand son téléphone bipa avec la sonnerie caractéristique des messages de Lestrade – hmm; peut-être que mon cerveau était extrêmement efficace aujourd'hui… Je commençai à penser à gagner le loto, juste au cas où.

« Allez, John ! » Il attrapa mon épaule, totalement alerte à présent, et sauta du lit. « Nous avons un mystère de pièce fermée à élucider. »

« Mais il est trop _tôt_, » grommelai-je, remontant la couette.

Il la rabaissa. « Ça pourrait être dangereux… » se moqua-t-il, remuant les sourcils.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Comment ça pourrait être dangereux ? » demandai-je, retenant le bord de la couette de toutes mes forces. « La victime est sans doute déjà morte et la police sera partout. »

« On ne sait jamais, » médita-t-il, s'éloignant vers la salle de bain, nu comme un ver et totalement décomplexé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, réfléchis un instant, puis me traînait du lit. Voyons les choses en face, s'il y allait, je ne serais pas loin derrière.

ooo

Nous arrivâmes devant une énorme et vieille maison et nous rejoignîmes Lestrade, qui nous fit entrer dans le salon spacieux par une porte qui avait clairement été défoncée. La victime était le propriétaire de l'endroit, un homme âgé avec de multiples blessures au couteau, qui était allongé dans une mare de sang près de la cheminée. La police avait appelé Sherlock quand ils avaient découvert que les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées par de la peinture et n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis des années, et que la seule porte avait été à la fois fermée à clé, la clé ayant été trouvée dans la poche de la victime, et verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Lestrade alla interroger la femme de ménage pendant que Sherlock arpentait les lieux comme d'habitude, ordonnant aux gens de la fermer et examinant tout et n'importe quoi, avant de soudain murmurer quelque chose à propos d'une alcôve et de détaler dans un coin.

Je regardais autour de moi en cherchant en vain une alcôve quand il y eut un cri et une partie du mur sembla osciller, sûrement à cause de gonds dissimulés. Alors que je regardais, une silhouette sombre apparut dans l'ouverture et fonça vers la porte d'entrée, heurtant Sherlock avec force, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter.

Sa tête se cogna violemment contre le mur lorsqu'il tomba et heurta le sol, et il roula avant de s'immobiliser, face contre terre.

Je traversai la grande pièce en courant, brandissant le poing et mettant d'un coup l'assaillant de Sherlock à terre sur mon passage. Je laissai la police prendre la relève; Sherlock était blessé.

M'arrêtant à côté de lui dans un dérapage, je tombai sur mes genoux et le tournai avec précaution, puis j'écartai les cheveux de son visage, soutenant ses épaules et sa tête d'une main tandis que j'utilisai l'autre pour chercher des blessures.

À mon immense soulagement, il commença à remuer presque aussitôt que je le touchai et au bout d'un moment ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant.

Il était manifestement hébété par le coup car son regard était vague et il n'y avait aucun signe de sa vivacité habituelle dans ses yeux. Mais il sembla me reconnaître et leva la main vers mon visage. « John, » dit-il. « John, je t'ai- »

« Sherlock ! » fut crié depuis la porte, et je tournai la tête pour voir Lestrade faire irruption dans la pièce; manifestement, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le bâtiment assez rapidement. Un rapide coup d'œil sembla l'assurer que Sherlock allait bien et il reporta son attention sur le tueur, qui était maintenant à peine visible sous un tas d'officiers de police.

Je me retournai vers Sherlock et c'était vraiment lui cette fois, ses yeux étant pleinement conscients et alertes. Il sembla réaliser où nous étions et baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où sa main avait glissé sur ma poitrine pendant que je bougeais. L'air horrifié, il retira brusquement son bras, ses yeux s'agitant pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué.

« Je suis désolé, John, » dit-il avec urgence. « Je ne voulais pas… » Il s'arrêta. « S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère… »

Je regardai son visage, que je connaissais si bien maintenant. Je jetai un œil à son corps, qui s'enroulait autour de moi chaque nuit. Je remarquai ses mains, qui m'avaient exploré si minutieusement, et sa bouche, qui avait fait de même. Je pensai à son rôle dans ma vie et à combien il était plus important que quiconque pour moi, tout cela pendant qu'il me regardait avec peur parce qu'il pensait que je le quitterais si quelqu'un découvrait tout.

C'était le moment.

Je l'embrassai.


	13. Désir

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

**Edit: **merci à à **Ondatra zibethicus** de m'avoir signalé une nuance que je n'avais pas vue dans le texte. Correction faite!

Ah les partiels, enfin terminés! C'est ça qui m'a retardée, mais voici un chapitre plutôt long pour me rattraper :)

Merci à **Yumi-chan **pour sa review non signée!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Désir<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

Les capacités d'observation de l'être humain moyen sont tellement négligeables qu'elles sont pratiquement inexistantes. Après avoir mis tellement de soin pendant ces dernières semaines à ne rien faire qui puisse révéler notre relation, John m'embrassa carrément dans une pièce remplie de détectives censés être entraînés, et pas un ne le remarqua. J'étais absolument dégoûté.

Il est vrai que nous étions par terre dans un coin et que John était à moitié détourné du reste de la pièce. De plus, il y avait la distraction que représentait un meurtrier présumé se débattant et criant des obscénités dès qu'il avait assez de souffle pour le faire, mais quand même, pas étonnant qu'ils aient besoin de mon aide aussi souvent. Ma grande tante Agatha pourrait faire mieux, et elle avait un œil de verre et était morte depuis 15 ans.

Le baiser en lui-même avait été relativement fugace. John craignait clairement qu'il y ait commotion et il me relâcha rapidement pour revérifier mes fonctions vitales. Il dut voir mon air déçu face au manque singulier de tollé parce qu'il leva sa main libre pour prendre tendrement ma joue.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux, » me dit-il doucement. « Je l'ai fait pour toi. » Il me sourit. « Plus de secrets, Sherlock, » dit-il, appuyant un moment son front contre le mien.

« Maintenant dis-moi comment tu te sens, » demanda-t-il, se mettant en mode docteur.

J'y réfléchis un instant. « Merveilleusement bien, » lui dis-je. Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh, tu parles de ma tête, » réalisai-je.

« Oui, Sherlock, » sourit-il. « Je parle de ta tête, que tu viens de cogner assez fort pour être KO quelques secondes et, franchement, tu as encore l'air un peu sonné. »

J'en fus offensé, mais il ignora mon expression et continua. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« À propos de quoi ? » m'enquis-je, et il leva les yeux au ciel, refoulant clairement une réponse sarcastique.

« Et si tu me racontais cette journée ? »

« D'accord, John, » accordai-je. « Eh bien, je me suis réveillé à mon endroit préféré au monde. » Je lui souris et il émit un reniflement.

« Tu n'es pas toi-même, c'est sûr ! » me dit-il.

Je l'ignorai et continuai à réfléchir. « Message de Lestrade, me suis levé, t'ai persuadé de te lever, suis allé prendre une douche… » J'y réfléchis un moment. « Tu sais John, nous devrions vraiment faire plus pour l'environnement. »

Il soupira. « Est-ce que tu parles encore de prendre la douche ensemble ? » me demanda-t-il. Je lui fis un grand sourire. « D'accord, d'accord… continue, » demanda-t-il.

J'obéis. « Me suis habillé, t'ai regardé t'habiller. » Il parut surpris et je haussai les épaules. « Quoi ? » m'enquis-je. « J'aime te regarder. » Il avait sûrement réalisé ça maintenant ?

Je poursuivis. « Ai brûlé les toasts, ai pris un taxi, suis venu ici, clé, verrou, fenêtres, pièce disproportionnée, pas d'alcôve. » Je me redressai un peu, regardant alentours. « Ah, voilà l'alcôve. »

John me rallongea. « Et après ? » demanda-t-il.

Ma tête était douloureuse maintenant, mais je fis de mon mieux. « Ai trouvé la serrure, le tueur était rapide, m'a mis à terre. » Je le regardai. « C'est tout, » dis-je.

« Ok, c'est bien, » me dit-il. « Et quand tu es revenu à toi ? » Il semblait curieusement attentif.

Je réfléchis bien. « Tu étais là. J'avais ma main sur ta poitrine, j'avais peur que quelqu'un le voie, j'avais peur… » Je m'arrêtai, ça n'avait pas été une sensation agréable.

« Puis tu m'as embrassé, » ajoutai-je ostensiblement. « En public ! » Même si aucun de ces branleurs ne l'avait remarqué. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler mon petit ami, pas seulement dans ma tête ? » Certaines questions demandaient sans aucun doute une clarification.

John sembla déçu par quelque chose mais, avant qu'il puisse parler, nous fûmes interrompus par un nouveau dérangement venant de l'entrée. Le suspect avait été retiré de la scène pendant que nous parlions, mais maintenant il semblait que le couple de soap opera de Scotland Yard de-nouveau-ensemble / de-nouveau-séparé avait décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence. Je leur lançai un rapide coup d'œil quand ils avancèrent droit vers nous; hmm, de-nouveau-ensemble, il semblerait.

Sally se remit tout de suite à pointer du doigt, bien qu'elle visât John cette fois. « Vous l'avez embrassé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, de sa voix inhumainement bruyante, déplaçant son doigt pour me montrer moi cette fois. « Nous vous avons vus par la fenêtre ! »

Elle jeta un œil à Anderson, qui évoquait tout à fait un chien qui hoche la tête [ndt : Sherlock parle ici de ces objets décoratifs qu'on met à l'arrière des voitures]. « On gratte un peu les fonds de tiroir, hein, Watson ? » railla-t-il de son ton dédaigneux.

Je sentis John se hérisser, mais Lestrade s'était approché et se précipita pour expliquer. « Sherlock s'est cogné la tête quand le suspect l'a renversé, » leur dit-il. « Le _docteur_ Watson, » insista-t-il, « le faisait reprendre connaissance. »

Ce n'était pas bon. Si John regrettait son impulsion, alors Lestrade venait de lui donner une bonne échappatoire. Je retins mon souffle…

J'aurais dû avoir davantage confiance, mon John ne pensa même pas à s'en servir.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » rétorqua-t-il à Lestrade sans laisser de pause.

« Je l'embrasse quand j'en ai envie, » dit-il en direction de Sally.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » fut adressé à Anderson.

Il y eut un silence de stupéfaction, que je passai à lancer des sourires suffisants à quiconque croisait mon regard.

« Bien, » continua John. « Lestrade, donnez-moi un coup de main, j'emmène Sherlock à la maison. »

Lestrade sembla se secouer. « Oui, bien, d'accord, » marmonna-t-il. « Il va bien ? »

« Il a une légère commotion, mais je pense que ça ira, » lui dit John. « Je vais garder l'œil sur lui pendant les prochaines 24 heures pour être sûr, mais il a l'air relativement normal… » Il s'interrompit. « Enfin, normal pour lui, » Il me sourit. « Peut-être un peu émotif, » ajouta-t-il après un instant.

Lestrade émit un reniflement, pendant que les autres restaient bouche bée.

À eux deux, ils me levèrent et m'aidèrent à rejoindre l'extérieur, où Lestrade ordonna à une voiture de police de nous ramener à la maison, ce qui n'était que justice puisque j'avais été blessé sous son commandement. Je pus l'entendre interroger John quand nous sortîmes, mais ma tête me faisait très mal à ce moment-là et il était difficile de me concentrer, de plus mes jambes ne semblaient pas agir en accord total avec le reste de mon corps.

Je fus content de retourner à la maison et de retrouver mon canapé, bien que John refusât de s'allonger avec moi, ce qui était très ennuyeux. Il persistait à vouloir évaluer mes réflexes et à me poser des questions bizarres, bien qu'au moins il me connaisse assez pour éviter la soi-disant "Culture générale" – j'avais une fois échappé de peu à l'enfermement en aile psychiatrique quand j'avais été incapable de renseigner le personnel des urgences sur qui était le premier ministre ou de nommer le moindre membre de U2.

Le matin suivant, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. En fait, les évènements de la veille semblaient un peu brumeux, bien que je me rappelle clairement avoir été embrassé sur une scène de crime. John prit un grand plaisir à passer la matinée à citer les choses que j'étais censé avoir dites dans mon état commotionné, incluant, apparemment, que j'aimais le regarder s'habiller (vrai, mais je préfère l'inverse), que le beurre de cacahuète avait été inventé par le diable pour rendre le discours difficile, et que l'embrasser était mieux qu'un double homicide.

Je suggérai que ses inventions devenaient de plus en plus ridicules, puis pris ma revanche en le faisant me tenir la main pendant tout le trajet jusque chez Angelo, qui semblait être un lieu approprié pour notre premier dîner en public en tant que couple. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger autant que je le pensais.

ooo

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais allongé dans le lit en pensant à la réussite générale de mon plan. Mon objectif avait été à l'origine que John et moi trouvions un arrangement dont nous bénéficierions mutuellement, où il aurait gagné des relations sexuelles régulières et de l'affection, ce dont il avait clairement besoin, et où je retiendrais le partenaire dont j'étais devenu dépendant. Il semblerait que ce but ait sans aucun doute été atteint, en particulier pendant la semaine où John avait permis que notre relation soit connue publiquement, me facilitant la tâche qui consistait à repousser l'intérêt indésirable qu'il pourrait éveiller chez les autres.

Au début de ce projet, je m'étais légèrement inquiété que les besoins sexuels de John soient difficiles ou désagréables à satisfaire, mais ça n'avait finalement pas été le cas. En effet, j'avais trouvé le fait de remplir ses conditions étonnamment appréciable. Je me demandai brièvement si cela signifiait qu'une facette sexuelle de mon caractère auparavant insoupçonnée avait été dévoilée, et si je devrais enquêter plus avant sur le sujet. Cependant, l'idée d'être intime avec qui que ce soit d'autre que John me retourna l'estomac et me donna la nausée, alors j'écartai rapidement cette idée.

John s'était rapidement endormi à cet instant, serré fermement entre mes bras comme d'habitude. J'avais adopté le même principe qu'on utilisait lorsqu'on emmaillotait les bébés pour les faire se sentir en sécurité, et cela avait très bien marché jusqu'ici – cela faisait plus d'un mois que John n'avait pas eu de cauchemar maintenant, et il n'en avait jamais eu quand je l'étreignais.

Baissant les yeux vers le dessus de sa tête, je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre et espérai que je n'allais pas succomber à la même maladie que John avait eue cette semaine. Il avait été assez mal pendant deux jours, malade et fiévreux, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait face plutôt bien, même si j'avais eu besoin de Mme Hudson pour aider à faire le thé. Comme je suppose courant chez ceux qui travaillent dans la médecine, il n'était pas un bon patient et persistait à me dire de le laisser tranquille, mais je l'ignorais. Prendre soin de son partenaire quand il est malade était clairement une des attributions du petit ami, alors je présumais que ses tentatives de me rejeter étaient une sorte de test. Je n'allais pas succomber à un effort aussi évident. « Un bon petit ami ne part pas en courant aux premiers signes de vomi, » lui citai-je, et il leva les yeux au ciel et renonça.

Je le serrai un peu plus étroitement, ce qu'il semblait toujours apprécier. Nous nous tournions sans doute tous les deux dans notre sommeil, mais il était toujours blotti dans mes bras quand je me réveillais. Il marmonna un peu mais ensuite se réinstalla. Je le serrai un peu plus… cela semblait vraiment être le moment approprié pour lui donner un peu d'affection physique. Avec un peu de chance il se réveillerait bientôt…

ooo

Plus tard ce matin-là, je suggérai d'aller marcher. John me regarda bizarrement, car je ne m'adonnais habituellement pas à la marche sans l'expresse intention d'aller quelque part. Cependant, cela faisait deux jours qu'il restait enfermé dans l'appartement depuis sa maladie et j'avais le sentiment que l'air frais serait bon pour sa santé – naturellement il lui faudrait rester mince pour être un partenaire efficace pour moi.

Il accepta, alors je m'assurai qu'il était bien emmitouflé et nous partîmes pour Regent's Park, flânant vers le lac à bateaux. Je fis passer sa main dans mon bras pour que nous soyons liés sans être trop voyants, car je ne voulais pas que John soit trop mal à l'aise. Nous nous étions arrêtés pour nous pencher à la balustrade de Clarence Bridge quand ça arriva.

Il regardait la surface de l'eau, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux, qui étaient un peu plus longs que la normale, et je me contentais de le regarder, pour une fois ne pensant pas vraiment à quoi que ce soit, examinant simplement son visage et la forme de sa tête, la façon dont le bout de son nez remontait légèrement, et les rides de sourire aux coins de ses yeux, quand soudain il tourna la tête et j'eus le souffle coupé.

C'était comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Il y avait un vrombissement dans mes oreilles, mes yeux s'obscurcirent et j'eus l'impression que quelque chose changeait en moi, c'était presque une sensation de basculement, qui me fit tendre une main vers la balustrade par peur de perdre l'équilibre. Je pus entendre John dire quelque chose, mais cela semblait venir de très loin et je ne pus répondre.

Peu à peu ma vision s'éclaircit et il se tenait devant moi, me tenant les bras et m'appelant. Je le voulais.

Ce n'était pas le "c'est agréable" analytique et réciproque dont j'avais fait l'expérience dans notre relation jusqu'ici, mais quelque chose d'infiniment plus basique et primitif. Je voulais le dévorer, l'absorber, faire en sorte qu'il soit une partie de moi. Je le voulais dans mon corps et je voulais aussi prendre le sien. Je voulais m'enfouir en lui pour qu'il puisse toujours sentir ma présence et je voulais qu'il me fasse sien si entièrement que je ne pourrais jamais appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pus sentir mon corps réagir alors que je lui faisais face. J'étais conscient de chaque point de contact entre nous, chaque doigt qu'il pressait sur la chair de mes bras était comme un fer rouge, et je me souvins de ses mains se déplaçant sur ma peau nue, de leur apparence quand elles m'empoignaient seulement quelques heures auparavant. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers sa bouche et je pus presque la sentir sur ma gorge, descendant sur ma poitrine par des baisers, me suçant, sa langue oscillant et s'enroulant alors qu'il me regardait, ne quittant jamais mon visage des yeux.

Là dans le parc, à onze heures par un matin venteux, avec seulement nos bras en contact, j'étais plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et, alors que je fixais John, m'agrippant à son avant-bras pour me tenir debout, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi terriblement hors de contrôle.

Je ne sais pas trop comment nous sommes rentrés. John s'inquiétait clairement pour moi, craignant probablement que mon "étourdissement" puisse être lié à la commotion de la semaine précédente. Je me sentais totalement perdu, comme si ma tête était dans le mauvais sens et que tout était à l'envers ou allait à reculons. Que m'arrivait-il ? Était-ce ce que le désir faisait ? Comment les gens géraient-ils ce genre de chose tout le temps, tout ce chamboulement et cette confusion, c'était insupportable.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, je réprimai le torrent de sentiments et d'émotions que John avait si innocemment déclenché – je n'allais pas céder à ces exigences extraordinairement humaines, du moins pas sans les examiner logiquement, en conjonction avec d'autres aspects de notre relation. Cette décision prise, je commençai à respirer un peu plus facilement, mais je fus quand même soulagé de voir Lestrade en train de nous attendre devant la porte.

Il voulait que nous allions à une maison quelque part. Ça m'était égal, j'étais juste content d'utiliser mon cerveau d'une manière plus acceptable. Lestrade fit le trajet avec nous en taxi pour pouvoir me parler de l'affaire en route, se perchant sur le siège dépliable face à nous et décrivant la situation. J'écoutai avec une partie de mon cerveau, mais l'essentiel de mon attention était concentré sur John assis à côté de moi.

Sa main était posée sur le siège entre nous et je tendis la mienne pour la placer sur elle. Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Lestrade, mais il retourna complaisamment sa main pour que je puisse la tenir. Je pus sentir la connexion remonter dans tout mon bras, c'était extrêmement curieux. Je lâchai sa main – les picotements cessèrent; puis je la repris – ils revinrent.

J'avais déjà tenu sa main, de nombreuses fois la semaine dernière en particulier, et c'était bien j'aimais la camaraderie du geste, c'était chaleureux et cela faisait savoir aux gens qu'il était mien. Ce niveau de perception, cependant, c'était différent, c'était comme un bourdonnement sous ma peau.

Je relâchai sa main et il me regarda étrangement avant de déplacer son bras pour poser ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Je fus ébahi par la force de mon envie de la reprendre.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, la police était déjà très présente. Le corps était dans le jardin de devant et ils avaient déjà installé une tente pour protéger la zone; Anderson bloquait l'entrée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas encore entrer, ils prennent des photos, » nous dit-il d'un air suffisant. « Vous allez devoir revenir dans cinq minutes. »

« Excellent ! » Je lui fis un grand sourire, à sa grande consternation. « Viens, John. » J'attrapai la main de John et le fis sortir par le portail latéral et contourner l'angle jusqu'à ce que nous courions le long de l'arrière des maisons dans une ruelle déserte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ? » me demanda-t-il alors que je le traînais. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers lui, posant mes mains sur ses épaules et le poussant dans une arcade. « Je te vois toi, » grondai-je, avant de presser toute la longueur de mon corps contre lui, redressant sa tête et prenant férocement sa bouche. Ce fut _indescriptible._

Notre premier baiser avait été une révélation, un tout nouveau monde de sensations incroyables, mais celui-ci était encore autre chose, j'avais tellement faim de lui. Je suçais et mordais presque sa bouche, ayant l'impression que ce ne serait jamais assez. Je glissai une main dans son dos et attirait ses hanches vers moi, me pressant en avant en même temps.

John avait semblé choqué au début, mais il me répondait maintenant presque instinctivement et se pressa bientôt lui-même contre moi, roulant légèrement des hanches en le faisant. Il plongea une main dans les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête, tira et je relâchai sa bouche avec un grognement, me déplaçant immédiatement vers son cou et mordant bien plus fort que je ne l'avais fait avant. Il rua contre moi, ses doigts se resserrant dans mes cheveux et son autre main glissant sous ma veste pour griffer mon dos à travers ma chemise de soie.

Je fis revenir ma bouche vers la sienne, enfonçant ma langue en rythme avec mes hanches alors que je l'écrasais, le sang pulsant dans mes oreilles…

« Nom de Dieu ! » fit la voix de Lestrade derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai, levant légèrement la tête mais ne m'éloignant pas de John qui, je remarquai, était à peine visible car mon manteau s'était avancé pour presque nous couvrir tous les deux. John me regardait, en partie embarrassé, en partie hébété, mais toujours et surtout excité, et j'appuyai mon front contre le sien un moment, haletant.

« Euh, la scène de crime est prête pour vous, » dit encore la voix de Lestrade. « Enfin, quand vous serez prêts. » Pause. « Je vais, euh, je vais y retourner et leur dire que vous venez. » Silence gêné, John eut carrément un petit rire [ndt: Lestrade vient involontairement de faire un jeu de mot beaucoup moins évident en français entre le sens ordinaire et le sens sexuel de "venir"]. « Je veux dire, que vous serez bientôt là, » termina Lestrade, sa voix s'affaiblissant légèrement alors qu'il s'éloignait de nous.

« Donnez-nous une minute, » lui dis-je, toujours sans me retourner. Il s'en alla rapidement.

Nous nous regardâmes. « Pas que je me plaigne nécessairement, » haleta John. « Mais qu'est-ce que, » respiration, « c'était, » respiration, « que ce délire ? »

Je lui souris. « Une expérience ? » proposai-je, ma voix étant toujours plus rauque que la normale.

Il pouffa. « Eh bien, » répondit-il. « Entre ça et des globes oculaires dans le micro-ondes, je choisirais ça à tous les coups ! »

À notre retour sur la scène de crime, Lestrade regardait tout sauf nous, ce qui m'amusa, et je remarquai qu'Anderson fixait le cou de John avec incrédulité, celui-ci portant une grosse marque de morsure extrêmement voyante. J'eus le sentiment que John serait loin d'être amusé quand il la remarquerait et commençai à concevoir des méthodes pour l'éloigner des surfaces réfléchissantes pendant au moins deux jours.

Une inspection du corps et de la zone environnante produisit une quantité de données importante, que je venais juste de terminer d'égrener à Lestrade quand une grosse voiture noire se gara en douceur le long du trottoir et Mycroft en sortit.

Je haussai les sourcils – il n'était presque jamais arrivé que Mycroft s'aventure si loin de son bureau; il devait y avoir un problème suffisamment important pour l'amener sur la scène d'un meurtre ordinaire.

« Toutes mes excuses pour cette intrusion, inspecteur, » dit-il à Lestrade, lui montrant une sorte de carte de gouvernement. « Pourrais-je emprunter mon frère pour un moment ? » Lestrade parut surpris de découvrir que j'avais un frère. C'était une réaction courante, les gens semblaient avoir du mal à m'imaginer comme faisant partie d'une cellule familiale.

« Quoi ? Oh, certainement, bien sûr, allez-y, » répondit-il, l'air encore plutôt affecté par le choc de sa récente découverte. « Vous pouvez utiliser la maison, » Il fit signe derrière lui. « Le salon est libre. »

Mycroft lui adressa un signe de tête poli puis se tourna vers John. « Bonjour, mon cher John, » dit-il, prenant soin de ne pas regarder son cou. « Excusez-nous, voulez-vous ? »

John acquiesça et me regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais je haussai les épaules. « Aucune idée, » lui dis-je. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Mycroft monta les marches qui menaient dans la maison le premier, puis jeta un œil aux divers officiers de police qui poursuivaient leurs activités, avant d'entrer avec fluidité dans le grand salon en forme de L.

Il ferma fermement la porte derrière nous, puis se tourna vers moi. « J'ai un problème, Sherlock, » commença-t-il. « Un problème très délicat pour lequel j'ai besoin de ton assistance. »

Je secouai la tête fermement. « Je ne peux pas, » lui dis-je. « Trop occupé, pas de temps à perdre. »

Il me regarda sans ciller, mais je ne flanchai pas. Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant d'un air apparemment absent ce qui se passait dans le jardin de devant.

« Et comment se passe ta propre expérience ? » me demanda-t-il. « Ton "Projet de rétention", comme je crois que tu l'as appelé ? »

Je lançai un regard noir à l'arrière de sa tête. « Très bien, » répondis-je.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude feinte. « As-tu déjà réussi à faire en sorte que le bon docteur tombe amoureux de toi ? » Il se tourna vers moi, souriant d'une manière peu convaincante.

« Le projet n'est pas encore terminé, » éructai-je, sentant que je lui devais au moins ça puisque c'était lui qui avait inspiré le plan à la base.

« Eh bien tu sembles avoir atteint l'objectif principal, » répondit-il. « John ne fréquente clairement plus de femmes, alors le risque qu'il te quitte pour se marier semble minimal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mycroft ? » claquai-je. La situation avec John était devenue bien plus compliquée aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

« Seulement ton aide pour un très petit mais important problème, » me dit-il. « Cela ne te prendra pas plus de quelques heures. » Il tentait de m'amadouer, il devait être désespéré.

« Je ne veux pas, » répondis-je avec un air de finalité.

« Eh bien, je ne voulais pas particulièrement t'aider à séduire un homme tout à fait décent seulement parce que tu voulais retenir ton assistant, » dit-il ostensiblement.

L'espace d'un instant je fus tenté de lui dire que ce n'était plus comme ça, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment décrire comment c'était, alors je décidai de rester sur ce qu'il savait.

« Il a le sexe, je garde mon partenaire, » claquai-je. « Cela me semble parfaitement logique. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour trouver logique de sacrifier ton corps pour une relation qui fonctionne de manière plaisante, » objecta-t-il. « Je présume que ton but est toujours de faire en sorte que John tombe amoureux de toi ? »

Je tentai d'ignorer l'étrange sensation de chaleur que ces mots me procurèrent. « Ce serait préférable pour la stabilité de notre arrangement, » confirmai-je fermement.

« Et vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes en retour ? » Où diable allait-il comme ça ?

« Je suis un sociopathe, Mycroft, » rétorquai-je. « Tu sais parfaitement que je suis incapable d'une telle émotion. »

J'eus un bref sentiment de peur – où était John ? Ça n'irait pas pour lui s'il entendait ça. Je rejoignis la fenêtre à grands pas et regardai le jardin, et il était là, juste à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé. Comme s'il sentait mon regard, il leva les yeux et me fit signe. Je hochai la tête en retour, me forçant à enlever le sourire de mon visage avant de me retourner vers mon frère.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demandai-je.

« C'est évident, » répondit-il. « Je t'ai aidé quand tu me l'as demandé, bien que je trouve ton projet répugnant, » Il me regarda sévèrement. « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir du comportement de John avant notre discussion, en comparaison avec ce qui est arrivé plus tard ce jour-là, je déduirais que mon aide n'a pas été inefficace. »

Il leva les bras dans un geste suppliant. « Tout ce que je demande, c'est quelques heures de ton temps en retour. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu pourrais même trouver cela intéressant. » J'étais toujours réticent. « Tu peux amener John, » ajouta-t-il.

Je soupirai. « Très bien ! » lui dis-je, à contrecœur. « Quand as-tu besoin de nous ? »

Il désigna la fenêtre. « J'ai amené la voiture, » dit-il en guise de réponse.

Nous sortîmes et je ramassai John, promettant d'envoyer toute idée supplémentaire à Lestrade par message pendant le trajet. La voiture commençait juste à s'éloigner du trottoir quand je jetai un œil à la maison, regardant attentivement le salon. Alors que je regardai, une silhouette émergea du coin de la forme en L et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, me fixant.

C'était Sally Donovan, et sur son visage se peignait une expression de dégoût absolu.


	14. Panique

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Merci à **yumi-chan** pour sa review non signée!

Attention, le M commence à devenir justifié dans ce chapitre. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Panique<strong>

**POV John**

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Sherlock. Il agissait étrangement depuis que nous étions allés au parc, surtout lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé dans la ruelle, non pas que je m'en plaigne avec beaucoup de vigueur ! Mais là, ce fut différent.

Alors que nous roulions avec Mycroft Dieu sait où pour faire allez savoir quoi (on ne me dit jamais rien), son corps se raidit brusquement à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il regardait fixement par la fenêtre arrière, le visage complètement figé. Je commençai à me tourner pour voir ce qui l'affectait autant, mais il attrapa immédiatement mon épaule pour stopper mes mouvements, tournant son regard vers moi avec une expression des plus étranges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sherlock ? »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer, ses yeux se déplaçant sur mon visage comme s'il essayait de le mémoriser, ce que j'étais certain qu'il avait déjà dû faire à l'heure actuelle. Puis, sans avertissement, il m'attira brusquement dans une étreinte maladroite, glissant ses mains dans mon manteau et autour de mon corps.

Je laissai échapper un grognement de surprise avant de tenter de m'éloigner – une ruelle déserte était une chose, mais un véhicule en mouvement avec son frère assis en face était un peu en dehors de ma zone de confort. Il me relâcha sans protester et se réinstalla à sa place, détournant son corps de ma direction. Pas d'explication, pas d'excuses, non pas que je m'attende à aucun des deux de la part de Sherlock.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » le pressai-je, regardant Mycroft quand Sherlock ne répondit pas.

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si ce départ soudain pourrait être une lié à une histoire de famille. « Votre mère va bien ? » demandai-je, incapable de me résoudre à utiliser le mot "maman" avec quiconque ayant plus de sept ans.

Mycroft me sourit avec bienveillance. « Maman va très bien, merci, John, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Sherlock a simplement accepté de m'assister pour résoudre un problème plutôt délicat. »

Je le regardai d'un air sceptique. « Ça n'est pas son genre, » fis-je remarquer.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux pour regarder Sherlock, qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre avec une tension évidente dans chaque ligne de son corps. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment définitivement pas. Je décidai qu'il fallait que je "sois un homme" et que je surmonte l'embarras que me causait le fait d'être dans un espace clos avec mon amant gay et son frangin aristocratique.

« Excusez-nous, » marmonnai-je à Mycroft et il hocha la tête, me souriant d'un air approbateur, avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre opposée de manière à ce que nous soyons face à l'arrière de sa tête.

Je glissai sur le siège jusqu'à ce que ma cuisse soit pressée contre celle de Sherlock et posai ma main sur son épaule, sentant le frisson qui le parcourut à mon contact.

« Sherlock, » dis-je doucement. Pas de réaction. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et il frissonna. Utilisant mon autre main pour prendre sa mâchoire, je tournai sa tête vers moi pour pouvoir le voir correctement. Il paraissait agité, ses yeux étaient sombres et sa mâchoire et ses dents étaient serrées. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle réaction chez lui, mais il était ridiculement tendu et clairement bouleversé.

Je mis mes deux mains sur son visage et tentai de l'apaiser, caressant ses hautes pommettes avec mes pouces et passant le bout de mes doigts sur ses sourcils et son front. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'introduisis ma main gauche dans les cheveux derrière ses oreilles et j'utilisai la droite pour caresser doucement sa mâchoire, retraçant la forme de ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Je pouvais le sentir se détendre légèrement car sa tête se faisait plus pesante sur ma main gauche, là où mes doigts décrivaient de petits mouvements circulaires dans ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la tension dans sa mâchoire commença à se réduire et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement. Je pressai le bout de mon index contre sa bouche et vit son regard se tourner furtivement vers Mycroft, qui devait toujours nous tourner le dos puisque Sherlock toucha le bout de mon doigt avec sa langue en signe d'invitation. Heureux de le distraire, je glissai un peu celui-ci dans sa bouche avant de caresser l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Il était carrément penché vers moi à présent et il commença à sucer, faisant passer sa langue en longueur jusqu'en bas, lapant le creux entre mes doigts, ce qui était tellement agréable que c'en était indécent. Vraiment, avoir un petit ami qui fait une fixation orale ne pourrait jamais être une mauvaise chose; même les mordillements ne me dérangeaient pas.

Je retins un gémissement, me souvenant de l'endroit où nous étions, et d'avec qui, et me concentrai sur Sherlock, qui semblait se calmer peu à peu. Je retirai lentement mon doigt, reprenant sa mâchoire en me penchant en avant et en l'embrassant plusieurs fois. De doux, tendres baisers sans la langue, rien d'autre que la réunion douce et affectueuse de nos lèvres.

Me retirant légèrement, je le regardai attentivement, tenant toujours son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux étaient énormes au milieu de sa peau pâle et il avait l'air étrangement délicat et éthéré. _Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme_, pensai-je, et en réalité l'idée ne me choqua pas du tout.

Je lui souris. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

Il acquiesça légèrement. « Je suis désolé, John, » murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur; il s'excusait tellement rarement pour quoi que ce soit et maintenant je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était désolé.

« Merci, » ajouta-t-il – une autre rare occurrence, mais ça ne semblait pas être le moment d'en faire une histoire.

« Ça semblait être ce qu'un "_bon petit ami_" ferait, » signalai-je pour essayer de le faire sourire. Il avait passé la dernière semaine à me citer des "un bon petit ami fait ça" ou des "un bon petit ami ne fait jamais ça". Je me souvenais en particulier du jour où j'essayais de me débarrasser de lui pour pouvoir vomir en paix. Il m'était arrivé de me demander s'il prenait des conseils sur les relations amoureuses sur un site pour filles pubères; Google a beaucoup de comptes à rendre.

Je relâchai son visage et prit sa main, me réinstallant à ma place, et il entrelaça étroitement nos doigts, m'adressant un petit sourire. Quand je tournai la tête, je vis Mycroft taper un message puis regarder son téléphone d'un air irrité.

« Où allons-nous, de toute façon ? » demandai-je discrètement à Sherlock, présumant que lui au moins avait une idée de ce qui se passait.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Un boulot pour Mycroft, » dit-il. « Connais pas encore les détails. »

Il me semblait extrêmement inhabituel que Sherlock accepte de se charger d'une affaire pour Mycroft sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait – en fait il semblait déjà étrange qu'il veuille aider son frère, puisque je l'avais plusieurs fois vu rejeter des demandes similaires par le passé. Vraiment, cette journée devenait chaque minute plus bizarre.

Mycroft expira bruyamment, puis toqua sur la séparation entre nous et le chauffeur, qui descendit doucement. « 221B Baker Street, » dit-il, appuyant sur un bouton pour remettre la division en place. « Toutes mes excuses, messieurs. » Il se tourna vers nous. « Il semblerait que mon problème se soit résolu tout seul, alors j'ai pris inutilement de votre temps. »

Les sourcils de Sherlock approchaient ses cheveux et il se pencha en avant avec agressivité. « À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Mycroft ? » demanda-t-il avec intensité.

Mycroft se contenta de le regarder avec son habituelle expression poliment interrogative.

Sherlock secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Savais-tu… » Il s'interrompit, me lançant un regard, puis étudia Mycroft un peu plus longtemps. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'était pas une question, sa voix était plaintive et presque désespérée. Il baissa la tête, se réinstallant et resserrant encore plus sa prise sur ma main.

Je regardai Mycroft d'un air interrogateur mais il avait juste sa "tête polie", me souriant affablement.

« Mes excuses, mon cher John, » dit-il, et l'espace d'un instant je crus déceler un soupçon de véritable regret dans sa voix. « Ah, nous y voilà, » continua-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous nous arrêtions devant l'appartement. « Les affaires n'attendent pas, hein ? » Il leva dédaigneusement la main en signe d'au revoir quand nous quittâmes la voiture. Sherlock ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Lorsque nous eûmes monté les escaliers, Sherlock se figea de nouveau. Je le poussai à s'asseoir sur le canapé et allai faire du thé, réussissant aussi à dénicher quelques biscuits pleins de miettes. Je dus pratiquement le forcer à les prendre dans sa main, mais il sirota au moins son thé, bien qu'un morceau de biscuit semblât presque l'étouffer.

Je posai ma tasse sur la table basse et me tournai vers lui, « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je d'un ton suppliant. « Tu dois me dire quel est le problème ! »

Il se contenta encore de me regarder, puis secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, John, » répondit-il. « C'est juste… » Il se tendit à nouveau et sauta sur ses pieds, posant brusquement sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce comme il le fait quand une affaire lui prend la tête et que son cerveau marche à 100 kilomètres à l'heure, se marmonnant des choses et agitant les bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fourra ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sans pitié.

Je me levai pour le rejoindre, mais avant que j'aie pu m'avancer sa tête tourna brusquement et il me fixa avec un regard perçant qui sembla me geler sur place. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, à nous regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un cri de frustration et se jette sur moi, son impulsion me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois pressé contre le mur.

Ses mains saisirent les côtés de ma tête pour me tenir en place et sa tête me fondit dessus pour m'embrasser avec une intensité écrasante. Il y avait un désespoir tangible dans ses actes, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'excitait à une degré effrayant. Il descendit une main sur mon épaule, puis la glissa rapidement sur l'avant de mon corps jusqu'à m'empoigner fermement, me pressant de manière rythmée en suçant ma langue. J'haletai dans sa bouche et il m'éloigna brusquement du mur et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me mettant à genoux. La position n'avait rien de nouveau, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être aussi énergique ou exigeant, et il se trouve que j'aimais plutôt ça… Ok, peut-être plus qu'un peu…

J'enlevai mon pull d'un coup sec puis tendis la main vers sa ceinture, mais il m'arrêta, se laissant également tomber sur ses genoux et attirant une fois de plus mon corps contre le sien. Il m'embrassait encore, une main derrière ma tête et l'autre autour de mon torse, me tenant si étroitement qu'il était difficile de respirer. Je me débattis un peu pour avoir de l'air et il relâcha un peu sa prise, puis glissa sa main jusqu'au bas de mon dos pour me soutenir alors qu'il commençait à me pousser en arrière vers le sol, attrapant un coussin sur le canapé pour ma tête à la dernière minute.

Son corps me suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement allongé au-dessus de moi et il amena ses deux mains à mon visage.

« John, » dit-il doucement, m'embrassant tendrement pendant un moment, avant que son intensité ne revienne. « John, » répéta-t-il, déplaçant sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou, juste à l'endroit où il savait que j'étais particulièrement sensible.

Je pus sentir ses doigts sur les boutons de ma chemise et il l'ouvrit, embrassant ma clavicule jusqu'à mon épaule mutilée, puis descendant sur ma poitrine, s'arrêtant pour lécher et sucer mes tétons. Je me tortillais sous lui maintenant, mes mains caressant et massant toutes les parties de son corps que je pouvais atteindre pendant qu'il bougeait au-dessus de moi.

Ses mains atteignirent mon jean et il finit rapidement de me déshabiller, puis se redressa et enleva ses propres vêtements par des mouvements flous. Il observa mon corps avec avidité pendant un moment, puis attrapa la couverture laineuse posée sur le dos du fauteuil et l'étala, attendant que je me mette dessus avant de se rallonger au-dessus de moi.

La sensation était absolument fantastique. Même si nous dormions blottis l'un contre l'autre toutes les nuits, il y avait quelque chose de différent là-dedans. Sherlock semblait avoir désespérément besoin de moi, ses mains caressant mes flancs de haut en bas pendant qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau, puis il écarta mes jambes pour pouvoir se nicher entre elles, déplaçant ses hanches de manière à ce que nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre; c'était incroyable.

Au fond de moi, j'étais toujours conscient que quelque chose l'inquiétait, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, mais si c'était ce dont il avait besoin, il était hors de question que je le lui refuse. Ma tête retomba et je me cambrai involontairement, presque gêné par les bruits que je faisais.

Il se suréleva un peu sur un coude, et parcourut mon corps avec son autre main, relevant mon genou jusqu'à ce que mon pied soit à plat contre le sol, avant de remonter à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« John, » dit-il avec urgence, d'une voix rauque et encore plus profonde que d'habitude. « John. » Il attendit que je le regarde, ses doigts posant la question en m'explorant. « John, je veux… » Ses yeux étaient brûlants. « Je veux… » Son doigt se pressa légèrement en moi, rendant ses intentions très claires.

Étant donné tout le temps et l'énergie que j'avais dépensés à m'inquiéter pour ça, maintenant que le moment était arrivé je suppose que j'aurais dû être plus nerveux, mais franchement il ne me vint jamais à l'esprit d'hésiter.

« Oui, » lui dis-je, prononçant le mot dans un souffle. « Oui, Sherlock, tout ce que tu veux. » J'haletai maintenant, et son doigt se fit plus insistant. « N'importe quoi, » lui promis-je. Il y avait juste une dernière chose que je devais faire.

Levant mes deux bras, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai vers moi, levant la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Je t'aime, » lui dis-je, l'embrassant à nouveau. « Je t'aime, Sherlock. » Je le relâchai et retombai sur le coussin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Une série d'expressions traversa son visage, trop rapidement pour que je les identifie, puis il fit tomber sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, pressant fortement son visage contre moi et je sentis son corps trembler.

« Sherlock ? » m'enquis-je. « Sherlock, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? » Je me sentais peu sûr de moi à présent et un peu embarrassé.

« John, » marmonna-t-il dans mon cou. « Ne sois pas désolé. S'il te plaît, ne sois jamais désolé. » Il leva la tête et son expression était torturée. Il m'embrassa encore mais ce n'était pas naturel; sa bouche était tordue.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussai un peu, il ne me résista pas.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » J'insistai cette fois, nous faisant rouler pour que nous soyons tous les deux sur le côté. « Écoute, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça maintenant, » lui dis-je, caressant doucement son visage, mon inquiétude pour lui ayant pris le dessus sur mon excitation de toute façon. « Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Il émit un bruit d'agonie, ce qui augmenta ma frustration. « Mais tu _dois_ me dire ce qui t'embête autant. » J'étais suppliant. « Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Je veux t'aider, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça; son visage était tendu et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. D'un geste rapide, il m'étreignit à nouveau, me tenant contre lui pendant quelques instants, puis sembla prendre une décision.

« Je dois sortir, » annonça-t-il, se redressant et prenant ses vêtements.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je. « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » J'attrapai son bras. « Dis-le-moi ! »

Il se tourna vers moi pendant que je me redressai, et attrapa mes coudes, me regardant intensément. « Je suis désolé, John, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. » Il s'interrompit. « Essayer de faire, » rectifia-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas être utile ? » lui demandai-je, n'aimant pas ça du tout.

Il sourit, sombrement, et caressa mon visage. « Pas pour ça, » dit-il, puis il se leva d'un bond, remettant ses vêtements de façon désordonnée.

J'attirai la couverture autour de moi, me sentant soudain gêné et, pour être honnête, plutôt rejeté.

Il attrapait son écharpe maintenant, mais quand il tourna la tête et me vit assis là, il retraversa la pièce à grands pas pour me rejoindre, se penchant pour m'embrasser avec force.

« John, je… » Il s'arrêta. « Ne sors pas, tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demandai-je, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je vais prendre, mais reste ici s'il te plaît, » insista-t-il. « Je veux te retrouver quand je rentrerai. S'il te plaît, John, promets-moi que tu resteras ici ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Où est-ce que j'irais ? » lui demandai-je. « Vas-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. « Avec un peu de chance ça n'aura aucune importance, » dit-il de façon énigmatique. Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front puis se retourna et courut presque hors de l'appartement. J'entendis la porte d'en bas claquer derrière lui.

Eh bien, ça n'était sûrement pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première fois.

Me sentant déçu de plus d'une manière, ainsi que quelque peu stupide d'être assis nu sur un tapis dans le salon à cinq heures de l'après-midi, je me rhabillai puis me fis un sandwich, puisque nous n'avions jamais déjeuné.

J'étais inquiet pour Sherlock. Il avait montré plus d'émotion aujourd'hui que pendant tout le temps où je l'avais connu, et je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça signifiait. Il était tellement contradictoire; d'un côté il était totalement conscient d'être un génie et pouvait être l'homme le plus arrogant que vous ayez jamais rencontré. De l'autre, il était étonnamment peu sûr de lui, apparemment convaincu que des nuées de femmes allaient me tomber dessus avec avidité et m'enlever à lui dès l'instant où je donnerais ne serais-ce qu'un peu l'impression d'être célibataire – il semblait que j'étais la seule affaire où il persistait à ignorer toutes les preuves.

Me sentant agité, je songeai à descendre au pub, mais me souvins de l'insistance de Sherlock pour que je reste ici. Très bien. Regardant le bazar autour de moi, je décidai de ranger un peu. Je ramassai le coussin du canapé qui avait été mon oreiller temporaire et me tournai pour le remettre, quand je remarquai quelque chose de brillant dans le revêtement – c'était une pièce de monnaie. Cela me fit me demander quoi d'autre pouvait être là-dedans, alors j'enlevai les autres coussins et fouillai bien. Je trouvai sept autres pièces de valeurs variées, trois billes, un sifflet, et ce qui semblait être un ensemble complet d'os métatarsiens.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre logé profondément sur le côté du bras du canapé, là où Sherlock s'était assis plus tôt, mais je ne pus l'atteindre. Refusant d'être vaincu, j'allais chercher une cuillère en bois dans la cuisine. Cela fit l'affaire – je réussis à élever l'objet suffisamment avec la cuillère pour pouvoir l'attraper avec mes doigts; je le sortis triomphalement… c'était mon téléphone. C'était bizarre – je me rappelais clairement avoir mis mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure fermée de ma veste quand nous étions sortis ce matin, parce que j'attendais un appel d'Harry, alors comment avait-il fini coincé sur le côté du canapé et éteint ?

Je secouai la tête; vraiment, ça avait été une journée des plus étranges. Je rallumai le téléphone et il commença à biper immédiatement – il y avait sept SMS et trois messages vocaux. L'espace d'un instant je me sentis exceptionnellement populaire, mais ensuite je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient sûrement tous pour Sherlock – il prenait tellement souvent mes affaires que les gens avaient pris l'habitude de le joindre sur mon téléphone quand il ne répondait pas au sien. Je regardai la liste de messages écrits et sans surprise ils étaient tous de Sally Donovan, avec l'exception d'Harry me demandant de l'appeler pour arranger un déjeuner si j'étais libre le jeudi suivant.

Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir lire ceux de Sally, mais au final je décidai de le faire – si elle était après Sherlock, je pouvais au moins lui faire savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Il s'avéra qu'ils semblaient tous m'être adressés, demandant tous de l'appeler, avec un degré croissant d'urgence. J'écoutai les messages vocaux et ils étaient semblables, elle était vraiment très insistante.

Je me demandai si je ne devrais pas juste les ignorer. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Sally et Lestrade appellerait sûrement si c'était quelque chose d'important; mais le rangement m'ennuyait déjà et je n'avais rien de mieux de prévu jusqu'au retour de Sherlock. Soupirant, je m'assis lourdement et appuyai sur les bons boutons. Après tout, quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ?


	15. Révélation

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

La saison 2 rocks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Révélation<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

Je quittai l'appartement avec une seule idée claire à l'esprit, celle de trouver Sally Donovan et de la convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre de ne rien dire. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, sans doute plus que jamais après aujourd'hui, mais je ne pensais pas que son inimitié s'étende à John. Si je pouvais lui faire voir à quel point toute interférence de sa part le blesserait, et peut-être montrer que ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle croyait… Je savais que c'était peu probable, mais je devais essayer.

Quand je l'avais vue à la fenêtre au moment où nous partions, son visage montrait clairement qu'elle avait entendu ma conversation avec Mycroft. Il était inutile maintenant d'espérer avoir été plus honnête avec lui et lui avoir expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui.

Et puis il y avait Mycroft, mon propre frère. Il était évident maintenant que tout ce "problème" pour lequel il avait besoin de mon aide avait été une ruse, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, en y repensant, je pouvais voir comment il avait dirigé la conversation, me menant à ces déclarations accablantes qui, je le réalisais à présent, blesseraient John terriblement. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée, et je me penchai en avant, comme si ce geste allait faire accélérer le taxi dans ce dense trafic d'heure de pointe.

Mon expérience me disait qu'on pouvait probablement trouver Sally à Scotland Yard à cette heure de la journée, mais quand j'arrivai elle venait juste de partir. Je n'avais pas voulu l'appeler, car cela allait être déjà assez difficile comme ça de la convaincre en personne et donc pratiquement impossible par téléphone, mais il ne semblait plus y avoir d'autre option. La ligne était occupée. J'arpentai le hall pendant dix minutes, essayant son numéro à plusieurs reprises, mais il demeurait fermement occupé – à qui diable pouvait-elle être en train de parler aussi longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ensuite, mais quand je levai les yeux Lestrade se tenait là, me regardant avec prudence, « Sherlock ? » dit-il avec circonspection, « Sherlock, quel est le problème ? »

Je le fusillai du regard. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, ni parler à qui que ce soit, mais je ne savais pas comment trouver Sally – au vu de sa profession, il était peu probable que son adresse soit listée dans l'annuaire. Il recula d'un demi-pas, l'air légèrement alarmé; peut-être que je n'avais pas tout à fait l'air d'être moi-même. Je fis passer une main dans mes cheveux avec agitation, « J'ai besoin de trouver le sergent Donovan, » lui dis-je, « c'est urgent. »

Il parut surpris, « Je suis plutôt certain que Sally est partie pour la journée, » me dit-il, inutilement, puisque j'étais clairement conscient de cela, sinon je ne serais pas en train d'arpenter le hall. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait en fait l'air sincère, car j'avais toujours supposé qu'il me tolérait seulement parce qu'il avait besoin de moi pour faire son travail. Peut-être avait-il peur que je fasse quelque chose de bizarre dans le hall; ils semblaient tous me regarder comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement la plupart du temps, attendant le jour où je perdrais totalement la tête. Maintenant, il semblerait bien que ce jour soit arrivé.

« Sherlock, il est flagrant que vous êtes contrarié, » me dit-il, posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je me hérissai légèrement. « Je ne suis jamais contrarié, » rétorquai-je. « Et je suis rarement flagrant ! »

Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et me regarda avec curiosité. « Avant que vous rencontriez John, j'aurais été d'accord avec vous, » dit-il. « Mais là vous êtes contrarié. » Il était catégorique. « Et c'est assez flagrant pour que le sergent de permanence m'appelle pour me prévenir. »

Je me tournai pour lancer un regard acerbe au sergent de permanence, qui m'ignora.

« Très bien, » répondis-je. « J'ai besoin de trouver le sergent Donovan. » J'avais, bien sûr, déjà mentionné ça, mais la plupart des gens semblent avoir besoin d'un certain niveau de répétition avant d'être motivés pour agir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Sally ? » voulut-il savoir. Je me contentai de le regarder. « Ok, ok, » accepta-t-il. « Venez dans mon bureau et nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire. »

Je le suivis en haut et restai debout dans son bureau, il me désigna une chaise, mais je secouai la tête; m'asseoir était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il. Je lui servis encore mon regard impassible et il soupira, « Ecoutez, Sherlock, » dit-il pesamment. « Si vous voulez mon aide… »

Je le coupai, « Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! »

Il me regarda d'un air pensif puis acquiesça. « Non, mais vous en avez besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce fut un étrange renversement de situation, me ramenant à l'affaire que John avait appelée _"Une étude en rouge"._

La simple mention de John dans ma tête me décida, et je m'effondrai de travers sur une chaise en signe de défaite. « Sally a entendu une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre, quelque chose qui semblait mauvais mais était sorti de son contexte, » expliquai-je, mal à l'aise. « Maintenant elle essaie d'en parler à John et je veux la persuader de ne pas le faire. »

Lestrade parut légèrement surpris d'être confronté à un problème qui était personnel plutôt que lié à une affaire, mais il se mobilisa rapidement. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Quelle était cette conversation ? Pourquoi Sally essaie-elle d'en parler à John ? Comment savez-vous qu'elle essaie d'en parler à John ? Pourquoi voulez-vous l'arrêter et comment exactement avez-vous l'intention de le faire ? »

J'étais un peu surpris – l'homme était capable de pensée raisonnée, après tout. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à expliquer tout ça, mais il avait raison; à cet instant, j'avais bel et bien besoin de lui.

« La conversation était entre moi et mon frère Mycroft et elle concernait John. Sally veut en parler à John parce qu'elle est une commère et va se justifier en présentant ça comme quelque chose que John devrait savoir; je dois essayer de l'arrêter avant que ça… » Je m'interrompis, ayant soudain du mal à continuer. « Ça le contrariera. » Je déglutis. « Ça le contrariera vraiment beaucoup. » J'avais chaud au visage, ce qui était étrange étant donné la température ambiante.

Lestrade m'étudiait. « Donc vous supposez seulement qu'elle essaie de parler à John de cette mystérieuse conversation ? » demanda-t-il; montrant à nouveau de manière impressionnante qu'il était conscient de quelles questions avaient été ignorées.

« Elle lui avait envoyé trois SMS et laissé un message sur son répondeur quand nous sommes rentrés, » lui dis-je. « Il semblerait donc qu'elle essayait de lui en parler. »

« Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle n'a pas réussi à le faire, » remarqua-t-il. « Pourquoi John n'a-t-il pas simplement répondu au téléphone ? »

« Je l'ai emprunté. »

« Vous l'avez _emprunté _? » demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique, un sourcil levé. « Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez _volé_, n'est-ce pas ? » Il était clair qu'il se souvenait de tous ses mandats. Il semblait inutile d'éluder la question.

« D'accord, » dis-je. « J'ai vu Sally quand nous quittions la maison et j'ai immédiatement craint qu'elle essaye de contacter John donc j'ai pris son téléphone et je l'ai éteint. » John avait eu l'air plutôt surpris par ce brusque câlin, me souvins-je. « Quand nous sommes rentrés, j'ai regardé le téléphone pendant qu'il préparait le thé et j'ai vu que mes doutes étaient fondés. »

« Donc, vous avez supprimé les messages ? » s'enquit-il, haussant les sourcils.

Je secouai la tête, « Pas le temps, je ne les ai même pas lus. »

« Vous avez encore le téléphone ? » demanda-t-il, tendant la main, « Voyons ce qu'elle a dit… »

Je secouai à nouveau la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas le garder sur moi, » expliquai-je. « John est tellement habitué à ce que je lui emprunte ses affaires, » Lestrade arqua un sourcil au mot "emprunte", mais laissa passer, « s'il avait voulu son téléphone il aurait sûrement regardé dans mes poches aussi bien que dans les siennes. Je l'ai éteint et caché. »

Il acquiesça. « Ok, alors voyons voir si j'ai bien compris, » dit-il. « Le sergent Donovan a mal compris une conversation entre vous et votre frère à tel point qu'elle essaie de vous séparer vous et John pour ça ? »

Je pus sentir mon visage pâlir. « Vous pensez que ce serait le cas ? » lui demandai-je. « Vous pensez qu'il me quitterait ? »

Il leva les mains en l'air. « Comment diable je le saurais ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Je croyais que c'était ce qui vous effrayait – pourquoi tout ce foin sinon ? »

« Parce que ça va le blesser, » expliquai-je. Je repensai à son visage quand il m'avait dit ces mots et eut du mal à déglutir. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé… il ne mérite pas… ce n'est pas… » Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. « Je dois l'arrêter. »

Lestrade me regardait avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu dire dans cette discussion avec votre frère ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer le projet, il ne comprendrait jamais. « J'ai dit que j'étais incapable d'aimer, » lui dis-je calmement.

Son expression s'adoucit. « Eh bien, ça paraît être sujet à débat, pas vrai ? » Il se leva sans attendre de réponse. « Venez alors, » me dit-il. « Allons-y, avant que Sally ne trouve John et que ce soit la pagaille. » Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur et il haussa les épaules. « Je ne vous laisserai pas aller voir la pauvre Sally seul, » déclara-t-il. « Vous y allez avec moi ou pas du tout. »

Je fus surpris. « Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? » demandai-je, et il me lança un léger regard de pitié.

« Sherlock, » expliqua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais été intéressé par l'amitié que vous n'avez pas d'amis. » Je me contentai de le fixer. « De toute façon, » continua-t-il, l'air un peu décontenancé, « je n'ai jamais pu résister aux _happy endings_. »

Il nous fallut presque une heure pour arriver à l'appartement de Sally en voiture, le métro aurait été bien plus rapide, et il n'y avait personne quand nous arrivâmes. Lestrade voulut essayer Baker Street, mais je savais qu'elle n'irait pas là – elle voudrait avoir John seul, loin de moi. Je considérai l'idée qu'elle pourrait être chez Anderson, mais Lestrade dit qu'il avait quitté la scène de crime avant nous, parti pour un long weekend pour essayer à nouveau de recoller les morceaux avec sa femme, alors c'était clairement exclu. J'essayais sans cesse son numéro, mais son téléphone semblait être éteint maintenant.

Nous débattions encore de quoi faire ensuite quand il y eut un halètement derrière nous; c'était Sally, et elle avait une mine épouvantable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? » me dit-elle avec une hargne qui était plutôt diluée par rapport à d'habitude.

Lestrade s'avança. « Sally, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine ! »

Elle renifla. « C'est de _sa _faute, » dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. « S'il n'était pas un gros psychopathe, je n'aurais jamais… » Sa voix dérailla. « Je n'aurais jamais… » Son visage s'effondra et elle commença à pleurer.

Lestrade me lança un coup d'œil inquiet puis mit son bras autour d'elle, tapotant son épaule avec hésitation. Elle avait déjà ses clés en main et il les lui prit gentiment, ouvrant la porte de son appartement et me faisant entrer après eux.

« Sally, » murmura Lestrade avec douceur, la faisant asseoir sur le canapé. « Sally, qu'avez-vous fait ? » Mon esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse; elle ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir déjà parlé à John ? Il avait promis de rester à la maison et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle y soit allée sans savoir que j'étais sorti.

« Il m'a appelée, » dit-elle. « John m'a appelée, juste quand je quittais le travail. »

J'eus soudain besoin de m'asseoir. John avait trouvé son téléphone. Mon esprit continua sa course; il aurait donc entendu la version de Sally de ma conversation avec Mycroft, il aurait réalisé que j'avais pris son téléphone délibérément, il aurait su que j'essayais de l'empêcher de tout découvrir, et que même sachant ce qui allait probablement arriver j'avais presque… j'avais presque… à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je l'aurais pris, là sur le sol, s'il ne m'avait pas choqué avec sa déclaration. Je l'aurais pris et maintenant je ne le ferais sans doute jamais… Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains, grognant, mon esprit tournant en rond.

Je pouvais entendre Sally et Lestrade se disputer, mais je ne saisissais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Sally semblait protester, sans doute expliquant à Lestrade comment j'avais pris avantage de John, comment je l'avais manipulé pour des raisons égoïstes, sans vraiment me soucier de lui du tout – ce n'était pas vrai pourtant, si ? Si je m'en fichais, pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Ma tête tournait et j'avais j'impression d'être malade.

« Regardez-le ! » Le rugissement de Lestrade s'immisça dans le brouillard de mon esprit et je levai la tête.

Ils me fixaient tous les deux et Sally donnait l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître du tout.

« Vous avez entendu une conversation que vous n'auriez pas dû entendre, » lui dit-il. « Peu importe ce qui a été dit, et pitié, épargnez-moi les détails. » Il marqua une pause. « Un homme dit-il toujours la vérité à son frère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme. « Surtout s'il ne la réalise pas lui-même ? » Il fit un signe de la main dans ma direction. Sally avait l'air consternée.

« Mais je… » Elle s'arrêta. « Je pensais… je pensais faire une bonne chose, que John devrait savoir, mais il… il était… » Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Il était tellement… brisé. » Elle recommença à pleurer.

Je pouvais à peine respirer, ma poitrine était serrée et j'avais une pression grandissante dans la tête. Lestrade me regarda avec inquiétude, mais s'assit à côté de Sally, lui tendant un mouchoir et lui tapotant le dos. « Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé, Sally, » dit-il.

Cela prit un moment, mais finalement toute l'histoire sortit. Quand John l'avait appelée elle avait essayé de le faire la rencontrer quelque part, mais il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter l'appartement; ma respiration se bloqua quand j'entendis ça. Il lui avait dit que j'étais sorti et avait accepté à contrecœur qu'elle vienne, ce qu'elle avait fait rapidement. Une partie de mon cerveau calcula qu'elle était sûrement arrivée là-bas juste quand j'étais dans le bureau de Lestrade. À son arrivée, elle lui avait immédiatement dit tout ce que Mycroft et moi avions dit.

« Il ne voulait pas me croire au début, » raconta-t-elle. « Il était en colère contre moi, mais ensuite… » Elle détourna légèrement le regard – quelque chose n'allait pas, elle nous cachait quelque chose. « Ensuite il a simplement eu l'air de l'accepter et il avait l'air… » Elle pleurait à nouveau, de grosses larmes roulant vainement sur son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça, » ajouta-t-elle calmement. « Je veux dire, j'ai vu des choses terribles, » continua-t-elle. « Avec ce travail, on s'y habitue. » Il y eut une pause. « Mais je n'ai jamais… » Sa voix dérailla et elle me fusilla encore du regard.

« C'est de _votre _faute, » me cria-t-elle. « Vous m'avez fait faire ça et maintenant je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je ne peux pas le changer et je ne peux pas… Je peux seulement voir son _visage_… » Elle pressa ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour retirer en retirer le sens de la vue, sanglotant silencieusement.

Il y eut un silence. Je pouvais sentir la bile monter dans ma gorge et je semblais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lestrade parla. « Où est John maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il est toujours à Baker Street ? »

Sally haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle. « Il y était quand je suis partie, mais sa sœur était en chemin donc… »

« Sa sœur ? » défiai-je. « Qu'est-ce que sa sœur a à voir là-dedans ? John ne s'entend pas avec sa sœur. »

Elle se contenta de me regarder avec fatigue. « Il y avait un message d'Harry sur son téléphone, » répondit-elle. « Je l'ai vu quand… » Elle s'interrompit. « Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un ami qu'il pouvait appeler, mais il a dit que c'était sa sœur. Il ne m'a pas demandé de l'appeler parce que… » Elle marqua une pause. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul comme ça. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne lui ai rien dit, » ajouta-t-elle. « Seulement que John avait besoin d'elle. Elle a dit qu'elle serait là dans… » Sally jeta un œil à sa montre. « Eh bien, elle doit y être depuis un moment maintenant. »

Ses mots semblèrent me faire reprendre mes esprits et je me levai d'un bond. « Je dois y aller, » annonçai-je. « Je dois au moins essayer d'expliquer. »

Lestrade acquiesça et se leva. « Je vous amène, » dit-il comme si c'était indiscutable. « Ça va aller, Sally ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva aussi, reniflant toujours, puis vint me toucher le bras. « Écoutez, » dit-elle. « Je ne vous aime pas. »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas une surprise.

« Je pense que vous êtes un enfoiré dangereux et manipulateur, à dire vrai. » Lestrade émit un bruit de protestation, mais elle continua. « Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée. » Elle s'arrêta. « Pas pour vous, parce que vous l'avez bien cherché; mais je suis désolée pour John. » Elle baissa un moment les yeux. « J'aimerais ne pas avoir… » Elle déglutit, puis rencontra à nouveau mon regard. « Je n'en parlerai à personne, » dit-elle. « J'ai promis à John que je ne le ferais pas et je ne le ferai pas – à personne. »

Je hochai la tête, puis me précipitai hors de l'appartement, Lestrade sur les talons.

ooo

Il sembla que nous parcourûmes Londres pendant des heures à la recherche de John. Nous allâmes à Baker Street d'abord, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait personne. Les affaires de John étaient toutes encore là, au moins; la tasse de son thé toujours posée sur la table du salon et il y avait une assiette à côté de l'évier, il avait dû manger un sandwich. Nous regardâmes le pub où il allait souvent et toutes les autres possibilités à proximité, mais il n'y avait aucun signe et personne ne l'avait vu.

Son téléphone était allumé, mais il sonnait dans le vide. Je voulus le localiser mais Lestrade dit que c'était un mauvais usage des ressources de la police. Il accepta par contre de chercher le numéro d'Harry Watson et elle répondit, mais raccrocha dès que je dis qui j'étais – cependant j'avais réussi à savoir dans quel type d'endroit elle se trouvait d'après les bruits de fond et nous reconcentrâmes nos efforts, nous séparant après un moment pour couvrir plus d'endroits. Ils étaient sans aucun doute dans un pub, et un de type traditionnel, pas un bar branché, la musique était assez basse pour discuter.

Finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, je cherchais dans une foule de visages quand je vis une femme qui ressemblait à John. Elle avait son nez, ses cheveux couleur sable, et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté tandis qu'elle regardait la personne en face d'elle, juste comme John le fait. Je me déplaçai pour pouvoir en être sûr, puis je le vis.

Le simple fait de revoir son visage après ces heures de recherche m'apporta un certain soulagement, mais mon anxiété augmenta quand je l'étudiai. Il avait l'air totalement absent. Il y avait une boisson devant lui, mais il ne la buvait pas – ne l'avait pas touchée, en fait. Il regardait vers sa sœur, mais ne la voyait clairement pas; elle parlait, mais il ne semblait pas en être conscient. Après quelques minutes, je la vis se lever, touchant brièvement son bras, puis aller dans la direction des toilettes – c'était ma chance.

Je traversai rapidement le bar et me glissai dans le siège vacant d'Harry. Les yeux de John se concentrèrent sur moi et il me fixa quelques secondes, puis détala. Je n'avais jamais vu John s'enfuir de quoi que ce soit avant et l'espace d'un instant cela me choqua au point que je restai immobile, mais ensuite je me levai et le suivis rapidement. Il s'était dirigé vers l'arrière de l'immeuble et je pris une porte de secours qui se balançait encore pour le trouver appuyé contre le mur d'une ruelle sale. Il était penché en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, comme s'il essayait de retrouver son souffle; il ne leva pas les yeux.

J'allai prudemment vers lui, m'immobilisant à une certaine distance. « John, » dis-je calmement. « John, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. »

Il laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » marmonna-t-il, et sa voix sonnait faux. « Je suis juste ton animal de compagnie, ton _projet_. » Il cracha le mot. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise quand tu ne tires pas les ficelles ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demandai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Elle m'a dit que tu as délibérément entrepris de me faire tomber amoureux de toi, même si tu savais que tu étais incapable de ressentir la même chose, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je me marie et que je te laisse sans un partenaire commode. »

En l'entendant le dire, il me sembla étrange que j'aie jamais trouvé cette idée raisonnable.

« Eh bien, ça a marché, pas vrai ? » Une telle amertume ne paraissait pas être à sa place dans la bouche de John.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » J'eus une drôle d'impression dans ma poitrine rien qu'en entendant ces mots, mais il continua. « Sauf que je n'ai pas… » J'étais confus, mais il continua à parler. « Je suis tombé amoureux d'une illusion – un numéro que tu as joué pour moi. Maintenant je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas et qui ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose, même s'il existait. »

Je voulais tellement tendre la main vers lui, mais me forçai à rester là où j'étais. « Ce n'est pas vrai, John, » lui dis-je.

Il rit, mais ce n'était pas un bruit amusant. « Ce n'est pas vrai ? » s'enquit-il. « Es-tu en train de dire que Sally m'a menti, qu'elle a tout inventé ? » J'ouvris la bouche, mais il continua. « Quand elle a dit que tu avais sacrifié ton corps pour une relation qui fonctionne de manière plaisante, est-ce que c'était un mensonge ? »

Ses mots me touchèrent quand je réalisai soudain à quel point je m'étais trompé, comme j'avais trompé tout le monde. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas un sacrifice de dormir avec John, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi aurais-je inventé ce plan ridicule, si ce n'est parce que je voulais John, quelque part dans une partie de moi bien cachée au plus profond de mon être, que je gardais hermétiquement fermée, je l'avais voulu et la partie consciente de mon cerveau avait réussi à produire une justification logique. J'avais l'impression qu'une lumière avait été allumée dans ma tête et je lui souris alors que la révélation m'envahissait. « Oui John, c'était un mensonge ! » annonçai-je – bien sûr que c'était un mensonge : mon Dieu, c'était si évident !

J'étais sur le point de le lui expliquer, mais j'avais perdu son attention – il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le fixa. C'était son téléphone. Il appuya sur quelques boutons puis le plaça à plat sur sa main. Je jetai un œil à son visage d'un air interrogatif, mais il était de nouveau sans expression. Puis j'entendis ma propre voix :

_« Il a le sexe, je garde mon partenaire. Cela me semble parfaitement logique. »_

Je sentis le sang refluer de mon visage. C'était ce que Sally ne nous avait pas dit, c'était la raison pour laquelle John avait accepté ses mots sans discuter, sans d'abord essayer de me parler. Je me remémorai rapidement les évènements, Sally devait avoir commencé à nous enregistrer sur son téléphone dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce dont nous parlions. La voix de Mycroft vint ensuite :

_« Il n'y a que toi pour trouver logique de sacrifier ton corps pour une relation qui fonctionne de manière plaisante. Je présume que ton but est toujours de faire en sorte que John tombe amoureux de toi ? »_

Cette expression ! Idiot ! Ce n'était pas une phrase que Sally avait des chances d'avoir mémorisée ou répétée mot pour mot – j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il y avait un enregistrement dès que John l'avait prononcée. Sally avait dû transférer l'enregistrement sur le téléphone de John, c'est là qu'elle avait vu le message d'Harry. Je me traitais d'imbécile, quand ma voix résonna encore :

_« Ce serait préférable pour la stabilité de notre arrangement. » _

Ma voix était-elle toujours aussi froide ? Ce n'était certainement pas ce que je ressentais à présent, c'était comme si mes émotions essayaient de sortir à tout prix de ma poitrine, elles m'étouffaient. La voix de Mycroft demanda :

_« Et vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes en retour ? » _

Je savais, bien sûr, ce qui arrivait, comme John évidemment, mais nous frémirent tous deux quand je niai :

_« Je suis un sociopathe, Mycroft. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis incapable d'une telle émotion. »_

John arrêta le message et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il commença à parler, ne me regardant pas vraiment, presque sur le ton de la conversation. « J'aurais pu vivre le reste de ma vie en étant ton meilleur ami et collègue, tu sais, » médita-t-il, « et ne jamais vouloir ou demander quoi que ce soit de plus. J'aurais pu être heureux. » Il s'arrêta, et sa poitrine se souleva brusquement.

« Mais maintenant, » continua-t-il, d'un ton plus agité. « Maintenant il est trop tard pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière. »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent soudain et il me regarda, son regard descendant jusqu'en bas de mon corps et remontant. « Même à cet instant, en sachant ce que tu as fait, quand je te regarde tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est mettre mes doigts dans tes cheveux et goûter ta bouche, passer mes mains sur ton corps et te sentir frissonner, sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque quand tu dors. » Il me fixa, et ses yeux étaient une mer de douleur.

« Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge, tu n'as jamais rien voulu de tout ça, tu as juste utilisé le sexe pour me garder avec toi. » Sa voix tremblait maintenant. « Tous ces halètements et ces gémissements, chaque fois que tu tendais la main vers moi, ce n'était que de la comédie… » Soudain il se détourna et eut un violent haut-le-cœur contre le côté de la ruelle.

Je m'avançai vers lui, mais il brandit sa main pour m'écarter. « Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-il, la voix cassée. « Tu n'auras plus jamais à me toucher. »

Je retournai sur mes talons, juste au moment où la porte de secours s'ouvrit brusquement, et Harry fut sur les lieux. Elle assimila la scène d'un regard puis courut vers moi. Je pouvais voir ce qui allait arriver, bien sûr, mais je ne fis aucun effort pour l'éviter, ou pour parer le coup. Elle était étonnamment forte, et avait ajouté un peu d'élan en profitant du fait qu'elle était en mouvement; je fus projeté contre le mur.

Elle fut sur moi immédiatement. « Espèce de connard malade ! » me hurla-t-elle. « Quel genre de créature tordue et maléfique ferait une chose pareille ? Surtout à un homme comme mon frère, qui est gentil et généreux et loyal envers vous en dépit de toute raison ? »

Je regardai derrière elle pour trouver John et le vis s'éloigner, titubant dans la ruelle comme un ivrogne. Harry suivit mon regard et grogna; réalisant manifestement qu'elle allait devoir mettre fin à sa harangue pour le suivre.

« Vous savez, vous devriez être fier, » me dit-elle amèrement. « Vous avez fait ce que toute l'armée afghane n'a pas réussi à faire – vous avez détruit mon frère. »

Je fléchis en arrière et elle en profita pour me serrer encore plus. « Vous l'avez mis en pièces et vous l'avez remis en place comme vous le vouliez et maintenant il ne sait même plus qui il est. »

John avait presque atteint la rue maintenant, elle devait vraiment y aller. Elle se tourna pour courir, puis me regarda à nouveau. « Ne vous approchez pas de lui, » avertit-elle. « Vous en avez fait plus qu'assez. » Elle détala, rattrapant John juste à la fin de la ruelle et l'attirant derrière l'angle.

Je glissai contre le mur de la ruelle et appuyait ma tête contre mes genoux. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, je réalisai que mon téléphone sonnait. Je le pêchai dans ma poche d'un air absent et regardai l'écran – c'était Lestrade. J'ignorai l'appel, puis lui communiquai ma localisation par message. Cinq minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas de course qui s'arrêtèrent devant moi. Je levai les yeux.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous vous êtes battu ? »

Je levai une main à mon œil, qui était tendre et serait sans aucun doute noir demain. « Non, » lui dis-je d'une voix étrange. « C'était Harry. »

Il laissa échapper une respiration. « Vous l'avez trouvé alors ? » vérifia-t-il. J'acquiesçai. « J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Je secouai la tête.

Il réfléchit un moment. « Est-ce qu'il est en sécurité ? »

J'acquiesçai encore. « Harry est avec lui, j'imagine qu'elle va le ramener chez elle. »

« Très bien alors, » dit-il. « Vaut mieux vous ramener à la maison, je pense. » Il m'aida à me lever. Mes jambes étaient engourdies et me donnaient l'impression de ne pas m'appartenir quand nous rejoignîmes la rue.

Lestrade me ramena à la maison, marmonnant la platitude habituelle selon laquelle "tout s'arrangerait" et "paraîtrait moins terrible demain matin". Je ne répondis pas sauf en le remerciant avant qu'il parte – peu importe comment les choses avaient tourné, il avait été plus un ami pour moi que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu ou, reconnus-je intérieurement, que je l'avais mérité.

Je dégageai mon fauteuil des divers livres et expériences et m'assis, ne voulant pas m'approcher du canapé. La couverture sur laquelle j'avais allongé John plus tôt était lâchement pendue au dos du fauteuil. Je la touchai, me l'imaginant comme il était, seulement quelques heures auparavant. Je me sentais engourdi, comme si j'étais dans un bulle et que tout le reste était à l'extérieur. J'avais froid. J'attirai la couverture sur moi. Elle sentait John.

John, qui ne s'y allongerait plus jamais. John, que j'avais blessé terriblement, sans même y penser; que j'avais manipulé et tordu pour correspondre à mes propres objectifs, dont j'avais utilisé la loyauté envers moi pour le détruire. Les yeux de John, tellement remplis de douleur, John se sentant physiquement malade parce que je l'avais fait se sentir comme un violeur, comme s'il m'avait pris alors que je ne le voulais pas. Mon visage était mouillé.

John ne reviendrait jamais ici maintenant; il ne boirait jamais dans la tasse sur la table, ne s'assiérait jamais pour me caresser les cheveux pendant que nous regardions des émissions de télé ridicules, ne m'embrasserait plus jamais. Je ne pouvais pas respirer correctement.

Il n'y aurait plus de câlins dans son lit, plus de tentatives de le persuader de me rejoindre dans la douche, plus de bécotage sur le canapé. Ma gorge s'était fermée.

Il y eut un bruit.

Des pas dans l'escalier, mais pas les bons pas, pas les pas de John, pas John avec son boitement occasionnel et son sac de provisions, non, plus jamais… Mycroft entra dans la pièce.

Il marcha jusqu'à moi et son visage était ouvert et souriant, son expression me ramenant 20 ans en arrière. Il se percha sur le bras de mon fauteuil. « Te voilà, » dit-il, et c'était la voix qui avait repoussé mes cauchemars par ses explications et réparé mon premier microscope. « J'ai attendu longtemps pour te revoir, petit frère. »

Cette voix ne m'avait jamais menti, avait toujours gardé ses promesses, avait semblé infaillible. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le récupérer. »

Je posai ma tête sur la poitrine de mon frère et pleurai.


	16. Séparation

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

**EDIT du 17/02/2012:** Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu accéder au chapitre et pour ceux qui auraient reçu une deuxième alerte, il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème technique car je l'ai modifié après avoir constaté que des erreurs avaient échappé à ma vigilance et le site a beugué. Maintenant ça va mieux, j'espère!

Ce chapitre était sans doute le plus attendu et je suis désolée pour le délai! Mais c'est aussi le plus long jusqu'ici, alors enjoy =)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos super reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Séparation<strong>

**POV John**

La maison d'Harry était beige. Murs beige, tapis beige, meubles beige, frère beige.

Je mis un pull beige. Peut-être que si je restais assis sans bruit assez longtemps je me fondrais dans le décor et ce qu'il restait de moi pourrait tout simplement disparaître.

Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Pendant la première semaine, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds comme si le moindre bruit brusque me briserait. La deuxième semaine, elle avait commencé à faire tss-tss devant le thé non bu et les sandwichs non mangés. La semaine dernière elle avait demandé si j'allais chercher un travail de remplaçant dans le coin. Maintenant elle voulait m'organiser une fête de "sortie du placard".

« Je ne suis pas gay, Harry, » lui dis-je, pour la septième fois de la journée, et peut-être la centième depuis que j'étais arrivé ici.

« Mais tu étais avec _lui_, » rétorqua-t-elle, et j'ajoutais une encoche à ma liste mentale du "Nombre de fois où j'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir raconté toute cette histoire pathétique à Harry".

« Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une tendance latente ? » continua-t-elle. « Seulement quelques amis proches, ils viennent pour boire un coup et grignoter ce soir. »

Je secouai la tête, mais elle ne renonça pas.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, juste à discuter un peu, voir ce que tu en penses. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Je pense que Colin pourrait être tout à fait ton genre, en fait. »

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le dos du canapé; j'avais un _genre _?

« Je sors ce soir, » lui dis-je, un peu à ma propre surprise.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en me regardant, comme un faucon se rapprochant d'un campagnol. « Avec qui ? » défia-t-elle, émettant un bruit de dédain à mon plutôt faible : « Un ami. » Elle tenta d'en savoir plus, mais je me retranchai dans mon silence et elle finit par s'en aller d'un pas lourd, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Je soupirai et sortis mon téléphone; j'allais devoir sortir maintenant. J'envoyai un message à Lestrade – il m'avait contacté plusieurs fois au cours du dernier mois, mais je l'avais évité, comme tous les autres. Il était bien gentil, mais il allait sans dire que Sherlock était plus important à ses yeux que moi. Mais quand même, je devais sortir – autant voir s'il était disponible pour une pinte.

J'envoyai le message puis regardai encore le SMS de la nuit dernière : _Bonne nuit, John. SH_

Il en envoyait un chaque nuit; pile à 22h30. Il ne manquait jamais de le faire et il n'était jamais en retard. Parfois il s'excusait, parfois il donnait des excuses, parfois c'était juste _Bonne nuit_. Mon doigt plana au-dessus du bouton Supprimer pour la millième fois, mais pas trop près – j'avais accidentellement appuyé dessus une fois et ce jour manquant me rongeait chaque fois que je regardais la liste, ce que je faisais bien trop souvent. Ces messages étaient comme un lien avec _mon _Sherlock – celui que j'aimais, mon ami imaginaire. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'ils venaient de lui, celui qui existait, le tireur de ficelles, mais il lui était impossible de savoir que je les gardais, alors je m'accrochais à mon fantasme.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il espérait y gagner – il devait avoir une idée en tête, mais elle m'échappait. Je me haïssais pour les garder, je haïssais mon cœur pour souffrir chaque fois que je les lisais et je haïssais mon stupide corps chaque fois qu'il me réveillait en se languissant de lui.

Il y eut une sonnerie quand Lestrade répondit avec une heure et un endroit – on dirait bien que j'allais sortir, après tout.

ooo

Il faisait chaud dans le pub et c'était bondé et plein de vie; je me sentais légèrement surréaliste, assis dans un coin sur mon nuage de beige. Quand Lestrade arriva nous nous serrâmes la main et parlâmes du temps (humide), du football (inutile), et de l'état de l'économie (épouvantable). J'étais en train de chercher un autre sujet quand il sembla s'armer de courage et ce qui allait venir ensuite était évident,

« Il ne s'en sort pas très bien sans vous, vous savez, » me dit-il.

Je grognai, ce qu'il prit comme un signe pour continuer.

« Il aide toujours dans les affaires, quand je le lui demande. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Mais ça ne l'intéresse plus. »

Je reniflai. « Bien sûr que ça ne l'intéresse pas, c'est un sociopathe. Ne pas être intéressé est sa spécialité. »

Lestrade me regarda tristement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, John, » dit-il. « Au moins, plus maintenant. » Il marqua une pause. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas excité par le travail, le challenge comme avant – il n'essaie plus de mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires intéressantes, ne me ridiculise plus devant les journalistes, ne fait plus son intéressant devant le reste de l'équipe. Il se contente de venir quand on le lui demande, d'examiner les preuves, de rapporter ses déductions et de repartir. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il n'est même plus insolent ! »

J'émis un bruit moqueur : comme si le manque d'insolence de Sherlock Holmes était une grande perte pour le monde.

« J'étais avec lui cette nuit-là, vous savez, » dit-il de manière inattendue. « La nuit où il cherchait Sally. »

Je tressaillis et il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Et ensuite nous vous cherchions vous, » continua-t-il après un moment. « Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, et je ne veux pas, » ajouta-t-il avec hâte. « Mais je sais que l'homme que j'ai trouvé dans cette ruelle n'était pas l'homme avec lequel j'ai travaillé pendant les cinq dernières années. »

« Il voulait que je reste avec lui et il n'aime pas voir ses plans échouer, » marmonnai-je. « Surtout ceux dans lesquels il a mis autant d'efforts. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, » nia-t-il. « Quand il est venu à Scotland Yard, il voulait désespérément la trouver; je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité. » Il se remémora les évènements. « Mais quand j'ai mentionné la possibilité que vous vous sépariez, il a été surpris – il avait été entièrement concentré sur sa volonté de ne pas vous blesser. »

Je ris amèrement. « Eh bien, on dirait que ça n'a pas trop marché pour lui, pas vrai ? » J'étais peu impressionné.

Je le rendais clairement mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher la colère de suinter dans mes mots – c'était comme si mon beige était transpercé par de l'écarlate.

C'était la première fois que je parlais de cette nuit, ou tout simplement de Sherlock – Harry était allée à Baker Street pour prendre mes affaires deux jours plus tard et était revenue le visage pâle. Je n'avais rien demandé, et elle ne m'avait rien dit – elle s'était contentée de me donner mes sacs. Elle ne s'était pas très bien débrouillée pour emballer mes affaires car plusieurs choses manquaient, mon pull le plus vieux et le plus miteux et la plupart de mes affaires de toilette; mais elle m'avait ramené une tasse, ce qui semblait un peu aléatoire. Elle avait essayé de m'en parler plusieurs fois, mais après le choc de la première nuit, où je venais juste de tout découvrir, j'avais refusé d'en parler; quitter la pièce avait semblé montrer avec assez d'efficacité mon refus de parler.

Lestrade orienta la conversation vers diverses affaires, ne mentionnant plus Sherlock jusqu'au moment où nous quittâmes le pub à dix heures, moment où il posa soudain sa main sur mon bras avant que nous nous séparions. « Écoutez, il est évident que vous pensez qu'il est froid et sans émotion, » dit-il, semblant ne pas être d'accord. « Mais je vous ai vus. » Il marqua une pause. « Je vous ai vus tous les deux, cet après-midi-là. »

Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait référence au moment où Sherlock m'avait embrassé dans l'arcade et retirai brusquement mon bras. Il me lâcha.

« Je suis désolé John, » dit-il. « Mais c'était tout sauf froid; c'était chaud comme la braise et sans conteste. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru… » Sa voix s'effaça.

J'aurais dû être en train de m'en aller maintenant, mais le simple souvenir de ce baiser sembla me maintenir en place.

Il secoua la tête. « Écoutez, John, c'est votre vie, et Sherlock vous a manifestement énormément blessé, mais vous ne pensez pas que vous vous basez beaucoup trop sur une seule révélation ? Est-ce qu'une seule conversation mal interprétée efface tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble, est-ce qu'elle annule tout ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » lui dis-je avec colère. Le rouge s'étalait sur mon beige maintenant, prenant le dessus.

« Non. Non, je ne comprends pas, » répondit-il. « Mais je pense que vous non plus. »

Je parcourus la courte distance qui me ramena à la maison d'Harry avec lenteur, me glissant par la porte arrière et montant discrètement dans la chambre d'ami – je pouvais encore entendre ses amis jacasser dans le salon. Il y avait une grande enveloppe sur le lit, qui n'était pas là quand j'étais sorti; mon nom était imprimé dessus. Je l'ouvris et sortis une photographie, il n'y avait aucun mot ou message. Cela ressemblait à un cliché de surveillance, pensai-je, clairement pris à distance sans que le sujet le sache.

Sherlock se tenait sur Clarence Bridge, là où nous nous étions arrêtés ce jour-là dans le parc. Il était penché sur la balustrade et regardait l'eau, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas concentrés. Il avait perdu du poids, remarquai-je, ses pommettes étaient encore plus prononcées que d'habitude, et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'être coupés. Il semblait perdu, et son visage était ineffablement triste.

Un message fit biper mon téléphone – il devait être 22h30 : _Tu me manques, John, SH_

ooo

Deux jours plus tard, je reçus un message de Mycroft : _Dois vous parler; cela vous convient-il si je vous appelle sous peu ? _

Je lui répondis en lui suggérant d'aller se faire foutre, puis quittai rapidement la maison, au cas où, me dirigeant vers le parc local où il y avait un banc en particulier qui était devenu une sorte de havre quand j'avais besoin que ma sœur me laisse tranquille.

Je n'y étais que depuis une minute ou deux quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi – c'était Mycroft, bien sûr. Je soupirai. « Est-ce que tout le monde est aussi prévisible pour vous ? » m'enquis-je alors qu'il me tendait un gobelet de thé venant de la boutique d'à côté.

« Habituellement, » admit-il. Nous restâmes assis quelques minutes en silence.

« Je devrais vous frapper, » fis-je remarquer.

Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. « Allez-vous le faire ? » Il ne semblait pas très inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, » confessai-je. « Mais je pense que j'en ai le droit. C'est vous qui m'avez convaincu de donner une chance à cette fausse relation à la base. Je ne me serais jamais engagé là-dedans si vous ne m'aviez pas poussé. » Je devenais en fait de plus en plus en colère au fur et à mesure que je parlais, et je remarquai qu'il s'écarta un peu, ce qui me fit me sentir très légèrement mieux, même si, connaissant les frères Holmes, il ne le faisait sûrement que pour me faire me sentir mieux. Enfoiré de manipulateur.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti, John, » me dit-il.

Je reniflai. Bruyamment. « Vous m'avez dit tout un tas de vieilles conneries juste pour aider votre frère à garder son assistant, en accord avec son plan incroyablement stupide, » lui rappelai-je. « Le fait que c'était ma vie que vous foutiez en l'air n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre importance. Vous êtes inhumain. »

Mycroft semblait vraiment être un peu nerveux maintenant, mais il sirota son thé avec une main stable. « Tout ce que je vous ai dit ce jour-là était vrai, » insista-t-il.

« Oh vraiment ? » défiai-je amèrement. « Parce que je me rappelle clairement que vous m'avez dit que votre frère était physiquement attiré par moi. » J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce que je disais. « Et pourtant j'ai un enregistrement de vous discutant avec Sherlock du fait qu'il a sacrifié son corps pour le bien d'une relation qui fonctionne de manière plaisante. » Oh, comme je détestais cette expression, qui me hantait depuis un mois maintenant.

Il se contenta de me regarder.

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je. « Comment vous expliquez cette contradiction ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « En me répétant, il semblerait, » répondit-il. « Tout ce que je vous ai dit _à vous_ était la vérité… » Il attendit que je comprenne…

« Vous voulez dire que votre conversation avec Sherlock… »

Il se précipita pour terminer ma phrase. « Était, en fait, "_un tas de vieilles conneries_", comme vous l'avez dit si succinctement. » Son dégoût pour la vulgarité était évident.

Je le regardai bouche bée. « Je ne comprends pas une seule des choses qui sortent de votre bouche, » lui dis-je, commençant à me lever. « Je retourne chez Harry. »

« Un choix de mots intéressant, » médita-t-il de manière irritante. « Dites-moi, John, où est _la maison _? »

Une vision de Baker Street s'imposa d'elle-même à mon esprit. Le crâne, le désordre, l'appendice dans le frigo, le violon dans le coin et Sherlock, toujours Sherlock. Sherlock sur le canapé, poussant ma main avec sa tête pour être caressé. Sherlock exigeant du thé à des heures ridicules et apportant trop de lait à la maison. Sherlock s'enveloppant autour de moi et ronchonnant d'un air endormi quand je me levai. Sherlock la tête rejetée en arrière et le corps cambré quand il criait mon nom.

J'adressai un grondement à Mycroft tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient, et courus presque chez Harry. J'éliminai le banc de ma liste de refuges.

ooo

Deux jours plus tard il revint, cette fois près de la mare aux canards.

« Sherlock fut diagnostiqué comme étant un sociopathe par ses camarades de classe quand il avait 14 ans, » annonça-t-il, sans même un "Bonjour" pour commencer. « Et il a endossé ce rôle parce que cela le protégeait de leurs moqueries. »

J'écoutais, malgré moi.

« J'avais 21 ans à ce moment-là, » continua-t-il, « et je quittais la maison pendant de longues périodes. » Il semblait plein de regrets. « Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, il était trop tard. »

J'avais fait vœux de ne plus jamais croire un seul des mots qui sortaient de la bouche sournoise de Mycroft, mais je me retrouvai incapable de douter de lui maintenant. Il ne me regardait pas en analysant mes expressions ou en usant de son charme, il était simplement assis sur un banc et se souvenait en regardant distraitement les canards nager ici et là.

« Nous avions toujours été proches, en dépit de la différence d'âge. Sherlock enfant était… » Un sourire traversa son visage. « Eh bien, il était adorable, » continua-t-il tristement. « Toujours fasciné par le monde, voulant tout savoir, tout explorer, tout comprendre; terriblement intelligent et inquisiteur. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Les gens ne savent pas vraiment comment traiter un tel enfant, vous savez. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et j'essayai de faire comme si je n'étais pas captivé.

« Il en disait toujours trop, les rendant mal à l'aise. Ils le regardaient comme s'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Il apprit à un âge précoce qu'il n'était pas "_normal_". »

J'essayai de ne pas m'en soucier, mais c'était difficile.

« Les enfants peuvent être très cruels, et l'adolescence est plutôt un défi. À l'âge de 15 ans, son masque de "sociopathe" était bien en place, une coquille rigide qui l'entourait et empêchait quiconque d'entrer. » Il marqua une pause. « Même son propre frère, » ajouta-t-il tristement, perdu dans ses pensées pendant une minute alors que le vent sifflait dans les branches au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Mais ce n'est pas qui il est vraiment, » souligna-t-il, se tournant pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas le garçon dont je me souviens, ce n'est pas mon frère. » Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité, il était toujours si froid et peu affecté par quoi que ce soit. « Sherlock est enfermé à l'intérieur, aussi bien que tous les autres sont enfermés à l'extérieur, » ajouta-t-il. « Il n'a été qu'à moitié vivant pendant des années. »

ooo

Mes rêves cette nuit-là furent étranges et érotiques. Sherlock avait envoyé l'un de ses messages les plus obscures : _Je me suis réveillé dans le parc, SH, _ce qui me fit repenser à ce jour-là. Éveillé, j'avais tendance à me focaliser sur la fin désastreuse, l'entrevue avec Sally, le moment où j'avais dit à Harry ce qui était arrivé, la confrontation avec Sherlock dans la ruelle, tout ça.

Cependant mon subconscient choisit de s'attarder essentiellement sur le baiser dans l'arche et, plus particulièrement, sur le début de relation sexuelle sur la couverture. Je me réveillai emmêlé dans les draps et aussi dur qu'une pierre, avec l'image d'un Sherlock hébété devant les yeux et l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

Je fus nerveux et irritable toute la journée, alors quand Harry me jeta un groupe d'amis au visage dans la soirée (sans prévenir cette fois), j'insistai pour que nous allions tous au pub plutôt que de rester assis à se faire la conversation au milieu de tout ce beige.

Je commandais une autre tournée de boissons au bar quand quelqu'un me heurta par derrière. Je me tournai avec une remarque acerbe sur les lèvres mais la réprimai brusquement en voyant la coupable. Elle était petite avec des courbes, avait des cheveux blonds ondulés et de grands yeux marrons et paraissait nerveuse.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, » dit-elle, et sa voix était très douce, je dus me pencher en avant pour l'entendre. « Je cherchais mon porte-monnaie et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone, et après je me suis levée trop vite et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. » Elle blablatait. « Je m'excuse, je ne vous ai pas fait verser votre boisson, si ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si oui, laissez-moi vous en payer une autre s'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude. » Elle était repartie et ne semblait pas prête à ralentir de sitôt.

Je tendis la main pour la freiner. « Je suis John, » me présentai-je, « et aucun mal n'a été fait. » Je désignai les boissons sur le bar. « Regardez – tout est bien là. »

Elle gloussa et me serra la main. « Je suis Mary, et c'est un grand soulagement, » dit-elle.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes pendant qu'elle attendait d'être servie. Elle était un professeur d'école primaire qui venait juste de terminer sa première semaine dans une nouvelle école; elle était là pour voir des collègues qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Avec la vague idée d'agacer Harry en tête, je l'invitai à se joindre à nous en attendant.

Ils eurent 40 minutes de retard et elle fut parfaite. Elle était jolie, mais de manière discrète, douce mais pas mielleuse, et drôle mais quand même gentille. Elle était timide mais semblait m'apprécier et nous parlâmes facilement. Si je l'avais rencontrée six mois plus tôt je préparerais ma demande en mariage à l'heure actuelle. Je me sentais énervé et frustré par moi-même, alors quand ses amis arrivèrent je lui demandai son numéro, qu'elle me donna avec un grand sourire – honnête plutôt qu'évasive, une autre encoche du côté des points positifs.

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement. Heureusement Colin, qui je devais l'admettre ressemblait un peu à Sherlock avec ses cheveux noirs et ses pommettes marquées, semblait aussi peu intéressé par moi que je l'étais par lui, alors au moins l'un des plans d'Harry avait échoué – peut-être que maintenant elle me laisserait tranquille.

ooo

Pas pour longtemps, s'avéra-t-il, puisque le lendemain matin elle criait dans les escaliers que j'avais un visiteur.

« Si c'est Mycroft, dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre ! » criai-je en réponse.

« Non, c'est un officier de police, » répondit-elle.

_Ça doit être Lestrade_, pensai-je, me levant et descendant les escaliers.

Harry était juste en train de sortir. « Je dois filer, » me dit-elle. « Je l'ai faite entrer dans le salon. »

_Faite._ Je m'immobilisai en bas des escaliers. J'étais sur le point de procéder à une retraite tactique par la cuisine, quand Sally apparut dans l'entrée du salon – rien qu'en regardant son visage je sentis mes battements de cœur s'accélérer, ma peau devenir moite et tout sembla ralentir; _poussée d'adrénaline_, enregistra une partie de mon cerveau, _c'est lutter ou s'enfuir_. Il semblait que mon corps avait une réaction viscérale au souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

« Donnez-moi une minute, » lui demandai-je, et elle acquiesça, se retournant vers le salon. Je m'assis sur les escaliers et abaissai la tête, me concentrant sur ma respiration jusqu'à ce que je me sente davantage maître de moi-même, puis je la suivis.

« Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, » commença-t-elle. « Mais je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez me voir et il fallait que je vous parle. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à ces mots – les mêmes qu'elle avait utilisés ce soir-là; "Il _faut _que je vous parle," comme si elle n'avait pas le choix, et si tout ce qui en découlait ne pourrait pas lui être reproché. Je pus sentir ma lèvre se retrousser légèrement, mais ne dis rien.

« C'était faux, ce que je vous ai dit, » commença-t-elle, ce qui me surprit au point de me pousser à parler.

« Vous m'avez donné un enregistrement, » soulignai-je. « Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être erroné ? »

Elle avait l'air honteuse. « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, » admit-elle. « J'ai entendu une partie d'une conversation et j'ai fait des conclusions hâtives. » Elle s'arrêta. « Mon travail devrait me rendre plus avisée. »

Je me contentai de la regarder d'un air inexpressif et elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Il faut que vous compreniez que ça fait des années que je travaille avec Sherlock et il a toujours été "_le tordu_" pour moi. Je m'attendais toujours au pire et à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'horrible. »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit quand je vous ai rencontrée, » me souvins-je. « Vous avez dit qu'un jour vous vous pencheriez sur un cadavre et que Sherlock Holmes serait celui qui l'aurait mis là. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Exactement. Alors quand j'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai cru que c'était ça – il avait fait quelque chose d'inhumain et je devais vous prévenir; je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il s'en tire. »

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. « Ok, donc vous me l'avez dit, » dis-je. « Et maintenant que vous m'avez expliqué _pourquoi_ vous me l'avez dit, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était inutile – la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez fait est sans intérêt pour moi, vraiment. »

Elle se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas. « J'essaie d'expliquer pourquoi je n'aurais _pas dû_ vous le dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, clairement frustrée. « Ce plan, projet, peu importe… Je ne prétends pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais il est évident maintenant que la conversation que j'ai entendue n'était que foutaises ! »

Je fus surpris. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle se rassit avec un bruit sourd. « Quand il a découvert que je vous l'avais déjà dit, il s'est littéralement effondré, » raconta-t-elle. « Franchement, il faisait de l'hyperventilation; j'ai cru qu'il allait vomir sur mon nouveau tapis. »

D'une certaine façon l'intérêt personnel de Sally rendait sa déclaration plus vraie, mais je secouai quand même la tête. « Il avait été pris, » lui rappelai-je. « Ça a dû être un choc, même pour lui. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit, » répondit-elle, acquiesçant. « Je me le suis dit aussi longtemps que possible, mais… » Elle marqua une pause. « Mais je ne peux plus me forcer à croire ça. » Elle soupira lourdement.

« Il a changé, John, » continua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il vous a perdu, ou s'il changeait déjà et le fait de vous perdre a rendu ça encore plus évident. » Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Mais si j'ai jamais voulu qu'il souffre… » Elle baissa un peu la tête, clairement honteuse. « Alors, mon Dieu, mon vœux est exaucé. Je peux à peine supporter de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant. »

Nom de Dieu, cette femme pouvait-elle être plus égocentrique ? Je me souvins brusquement d'un rendez-vous urgent chez le dentiste, serrant la mâchoire de douleur en la guidant vers la sortie. Comme tous les autres elle tenta de m'attraper le bras à la dernière minute, sans doute sur le point de me lâcher d'autres perles de sagesse, mais je le guettais cette fois et réussis à éviter sa prise. Je n'avais peut-être pas de mal de dents, mais il était certain que ma tête pulsait quand je me débarrassai d'elle.

J'avais besoin d'une grosse dose de normalité, alors j'appelai Mary et nous nous arrangeâmes pour boire un café ensemble. Elle était tout aussi parfaite qu'elle avait semblé la veille, et je me sentis, pas tout à fait heureux, mais sans aucun doute plus proche du John Watson que j'avais connu la plus grande partie de ma vie. C'était agréable, de s'asseoir et de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant du soap opera qu'était devenue ma vie, d'avoir une conversation normale avec une fille sympa et normale. Ça me paraissait naturel, comme si c'était ce que je devrais faire.

Mary dut partir après le café, mais les prévisions étaient bonnes pour le jour suivant, alors nous nous arrangeâmes pour nous voir dans le parc. Je l'embrassai sur la joue quand elle partit et elle rougit – parfait.

ooo

J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour durer… J'atteignis le parc une heure plus tôt le lendemain, voulant simplement profiter d'un peu de soleil (et de tranquillité, Harry était encore sur le pied de guerre), quand Mycroft apparut soudain au bout de mon banc. Il me rappelait un dessin animé que je regardais quand j'étais enfant, Mr. Benn : "_comme si par magie, le boutiquier apparaissait_" – en considérant, bien sûr, que le boutiquier était un homme politique de l'ombre sans aucune morale qui avait tendance à traiter les gens comme des pions dans un jeu d'échecs.

« Je ne peux pas vous parler aujourd'hui, » lui dis-je hargneusement. « J'ai un rendez-vous ! » Voilà – _dans tes dents,_ pensai-je avec satisfaction.

Bien sûr, il ne fut pas intimidé le moins du monde. « Ah oui, la charmante Miss Morstan, » médita-t-il, étirant ses jambes devant lui.

Pourquoi être surpris qu'il connaisse son nom complet et pas moi ? Il avait sans doute su ce qu'elle avait mangé au petit-déjeuner pendant les cinq dernières années quelques minutes après qu'elle me serre la main.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est une espionne, une meurtrière qui utilise une hache ou une call girl, » l'avertis-je. « Parce que je ne vous croirai pas. »

« Non, non, John. » Il sourit légèrement. « Elle semble être une charmante jeune femme et je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un partenaire excellent pour vous. » Il s'arrêta, puis se redressa un peu, croisant les jambes. « Dites-moi, John, » s'enquit-il. « Le concept de réalités alternatives vous est-il familier ? »

Il arqua un sourcil, puis décida de prendre mon regard absolument impassible pour un non et continua. « La théorie est que chaque décision que vous prenez dans votre vie vous mène à suivre un chemin particulier, mais à chaque moment où vous faites un choix une réalité alternative apparaît, dans laquelle vous faites un autre choix. À la fin de votre vie, il y aura un nombre presque infini de routes différentes que vous auriez pu prendre dans votre progression à travers tous ces choix. »

Ça me disait quelque chose. « Vous voulez dire comme dans ce film "_Pile et face_", où il y a deux histoires différentes, une ou elle a pris le train et une où elle l'a raté ? » demandai-je. Harry adorait ce film; elle disait qu'il prouvait que la plupart des hommes étaient des pourritures et que même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas vous engrossaient et vous faisaient tuer dans un accident de la route.

« Tout à fait, » répondit Mycroft, bien qu'il paraisse un peu perplexe face à cette référence. « Je trouve depuis longtemps ce concept fascinant – toutes les différentes routes possibles qui s'étalent devant les gens, comme un jardin de bifurcations… »

Je pouvais comprendre que ça l'attire, avec son habitude d'interférer dans la vie des gens. C'était probablement en ça que consistait la politique – pousser les gens sur le chemin que vous vouliez qu'ils prennent, de préférence sans qu'ils le sachent. « Eh bien, tout ça est très intéressant, Mycroft, » dis-je, d'un ton plein de sarcasme. « Mais je suppose que vous voulez en venir quelque part, parce que Mary sera bientôt là et je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez d'elle. »

Je marquai une pause. « Ne le prenez pas mal. » Nouvelle pause. « À bien y réfléchir, prenez-le aussi mal que vous le voulez. »

Il soupira. « Je ne vous en veux pas d'être en colère, John, » me dit-il.

« Eh bien, c'est un sacré soulagement, » répondis-je. Vraiment, le sarcasme affluait librement aujourd'hui il valait mieux que je m'en débarrasse avant que Mary arrive.

« Quand je vous ai rencontré, John, » expliqua-t-il. « Et surtout quand je vous ai vus Sherlock et vous juste après que vous lui ayez sauvé la vie, » ajouta-t-il de manière significative, impliquant sans aucun doute qu'il aurait pu me faire inculper pour meurtre s'il le voulait. « Une nouvelle voie possible s'est dévoilée devant moi. »

Il me fixa avec un regard égal. « Il fut immédiatement clair que vous deux étiez faits l'un pour l'autre dans une certaine mesure, vous étiez adaptés l'un à l'autre de manière exceptionnelle à presque tous les niveaux, vous complétant parfaitement. »

Je me tortillai de manière inconfortable. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ça maintenant, mais il était acharné.

« Il me sembla qu'il pouvait y avoir des milliers de scénarios possibles où vous vivriez vos vies comme amis et compagnons, où Sherlock resterait largement un marginal pendant toute sa vie, sans doute même beaucoup où vous épouseriez quelqu'un comme Mary et continueriez à travailler avec lui. » Il s'arrêta, semblant s'armer de courage.

« Mais je pouvais voir la possibilité d'un autre chemin, un chemin qui réveillerait la partie de mon frère qu'il avait enterrée il y a si longtemps. Un chemin qui lui permettrait de sentir, d'aimer, de vraiment _vivre_ la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir et qu'il mérite. »

Un soupçon grandissait en moi au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et je plissai légèrement les yeux.

Il se raidit un peu, mais continua. « Après que vous ayez travaillé ensemble pendant un certain temps, il était évident qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par vous, qu'il était profondément attaché à vous, que vous l'atteigniez; mais il était tout aussi évident qu'il n'agirait jamais au grand jamais en fonction de ces émotions ni ne les reconnaîtrait. »

Je commençais à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter alors que j'agrippais étroitement le bord du banc. « Mycroft. » Ma voix était basse et exceptionnellement maîtrisée. « Mycroft, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il avait l'air distinctement mal à l'aise maintenant, peut-être conscient qu'il était sur le point de connaître son parapluie beaucoup mieux que ce que le fabriquant conseillerait.

« Je lui ai seulement donné un petit coup de coude, » dit-il calmement. « Je lui ai permis de rationaliser ses désirs en lui donnant une raison logique de le faire. »

Je serrai les dents. « C'était vous ? Vous lui avez donné cette idée de _projet _? » Je le fixai. « Vous feriez mieux de partir, Mycroft. »

Il hésita, ouvrant encore la bouche, mais je l'interrompis. « Sérieusement, » l'avertis-je. « Mon self-control ne tient qu'à un fil maintenant; vous feriez mieux de partir _tout de suite_. »

Il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna d'une courte distance, avant de se retourner. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir absolument avoir le dernier mot ?

« Puis-je seulement vous demander de réfléchir à ce qui vous sépare de lui maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il. « Est-ce la croyance sincère, en dépit de toutes les preuves, qu'il ne vous aime pas ni ne vous veux, ou est-ce la fierté ? Parce qu'il vous a trompé ? Parce que, croyez-moi, il s'est trompé lui-même avec tout autant de succès. »

Il était parti, me laissant sur le banc avec la tête qui tourne et le goût prononcé de la confusion dans la bouche.

ooo

En me préparant à me coucher ce soir-là, je me dis qu'il n'était peut-être pas étonnant que mon rendez-vous avec Mary n'ait pas été aussi réussi que prévu, bien qu'elle ait quand même accepté de me voir pour boire un verre dans deux jours. J'étais conscient que je me focalisais sur elle pour éviter de penser à Sherlock, mais je voulais vraiment éviter de penser à Sherlock, alors ça me convenait. J'avais même arrêté de lire obsessivement ses messages à chaque heure.

Mon téléphone bipa juste quand j'eus cette pensée… il était 22h30 : _Je suis en feu, SH_

J'imaginai que c'était une métaphore – même Sherlock n'enverrait sûrement pas de message s'il avait vraiment réussi à se mettre le feu dans une expérience bizarre avec un grille-pain.

Je me couchai en pensant chaleur et flammes, ce qui mena inévitablement à d'autres rêves érotiques et à une autre érection massive, qui refusait totalement de s'en aller toute seule. En m'en occupant, je tentai désespérément de penser à Mary; mais c'est le nom de Sherlock qui fut sur mes lèvres quand je vins, et le visage de Sherlock devant mes yeux quand je les fermai. Une fois de plus, son expression était hébétée et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi je me l'imaginais comme ça.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, mes pensées tournèrent constamment autour de Sherlock, malgré tous mes efforts pour les orienter dans d'autres directions. Les paroles de Mycroft étaient prédominantes. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en lui, mais il m'avait, au moins, donné un aperçu de l'enfance de Sherlock qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Les souvenirs de Lestrade concernant cette nuit et même l'étonnant retournement de veste de Sally encombraient mon cerveau en formant un tourbillon envahissant.

Depuis que mon monde s'était effondré autour de moi, j'avais toujours supposé que _mon_ Sherlock était un masque, un numéro, quelque chose que l'homme véritable avait simulé pour atteindre son but, tout comme je l'avais vu le faire si facilement dans des affaires, se transformant temporairement en quelqu'un de totalement différent et de pratiquement méconnaissable. Mais et si c'était l'inverse – et si _mon_ Sherlock était à l'intérieur, bien caché du reste du monde, et même largement de Sherlock lui-même ? Cela voudrait dire que l'homme que j'aimais était réel.

Mon esprit était maintenant envahi de souvenirs de moments intimes, de fois où il m'avait montré une vraie affection, avait pris soin de moi, s'était inquiété pour moi… Sa possessivité quand Sally m'avait touché, combien il était câlin le matin, son étrange détermination à me faire partager la douche. Et puis il y avait le baiser dans l'arche quand il avait semblé avoir tellement besoin de moi, sa panique dans la voiture quand il avait réalisé que Sally l'avait entendu et sa façon frénétique de faire l'amour quand nous étions rentrés, puis il s'était arrêté – même s'il ne le voulait clairement pas – il s'était arrêté quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Sans doute, mais mon esprit confus ne pouvait pas vraiment y donner du sens.

J'essayai de continuer normalement, j'allai à deux autres rendez-vous avec Mary et nous planifiâmes un dîner pour le weekend. Elle s'était clairement attendue à ce que je tente quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me résoudre à le faire, ce qui était frustrant en soi.

Le samedi soir, je me préparai pour mon rendez-vous en étant tout aussi confus que je l'avais été toute la semaine. Sherlock m'avait tellement trompé, comment pourrais-je jamais lui refaire confiance ? Et pourtant, il semblait tout à fait possible qu'il se soit trompé lui-même de la même manière. Comment pouvais-je être sûr que _mon_ Sherlock était réel ou qu'il était une illusion ? J'en avais assez d'y penser; je sortis en laissant mon téléphone derrière moi.

Mary et moi eûmes un dîner charmant; elle me raconta des histoires sur l'école, sur les bêtises des enfants; il était évident qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse. Elle sembla impressionnée quand je lui parlai de l'Afghanistan, mais elle ne creusa pas quand je mentionnai que j'avais été rapatrié pour invalidité, elle se contenta d'avancer sa main et de serrer gentiment la mienne, ses yeux marron chaleureux et doux. Avec elle, je me sentais fort et de nouveau responsable, et j'aimais beaucoup ce sentiment.

Je la raccompagnai chez elle à onze heures et nous nous arrentâmes aux marches menant à son appartement. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire timide. « Est-ce que tu veux monter pour prendre un café ? » demanda-t-elle, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Dans un accès de clarté, je compris soudain ce dont Mycroft parlait – je pouvais distinctement voir deux routes s'étendre devant moi; l'une avec Mary, une famille, tout ce que j'avais toujours pensé vouloir et pourrais avoir un jour; l'autre avec Sherlock, un défi de chaque instant, un risque, peut-être mortel, certainement dangereux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux pendant un instant; puis je pris la main de Mary et la suivis en haut des escaliers.

ooo

Quand je revins chez ma sœur le matin suivant, la maison était calme, Harry devait être sortie. Je montai à ma chambre et la première chose que je vis fut mon téléphone, là où je l'avais laissé sur le bureau la veille. Je le ramassai et vis qu'il n'y avait aucun message, aucun SMS de la nuit précédente. Je m'assis brusquement sur le lit, les jambes instables, alors que la réalisation me frappait… il me laissait partir.

Je ne me demandai pas comment il savait pour Mary, parce que les frères Holmes semblaient toujours tout savoir. Je ne me posai pas la question de savoir s'il savait où j'avais passé la nuit, parce que j'étais sûr que oui.

Son visage hébété flottait encore devant mes yeux et à cet instant je sus ce dont j'avais essayé de me souvenir pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi je me réveillais toujours avec cette image à l'esprit. Quand il avait eu une concussion et que son contrôle habituel avait été désactivé seulement pendant quelques secondes, la seule chose qu'il avait tentée de faire, tentée de faire immédiatement, avait été de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Son subconscient avait, pour une fois, brièvement fait surface, avant d'être de nouveau réprimé pendant qu'il reprenait conscience, et c'était son message.

Je me levai, soudain absolument sûr de moi. _Mon _Sherlock était vraiment là-dedans, enterré sous la coquille que Mycroft avait décrite, mais je pouvais briser cette coquille.

Je courus en bas des escaliers et dans la rue, trouvant un taxi presque immédiatement pour une fois. Pour moi, il abaisserait ses défenses, pour moi il prendrait le risque, saisirait cette occasion, vivrait sa vie.

Le taxi progressait bien. Je me souvins de la façon dont il s'enroulait autour de moi la nuit, quand son cerveau était éteint, de combien il était câlin le matin, surtout quand il était encore à moitié endormi, son naturel se montrant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

J'étais arrivé. J'avais encore ma clé, alors je m'introduisis à l'intérieur, montant lourdement les escaliers. Je savais qu'il était à la maison, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'en étais sûr.

J'ouvris la porte.

Il avait dû reconnaître mes pas dans l'escalier, parce qu'il était en train de se lever quand je franchis le seuil de la porte, un air incertain sur le visage.

Il avait une mine épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était taché, il avait manifestement pleuré pendant des heures. Il y avait une photographie dans sa main – je nous reconnus moi-même et Mary nous souriant dans le parc; elle glissa de ses doigts lorsqu'il se redressa et flotta au sol, finissant face contre terre sur le tapis.

Ses yeux me parcouraient de long en large et je savais qu'il assimilait chaque aspect de mon apparence, chaque nuance de mon approche, pour que, même s'il avait l'air de ne pas y croire, il connaisse mes intentions.

Il ouvrit les bras et je marchai droit jusqu'à eux.

J'étais rentré à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Comme le précisait verity, non, ce n'est pas terminé ^^ Elle avait songé à arrêter là, mais elle a décidé de continuer pour notre plus grand plaisir.


	17. Retrouvailles

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Ah désolée pour l'attente! Pour ne pas faire traîner les choses, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, mais je vous remercie! Elles sont géniales comme d'habitude :)

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs en ce moment... Attention, citron à la fin de celui-ci!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

_9 heures plus tôt…_

Je reposai lentement le téléphone. Alors ça y était, John était passé à autre chose. Cette femme, cette Mary, avait gagné sans même savoir qu'il y avait une bataille.

Je m'assis lourdement dans mon fauteuil. J'étais au courant, bien sûr, qu'il avait commencé à la fréquenter. Mycroft n'avait pas voulu me le dire, mais j'avais mes propres sources. Je repris la photo, celle de dimanche après-midi, qui les montrait ensemble dans le parc. Ils se souriaient et John avait l'air heureux. Elle était assez jolie, je suppose, bien qu'un peu potelée. Mycroft avait au moins confirmé que son caractère était convenable – pas de sombres secrets ou de mauvaises surprises en réserve. Une femme profondément gentille, plaisante, inoffensive et ennuyeuse, qui était à l'instant même avec _mon _John… J'interrompis brusquement ce fil de pensée.

Incapable de rester assis, je sautai à nouveau sur mes pieds et commençai à faire les cent pas. Depuis cette horrible nuit six semaines auparavant où j'avais fondu en larmes devant mon frère, j'avais essayé de rester aussi logique et calme que possible. La colère que je m'étais attendu à ressentir envers Mycroft n'avait pas réussi à apparaître, étant à la place dirigée contre moi-même. Je savais que j'avais bien cherché ce désastre à travers mes actions, mon manque d'introspection – ç'aurait été facile de blâmer Mycroft, mais j'avais besoin de lui; il était la seule chose qui me donnait de l'espoir maintenant que John était parti.

Il semblait tellement sûr que John reviendrait, qu'il me pardonnerait si on lui donnait du temps, et avec ce que Mycroft appelait par euphémisme "des conseils appropriés". Il m'avait empêché de courir directement après John, alors je m'étais mis à envoyer un court SMS chaque soir – je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais désolé, que je me souciais de lui, que je pensais à lui et les messages semblaient être une méthode discrète; il n'était pas obligé de les lire s'il ne le voulait pas et aucune pression ne l'obligeait à répondre de quelque façon que ce soit. Je les envoyais exactement à la même heure chaque nuit, pour montrer qu'il était ma priorité par rapport à tout le reste, et aussi parce que je pensais qu'il finirait pas les attendre et qu'ils auraient plus de sens pour lui. Mon seul espoir était qu'il repense au temps où nous étions ensemble et voie les signes que j'avais été trop aveugle pour remarquer moi-même; les signes qui auraient dû me montrer il y a longtemps que mon soi-disant projet était juste une excuse ridicule pour justifier que j'aie ce que je voulais vraiment depuis le début.

Quand John avait contacté Lestrade, Mycroft avait été enchanté – apparemment c'était le signe qu'il était prêt à faire face à la situation. Intérieurement, je pensais qu'il était plus probable que ce soit le signe qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de sa sœur, mais je m'étais incliné devant la compréhension supérieure qu'avait Mycroft du comportement humain.

Mycroft avait fait sa première approche deux jours plus tard et était revenu extrêmement confiant – il avait décrit la réaction de John au mot "_maison_", qui voulait apparemment dire qu'il m'aimait encore, bien que Mycroft ait dû admettre que John croyait encore que le "_moi_" qu'il aimait était une illusion.

J'avais été stupéfait quand Sally Donovan avait pris sur elle et rendu visite à John. Je pense que Lestrade pourrait avoir joué un rôle là-dedans, bien qu'il l'ait nié. Cependant, comme c'est habituellement le cas avec Sally, sa tentative sembla faire plus de mal que de bien et immédiatement après, John contacta la femme, Mary.

L'arrivée de la femme sembla causer un peu d'inquiétude à Mycroft, car il prit l'initiative qui lui ressemblait peu d'assumer la responsabilité de ma ridicule idée de projet – sans doute dans une tentative de détourner une partie de la colère de John envers moi dans sa direction. Je ne sais pas quel succès cela avait rencontré, car quand je lui demandai il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de jeter un regard nerveux à son parapluie.

Cette nuit-là mon corps brûla de désir pour John… J'avais l'impression que je pourrais jaillir de ma peau tellement c'était intense. Le message que je lui envoyai affirmait que j'étais en feu et j'eus un demi-rire en pensant qu'il m'imaginerait en train de faire exploser une nouvelle fois le micro-onde. Puis je retrouvai mon sérieux, me demandant s'il lisait seulement le moindre de mes messages ou s'il se contentait de les supprimer sans les ouvrir.

À travers tout cela, je tentais de garder un certain niveau de stoïcisme. Je travaillais quand Lestrade faisait appel à moi, apparemment pour des affaires de plus en plus triviales – il me vint à l'esprit qu'il essayait de m'aider en me gardant occupé et je ne pus comprendre comment j'avais pu connaître cet homme pendant si longtemps sans reconnaître sa valeur. Avais-je vraiment été aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas de l'intellect avant que John m'ouvre les yeux ?

Je parlais pendant des heures avec Mycroft, souvent de John, mais aussi du fait de grandir, de ce qui m'était arrivé – je n'avais jamais su à quel point mon renfermement sur moi-même l'avait blessé et, franchement, même si je l'avais réalisé, j'aurais sûrement jugé ça sans importance.

J'allais partout où John et moi avions été ensemble, passant des heures sur York Bridge ou me contentant de marcher sur le chemin que nous avions pris pour aller à Regent's Park. J'utilisais mon réseau de contacts pour garder la trace de John, et réfléchissais obsessivement à chacun de ses gestes. Mon désir pour lui ne diminua jamais, c'était une douleur constante que j'avais où que je sois, me donnant l'impression que je n'étais pas totalement impliqué dans toutes les situations – la vie continuait tout autour de moi mais j'étais légèrement en décalage; là et pourtant pas vraiment présent.

Six semaines étaient passées et je n'avais pas re-pleuré. Je m'étais accroché à l'espoir que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Mycroft ait raison et que John me revienne, mais maintenant…

Je savais que John allait à un rendez-vous plus sérieux ce soir, alors j'avais pris la difficile décision de ne pas envoyer mon message habituel car il serait injuste de faire irruption dans sa soirée – peut-être qu'il comprendrait que je faisais passer son bonheur avant mes propres considérations, peut-être que ça ferait une différence…

Un appel deux heures plus tôt m'avait dit que John avait accompagné Mary dans son appartement. L'appel que je venais de prendre m'avait appris que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, et John était encore là…

Je me rassis et la jalousie brûla dans mes veines, il était inutile de prétendre que c'était quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'essayai de ne pas penser à John avec la femme, mais des images de plus en plus nombreuses ne cessaient d'assaillir mon esprit jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que j'allais devenir fou.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer… Je ne pouvais pas survivre comme ça, avec toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissaient. J'aurais aimé que mon frère n'ait jamais semé cette graine, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir pris ce chemin. Il aurait sûrement mieux valu que je sois "à moitié vivant" comme le disait Mycroft, plutôt que pleinement conscient et espérant ne pas l'être.

J'agrippai mes cheveux et essayai de penser.

_John embrassant la femme…_ Non ! Je devais arrêter ça, je devais m'éteindre, retourner à la façon dont j'avais vécu toutes ces années.

_John gémissant alors que la femme lui embrassait le cou… _Ça suffit ! Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour vivre comme ça, avec cet acide les brûlant de l'intérieur ?

_John nu, la femme le touchant…_ Je sautai sur mes pieds et allai vers le rebord de la fenêtre, appuyant sur le nœud qui se trouvait en-dessous pour libérer la charnière cachée. Je sortis la petite boîte enfermée à l'intérieur… Je m'étais juré de ne plus faire ça, mais je devais fermer mon esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_John se tortillant sur le lit de la femme, la tête rejetée en arrière…_ J'ouvris la boîte et tendit la main vers la seringue que je savais prête… mais elle avait disparu… _Mycroft !_

Je hurlai d'indignation et jetai la boîte vide contre le mur.

Je passai des heures à arpenter l'appartement, parlant seul, essayant de noyer le cauchemar qui se jouait en boucle dans ma tête. Je devais redevenir comme j'étais, je le _devais_… même si ça signifiait perdre l'ami que j'avais trouvé en Lestrade, le rapprochement que j'avais opéré avec mon frère – cet enfoiré de voleur de drogue. Je songeai brièvement à sortir pour obtenir mon narcotique favori, mais je n'avais pas vraiment assez de concentration pour faire face à qui que ce soit. J'eus un aperçu de moi-même dans le miroir en passant avec fureur devant lui – aucun fournisseur qui se respecte ne voudrait faire affaire avec moi actuellement, j'avais l'air dérangé.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, juste au moment où l'aube faisait ses premiers signes d'apparition, je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil en me sentant complètement drainé et épuisé. J'étais décidé. Dans quelques heures j'allais consacrer toute mon énergie à éteindre toutes les parcelles d'émotions et de sentiments qui avaient vu le jour depuis que John était entré dans ma vie. Je deviendrais plus froid et plus distant que jamais auparavant. Je me distancierais de toute personne qui pourrait déclencher la moindre once de sentiment en moi et (tout mon corps trembla à cette idée mais je passai outre) je ne me permettrais plus de penser à John.

Mais avant de pouvoir faire ça… j'avais besoin d'un exutoire au chamboulement dans mon ventre, à la douleur dans mon cœur, aux images qui tourmentaient mon esprit. Avant de commencer à supprimer tout ce qui était arrivé, d'abord, pendant quelques heures, je me permettrais de faire mon deuil…

Je ramassai la photo de John et Mary dans le parc et me dis qu'il serait heureux; heureux comme il méritait de l'être et comme je ne l'avais jamais rendu. Il aurait la famille qu'il était censé avoir. Les larmes vinrent si facilement, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour les retenir aussi longtemps.

Je pleurai pour la vie que je n'aurais pas. Je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé ce qui aurait pu être, puisqu'au moment où j'avais compris ce que John représentait vraiment pour moi, le désastre était déjà imminent, mais j'y pensais maintenant – je nous imaginai vivant et travaillant ensemble au fil des ans, de quoi John aurait l'air quand il serait plus vieux, quand il aurait des mèches de cheveux gris, ce qui, j'imaginais, ne le rendrait que plus distingué.

Je pleurai pour la perte de l'intimité, du fait de se blottir contre quelqu'un la nuit, des câlins sur le canapé pendant la journée, du fait de se tenir la main, des étreintes, du simple fait d'avoir quelqu'un dont se soucier et s'inquiéter.

Je pleurai parce que maintenait je n'aurais jamais de relations sexuelles. Mon corps n'était pas retourné à son état plus ou moins asexué, mais seule l'idée de John causait la moindre réaction, alors cet exutoire me serait aussi fermé.

Enfin, je pleurai simplement pour John, pour la perte de sa présence dans ma vie, de son imprévisibilité, de sa loyauté, de la façon dont il se déplaçait et du goût de sa peau. Je regardai son fauteuil et l'y imaginai pour la dernière fois. Je touchai la couverture et décidai de la brûler. J'enlèverais ses affaires de toilette de la salle de bain et ne les reniflerais plus à chaque fois que j'y allais. Je me débarrasserais du vieux pull qui était sous mon oreiller, et arrêterais de dormir dans son lit quand le manque était trop important.

Finalement, mes larmes commencèrent à ralentir et les soulèvements de ma poitrine commencèrent à se calmer. Je regardai la photo une dernière fois et tentai d'imprimer dans mon subconscient l'idée que John était heureux et que je devrais juste le laisser partir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration… et la porte d'en bas claqua… il y eut des pas de course dans les escaliers et je reconnaîtrais ces pas entre mille. Je commençai à me lever, les jambes instables, et John franchit brusquement la porte.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Était-il venu jubiler, me dire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui se souciait sincèrement de lui ? Non – ce n'était pas dans la nature de John d'être aussi cruel. La photo glissa de mes doigts alors qu'il m'approchait.

Je reconnus son expression et son langage corporel, mais je ne les comprenais pas – il venait me _prendre dans ses bras _? Mon corps réagit aux signes sans pensée consciente, mes bras s'ouvrirent vers lui en signe d'invitation, même si mon cerveau me disait que mes yeux devaient faire erreur… mais non… ses pas ne ralentirent pas pendant qu'il se rapprochait et il marcha droit jusqu'à moi, ses bras se refermant étroitement autour de mon corps, les miens faisant de même pour lui.

Nous restâmes là, collés l'un à l'autre et, pour la première fois depuis six semaines interminables, j'étais totalement et complètement présent, et exactement là où je devais être.

ooo

Au bout de quelques minutes, il essaya de se retirer. Il ne lutta pas contre moi, mais se détendit simplement dans mon étreinte. Mon esprit tournoyait pendant que je le tenais, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était là, ni pour combien de temps, et j'essayai de me contrôler pour pouvoir lui faire face rationnellement. Je me concentrai sur le calcul du volume de liquide supplémentaire dont j'aurais besoin pour remplacer l'eau perdue avec mes larmes, jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt à relâcher légèrement mon emprise.

Je me retirai juste assez pour pouvoir voir son visage, gardant encore mes bras étroitement enroulés autour de sa taille. Mes yeux le parcoururent avidement, cherchant les changements qu'il aurait pu connaître pendant les six semaines où je ne l'avais pas vu correctement de mes propres yeux. Il paraissait un peu fatigué, _ne pense pas à pourquoi_, me dis-je fermement, mais il était pour l'essentiel semblable à l'image que je me faisais dans mon esprit – mis à part le fait d'être habillé.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » remarqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisque je n'avais pas du tout dormi.

« Toi aussi, » répondis-je, _ne pense pas à pourquoi, ne pense pas à pourquoi_.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Du thé ? »

Je secouai la tête; le thé était dans la cuisine – je voulais qu'il reste avec moi dans le salon.

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais prendre une tasse. » Il s'arrêta. « Si ça te convient, bien sûr ? »

Je le regardai d'un air interdit pendant un instant avant de comprendre : il avait déménagé, il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir le droit de se servir dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu reviens ? » lui demandai-je de but en blanc.

Il me sourit. « Je suis là, » répondit-il, ce qui n'était pas du tout une réponse.

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, s'il allait repartir. Si ça devait être la seule étreinte, je devais le savoir maintenant, avant d'avoir trop d'espoirs.

« Si tu le veux. »

Je le dévisageai avec incrédulité. _Si je le voulais ? _Bien sûr que je le voulais ! Ça, au moins, ça devait être évident ? À moins… à moins qu'il fasse allusion à ce qui était arrivé avec la femme, Mary ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda un moment, puis se retira avec plus de force, alors je le laissai partir cette fois. « Ok, » dit-il. « Si nous ne prenons pas de thé, je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir. » Il jeta un œil aux fauteuils, puis prit ma main et me mena au canapé. Nous nous assîmes à un angle pour nous faire face. Je ne lâchai pas sa main.

« Ok, » répéta-t-il. « Sherlock, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il arqua un sourcil, mais continua. « Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne ? »

C'était facile. « Oui ! » répondis-je immédiatement.

Il sourit, mais ensuite son visage devint plus sérieux. « Tu as commencé tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas me perdre comme collègue de travail, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « C'est ce que je me suis dit, » tentai-je d'expliquer, « mais ce n'est pas vraiment… »

Il leva une main. « Nous allons y venir. Ce que je veux te demander, c'est si c'est ce que tu voudrais que nous soyons ? Seulement des collègues et amis, comme avant que tout ça commence ? »

Je le regardai bouche bée – était-il sérieux ? Pensait-il qu'il pouvait revenir vivre avec moi et pourtant continuer à voir la femme ? Viendrait-elle à l'appartement ? Seraient-ils ensemble ici, pourrais-je les _entendre _? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas… mais et si c'était ce que John voulait ? Pouvais-je le supporter pour l'avoir avec moi ? Peut-être que je pourrais accepter, pour le récupérer, puis essayer de le faire changer d'avis ?

« Sherlock ! » Il obtint mon attention. « Ce que tu fais en ce moment, c'est un problème. »

Je le regardai avec une certaine confusion.

« Tu réfléchis, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu te demandes ce que tu devrais dire. Une douzaine de scénarios te passent par la tête et tu vas me donner la réponse qui mène au meilleur résultat dans ta tête. Nous ne faisons plus comme ça. »

Il était inhabituellement ferme avec moi. Je fus surpris de voir que j'aimais plutôt ça. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sa réponse fut rapide. « Si je te pose une question, alors donne-moi la vraie réponse qui te vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Ne me manipule pas ou n'essaie pas de me dire ce que tu penses que je veux entendre. » Il disait manifestement ça très sérieusement. « Laisse-moi te faire comprendre tout de suite que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux entendre. Ta maîtrise des émotions ne peut qu'être qualifiée de "rudimentaire". »

J'eus l'impression que c'était un peu sévère, mais ne voulus pas le contrarier.

« Donc, » dit-il, « est-ce que c'est clair ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Bien, réessayons… Est-ce que tu veux que je ré-emménage ici avec toi ? »

« Oui. » Celle-là aussi était facile.

« Est-ce que tu veux que nous ne soyons que des amis et collègues ? »

Je saisis cette occasion pour lui donner une réponse franche et immédiate. « Non. »

Il me sourit, apparemment content de ma réponse – _Ha ! Prends ça, femme ! _pensai-je.

« Est-ce que tu serais satisfait en y allant doucement ? »

« Oui. » N'importe quoi, je ferais n'importe quoi. Quand est-ce qu'on commençait ?

« Est-ce que tu veux y aller doucement ? »

Je pris un moment. Il avait impliqué qu'il voulait y aller doucement, et j'étais vraiment heureux de faire ça – tout ce qu'il voulait m'irait; j'étais vraiment tenté de dire "_oui_". Mais j'avais promis, et ça avait l'air d'être tellement important pour lui que je sois honnête… « Non, » répondis-je, tellement timidement que ça sonnait presque comme une question.

Il sourit encore – cette histoire d'honnêteté semblait porter ses fruits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » me demanda-t-il, et je ne réfléchis même pas.

« Tout. »

Soudain, il libéra ma main et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou, m'enlaçant férocement, son visage se pressant contre ma clavicule. Je pus sentir son cœur battre quand nos poitrines se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps trop court, il se rassit un peu. « Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander ? »

J'avais besoin de parler de la femme, Mary. Je devais savoir comment les choses étaient avec elle – ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à John d'avoir une aventure d'une nuit et de simplement abandonner la personne. Il voudrait sûrement la revoir, au moins pour la quitter gentiment ? C'était un sujet difficile, mais il devait être abordé. J'ouvris la bouche, « Pourrais-je t'embrasser ? »

Il en eut un peu le souffle coupé, semblant presque aussi surpris par cette question que je l'étais moi-même.

« Une réponse immédiate et honnête, John, » dis-je en lui rappelant sa propre condition.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête. « Très bien. Oui et Non. »

J'étais sur le point de protester contre cette dérobade, mais il continua – « _Oui_, tu peux m'embrasser quand tu le veux vraiment vraiment, parce que c'est ce que tu veux toi-même ou ce dont tu as besoin et pas pour une autre raison. _Non_, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser juste parce que ça fait plus de quatre-vingt-dix minutes que tu m'as touché, ou parce que tu penses que c'est ce que j'attends de toi, ou parce que tu crois que c'est approprié par rapport à la situation, ou parce que… »

Il fut incapable de continuer, car j'avais assimilé la partie "quand tu le veux vraiment" de sa réponse et agi en conséquence.

Ce fut merveilleux… J'embrassai sa bouche, pour le faire taire et parce que je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps. Puis je pris son visage, et l'embrassai pour lui montrer ce que je ressentais. De tendres baisers le long de ses pommettes et jusqu'à l'arc de ses sourcils pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais désolé de ce qui était arrivé et de combien je l'avais blessé. De doux baisers sur ses lèvres pour montrer que j'étais reconnaissant qu'il soit revenu vers moi et le bonheur que je ressentais, après le noir désespoir de la nuit précédente.

Il répondait maintenant, ses propres mains s'élevant et glissant dans mes cheveux, tirant légèrement comme il le faisait toujours. Je pus sentir un grondement dans ma poitrine lorsque je le poussai en arrière, le suivant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux totalement allongés sur le canapé, nos corps complètement entrelacés. Puis il y eut des baisers avides pour lui montrer combien je le voulais, combien il m'avait manqué, combien mon corps le désirait.

C'était comme si nous essayions de nous glisser sous la peau l'un de l'autre, de devenir tellement entremêlés qu'il serait physiquement impossible de nous séparer. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, agrippaient mes épaules puis descendaient d'une traite jusqu'à ma taille avant de remonter, comme s'il me réapprenait. Je nous roulai sur le côté pour pouvoir faire de même, ma main se tortillant entre nos corps pour pouvoir toucher sa poitrine, son ventre; je voulais désespérément poser mes mains sur sa peau nue et commençai à me débarrasser de son pull et de sa chemise.

Il retira sa bouche et gémit. « Sherlock… » Il pressa nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. « Sherlock, il faut qu'on ralentisse. »

« Mmm, » convins-je, embrassant sa mâchoire puis son cou. Il grogna tandis que je suçais fortement la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, son corps se contorsionnant contre le mien, nos hanches se pressant étroitement l'une contre l'autre – impossible qu'il veuille arrêter.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes épaules. « Sherlock, » répéta-t-il. « Sherlock, je suis sérieux. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. »

Il voulait parler de la femme. Je secouai la tête – enfin, autant que possible tout en embrassant toujours l'endroit le plus éloigné que je pouvais atteindre dans son col de chemise. Mes doigts défirent furtivement ses deux premiers boutons pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

Il essaya de s'éloigner, mais je résistai. « John, » dis-je contre sa peau, me frayant un chemin jusqu'à son oreille il pencha automatiquement la tête pour m'aider. « John, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. Je ne veux vraiment pas entendre les détails. »

Il me repoussa avec plus de force cette fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir mon visage. Je gardai les yeux baissés. Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit d'être jaloux. Je l'avais fait partir; nous n'étions pas ensemble à l'époque. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, il était revenu vers moi – peut-être que je devrais même être reconnaissant ? Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher la colère de bouillir dans mon ventre. Les images qui m'avaient hanté toute la nuit revenaient dans ma tête comme des fléchettes empoisonnées et je resserrai mes bras autour de lui pour m'assurer à nouveau qu'il m'avait choisi, qu'il était là.

« Sherlock. » Sa voix était impérieuse. « Sherlock, regarde-moi. »

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir l'expression sur son visage quand il parlait d'elle. Je ne voulais pas le voir se souvenir d'avoir été avec elle, _il y a seulement quelques heures_, me rappela mon cerveau sans pitié. Mais… je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait de moi, alors je le lui donnerais. Je lui donnerais n'importe quoi – tout. Quoi qu'il faille faire pour le garder avec moi, je le ferais. Je levai la tête.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Mary, » dit-il, soutenant mon regard, et il fallut quelques instants pour que les mots s'enregistrent dans mon cerveau. Il détourna les yeux. « Je le voulais, » ajouta-t-il, et je tressaillis. Il tourna la tête et vit mon expression. « Non ! » cria-t-il. « Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – je veux dire que je _voulais_ le vouloir, si ça veut dire quelque chose. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ça aurait vraiment tout simplifié. C'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire quand je l'ai suivie dans son appartement. J'ai choisi ça, l'espace d'un instant. » Il me regarda avec un air d'excuse. « Je suis désolé. »

Je secouai la tête; il n'avait pas à être désolé pour quoi que ce soit.

« Mais quand nous sommes entrés, elle faisait du café et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'au bout, » expliqua-t-il. « Je l'utilisais pour me distraire de toi – ce n'était pas juste pour elle. C'est une femme bien et elle mérite mieux que d'être un substitut pour quelqu'un qui, comme je le craignais encore à l'époque, pourrait ne même pas exister. »

Je le dévisageai, me sentant plein d'humilité. « Tu as traité Mary mieux que je ne t'ai traité, » reconnus-je. « Même en l'ayant connue aussi peu de temps. » Je baissai le regard. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

Il me prit dans ses bras. « Sherlock, si j'avais une fraction de ton intellect j'aurais tout compris bien plus vite. Je dois me contenter d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé comme le reste des gens ordinaires. »

« _Ordinaire _? » J'émis un bruit de dédain. « John, c'est la dernière chose que tu es ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Écoute, peu importe. Laisse-moi juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ça, et ensuite nous pourrons… »

« Recommencer à nous embrasser ? »

Il rigola, puis eut l'air surpris par le bruit; comme s'il avait oublié qu'il savait rire.

Nous passâmes la majeure partie de la journée sur le canapé; à parler, à expliquer… et à nous embrasser – à nous embrasser surtout. De brefs baisers simplement utilisés pour ponctuer nos discussions. De longs baisers qui semblaient nous envelopper l'un dans l'autre, nous laissant inextricablement enchevêtrés. Des baisers passionnés qui nous laissaient à bout de souffle et demandaient du temps pour s'en remettre.

John expliqua comment il avait parlé à Mary qui, dit-il, avait très compréhensive et lui avait proposé de passer la nuit sur le canapé quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était tard. J'essayai d'expliquer mon plan stupide et comment j'en étais venu à me rendre compte de la profondeur de mon aveuglement. Il me posa des questions sur mon enfance, dont Mycroft lui avait apparemment parlé et il admit qu'il avait gardé mes messages et les relisait fréquemment.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la journée et ce fut parfait. John fit des sandwichs à un certain moment, ce qui lui prit deux fois plus de temps qu'il le faudrait car j'étais enroulé autour de lui comme un poulpe, mais il ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde – si ce n'est du maigre contenu du frigo, où le comestible était à présent largement surpassé en quantité par l'expérimental.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

ooo

Les quelques jours suivants furent incroyables, et étranges, et effrayants, et merveilleux. Ravoir John ici avec moi était plus que je n'avais osé espérer, mais je détestais qu'il soit hors de ma vue. J'avais développé une peur totalement irrationnelle qu'il disparaisse si je le quittais des yeux et le rendait fou en le suivant partout dans l'appartement, rôdant devant la salle de bain, allant même faire les courses avec lui, bien que je ne pense pas que cette dernière chose l'embête beaucoup.

Lestrade vint le lendemain du retour de John, prétendument avec une affaire, mais quand il vit que John était à la maison il admit rapidement qu'il avait inventé ça et était juste venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il resta pour boire un café et nous convînmes de nous voir à Scotland Yard la semaine suivant pour traiter les affaires en cours. Il me serra la main en partant et donna une tape sur le dos de John, disant que nous étions "écœurants", mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

La seule ombre au tableau était que John ne voulait pas encore dormir avec moi. Il disait que nous avions besoin de temps pour nous adapter et que nous n'étions pas obligés de précipiter les choses, ce que je comprenais et pouvais accepter, mais je détestais être séparé de lui toute la nuit. J'essayais de le garder levé sur le canapé aussi tard que possible, le distrayant avec des baisers chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de partir, mais ça ne faisait que le faire dormir plus tard le matin et je n'aimais pas ça non plus.

Je me glissai plusieurs fois dans sa chambre juste pour l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me surprenne et me fisse promettre d'arrêter – il parla de "respect des limites" et de "problèmes d'intimité", ce que j'eus du mal à comprendre mais tentai d'accepter car c'était clairement important pour lui. Il m'interrogeait aussi constamment sur mes motivations, ayant souvent besoin de s'assurer à nouveau que je ne le touchais que parce que je le voulais, et que je ne l'embrassais que parce que j'en avais besoin.

Après plusieurs jours comme ça, il me vint à l'esprit que je ne lui avais pas dit ce que je ressentais. J'avais présumé que c'était évident dans mon comportement, mais peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'entendre les mots ? Je repensai à la fois où il m'avait fait sa déclaration et me souvins de la vague de bonheur et de satisfaction que ses mots avaient provoquée, avant que la réalité de cette terrible situation ne vienne faire envahir mon esprit. Je me résolus à rectifier l'omission immédiatement…

Il était sous la douche. Je toquai sur la porte de la salle de bain. « John ? John, il faut que je te parle. » Il y eut des mots étouffés et un "bang".

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il fut là, une petite serviette attachée de manière précaire à ses hanches, ses cheveux gouttant et de l'eau coulant encore sur sa poitrine. Mon esprit ne se rendit pas utile en se vidant totalement alors que son approvisionnement en sang était brusquement détourné.

« Sherlock ! » Il me parlait d'un ton sec. « Regarde, je suis toujours là. » Il perdait clairement patience avec toute cette histoire d'insécurité. « Je n'ai pas disparu dans le trou de l'évier et je n'ai pas été aspiré par le conduit d'aération. » Il agita un peu les bras. « Je suis entré _dans _la salle de bain, et je sortirai _de _la salle de bain ! » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui détourna à peine mon regard scrutateur de la zone cruciale de son corps actuellement cachée par la serviette.

« Sherlock ! » dit-il encore sur le même ton, me faisant à nouveau diriger mon attention vers le haut, bien que mon regard prenne sans aucun doute la route panoramique.

Une gouttelette d'eau était juste en train de tomber de ses cheveux… elle heurta son épaule et commença à descendre sur sa poitrine. Je suivis sa progression avec fascination, utilisant d'abord seulement mes yeux, puis aussi mon doigt. Il prit une brusque inspiration lorsque je caressai son téton; quand j'atteignis le bord de sa serviette, il attrapa mon poignet.

« Sherlock, » dit-il, et son ton n'était plus hargneux, sa voix était basse et rauque. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je jetai un œil à son visage. « Je suis venu te dire quelque chose, John. » Je levai mon autre main pour effectuer un trajet parallèle de l'autre côté de son torse et il grogna, relâchant mon poignet pour attraper le côté de la porte.

L'espace d'un instant je craignis qu'il tente de me fermer la porte au nez, mais il semblait l'utiliser comme soutien. Je profitais au mieux de cette occasion et mis mes deux mains sur sa poitrine, frottant plutôt brutalement, et un regard vers sa serviette me dit qu'il aimait ça sans doute possible. Je regardai ce qu'il en était de son visage et vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, alors je plongeai la tête et suçai son téton gauche, le picorant avec les dents puis lui donnant de petits coups de langue.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et ses jambes semblèrent perdre leur force mais j'étais prêt, passant rapidement mon bras autour de sa taille, puis le tournant de manière à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

J'étais toujours penché en avant avec la tête au niveau de sa poitrine et je descendis ma main droite sur sa jambe, juste dessous le niveau de sa serviette, caressant l'arrière de son genou, là où je savais qu'il était sensible. Puis je remontai la tête en parsemant le trajet de baisers, ma main glissant autour de sa jambe et remontant l'intérieur de sa cuisse sous la serviette pendant que je me redressai, jusqu'à ce que je morde la base de son cou, mes doigts caressant les poils doux entre ses jambes tandis que ma main montait plus haut.

Sa tête tomba contre l'encadrement de la porte avec un bruit sourd lorsque j'embrassai sa mâchoire, ma main continuant de glisser pour l'empoigner fermement juste au moment où je prenais sa bouche. Si j'avais pensé que mon corps brûlait pour lui quand nous étions séparés, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il sembla sortir de son étourdissement et qu'il me repoussa brusquement en arrière en m'éloignant de lui. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, et ce que je lui avais fait me fit mal au cœur, combien il doutait que je le veuille vraiment – simplement à cet instant même, pour lui-même, sans motivation ultérieure ni préméditation.

« Regarde-moi, John, » exigeai-je, écartant les bras pour qu'il puisse me voir clairement, sachant à quel point je devais avoir l'air de le désirer. Je l'observai enregistrer mon souffle court et mes yeux – mes pupilles devaient être énormes. Son regard se déplaça vers la pulsation sur mon cou, puis descendit sur mon corps où mon pantalon serré ne faisait rien pour cacher à quel point je le voulais.

« John, tu ne vois pas ? » Je levai les bras vers lui. « Je suis venu te dire quelque chose, je suis venu… » Mon souffle fut coupé quand il me poussa à nouveau et je crus qu'il était en colère, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il me suivait, me poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à ma chambre. J'ouvrai la porte d'un coup et il me poussa à la franchir, ses mains tombant maintenant sur mes hanches jusqu'à ce que je sois contre le lit.

« J'ai l'impression, » dit-il, et il y avait une touche de détermination dans sa voix qui provoqua des frissons le long de mon échine. « J'ai l'impression que l'un de nous porte beaucoup trop de vêtements. » Ses mains se déplacèrent posément vers ma chemise et il commença à défaire les boutons un par un. Je fis mine de l'aider, mais il repoussa mes mains.

« Non, » dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement. « Si nous devons faire ça, alors ce sera à ma façon. » Il finit d'ouvrir les boutons et enleva lentement la chemise de mes épaules puis la fit descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre à mes pieds. « J'aurai le contrôle, » déclara-t-il, ses mains effleurant la peau qu'il avait découverte, frôlant mes tétons jusqu'à ce que je frissonne.

« Tu ne prendras pas le dessus, tu ne me submergeras pas et tu ne me domineras pas. » Ses mains se déplacèrent vers ma ceinture, il défit mon pantalon et le fit descendre, laissant mon sous-vêtement pour l'instant, puis me poussa en arrière pour me faire asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il enlevait mes chaussures et chaussettes, avant de retirer complètement mon pantalon.

Il se leva et me fit signe de me reculer, ce que je fis.

« Tu ne me cacheras pas ce que tu ressens, ou ce que tu penses. » Il grimpa sur le lit, puis commença à ramper sur mon corps jusqu'à me chevaucher, et à ce moment-là il poussa mon torse en arrière pour que je m'allonge.

Il se pencha sur moi et me fixa du regard. « Tu me laisseras entrer, Sherlock, » me dit-il, et il pensait manifestement chaque mot. « Si tu veux que je te croie, que je te fasse à nouveau confiance, alors tu dois renoncer à ton contrôle et me laisser entrer. »

Je le dévisageai. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, et je sus que c'était l'un de ces moments-là… l'un de ces moments qui ont un impact sur le reste de votre vie – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Pouvais-je le faire ? J'avais toujours gardé une partie de mon cerveau rationnelle, même avec John, analysant, mémorisant et décidant constamment de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. J'étais toujours responsable, au moins de moi-même. Pouvais-je remettre ce contrôle à John, même pour un petit moment ?

Je le regardai, qui attendait patiemment pendant que je réfléchissais – ayant même l'air content que je réfléchisse seulement, que je ne me contente pas de lui donner une réponse superficielle. Je le regardai et il était tout ce que je voulais.

« Je t'aime, John, » lui dis-je. « Je t'aime et ma réponse est "_oui_". » Je m'interrompis quand il émit un halètement. « Ma réponse sera toujours "_oui_". » Je lui souris et son expression était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue – pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça des jours plus tôt ?

Il baissa la tête et m'embrassa, m'embrassa passionnément et avec une profondeur d'émotion que je n'avais jamais sentie chez lui. J'entourai son corps de mes bras et fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la serviette, qui devait sûrement ne tenir qu'à un fil maintenant… Je tentai une secousse et elle tomba dans ma main. Je la jetai du lit et l'attirai immédiatement vers le bas pour pouvoir sentir tout son poids sur moi.

Il leva un peu la tête et arqua un sourcil. « C'est comme ça que tu ne prends pas le dessus, hein ? » s'enquit-il, mais la tension avait disparu de sa voix; il semblait que ma déclaration avait beaucoup fait pour soulager son anxiété concernant mes motivations. Je haussai les épaules et écarquillai les yeux – même s'il avait montré qu'il était tout à fait conscient de cette combine, cela sembla quand même étonnamment efficace.

Il eut un petit rire et baissa encore la tête et bientôt le rire fut la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. Il m'embrassa et me caressa, accordant une attention particulière à mes tétons ultrasensibles en descendant le long de mon corps; ses mains retirèrent doucement mon sous-vêtement et il me prit dans sa bouche. Il s'était assuré que ma tête soit surélevée par l'oreiller pour que je puisse regarder et chaque fois que ça devenait trop fort et que je fermais les yeux, il s'arrêtait; je devais le regarder, je devais le laisser me voir. C'était un peu effrayant, mais incroyablement intime. Quand mon corps commença à trembler, il me libéra et remonta pour recommencer à m'embrasser.

Je savais qu'il était temps – je tendis la main vers le tiroir à côté du lit, sortis un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant et les lui tendis.

Il me regarda avec sérieux. « Tu es sûr ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Absolument, » lui promis-je. « C'est ce que je veux. » Juste pour confirmer, au cas où il aurait encore le moindre doute. « Je t'aime, » ajoutai-je, les mots émergeant comme de leur propre volonté – j'avais dû avoir l'air surpris, et il sourit.

« Sherlock, » dit-il, m'embrassant. « Je t'aime aussi. »

J'étais rayonnant et il m'embrassa encore, puis s'arrêta, me regardant. « J'aimerais faire ça en face à face, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ça pourrait être plus facile pour toi si tu te retournes. »

Je fus un moment frappé par ses connaissances et sa confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il était médecin. Vraiment, sa tentative d'éteindre mon cerveau semblait déjà fonctionner étonnamment bien.

« Face à face, » confirmai-je. « Sans hésiter. » Mon corps tremblait sous lui, conscient de ce qui allait arriver ensuite et impatient de continuer.

Il hocha la tête, souriant, et recouvrit ses doigts du lubrifiant glissant, me préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La sensation était vraiment étrange, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre avec la pression / la douleur. Je fermai étroitement les yeux.

« Sherlock, » appela-t-il. « Sherlock, regarde-moi. »

J'obéis avec réticence; je ne voulais pas qu'il voie qu'il me faisait mal.

« Sherlock, tu as besoin de te détendre. »

_C'était fichtrement plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, pensai-je. Du moins, je voulais juste le penser, mais il rit, alors peut-être que je m'étais plus habitué à penser à voix haute avec lui que je le croyais.

« Regarde-moi, » insista-t-il encore. « Je t'aime, » me dit-il. « Tu peux me faire confiance. » Il me regardait dans les yeux pendant que ses doigts me caressaient à l'intérieur. « Je vais prendre soin de toi, » promit-il. « Détends-toi, Sherlock, détends-toi. »

Je commençais à obéir car il concentrait ses mouvements sur une zone particulière, qui devint incroyablement réactive à ces attentions.

Il sourit quand je gémis. « Je pense que tu es prêt. »

Il avait mis un oreiller sous mes hanches, ce qui aida quand il commença progressivement à entrer en moi, mais il était bien plus gros que ses doigts et je recommençai à me tendre. Il s'arrêta, son corps tremblant avec l'effort pour rester immobile. « Reste avec moi, » dit-il, soutenant mon regard. « Fais-moi confiance, Sherlock, » répéta-t-il. « Laisse-toi aller. »

J'inspirai. C'était tellement difficile de le laisser me mener. Je luttais contre mes instincts, mais je savais que je devais le faire. Je devais le laisser entrer ou il ne me ferait jamais totalement confiance, ne se permettrait jamais de croire à notre relation, ne s'engagerait plus avec moi. Je lui devais ça et je voulais le lui donner. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je savais qu'il était un homme bien et qu'il m'aimait…

« Je suis là, » répéta-t-il. « Je te tiens, je ne te laisserai pas… »

Je le fis. Je m'abandonnai à lui. J'abandonnai pour lui. Mes muscles se détendirent, et soudain il fut entièrement en moi. Il était à l'intérieur de mon corps et à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Il remplissait les vides en moi et partageait avec moi sa chaleur, son cœur.

« Tu es à moi, » grogna-t-il, se retirant légèrement puis poussant à nouveau. Je regardai dans ses yeux et je sus que c'était vrai.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre de ma première fois, assez franchement. Il y eut du mouvement, des caresses et des sentiments si intenses que je ne savais pas comment j'y survivrais, et des mots doux qui devinrent plus bruyants, et une perte totale de contrôle de ma part, puis de celle de John.

Après, il utilisa sa serviette pour nous nettoyer, puis me regarda. « Dois-je rester ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Dans ton lit, je veux dire ? »

Je lui souris, puis l'attirai vers le bas et sous les couvertures avec moi, m'enroulant étroitement autour de lui. « Notre lit, John, » corrigeai-je, l'embrassant. « Et oui, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

><p>Rappel: il reste 2 chapitres et une histoire bonus divisée en 3 parties. J'essaie de vous poster la suite rapidement!<p> 


	18. Résolution

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

...plus d'un mois? Je suis vraiment VRAIMENT désolée pour l'attente! Je remercie chaleureusement celles qui ont laissé une review! Encore un long chapitre avec lemon :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Résolution<strong>

**POV John**

« Sherlock ! » Je repoussai brusquement sa main. « Sherlock, nous sommes à la morgue, pour l'amour du ciel ! » Il m'ignora, frottant son nez dans mon cou juste en-dessous de mon oreille et pressant son corps contre mon dos, son poids me coinçant contre le bord de la table. La table d'autopsie. La table d'autopsie sur laquelle se trouvait un corps emballé. C'était plus que mal…

Depuis que nous avions fait l'amour, fait l'amour correctement, entièrement, sans retenue, de manière époustouflante et en mettant en danger la tête de lit, il avait été absolument insatiable. Il était comme un enfant qui aurait grandi avec des bâtonnets de carotte et des morceaux de pomme comme friandises et qui se retrouverait tout à coup dans un magasin de bonbons.

Notre première fois avait été… eh bien, elle avait été vraiment parfaite, c'est le mot qui vient tout de suite à l'esprit. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, comme c'était nouveau pour chacun de nous, mais comme nous y étions allés doucement dans notre relation d'origine, nous connaissions déjà très bien les réactions physiques de l'autre et la période où nous étions séparés ne nous faisait qu'apprécier davantage le fait d'être ensemble.

C'était aussi l'une des rares occasions où j'avais eu droit à un semblant de contrôle, réalisai-je en y repensant. Sherlock avait clairement aimé ça à l'époque, et il était certain que j'en avais eu besoin pour reconstruire ma confiance en lui, et en _nous_, mais il était sans aucun doute le plus dominant de nous deux. Ce qui m'amenait à ma situation actuelle…

Je grognai quand il commença à sucer juste au-dessus de ma clavicule. Nos reflets déformés se miroitaient dans les casiers argentés d'en face, sa tête sombre penchée sur mon cou et ses longs bras m'enveloppant – j'avais l'air de me faire attaquer par un vampire. Ma tête tomba contre son épaule, mes yeux se fermant. Ses mains se promenaient encore et je sentais mes jambes fléchir; comment faisait-il pour me faire ça aussi facilement ?

Il s'immobilisa et je pris conscience que des talons claquaient dans le couloir… Molly revenait. Je tentai de le repousser et il eut un petit rire, mordillant mon cou et roulant des hanches contre moi avant de s'éloigner et de contourner la table, refermant sa veste en chemin. Je dois commencer à porter des vestes, décidai-je. Un pull était loin de cacher aussi bien les preuves de ce qu'il me faisait et je fus forcé de rester à côté de la table pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires ou de risquer de m'embarrasser, et d'embarrasser la pauvre Molly.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, maintenant – quelque chose à propos de contenus d'estomac, je crois. Je supposais que j'aurais dû faire attention, mais mon esprit était retourné, comme il le faisait souvent, à cette nuit une semaine auparavant où il m'avait dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Même si j'avais été plutôt certain de ses sentiments à ce moment-là, j'avais quand même été bouleversé quand il avait vraiment dit les mots – je suppose que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sherlock; je m'étais plus ou moins résigné à accepter qu'il voie ça comme une faiblesse et qu'il refuse d'admettre une telle chose sans souffrir d'une blessure à la tête… alors qu'il sorte ça m'avait pris totalement par surprise. Il s'était vraiment ouvert à moi cette nuit-là, pensai-je – de plus d'une manière, ajouta l'écolier en moi avec un ricanement.

Bien sûr c'est à ce moment exact qu'il me regarda et, d'un seul regard, su immédiatement ce que je pensais. Il me lança un sourire en coin qui était tellement lascif et immoral que la pauvre Molly, prise entre deux feux, fit carrément tomber son bloc-notes. Je secouai la tête mais il s'était déjà détourné, poursuivant sa phrase pendant que Molly tentait de reprendre contenance.

Mon esprit dériva encore… Il avait été assez endolori le jour suivant, sans surprise, mais avait quand même réussi à me prendre moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Il avait expliqué que nous devrions passer ma première fois le plus tôt possible, puisqu'il faudrait au moins deux jours avant que je sois assez remis pour qu'il le refasse. Clairement le romantisme n'était pas dans le _Guide de l'amour de Sherlock Holmes_, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas – du moment qu'il était honnête avec moi, à peu près rien ne me dérangeait. Je me suis bien demandé plus tard si sa gentillesse n'était pas principalement destinée à réduire au maximum la durée de mon rétablissement, mais c'est difficile de garder des doutes sur l'affection de quelqu'un qui vous suit dans le lit même dans son sommeil.

Je levai les yeux et vit qu'il me fixait, un sourcil haussé. Je rougis légèrement; sa ténacité devait être contagieuse – je trouvais maintenant difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose que lui.

Nous dîmes au revoir à Molly, qui nous observa avec intérêt. Étrangement, la nouvelle que nous étions ensemble n'avait pas mis fin à ses rêvasseries à propos de Sherlock; en fait son regard passait souvent sur chacun de nous et les pensées qui pourraient lui passer par la tête à ces occasions me mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait pu me les dire, mais il n'avait pas encore commenté, ce dont j'étais profondément reconnaissant.

Il emprunta mon téléphone quand nous marchâmes dans le couloir vide et commença à envoyer des messages.

« Du nouveau ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, non, » répondit-il. « Je préviens juste Lestrade que nous allons être un peu en retard à notre rendez-vous. »

Je regardai ma montre, surpris. « Mais nous avons tout notre temps, » fis-je remarquer.

« Exactement ! » sourit-il, mettant mon téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et prenant mon bras. « J'ai juste besoin de vérifier… Voyons… Ah, oui. » Il ouvrit une porte d'un geste théâtral et me poussa à l'intérieur, me suivant rapidement et refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans un placard. Un placard à la morgue. Avec un fou. Un fou dont je pouvais à peine distinguer les yeux dans la faible lumière qui venait de la petite vitre au-dessus de la porte. Ils luisaient comme ceux d'un chat et étaient fixés sur moi.

« John, » dit-il doucement. « Viens ici, John. »

Je frissonnai. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock ? »

Il sourit, et c'était un sourire de prédateur. « Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas à quoi tu pensais, John ? » invita-t-il en mettant ses doigts dans les passants de mon jean et en m'attirant à lui. « Parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas au rapport de Molly. » Ses pouces s'étaient glissés sous ma ceinture et descendirent légèrement, traçant des cercles sur mes hanches.

« Je, ah, hum… » Ce n'était pas bon. Enfin, c'était _bon_, il n'y avait pas à nier ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, mais je ne voulais franchement pas me faire prendre en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle gay dans le placard d'une morgue.

Je devais le secouer, alors j'optai pour du romantisme. « Je pensais à la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, » lui dis-je, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire fleur bleue, qui devait sûrement juste être nerveux et ajouter à l'impression d'être pris sur le fait que je donnais.

« Hmm, » répondit-il, pas le moins du monde découragé par mes efforts. Il me sourit, puis se pencha en avant pour pouvoir me parler doucement juste à côté de l'oreille. « Je t'aime bel et bien, John, » confirma-t-il, son souffle m'éventant le visage, et je ne pus empêcher un léger halètement à ces mots.

« J'aime ta bouche. » Il m'embrassa, léchant le contour de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que je les lui ouvre, puis passant sa langue autour de la mienne comme un tire-bouchon et explorant minutieusement ma bouche, retournant nos corps en même temps de manière à ce que je sois appuyé contre le mur. _Comment était-il devenu aussi doué pour ça ? _me demandai-je avec hébètement. Il embrassait comme il faisait tout le reste – avec une concentration absolue, une dévotion totale à la tâche. Parfois je pensais que je pourrais venir rien qu'avec ses baisers… il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus.

Il se retirait, parlant à nouveau. « J'aime tes oreilles, » murmura-t-il en embrassant ma mâchoire, puis en suçant mon lobe dans sa bouche, le mordillant avant de glisser sa langue directement dans mon oreille. Je sursautai; il n'avait jamais fait ça et ça chatouillait presque, mais… Il le fit encore et mon souffle fut coupé. Ok, ça ne chatouillait pas tout à fait. Il fit un léger bruit, que je reconnus comme celui qu'il faisait quand il enregistrait mes réactions pour une enquête future, avant de passer à autre chose.

« J'aime ton cou. » Il se penchait sur moi maintenant et je pouvais sentir ses mains tirer ma chemise de mon pantalon, la poussant avec mon pull au niveau de ma poitrine alors que sa bouche attaquait mon cou avec enthousiasme. Je tendis la main vers lui pour tenter d'équilibrer les choses, mais il attrapa mes deux poignets d'une main puis les leva de manière à maintenir mes bras épinglés au mur au-dessus de ma tête.

Il se pencha un peu en arrière pour pouvoir me regarder alors que nos yeux s'ajustaient à la pénombre. Je me sentais ridiculement vulnérable et exposé, étant donné que j'étais pratiquement entièrement habillé et que nous savions tous les deux que je pouvais me défaire de son emprise si je le voulais – sa réaction à ce qu'il voyait m'empêcha d'essayer. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et son souffle était court alors que son regard me balayait. Même s'il avait ostensiblement le contrôle, je savais que c'était mon pouvoir sur lui qui causait cette expression et cette faim dans ses yeux. La pensée m'excita tellement que je sentis un frisson me parcourir et il eut un petit sourire satisfait, s'avançant à nouveau.

Ma politique consistant à ne pas faire l'amour dans le placard semblait partir par la fenêtre. Je fus frappé par le fait que, techniquement, cette politique avait été basée sur l'idée de ne pas se faire _prendre_ en train de faire l'amour dans le placard donc, du moment que nous restions non découverts, nous pouvions tous deux être satisfaits sans enfreindre aucune de mes règles… C'était logique, non ?

Sherlock parsemait ma poitrine de baisers maintenant, passant d'un téton à l'autre et continuant à réciter ce qu'il préférait. Si sa liste était plus géographique que d'habitude pour une telle occasion, ça ne semblait pas être le moment d'en faire cas; surtout quand il relâcha mes poignets, se mit à genoux et tourna son attention vers mon pantalon.

Il devint difficile de se concentrer quand je sentis mon jean et mon sous-vêtement descendre à mi-cuisse et qu'il commença à m'embrasser les hanches, mais je remarquai que sa liste était passée des attributs aux actions.

« J'aime la façon dont tu frissonnes quand je t'embrasse là, » dit-il, d'une voix semblable à du chocolat liquide alors qu'il faisait remonter ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. « J'aime la façon dont tes paupières battent quand je te caresse comme ça. » Il leva les yeux vers moi. « Mais surtout, » dit-il, attendant d'avoir toute mon attention. « Surtout, j'aime les bruits que tu fais quand je fais ça… » Sa bouche se ferma sur moi et sa langue commença ce tourbillonnement incroyable qu'il fait.

Ma tête tomba contre le mur et je ne sentis plus le reste de mon corps, me concentrant sur cette seule zone et sur la bouche de Sherlock… La bouche incroyable de Sherlock qui semblait sucer toutes les terminaisons nerveuses que j'avais en une seule masse concentrée, une masse vibrante, brûlante, douloureuse de besoin et de désir pour cet homme extraordinaire qui était à genoux devant moi dans un placard.

Comment était-il possible que moi, John Watson, médecin, soldat, homme ordinaire des plus hétéros, je me sois retrouvé dans cette situation ? Je baissai les yeux. Comment étais-je devenu aussi chanceux ?

Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches maintenant, principalement pour me soutenir et je mobilisai toute ma volonté pour ne pas faire les bruits qu'il avait évoqués, ou au moins pour les faire très, très doucement. Je saisis une étagère d'une main et plongeai les doigts de l'autre dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, n'essayant pas de le contrôler (une tâche impossible dans le meilleur des cas), mais me contentant de serrer et desserrer mon emprise en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il commença à grogner autour de moi, les vibrations donnant une toute nouvelle intensité à ce qu'il faisait et en l'espace de quelques instants j'étais parti – je me disloquai, m'effondrant contre le mur et lâchant les étagères pour me mordre l'avant-bras dans un effort pour ne pas crier son nom alors que ma vue blanchissait.

Quand la brume commença à se dissiper, je le sentis se lever et se pencher sur moi, m'embrassant doucement avant de se reculer un peu. Le bruit de sa fermeture éclair me fit revenir à moi et je commençai à essayer de voir les choses d'un point de vue pratique – ce placard était petit et rempli de choses qui pourraient être très bruyantes si on les faisait tomber, et Sherlock était à la fois grand et très énergique. Je l'entendis gémir mon nom, mais il ne me toucha pas. Il gémit à nouveau. Il n'était quand même pas en train de… J'ouvris les yeux; si, c'était le cas.

Il se tenait au-dessus de moi, s'appuyant d'un bras près de ma tête contre le mur et ses yeux étaient noirs dans la pénombre. Dans ces circonstances, lui donner un coup de main semblait être le moins que je puisse faire.

ooo

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce mot, _indécent_, » médita Sherlock, une fois que nous eûmes quitté St. Barts vingt minutes plus tard et attrapé un taxi pour aller à Scotland Yard.

« Tu me stupéfies ! » lui rétorquai-je. Être tombés sur Molly bien quarante minutes après le moment où nous aurions dû quitter le bâtiment avait été bien malheureux, et il y avait eu des suggestions de lieux plus décents pour les activités particulières dans lesquels nous pourrions nous engager – bien que là encore j'eus l'impression qu'elle y inclurait bien son propre appartement, ce que me faisait plus qu'un peu flipper.

Il continua comme si je n'avais pas parlé. « J'ai été critiqué toute ma vie pour ça, mais je ne comprends toujours pas le problème – pourquoi les gens veulent-ils toujours être décents ? Est-ce que ça ne signifie pas simplement prévisible ? »

Il paraissait sincèrement perplexe et je secouai la tête. « Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit t'accuse un jour d'être prévisible, Sherlock. »

Son sourire fut chaleureux et il prit ma main, tirant jusqu'à ce que je me déplace sur les sièges pour être pressé contre lui. « J'ai une question, John, » confia-t-il. « Enfin, plutôt une zone de confusion en fait. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Mon expérience me suggérait que cela concernerait une expérience bizarre, pouvant impliquer des moisissures et/ou des organes internes, ou des conseils sur la vie amoureuse qu'il avait lus dans un autre tchat possiblement indécent au niveau de l'âge et surtout du genre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je, tentant de me préparer à tout.

Il m'étudia du regard, puis se pencha en avant de manière à pouvoir presque chuchoter dans mon oreille. « Je ne comprends pas cette histoire d'amour. »

Je ne me sentais pas plus proche de comprendre non plus et je n'étais pas certain d'aimer ce que j'entendais. « Tu veux dire le concept d'amour en général, ou un aspect en particulier ? » Il se pouvait que mon ton ait été un peu mécontent parce que son regard fut plein de reproche.

« Bien sûr que je comprends le _concept_, John. » Il me faisait encore ses grands yeux et même si je savais, _je savais_ qu'il le faisait exprès, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir comme un parfait malotru. C'était extrêmement agaçant. « C'est les mots, » continua-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas les mots. »

Il haussa les sourcils, comme pour sous-entendre que sa partie de la conversation était maintenant terminée et que c'était à moi d'entrer en scène avec une explication. Je soupirai. « Tu vas devoir me donner un peu plus de matière, Sherlock, » lui dis-je. « Quels mots exactement, et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dedans ? »

Son expression indiqua qu'il ne tolérait mon extrême stupidité que par bonté de cœur – et peut-être grâce à l'endorphine qui restait dans son système depuis la branlette dans le placard. « Très bien, je parle de la déclaration – le "_je t'aime_" en lui-même. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire de continuer et il leva les yeux au ciel. « "_Je t'aime_" est une phrase déclarative, non ? » J'acquiesçai encore. « Alors c'est comme dire "_L'herbe est verte_" ou "_J'aime les biscuits au chocolat_", tu vois ? »

J'y réfléchis un instant. « Je suppose. Mais souvent les gens ne restent pas amoureux pour toujours, donc la situation peut changer. »

« Mais c'est le cas pour à peu près tout, » argua-t-il. « L'herbe peut devenir marron en été, ou je peux découvrir un autre type de biscuits que je préfère. »

« Ok, » convins-je à contrecœur, toujours profondément conscient qu'être amoureux de quelqu'un ne pouvait pas vraiment être comparé au fait d'aimer les biscuits au chocolat, mais étant incapable de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce différent ? » demanda-t-il, levant les mains en l'air. « Je suis parfaitement capable d'apprécier l'herbe sans ressentir le besoin d'annoncer de quelle couleur elle est. De même, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quels biscuits tu préfères toutes les semaines – une fois suffit, et je suis certain que tu m'informerais si la situation changeait. »

Je craignais de commencer à comprendre. « Donc une fois que je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, ça suffisait ? » Je tentai de clarifier, me sentant embarrassé et nettement déçu – parce que s'il ne voulait pas que je le lui dise, alors il ne me le dirait certainement pas. « Je sais que tu détestes les répétitions; je suis désolé, j'aurais dû y penser… »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, attrapant mes épaules. « Non, c'est exactement ce que je ne comprends pas. » Il paraissait inquiet maintenant, se rendant compte qu'il m'avait un peu peiné. « Je suis désolé, John, j'ai vraiment mal expliqué. » Il secoua la tête, frustré par lui-même. « Normalement je déteste en effet les répétitions, tu as tout à fait raison; c'est inutile et ennuyeux. Mais pour une quelconque raison cette chose-là est différente… Je _veux_ que tu me le dises – mais je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_. Et j'ai cette envie de te le dire, aussi – parfois les mots sortent et je ne savais même pas qu'ils attendaient. » Il me regarda avec impuissance. « C'est insensé ! »

J'eus une grosse envie de rire, mais la réprimai sans pitié. Si vous aviez passé la plus grande partie de votre vie d'adulte dans une zone plus ou moins dépourvue d'émotion, puis découvriez soudain que vous n'étiez pas aussi immunisé que vous l'aviez toujours pensé, j'imaginais que c'était un grand et déroutant changement. Je lui souris affectueusement. « Je crois que tu as répondu à ta propre question. »

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je haussai les épaules. « L'amour n'est pas sensé, » expliquai-je. « Il n'est pas gouverné par les mêmes règles que l'herbe et les biscuits au chocolat. Logiquement, nous pouvons accepter que quelqu'un nous aime jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise que ce n'est plus le cas, mais émotionnellement nous avons besoin de cette réaffirmation – pas tout le temps, mais de temps en temps. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, pensif. « C'est clairement un domaine qui demande de plus amples investigations. »

Je pus presque voir un plan se former dans son cerveau et me demandai ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre dans sa recherche sur la nature de l'amour. « Du moment que tu n'expérimentes que sur moi, tu peux te faire plaisir, » lui dis-je, me penchant contre l'appui-tête.

Il parut à la fois horrifié et dégoûté. « John ! Je ne pourrais jamais… l'idée de… » Il s'en tordait presque. Puis il commença à paraître pensif. « J'avais présumé que tu savais ça, que c'était évident – mais peut-être que ça ne l'est pas ? » Il s'arrêta, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il me regardait. « Je ne veux pas remettre cette histoire de projet sur le tapis, mais ce que Mycroft t'a dit au début était vrai, tu sais – tu _es_ le seul… » Il s'interrompit, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Sa voix était calme quand il se força à terminer. « Si tu n'étais pas revenu vers moi je ne serais jamais passé à autre chose. » Un léger rosissement apparut sur ses pommettes. « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je ne veux personne. »

Je déglutis. Je savais qu'il était difficile pour lui de parler de choses pareilles, qu'il essayait encore de réparer ce qui était arrivé, de me donner confiance en ses sentiments pour moi.

Je pris sa main. « Tu peux m'avoir. »

ooo

Nous entrâmes à Scotland Yard ensemble et montâmes au bureau de Lestrade, recevant des salutations variées. Lestrade sauta de sa chaise et vint serrer nos mains, un large sourire sur le visage que Sherlock lui rendit. Sally, perchée sur le coin du bureau, avait l'air suffisant, comme si elle s'attribuait le mérite de nous avoir remis ensemble – pensant vraisemblablement que cela annulait son rôle dans notre séparation. Anderson nous lançait des regards noirs depuis le canapé et retroussait sa lèvre, ce branleur homophobe.

Pendant que Lestrade se rasseyait et commençait à parcourir les affaires en cours, je manœuvrai Sherlock jusqu'à ce que nous nous tenions devant le canapé, puis posai ma main dans le bas de son dos. J'entendis un reniflement de dégoût derrière nous et laissai ma main descendre un peu; Sherlock me lança un regard amusé et je lui rendis un sourire affable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Anderson se leva, énervé, et se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce, libérant le canapé. Bingo !

Une fois que nous fûmes confortablement installés, Sherlock choisit deux affaires qu'il trouvait intéressantes et commença à parcourir les dossiers pendant que je discutais avec Lestrade, qui commenta les affaires (un vol de bijoux et une série de cambriolages), disant qu'elles étaient plutôt tranquilles, sans intrigue internationale cette fois. Je pensai soudainement à l'affaire pour laquelle Mycroft avait voulu l'aide de Sherlock en ce jour fatal – l'affaire qui s'était mystérieusement résolue en route. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans la réaction de Sherlock, réalisai-je. En fait, il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose de suspect dans toute cette histoire.

Pourquoi Mycroft viendrait-il sur une scène de crime lui-même ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Puis cette horrible conversation – Sally n'avait pas tout enregistré, mais j'avais écouté ce qu'il y avait plusieurs fois et en rétrospective il était clair que Mycroft dirigeait Sherlock, le poussant à faire des déclarations qu'il aurait sans aucun doute évité autrement. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Avait-il su d'une manière ou d'une autre que Sally était là ? Mais alors… ça voudrait dire que c'était au final son intervention qui avait mené à notre séparation et à des semaines de souffrance – pourquoi voudrait-il ça, pour ensuite travailler si dur pour nous remettre ensemble ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il était clair que cette situation n'était pas aussi simple que je l'avais cru.

Je regardai Sherlock, absorbé par un dossier – est-ce qu'il savait ? Sûrement, mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas me rappeler ce jour-là ? Peut-être qu'il protégeait son frère, car ils semblaient s'être beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines. Mais alors… ça ne collait pas, car il aurait sûrement été en colère contre Mycroft s'il avait suspecté son implication ?

Ma tête tournait; j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je touchai le bras de Sherlock. « Je te retrouve à l'appartement, ok ? » lui dis-je, me levant. « J'ai quelques courses à faire. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, lisant toujours le dossier, puis se reconcentra brusquement et me regarda. Un éclair d'alarme traversa son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ? » demanda-t-il. « Quel est le problème ? »

Je secouai la tête et tentai de rendre mon visage aussi impassible que possible – il y a des problèmes inhérents au fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui peut analyser la plupart des choses qui vous passent par la tête d'un seul regard. « Ça va, » lui dis-je. « Juste quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage, puis il leva une main, me faisant signe de m'approcher. Je me penchai obligeamment en avant, et il attrapa l'arrière de mon cou et fit descendre ma tête de manière à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de mon oreille. « Tout va bien entre nous ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Je me reculai un peu pour le regarder, mais il ne me relâcha pas. « Tout va bien. » Il haussa les sourcils. « Promis. » Il paraissait encore incertain. J'étais conscient qu'on nous regardait, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser inquiet alors je lui fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. « On se revoit bientôt, ok ? » Il acquiesça avec réticence, me lâchant juste au moment où Anderson commençait à faire de faux bruits de haut-le-cœur derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers lui, n'étant pas d'humeur pour ses préjugés, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide. « Seigneur, Anderson. » Sa voix était tranchante. « Il semblerait que l'infidélité ait un effet des plus malheureux sur l'intelligence si vous en êtes réduit à de tels jeux de cour d'école. Peut-être que vous devriez penser à essayer d'être fidèle à _quelqu'un_, avant que les quelques neurones qu'il vous reste ne dégoulinent de vos oreilles ? »

Je m'esquivait.

ooo

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche avec le cerveau embrouillé, j'envoyai un message à Mycroft lui demandant de m'appeler. Je marchais plutôt sans but le long du quai Victoria quelques quinze minutes plus tard quand une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta à côté de moi, la portière s'ouvrant comme d'habitude. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Mycroft, mais il était efficace.

Je fus emmené sur le champ à ce qui semblait vraiment être son bureau cette fois et en peu de temps nous nous retrouvâmes assis l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par un chariot à thé.

Pour une fois il ne tourna pas autour du buisson. « Je présume, d'après votre présence et votre comportement, que vous avez déduit mon implication dans l'affaire "_Sallygate_" (1) ? » fut sa salve d'ouverture, à ma grande surprise.

« Pas totalement, » admis-je. « Mais en fait je suis plus intéressé par le "Pourquoi" que par le "Comment", pour être honnête. » Je soutins son regard. « Je regrette aussi de ne pas vous avoir donné un coup de poing quand j'en avais l'occasion il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai hâte de rectifier cette omission sous peu. »

Il grimaça, puis se réinstalla dans sa chaise, me regardant avec attention. « Êtes-vous heureux, John ? » me demanda-t-il. « Je ne veux pas dire à cet instant, où vous êtes clairement confus et en colère, mais en général dans votre situation actuelle avec Sherlock, êtes-vous heureux ? »

Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de poser la même question à Sherlock, » continua-t-il. « Car je sais parfaitement qu'il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, ou ne le serait jamais sans vous. »

S'il pensait que la flatterie allait sauver son nez, il se trompait piteusement. Le regard noir semblait fonctionner, alors je le conservai, ne disant rien.

Mycroft soupira. « Pouvez-vous trouver un autre procédé qui vous aurait permis d'arriver au point où vous en êtes aujourd'hui, avec la relation ouverte et honnête que vous avez ? »

« Et si vous aviez évité de fourrer votre nez dans nos affaires pour nous laisser nous débrouiller ? » demandai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit d'interférer ? Qui êtes-vous pour nous séparer et nous faire traverser six semaines d'enfer absolu, et pour quoi ? Seulement pour nous encourager à nous remettre ensemble – quel était l'intérêt ? » Je pouvais entendre ma voix monter rapidement avec ma colère.

« Je suis désolé de ce que vous avez dû endurer, John. » Il paraissait sincère, mais franchement, avec Mycroft, comment le savoir ? « Vous n'aviez pas à traverser tout cela, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de faire tomber les barrières de Sherlock. Il ne vous aurait jamais laissé entrer sinon, n'aurait jamais totalement compris ce qu'il avait jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde. » Il secoua la tête avec chagrin. « C'est très injuste que vous ayez dû traverser le même désespoir, mais j'espère qu'en temps venu vous comprendrez que cela valait le coup. »

« Nous aurions fini par y arriver au final, » protestai-je. « Ça aurait peut-être pris plus longtemps, mais ça aurait été bien moins douloureux. »

Mycroft haussa les épaules. « Une maison qui va subir l'épreuve du temps a besoin de bonnes fondations, » expliqua-t-il. « Le projet était nécessaire pour mettre Sherlock sur la bonne voie, mais il n'était pas une base pour une relation de longue durée. La vérité devait sortir, dès que vous auriez été suffisamment engagés l'un par rapport à l'autre pour vous remettre ensemble par choix. » Il me sourit avec approbation. « Mieux valait maintenant que des années plus tard quand vous seriez déjà mariés, » ajouta-t-il. « Vous auriez pu avoir l'impression d'avoir vécu un mensonge depuis le début, cela aurait été bien plus dévastateur. »

Il m'avait perdu avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de la phrase. « _Mariés _? » Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

Il arqua un sourcil. « Mon cher John, qu'envisagez-vous qu'il arrive à l'avenir ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer que Sherlock va prendre le risque que quoi que ce soit vous sépare de nouveau ? Il est sans aucun doute déjà en train de mettre au point une stratégie pour mettre une bague autour de votre doigt. »

« Une _bague _? » répétai-je, conscient que mon cerveau était maintenant en retard par rapport à la conversation.

Mycroft m'ignora. « Il est vrai que vous pourriez choisir de vous pacser, si vous ne voulez pas attendre, » médita-t-il. « Mais Maman serait ravie d'un vrai mariage, cela serait plus important que tout pour elle. »

Je fis l'expérience de l'impression d'irréalisme qui me frappait si souvent dans mes conversations avec cet homme et me demandai l'espace d'un instant si j'avais glissé sans le savoir dans l'une de ses dimensions alternatives. M'accrochant à un brin de normalité, je tentai de défier au moins l'une de ses déclarations scandaleuses. « Vous êtes conscient que les mariages pour couples de même sexe sont illégaux au Royaume-Uni ? » fut ce que je pus trouver de mieux, mais il se contenta de tapoter le côté de son nez.

« J'y travaille, » sourit-il.

ooo

La voiture me déposa à la maison peu après, et je me sentais encore hébété et désorienté. Peut-être que Mycroft n'avait fait que tenter de me distraire pour que je ne le frappe pas ? Il faudrait que je le félicite d'avoir fait du bon travail alors – l'ide d'avoir Mycroft comme beau-frère suffirait à distraire n'importe qui. Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, me rappelant que ce n'était pas parce que Mycroft disait quelque chose que c'était la réalité, et tentai de penser à autre chose.

J'appelai Sherlock en entrant, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, ce qui était étrange parce que son manteau était accroché en bas. Puis j'entendis la douche. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte correctement et je fus soudain submergé par le besoin de le voir, de me connecter à nouveau à lui après cette rencontre bizarre avec Mycroft. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain et fermai la porte derrière moi.

La douchette était attachée au mur opposé, pendue au-dessus de la baignoire qui occupait le côté de la pièce, alors quand je m'avançai je pus voir Sherlock clairement. Il me tournait le dos, penché en avant avec les deux bras appuyés contre le mur. Sa tête était baissée et l'eau tombait à torrents sur ses épaules et son dos. Il était absolument magnifique.

C'était difficile maintenant de me rappeler d'une époque où je n'étais pas attiré par lui, où je ne le voulais pas quand je le voyais, où je ne devenais pas dur rien qu'en pensant à lui. En rétrospective, ça semblait être une autre vie. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus longs avec l'eau qui étirait ses boucles, lisses et brillantes contre sa nuque et descendant vers ses omoplates. Je pouvais voir le contour des muscles de ses bras là où ils portaient son poids, la tension s'étendant à ses deltoïdes et à son cou.

Il adorait rester sous la douche longtemps et avait insisté pour qu'on en ait une électrique de manière à toujours avoir de l'eau chaude; ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Je commençais à voir ce qu'il voulait dire – ça me donnait indéniablement quelques idées maintenant. Mes yeux suivirent le trajet de l'eau qui dévalait sur son corps et je pus sentir mon pouls s'accélérer, ma respiration devenir superficielle. Ma voix était rauque quand je lui parlai.

« Tu as oublié un endroit. »

Sa tête se tourna brusquement, lançant un jet de gouttelettes d'eau dans les airs; j'avais réussi à le surprendre. Il m'observa attentivement par-dessus son épaule, assimilant la tension de mon corps, mon expression, et sans doute un millier d'autres choses à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment il arriva à sa conclusion, mais je le sais rarement.

« Mycroft ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« On en parle ? » proposa-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Plus tard. » J'enlevai mon pull.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, mais il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de me regarder fixement par-dessus son épaule, les yeux étrécis comme ceux d'un chat alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas. Il m'allumait.

On pouvait être deux à ce jeu-là. Je commençai à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, très lentement et délibérément, la sortant de mon pantalon mais la laissant ouverte. Je m'avançai et entendis son souffle se couper lorsque je tendis une main vers lui, mais je me contentai de la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire pour me soutenir en enlevant mes chaussures et chaussettes, les jetant derrière moi dans un coin. Me redressant, j'étais assez proche pour sentir le jet d'eau qui rebondissait sur son corps, assez proche pour voir les pulsations de son cou alors qu'il m'observait. Je tendis la main vers ma ceinture.

Une partie de moi m'observait et se demandait qu'est-ce que je fichais; l'autre partie observait Sherlock, voyant son souffle s'accélérer et ses pupilles se dilater, et le voulait. Le voulait tellement que je me torturais autant que lui avec cette attente. Je défis mon jean puis tendis la main pour l'appuyer contre son dos en commençant à l'enlever, laissant ma main glisser sur la courbe de sa hanche et le long de sa cuisse en me penchant pour enlever le pantalon de mes jambes, puis la remontant en me relevant, jetant mon jean dans la direction des chaussures.

Je pouvais sentir des frissons parcourir son corps maintenant et savais qu'il luttait contre l'envie de se tourner et de terminer ce que j'avais commencé, de prendre le contrôle comme il le faisait presque toujours. Il serra les dents et resta immobile. « Chemise, John. » Sa voix était basse et exigeante. « Enlève ta chemise. »

J'attendis un instant comme pour réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à moi, avant de retirer ma chemise de mes épaules et de m'en débarrasser, puis j'enlevai rapidement mon sous-vêtement et montai dans la baignoire derrière lui. Il commença à se tourner, mais je posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Attends, » indiquai-je. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais oublié un endroit ? » Je le contournai pour prendre le gel douche, laissant ce faisant mon corps l'effleurer.

Il grogna bruyamment et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. « John, » gémit-il. « Tu me tues. »

J'eus un petit sourire en coin et mis du gel dans ma main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui dis-je, en me frottant les mains puis en les amenant à ses épaules. « Je suis médecin, après tout. » Je commençai à frictionner sa peau avec le gel mousseux, massant ses muscles. « Je sais faire du bouche à bouche (2). »

Il gémit à nouveau, puis devint silencieux alors que je lavais et massais son dos, tantôt caressant fermement et pétrissant ses muscles, tantôt frôlant à peine sa peau pâle avec mes mains, me réjouissant simplement de pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, poser mes mains partout sur lui, sachant que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait et soudain déterminé (fichu Mycroft qui me mettait des idées dans la tête) à ce que personne d'autre ne le fasse jamais. Finalement, j'atteignis la base de sa colonne vertébrale et sentis sa tension augmenter avec l'anticipation. Je m'arrêtai pour prendre plus de gel dans mes mains et son impatience était tangible dans la pièce.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il allait craquer bien assez tôt pour prendre le contrôle, je décidai de profiter au maximum de mon temps et me mis à genoux dans la baignoire derrière lui, amenant mes mains à ses chevilles, et massant rapidement ses mollets. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, mais resta immobile; j'étais impressionné.

Je m'appuyai sur mes talons et mis mes deux mains sur sa cheville droite, tirant légèrement. « Ton pied, » demandai-je, et il ajusta son équilibre avec obéissance pour plier son genou, levant son pied dans mes mains. Je pris un peu plus de gel et fis passer mes doigts entre ses longs orteils, frictionnant l'arc de son pied avec mon pouce en même temps.

Il frissonna de surprise et oscilla un peu, me faisant lâcher son pied et attraper ses hanches pour le stabiliser, mais il s'ajusta, puis me présenta son autre pied sans qu'on le lui demande – j'en déduisis qu'il aimait ça.

Peu à peu je fis mon chemin le long de ses jambes, accordant beaucoup d'attention à la peau délicate à l'arrière de ses genoux, puis me déplaçant sur ses cuisses, utilisant d'abord mes deux mains pour les masser l'une après l'autre avec des caresses fermes, mes pouces s'enfonçant dans ses muscles étonnamment bien développés, puis utilisant un toucher plus léger et effleurant simplement sa peau rendue rugueuse par les poils.

Il haletait maintenant et je laissai le dos de mes mains frotter légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant pour les explorer, le caressant et le taquinant en me relevant puis me rapprochant, de manière à ce que ma poitrine soit contre son dos. Je commençai à glisser mes mains autour de son corps, me pressant totalement contre lui, et c'est là que son contrôle se brisa.

Il se tourna sur place, envoyant des gouttes partout en m'attrapant et en m'attirant étroitement contre toute la longueur de son corps. Il se contenta d'abord de me tenir, une grande main étalée à la base de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il emboîtait nos hanches et l'autre autour de mes épaules alors qu'il mettait son visage dans mon cou, murmurant mon nom de manière répétée.

Après l'avoir touché seulement avec mes mains pendant si longtemps, le contact avec tout le corps fut incroyable et je frissonnai dans ses bras, m'accrochant à ses épaules pour le cas où mes jambes lâcheraient encore.

Il déplaçait sa bouche sur mon cou maintenant, continuant à parler, bien qu'avec le bruit de l'eau qui tombait sur nous rugissant dans mes oreilles, c'était difficile de distinguer ce qu'il disait. Il atteignit mes lèvres et commença à m'embrasser, mais c'étaient des baisers brefs, entrecoupés de mots; je tentai de me concentrer.

« John. John, j'ai besoin de toi. » Un baiser. « Je peux t'avoir, John ? » Un baiser. « John, il faut que je t'aie. » Plus de baisers. « S'il te plaît, John, laisse-moi te prendre. » Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir autant besoin de moi, c'était grisant. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos maintenant, m'agrippant si étroitement que c'était comme s'il essayait de m'absorber dans son corps et il recouvrait mon visage de baisers. « John, je te veux. » Il ne semblait même pas conscient de ce qu'il disait.

Je tentai d'en placer une. « Oui, Sherlock, » lui dis-je. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Il retira sa tête pour me regarder, prenant mon visage de ses deux mains. « Tu es sûr ? » me demanda-t-il sérieusement. « Je croyais que tu voulais… »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je savais que tu prendrais le dessus. » Je lui souris, conscient qu'il cèderait le contrôle si je le demandai, me laisserait le prendre, me laisserait faire n'importe quoi; mais il me voulait tellement, ça me suffisait pour cette fois. Ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux, sa peau mouillée brillait et son visage avait tellement faim… faim de moi. Il était superbe. Je l'aimais. Je le lui dis.

Son sourire fut aveuglant. « C'est mieux que des biscuits au chocolat. »

« Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, » confirmai-je.

Il m'embrassa correctement ensuite, m'attirant une fois de plus étroitement contre lui, sa langue caressant et explorant ma bouche pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois frémissant et tremblant dans ses bras. Puis il me tourna jusqu'à ce que je sois positionné un peu comme je l'avais trouvé, redirigeant le jet d'eau pour qu'il frappe le mur, la vapeur continuant de monter et de tourbillonner autour de nous. Il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de quelque part – Dieu sait depuis combien de temps il avait anticipé cette situation; mon esprit se repassa toutes les fois où il avait essayé de me faire prendre la douche avec lui.

Il fut prudent au début, doux avec moi, mais je savais qu'il luttait, qu'il se retenait. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais de lui. Je voulais sa faim, son désespoir, je voulais que le besoin qu'il avait de moi l'emporte sur son intellect et sa raison.

« Plus fort, Sherlock, » demandai-je. « Prends-moi… si tu me veux ? »

J'en fis une question et il grogna, ses mains se resserrant sur mes hanches alors que sa force augmentait. Je dépliai les bras contre le mur et poussait contre lui. « Encore ! » exhortai-je, la pression s'enroulant et augmentant dans mon ventre.

Il se pencha sur moi de manière à ce que sa poitrine soit contre mon dos, enroulant son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour m'accrocher à lui et utilisant son droit pour me caresser en rythme avec ses poussées.

J'approchais, me sentant totalement possédé par cet homme qui envahissait mon corps de la manière dont il avait envahi ma vie, mon cœur, tout. C'était comme si avec chaque poussée il faisait sortir les souvenirs de précédentes relations, dépassant et éradiquant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que lui. Sherlock Holmes était tout ce qu'il y avait, il était tout, il avait pris le contrôle sur moi et je m'en fichais; j'étais exactement là où je voulais être.

Je levai la tête et haletai son nom, tentant de le prévenir. Il mordit le côté de mon cou et je vins, mon corps se convulsant violemment autour de lui, mes jambes tremblant, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, ma bouche ouverte dans un cri muet de plaisir, de joie, de satisfaction pure et totale. Il me suivit presque immédiatement, ses mains agrippant mes hanches une fois de plus alors qu'il se ruait avec force contre moi, grognant mon nom. J'étais sûr que j'aurais des bleus en forme de doigts demain; la pensée me fit sourire.

Mes bras tremblaient avec l'effort que je faisais pour me retenir au mur et Sherlock me maintint un moment, se retirant de mon corps avec précaution, puis il redirigea la douche sur nous et se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir dans la baignoire, me prenant avec lui, alors nous nous retrouvâmes enchevêtrés.

« Nom de Dieu ! » Je fermai les yeux et me penchai contre la céramique. « Tu avais raison pour la douche. »

« Eh bien, » fit-il remarquer, modeste comme toujours, « je _suis_ un génie. »

« Que tu l'es. » Je souris dans sa direction. « Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen d'expliquer la facture d'eau à Mme Hudson. »

ooo

Bien plus tard, quand nous fûmes tous deux secs et repus et alors qu'il était enroulé autour de moi dans le lit, il me demanda de lui raconter ma rencontre avec Mycroft. J'expliquai comment j'avais compris l'implication de son frère dans notre séparation, et racontai notre conversation, en exceptant la dernière partie, à laquelle je n'étais pas encore prêt à penser.

Il resta silencieux et je me tournai pour lui faire face. « Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, » remarquai-je. « Tu savais ? » C'était ce que je ne comprenais pas; je me serais attendu à ce qu'il soit furieux contre Mycroft pour ce qu'il avait fait, quelles que soient les bonnes intentions ou les excuses qu'il puisse mettre en avant.

Il avait l'air honteux. « C'était un test, » dit-il calmement. « Du moins… » Il s'arrêta. « Mycroft ne l'a jamais dit, mais ça devait l'être. » Il refusait de me regarder. « Cette conversation. » Il frissonna légèrement rien qu'en la mentionnant. « Il me provoquait, il essayait de déterminer si j'arriverais là par moi-même, si je pouvais me lancer, admettre ce que je ressentais pour toi, te laisser entrer… » Il me jeta un œil puis baissa encore le regard. « C'était un test… et j'ai échoué. »

Il déglutit bruyamment. « Je suis tellement désolé, John. Ce serait facile de tout rejeter sur Mycroft, mais c'était vraiment ma faute. Tout ce que tu as traversé, toute cette souffrance, tout venait de moi – mon arrogance, mon égoïsme… » Son souffle s'accélérait; il devenait angoissé, encore empêtré dans le passé.

Je posai ma main sur son visage et le relevai. « Hé, nous sommes ici maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble… vraiment ensemble cette fois, plus de jeux, plus de secrets, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça, me faisant un petit sourire.

Je l'embrassai. « Je viens d'avoir le meilleur coup de ma vie, dans une douche, franchement, et c'était avec toi. »

Son visage s'éclaira. « Vraiment ? » Il avait l'air fier de lui.

« Absolument. » Je hochai la tête. « Je suis heureux. Je n'ai aucun doute et je t'aime. Et si on mettait tout ça derrière nous pour avancer ? »

Il me regarda attentivement, amenant sa main à mon visage pour refléter ma position. « Peut-on vraiment faire ça, John ? » me demanda-t-il dubitativement. « Peux-tu vraiment me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

Je pensai à ce que nous avions maintenant, à combien nous étions heureux et à tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru, et je me souvins des paroles de Mycroft. Je souris à Sherlock et fis passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Être ici, avec toi, comme ça… » Je l'embrassai. « Si c'était le prix à payer, alors ça valait la blessure. »

Il émit un léger bruit étouffé et enfouit son visage dans mon cou un moment, m'étreignant étroitement. Puis il s'écarta pour me regarder et ses yeux étaient embrasés. « John Watson, » dit-il. « Je suis amoureux de vous. » Il sourit et toucha mon visage. « Je ne vous mérite pas, » dit-il. « Mais je vais quand même vous prendre. »

ooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais appuyé contre un mur et je le regardais arpenter une scène de crime avec son impériosité habituelle. Nous avions couru pour arriver ici et j'étais à bout de souffle, sachant qu'à tout moment il allait vouloir détaler ailleurs.

Le voir interagir avec les autres – écraser Anderson comme un insecte, parler plus fort que Sally, même agacer Lestrade, bien qu'avec plus de bonne humeur maintenant, me fit penser à combien il avait changé depuis que nous étions ensemble. Il était toujours lui-même, toujours le magnifique, impatient, génie Sherlock Holmes qui ne supportait que difficilement, ou en fait pas du tout, les imbéciles. Il aimait toujours le jeu, la chasse par-dessus tout le reste.

La différence était plus visible entre les affaires. Les humeurs noires, l'ennui désespéré et désespérant, tout cela avait disparu. Remplacé par _moi_. J'avais rempli les trous dans sa vie et il ne cessait d'être fasciné par moi, pas nous, par son enquête sur la nature de l'amour, qui, m'assurait-il, était une préoccupation en constante évolution.

Parfois j'avais peur d'être trop ordinaire, trop terre à terre pour retenir son attention longtemps, mais il semblait toujours être au courant quand j'avais ces moments-là et me rappelait que l'amour n'était pas sensé; j'imagine qu'il avait raison. Il pensait toujours que la grande majorité de la race humaine étaient des idiots, et il ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais toujours compris, en gros, dans ce groupe. La différence était qu'il m'avait laissé entrer; j'étais maintenant _son _idiot et ça me convenait tout à fait.

Il leva les yeux et me surprit en train de le regarder, me lançant un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux étaient éclairés par le frisson de la chasse; le jeu était clairement lancé. « Tu as repris ton souffle ? » demanda-t-il, tendant la main pour me redresser.

« Je suis prêt quand tu l'es, » répondis-je, et je mis ma main dans la sienne.

**FIN**

(1) Depuis le scandale du Watergate, les anglo-saxons utilisent souvent le suffixe –gate pour désigner une affaire.

(2) C'est encore mieux en anglais puisque ça se dit « kiss of life ».

* * *

><p>Rappel : Il reste encore un épilogue et un bonus en 3 parties.<p> 


	19. Epilogue

**Auteur :** verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre :** The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et si il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Enfin, haha. Vraiment désolée et merci pour vos reviews ! Beaucoup ont apprécié Mycroft dans cette fic, voilà du rab :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : Sur la route<strong>

**POV Mycroft**

_Deux ans plus tard… Un jour dans la vie de Mycroft Holmes._

« Monsieur ? »

Je me tournai, ensommeillé.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Il y eut un tintement de porcelaine quand mon thé fut déposé sur la table de chevet.

« Bonjour… » J'attendis.

« Anthea aujourd'hui, monsieur, » répondit ma précieuse assistante. « Cela m'a paru approprié, » ajouta-t-elle, se permettant un petit sourire.

« En effet. » J'acquiesçai, me redressant et prenant mon Earl Grey – qui était parfait, bien sûr. Anthea était indubitablement une partenaire idéale. Il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un ayant son panel de compétences qui accepte en plus de faire le thé, mais elle semblait trouver de la satisfaction à fournir un service complet. Si, de plus, elle détestait son vrai nom au point d'insister pour le changer chaque jour, c'était une manie plutôt bénigne, et même parfois utile. Vraiment, nous avions un arrangement excellent.

Je lui accordai un sourire bienveillant. « Des nouvelles, ma chère ? »

Son regard fila vers son BlackBerry. « J'ai bien peur que votre frère semble un peu… agité ce matin, » renseigna-t-elle, me jetant un coup d'œil. « Il a fait des déductions sur le chef cuisinier. »

« Je vois, » répondis-je, sirotant mon thé. « Des mesures ? »

Elle baissa encore les yeux. « Quelqu'un a été présenté au chef pour le calmer – cela semble efficace. » Elle fit descendre un peu la page. « Maman Holmes a été envoyée pour faire faire un tour à Sherlock. »

« Excellent, » répondis-je. « À l'avenir, veuillez faire en sorte que Maman gère toutes autres répercussions de son insistance à faire passer la tradition avant le bon sens. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle prit soin de garder un air impassible en quittant la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Après m'être habillé et avoir enduré mon habituel petit déjeuner frugal (oh, comme j'enviais le métabolisme de Sherlock), je flânai jusqu'au jardin, rencontrant les autres membres de ma famille proche alors qu'ils revenaient de leur promenade.

« As-tu vu John ? » demanda immédiatement Sherlock. Il semblait effectivement agité; j'élevai mon alerte interne au Niveau Deux.

« Pas encore, » répondis-je, d'un ton aussi calme que possible. « Voudrais-tu que je le trouve ? »

Il lança un regard de reproche à Maman, qui secouait la tête. « Voyons, Sherlock, chéri, » réprouva-t-elle. « C'est seulement jusqu'à après le déjeuner. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir où en est Harry ? »

Je remarquai que Sherlock haussait un sourcil dans ma direction, et me rendis compte que j'étais inconsciemment en train de me caresser la mâchoire. Depuis cette malheureuse rencontre quand Harriet était venue chercher les affaires de John, cela semblait être un réflexe automatique dès que son nom était mentionné. Je baissai ma main et il eut un sourire suffisant.

Maman s'était déjà détournée et traversait le patio quand Sherlock se retourna pour me regarder. « Va prendre de ses nouvelles, tu veux ? »

J'acquiesçai, lui tapotant le bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Tout ira bien, je le garantis. »

ooo

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais au Niveau Trois et je commençais à remettre en cause mon assurance.

John allait, bien sûr, parfaitement bien; la tête sur les épaules et raisonnable comme d'habitude, restant dans l'aile Est comme demandé. Sherlock, cependant, avait réussi d'abord à énerver Harriet en lui faisant remarquer que du vin sans alcool était disponible, puis à surpasser le violoniste principal, laissant derrière lui un homme en larmes qui refusait de jouer.

« Il faut que vous lui donniez quelque chose à faire, » fit observer John, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même avec ce costume élégant.

« Au violoniste ? » m'enquis-je, à moitié distrait. Il semblait que le stress commençait à tous nous affecter.

« À Sherlock, » répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous avez oublié comment il était avant. »

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur, et il soupira.

« Vous vous souvenez des trous de balles dans le mur ? La reprogrammation de vos écouteurs pour qu'ils ne captent que Jazz FM ? Vous savez quel genre de choses il faisait entre les affaires. »

« Avant qu'il ne découvre les usages variés des placards ? » Je fus incapable de résister, et il prit une teinte rouge foncé satisfaisante.

Souvent, des enregistrements de surveillance avaient montré John et Sherlock entrant dans un couloir, et prenant typiquement trente minutes avant d'en émerger à l'autre bout. L'incompréhension initiale avait maintenant laissé place au fait bien établi que Sherlock avait une prédilection pour les placards ou, du moins, les placards où il arrivait à se serrer avec John. Quant à John lui-même, il semblait parfaitement capable de résister aux placards quand on lui en donnait l'occasion. Cependant, il était totalement incapable de résister à Sherlock, alors le résultat était le même.

Je repensai à leur première visite à la maison familiale, où nous résidions tous actuellement. Après une découverte choquante par le second valet (qui avait depuis abandonné sa petite amie pour se mettre avec le frère de celle-ci), Maman s'était mise à accrocher un foulard sur la porte pour signaler qu'un placard était occupé.

Ils avaient été particulièrement insatiables cette semaine-là, me rappelai-je, puisque c'était peu après la débâcle de la piscine et Sherlock avait par conséquent semblé peu disposé à perdre le contact même pour un instant avec John.

J'avais mon propre souvenir, trop vif, d'avoir vu bien plus de mon frère que ce qui était nécessaire ou socialement acceptable, quand Maman et moi avions interrompu notre promenade dans les jardins pour aller voir où en était la serre ouest – ce que nous vîmes étant bien loin des tomates précoces auxquelles nous nous attendions. Maman, bien sûr, avait pris la chose très calmement, bien qu'elle ait plus tard exprimé le regret de ne pas avoir mis ses lunettes avant que nous sortions.

Mes souvenirs quelque peu embarrassants furent interrompus par l'apparition d'Anthea, qui avait l'air inhabituellement nerveuse.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un petit problème, monsieur. »

« La Corée ? » m'enquis-je. Vraiment, un autre désastre international demandant mon attention serait des plus inopportuns aujourd'hui.

« Non, monsieur. La cuisine. » Elle avait l'air sombre. « Il semblerait que la dame que j'ai recrutée pour calmer le chef ait été trop efficace. Apparemment, il est maintenant sous l'effet d'un "_calmant médicinal_" qui l'a rendu incapable de cuisiner. »

« Avons-nous un second chef en attente ? » Cela ne ressemblait pas à Anthea, ou à Maman, de prendre des risques pour de telles choses.

Elle jeta encore un œil à son portable. « Nous en avions un, monsieur. Mais j'ai bien peur que votre frère vienne de l'informer que sa femme a une aventure avec son coach de tennis alors il est, en fait, parti. »

« C'est exactement ce dont je veux parler, » intervint John. « Sans rien pour occuper son cerveau, vous avez libéré un gamin d'un mètre quatre-vingt terriblement intelligent dans la maison. Il s'ennuie. Il est aussi stressé pour aujourd'hui. Ce qui signifie qu'il est destructeur, belliqueux et susceptible de causer un désastre sans nom. » Il secoua la tête. « Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi pensait votre mère avec cette règle, ni pourquoi Sherlock la respecte. »

Je le regardai attentivement. En vérité, il paraissait lui-même un peu sur les nerfs, inquiet maintenant pour Sherlock et anticipant sans doute l'échec de toute cette journée. De plus, Maman ne leur avait infligé la requête qu'après leur arrivée l'après-midi précédent, alors ils n'avaient sans doute pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter. Je regardai ma montre – il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'une heure avant le déjeuner, puis encore deux heures à passer. Il fallait clairement faire quelque chose.

« Anthea, veuillez demander à Sherlock de me rejoindre dans sa chambre, et distraire Maman en la faisant résoudre le problème du chef comme elle l'entend. »

« John. » Je me tournai vers lui. « Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît. » Pendant que nous parcourions le couloir, je tentai d'expliquer la volonté qu'avait Sherlock de faire plaisir à Maman sur cette question, son désir de se racheter pour l'avoir écartée de sa vie pendant tant d'années, mais je ne suis pas certain que John faisait attention.

La chambre de Sherlock était à un coin du bâtiment principal et il attendait déjà quand nous atteignîmes notre destination, assis devant la fenêtre à gauche de la porte et regardant le jardin de la cuisine, une jambe à moitié repliée sous lui et l'autre se balançant avec agitation. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée, bloquant John derrière moi.

« Sherlock, » commençai-je, résistant à l'envie de le réprimander pour les problèmes qu'il avait causés. « J'ai amené John pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. »

Il était en train de se lever, la tête à moitié tournée, quand il se retint et se rassit d'un air désespéré. « Je ne suis pas censé le voir. » Il semblait en avoir assez.

« Alors ferme les yeux, » répliqua John, m'écartant de son passage et parcourant la distance en quelques courtes enjambées. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Sherlock et je pus _voir_ la tension quitter mon frère lorsqu'il appuya sa tête contre le torse de John, les yeux fermés avec obéissance.

« Le déjeuner est dans une heure, » leur rappelai-je en me tournant pour partir. « Sherlock dans la salle à manger avec Maman et moi-même, John dans l'aile Est avec Harriet et le reste de vos invités, qui arriveront bientôt. Je vais m'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que vous descendiez. »

Je jetai un œil derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'ils écoutaient et le regrettai rapidement. John avait sorti un foulard en soie de quelque part pour bander les yeux de Sherlock et ce dernier avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et s'occupait avec rapidité du pantalon de John.

Je fermai la porte doucement derrière moi, accrochant mon mouchoir de poche à la poignée pour avertir le personnel. Cela devrait sans aucun doute garder mon frère occupé un moment.

ooo

Lorsque j'atteignis l'entrée principale, Lestrade était juste en train d'arriver avec Mary à ses côtés. Je m'avançai pour les saluer, expliquant que John les rejoindrait sous peu et leur proposant des boissons en attendant; un verre de Single Malt pour Lestrade, et une boisson sans alcool pour Mary bien sûr.

John avait été déterminé à garder le contact avec Mary, ce qui avait causé la première dispute majeure entre les garçons. Sherlock n'avait pas bien réagi à la nouvelle et avait été exceptionnellement inventif dans ses efforts pour en dissuader John. John s'était montré tout aussi ingénieux dans sa détermination à assurer à son partenaire que Sherlock était, en fait, le seul qu'il voulait. Je me considère comme un homme du monde, mais certains des rapports de surveillance m'avaient même fait hausser les sourcils.

C'est vers cette période-là que leur impact sur les autres fut remarqué pour la première fois. Il devint apparent que l'exposition à Sherlock et à John en tant que couple avait un effet visible sur l'orientation sexuelle de certains des observateurs les plus sensibles – les curieux commençaient à expérimenter et les flexibles devenaient vraiment actifs. Anthea pensait que c'était lié à l'intensité des garçons et émit la théorie selon laquelle leur mode de vie quelque peu dangereux ajoutait un côté exceptionnellement viril. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces surveillances avaient causé plus d'un développement surprenant de relation, et nous devions maintenant être très prudents dans nos choix de membres d'équipes.

Il s'avéra que John avait un côté obstiné que même Sherlock ne pouvait pas entamer, et je pense personnellement que ce fut un facteur clé dans le succès de leur relation, puisque sinon mon frère lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Une fois qu'il devint clair que John ne cèderait pas, Sherlock reporta son attention vers d'autres options. Si John ne pouvait pas être dissuadé de voir Mary, alors Mary devait être distraite de John.

En discutant avec moi de la question, il lui vint à l'esprit que si Mary aimait _John_, alors peut-être qu'elle aimerait aussi le seul _autre _homme que Sherlock trouvait tolérable… L'espace d'un moment décourageant, je craignis qu'il tente de détourner l'affection de la pauvre Miss Morstan dans _ma _direction, mais il m'avait vraisemblablement disqualifié sur la base de notre parenté, puisqu'il sembla qu'il parlait de Lestrade, dont le mariage s'était tristement terminé quelques années auparavant, de la même manière que celui de tellement d'autres policiers.

Les présentations furent faites et on connaît, comme on dit, la suite.

ooo

Quand une heure approcha, je commençai à craindre que ni Sherlock ni John ne fassent d'apparition. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer Anthea, qui avait des nerfs d'acier, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, quand Sherlock fit son apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

Échangeant un regard inquiet avec mon assistante, je m'avançai pour l'intercepter tandis qu'Anthea distrayait Maman en l'attirant vers le chariot à boissons. Atteignant Sherlock, je pris fermement son bras et le repoussai dans le couloir. Il se contenta de me sourire avec une expression tranquille inhabituelle sur le visage.

« Sherlock ! » Je le secouai légèrement. « Sherlock, ressaisis-toi ! Même avec les mauvaises lunettes, un regard suffirait à Maman pour savoir exactement ce que tu as fait pendant la dernière heure ! »

Il parut indigné. « Je ne l'ai pas vu ! » protesta-t-il. « Maman a dit que je ne devrais pas le voir avant la cérémonie et je ne l'ai pas fait. » Le sourire revint. « John est brillant à sa façon, Mycroft. Il a utilisé un bandeau, tu sais. Je ne pouvais rien voir. C'était… »

Cela n'arrangeait rien., Plus il y pensait, plus il était flagrant, si c'était seulement possible.

« Sherlock, bien que je reconnaisse que tu as suivi les directives de Maman, je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera la distinction. » Il n'avait pas l'air de m'écouter. « Tu te souviens d'hier soir… Tu as dormi sans John pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans juste pour satisfaire l'obsession de Maman pour la tradition – tu ne veux pas que ces efforts n'aient servi à rien, si ? »

Toujours rien, il regardait dans le vague et il semblait à deux doigts de retourner à la chambre. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Je détestais lui faire ça, mais il serait furieux si Maman l'attrapait et si lui et John avaient enduré tout cela pour rien. Je me préparai. « Moriarty, » dis-je.

Trois minutes plus tard nous retournâmes dans le salon, des masques polis d'impassibilité sur le visage. Maman paraissait anxieuse et j'entendis un morceau de sa conversation avec Anthea en approchant.

« …avait l'air complètement déchiré, » disait-elle. « Il n'a quand même pas recommencé à prendre ces horribles drogues ? Je croyais que tout ça était derrière lui. »

Anthea eut un léger sourire satisfait, croisant mon regard. « Je crois que quelqu'un lui a peut-être glissé quelque chose, » répondit-elle, totalement impassible. « Seulement pour le calmer, vous savez, c'est purement médicinal. Ah, le voilà maintenant. »

Elle indiqua Sherlock, qui saluait chaleureusement Lestrade et était même amical avec Mary. Sa jalousie et son ressentiment s'étaient avérés être inversement proportionnels au tour de taille en expansion de Mary – maintenant qu'elle était à huit mois, il était carrément cordial; j'avais même entendu Lestrade faire allusion au rôle de parrain, bien que Sherlock n'ait pas semblé le remarquer.

Maman s'était tournée et regardait avec approbation. « Eh bien, j'espère que ce qu'ils lui ont donné n'était pas addictif, » commenta-t-elle. « Vous savez comment il est. »

Anthea et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard, puisqu'il était franchement difficile d'imaginer couple plus accro l'un à l'autre que Sherlock et John. Pour la calmer, j'émis des bruits apaisants et rechargeai le Gin tonic.

Au milieu des « Bonne chance ! » et des « À plus tard ! », Anthea guida les Lestrade vers le déjeuner de John, pendant que nous nous asseyions avec Maman et Mme Hudson, bien que la question de savoir si Mme Hudson méritait de manger après sa tentative de séduction du chef cuisinier méritait débat. Si Maman n'avait pas à plusieurs reprises plongé sa tête dans un seau d'Evian froide, notre soufflé au fromage aurait très bien pu être remplacé par du fromage sur des toasts.

ooo

Cela avait pris un peu plus de dix-huit mois pour pousser la législation à permettre le mariage civil pour les couples de même sexe.

Certains avaient exprimé de la surprise à voir Sherlock être aussi impatient d'obtenir un statut aussi plébéien que le statut matrimonial – en effet, je n'ai absolument pas l'impression que son respect pour l'institution ait grandi. Cependant, comme il n'avait pas le droit d'écrire "_Propriété de Sherlock Holmes_" sur le front de John, il avait choisi le mariage, le considérant comme le meilleur substitut.

L'union civile avait été permise depuis décembre 2005, mais comme j'étais certain de changer la loi assez rapidement et comme Maman préférait un vrai mariage, Sherlock avait attendu. Je pense qu'il avait aussi un peu peur de faire fuir John pendant les mois qui suivirent leurs retrouvailles, bien que j'aie rarement rencontré un homme plus difficile à intimider que mon futur beau-frère.

Toujours est-il que l'encre était à peine sèche sur le texte de loi qu'il avait emmené John pour un weekend en amoureux et était revenu avec le sourire le plus suffisant de ce côté de l'équateur et un fiancé fatigué mais très heureux.

Honnêtement, et j'essaie d'être honnête au moins avec moi-même, je pense que Sherlock aurait préféré avoir Lestrade comme témoin plutôt que moi. Cependant, cela aurait laissé à John Harriet, ce que tout le monde pensait être une mauvaise idée, alors ils s'étaient bien sûr arrangés entre eux. Je me rendis compte que je me tripotais la mâchoire quand Sherlock croisa mon regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il avec condescendance. « Nous allons la garder éloignée de toi. »

Peu après, les autres invités commencèrent à arriver. Pas beaucoup, heureusement, en dépit des efforts de Maman pour allonger furtivement la liste des invités. Plusieurs des parents qu'elle avait ajoutés étaient en fait morts depuis des années, ce qui permettait de garder une liste réduite.

J'étais occupé à saluer et à placer tout en essayant de garder l'œil sur un Sherlock de plus en plus agité, quand je vis Maman se diriger vers le bar et me mis rapidement en mouvement pour l'intercepter.

Elle se tourna vers moi. « Qui a invité ma fichue cousine Serena ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui ai ajouté son nom ! _Serena_… Peut-il exister une femme dont le nom est plus inapproprié ? Je ne peux pas imaginer une personne qui soit moins calme. » Elle agrippa mon bras étroitement et se pencha en avant. « Tu sais, elle a déjà demandé si j'avais dû vendre mes plus beaux bijoux pour payer tout ça ? Elle pensait que c'était pour ça que je portais les perles ! »

Les mots semblèrent lui manquer temporairement, donc j'interrompis ce qui était une tirade familière pour réorienter son attention vers son fils cadet, qui était maintenant bien parti pour recevoir un rapide crochet du droit de la part du photographe.

« C'est de ta faute, Maman. » Je pointai la direction du problème du doigt. « Occupe-toi-en, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais c'est la tradition ! » protesta-t-elle, pour la énième fois. « Il n'est pas censé voir John avant la cérémonie, cela porte malheur. »

« Quel malheur pourrait être pire que le voir aliéner sa future belle-sœur avant qu'elle ait fini de s'occuper des fleurs, neutraliser presque entièrement les arrangements du repas, faire pleurer le musicien et maintenant être à deux doigts de perdre le photographe ? » Je pouvais sentir ma tension monter au Niveau Quatre, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 2003.

Elle tapota mon bras de manière exaspérante. « Prends un verre, Mycroft. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Elle fila à nouveau, lançant par-dessus son épaule, « Laisse-moi m'occuper de Sherlock ! »

J'étais loin d'être rassuré, mais il semblait que je pourrais tout aussi bien suivre son conseil. La décision avait à peine été prise que la merveilleuse Anthea était à mes côtés, verre en main. Elle était vraiment une merveille. Je songeai brièvement à étendre notre association, mais décidai que de telles décisions devraient plutôt être prises en dehors du contexte d'un mariage.

« J'ai encore dû déplacer la fille de la morgue, » me dit-elle. « Elle semble déterminée à avoir une bonne vue et n'arrête pas de s'avancer. À part ça, tout semble se dérouler normalement. » Elle jeta un œil à son écran. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Miss Watson a terminé les fleurs une fois que votre frère a été retiré de la zone. L'effet du calmant médicinal semble être à court terme alors le chef est retourné aux fourneaux et le premier violoniste était en fait moins bon que le second, il était seulement là depuis plus longtemps, alors ce n'est pas une grande perte. » Elle leva les yeux. « Y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur ? »

Je bus une gorgée de mon whisky et me permis de redescendre au Niveau Deux.

« Tout semble être en ordre, » la félicitai-je. « Tout ça en une journée de travail, hein ? »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur, » répondit-elle. « Je choisirai la Corée à l'avenir. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était l'heure du début du service, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Sherlock ou de Maman, ces derniers ayant disparu ensemble juste après notre discussion. Les invités de John s'étaient installés, mais John lui-même était également absent.

Je m'approchai de l'autre témoin, patientai durant l'inévitable blague "Qui a les alliances ?", puis demandai où se trouvait John.

« Ha ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous aussi, vous avez perdu votre marié, alors ? »

Je répondis avec un regard interrogateur.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne l'ai pas, » nia-t-il. « Votre mère est apparue il y a quinze minutes et a emporté John, et je n'ai pas vu Sherlock depuis que nous vous avons quittés tout à l'heure. »

Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent brusquement pendant que nous parlions et Maman entra avec son habituel style dramatique, remontant l'allée dans un nuage de Chanel N°5 au milieu du cliquetis de la majeure partie de sa boîte à bijoux.

« Où sont-ils ? » sifflai-je lorsqu'elle m'atteignit.

« Calme-toi, Mycroft. Tu vas avoir un ulcère. » Étrangement, elle était la seule personne à jamais avoir besoin de me dire de me calmer. « Ils seront là dans une minute. Ne t'inquiète pas… » Elle baissa la voix pour murmurer, « …_j'ai fermé tous les placards à clé._ »

Je la regardai avec incrédulité. « Plus de "Pas avant la cérémonie" ? » demandai-je, mon esprit se remémorant tous les rappels de la matinée.

« Tu sais très bien comment ils sont. » Elle lissa ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir acquis un certain nombre de bijoux décoratifs. « J'ai dû leur donner au moins quelques minutes ensemble avant le vrai service ou qui sait ce qu'aurait donné leur premier baiser. Tante Millicent est au premier rang et tu sais que son cœur est fragile. »

Effectivement, les garçons apparurent quelques instants plus tard, l'air légèrement débraillé mais tellement heureux qu'il était difficile de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Vraiment, Maman aurait dû avoir la présence d'esprit d'éviter de séparer ces deux-là, songeai-je tandis que la cérémonie commençait. C'était une leçon que le monde criminel avait rapidement apprise.

J'avais assigné une mission supplémentaire de protection à leur équipe de surveillance dans les heures qui avaient suivi le retour de John à Baker Street, conscient qu'il pourrait être perçu comme une faille dans l'armure de Sherlock – un moyen de gêner ou de manipuler le seul détective consultant du monde. Je n'avais certainement pas fait tous ces efforts pour voir un petit criminel interférer à ce stade, et franchement je ne savais pas comment, ou même _si _mon frère survivrait à la perte de John après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Sherlock avait immédiatement remarqué le changement, bien sûr, mais il n'avait, de manière inhabituelle, rien dit, ce que j'avais interprété à la fois comme un accord tacite et un signe de son inquiétude pour John.

Par chance, ce ne fut pas John qui fut ciblé par la suite, mais mon frère qui se trouva à la merci de trois méchants particulièrement déplaisants, dont Sherlock avait localisé la cachette après une série de trois cambriolages. Constamment en alerte dans l'attente de manœuvres plus sophistiquées, mon équipe n'était pas prête pour un assaut aussi basique et brutal et si John n'était pas rentré à la maison par surprise de l'hôpital pour le déjeuner, les blessures de Sherlock auraient sans aucun doute été bien plus étendues (peut-être mortelles) que l'entorse au poignet et les côtes fêlées qu'il avait eues.

Les dégâts infligés à ses assaillants par John, cependant, étaient bien plus importants; menant finalement à des menaces de poursuites judiciaires pour "force excessive et déraisonnable", "mise en situation de handicap" et "défiguration permanente". Peut-être sans surprise, la police sembla singulièrement désintéressée par la poursuite d'aucune de ces plaintes, bien que le simple fait qu'elles aient été portées servit à renforcer la "rumeur" concernant le protecteur de Sherlock Holmes auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter.

Je m'assis avec le reste de l'assemblée pendant que la musique s'évanouissait (le second violoniste était vraiment exceptionnel, remarquai-je) avant de me replonger dans mes souvenirs…

Moriarty avait été le suivant. Le nom était devenu une obsession pour Sherlock et ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant un certain temps avant que le criminel consultant ne commette son erreur fatale.

C'était dommage, d'une certaine manière, si l'on regardait la situation d'un point de vue purement intellectuel. La rivalité de Sherlock Holmes et James Moriarty aurait pu entrer dans la légende; ils avaient joué à un grand jeu pendant un moment, mais quand Moriarty avait menacé John d'une manière aussi dérangeante, cela avait été sans aucun doute _Game Over_.

M. Moriarty ne consulterait sans toute plus pour personne, pensai-je, et les histoires de ce qui était arrivé quand Sherlock avait libéré son côté le plus sombre avaient achevé un légendaire statu quo, elles protégeaient sans aucun doute John plus efficacement que n'importe quel membre de mes équipes de sécurité – non pas que je pense à les rappeler.

Non; aussi longtemps que les garçons mèneraient leur vie dangereuse, Big Brother les observerait, même si c'était seulement pour rire des agresseurs endurcis qui commençaient à paniquer dès que John ne serait-ce que trébuchait en passant à côté d'eux.

ooo

J'émergeai de ma rêverie pour découvrir qu'il était presque temps que je prenne mon rôle de témoin, que je m'avançai pour jouer.

Vraiment, j'aurais pu parcourir le monde et ne jamais trouver personne aussi adaptée à Sherlock que John. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là quant à l'écrasante légitimité de ce qui se déroulait.

John lui-même avait initialement semblé plus facile à contenter, mais il était impossible maintenant de voir son visage alors qu'il regardait mon frère et de l'imaginer regarder toute autre personne de la même manière.

J'avais été avec eux quand le sujet des alliances avait surgi et ils avaient tous les deux annoncé qu'ils voulaient en porter une, chacun surpris par la déclaration de l'autre.

Connaissant la possessivité de Sherlock, John avait avec raison assumé qu'une bague apparaîtrait sur son doigt (il se pourrait que je lui aie par inadvertance soufflé l'idée), mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock veuille faire de même. Sherlock avait eu l'air un peu pudique en admettant que cela prouvait que quelqu'un le voulait, même si la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait le prenaient pour un monstre.

Lui, à son tour, avait eu l'air pris de court par l'acceptation de John et je me souvenais clairement de la réponse de John…

« Tu penses encore que, parce que je voulais garder notre relation secrète au début, j'ai honte de toi, de nous; que j'ai honte d'être avec un autre homme. » Il avait levé une main pour caresser les cheveux de Sherlock, dans un geste devenu depuis longtemps familier pour nous tous. « Je ne veux pas être ailleurs qu'avec toi, » promit-il. « Toute personne qui ne peut pas voir combien je suis chanceux n'est pas digne de mon attention – _je suis fier de toi._ »

Sherlock avait semblé perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce moment-là et j'étais sorti en hâte, oublié et inaperçu, pendant que les évènements prenaient une tournure des plus prévisibles…

Maintenant, j'aurais bien aimé inspecter la bague de John, car j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un signe de possession gravé quelque part, mais le devoir du porteur d'alliance incombait à Lestrade et je doutais qu'il y ait une opportunité à l'avenir, puisque John n'aurait sans doute pas le courage de l'enlever un jour.

Une fois les bagues échangées, les mots "Je vous déclare maintenant mariés" résonnèrent aussitôt et je dois admettre que je sentis ma gorge se serrer – j'avais toujours espéré cet aboutissement et je l'avais planifié, même en sachant qu'il y avait de nombreux points sur lesquels mes arrangements auraient pu échouer. Je suis conscient que la plupart des gens me prennent pour un enfoiré froid et manipulateur, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait; pas avec ce résultat devant moi.

Je jetai un œil vers l'endroit où les garçons étaient maintenant collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tante Millicent en prenait plein la vue, mais son cœur semblait bien supporter la contrainte. Miss Hooper, cependant, paraissait dangereusement rouge.

Je croisai le regard de Lestrade et nous toussâmes à l'unisson. Sherlock était bien connu pour n'avoir aucune tenue en public, mais John était habituellement bien plus réservé. Je suppose qu'il pouvait être pardonné, étant donné les circonstances, pour s'être quelque peu emporté en cette occasion particulière.

ooo

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc maintenant que l'attention de Sherlock était de nouveau concentrée sans encombre sur John, bien qu'il ait été distrait assez longtemps pour notifier Maman du fait que la plupart des bijoux de cousine Serena étaient des bijoux fantaisie, ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

Je la regardais sombrer dans un oubli narquois alimenté par le champagne avec affection quand Anthea m'approcha une fois de plus.

« Tout se passe bien ? » m'enquis-je, enfin avec une certaine dose de confiance.

« Globalement, monsieur. Il n'y a plus de glace dans le bar, et le garde-manger est actuellement indisponible. » Je jetai un œil autour de moi, et sans surprise vis que les garçons avaient disparu. « Mais ils se débrouillent avec des tranches de citron gelées pour l'instant. »

« Très bien, » répondis-je. « La première équipe est-elle en place pour la sécurité de la lune de miel ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau son BlackBerry. « Oui, monsieur. » Elle hésita. « Puis-je demander quelle équipe vous avez prévu pour la deuxième semaine ? »

Je haussai les sourcils. Il était des plus inhabituels qu'Anthea pose des questions sur mes affectations, mais je lui fis signe de continuer.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur. Mais Adamson est déjà bi et les rapports psychiatriques les plus récents indiquent que le mariage de Martindale passe par une mauvaise période. » Elle fit une pose significative. « Gardez à l'esprit que c'est leur lune de miel, monsieur. Ils vont sûrement être encore plus… » Elle avait clairement du mal à trouver un terme approprié. « _…efficaces _que d'habitude. »

« Hmm, » réfléchis-je, pensant une fois de plus à l'atout qu'elle était. « Votre remarque est judicieuse, ma chère. » Je la regardai à nouveau. « Vous, que penseriez-vousd'une semaine dans les Alpes ? »

Elle parut prise de court. « Vous voulez dire avec Adamson, monsieur ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Certainement pas. » Je lui souris. « Je suis assez certain que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sans vous pendant toute une semaine… »

Elle regarda son portable une fois de plus. « Ce serait charmant, monsieur. »

Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vue rougir.

ooo

Finalement, les garçons émergèrent de leur baptême du garde-manger – ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus romantique pour un couple qui vient de se marier, mais suffisamment approprié pour ces deux-là, je suppose – et se préparèrent à partir via la voiture que j'avais préparée pour les emmener à l'aéroport; ils devraient atteindre leur destination à la tombée de la nuit.

Il y eut des étreintes et des au revoir affectueux de partout, que Sherlock supporta du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en maintenant son habituelle emprise sur la hanche de John. Ils firent un bref signe de main tandis que la voiture s'en allait, mais notre dernière vision d'eux fut leur disparition progressive, la main de Sherlock se posant à l'arrière de la tête de John tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient lentement en-dessous du niveau des sièges.

En me préparant à me coucher à la fin de cette longue, mais très satisfaisante journée, je repensai au poème que j'avais lu pendant le service. Je l'avais eu en tête dès ma première rencontre avec John et Sherlock ensemble, et il semblait incarner ma vision de leur parcours.

Peut-être que la majeure partie de l'assemblée le considérait comme un choix étrange de lecture pour un mariage, mais j'avais vu les garçons se sourire en s'y identifiant et cela me suffisait…

**The Road Not Taken** par _Robert Frost _

(La route non prise)

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, / Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune,  
>And sorry I could not travel both  Et désolé de ne pas pouvoir prendre les deux  
>And be one traveler, long I stood  Et n'étant qu'un voyageur, longtemps je me tins là  
>And looked down one as far as I could  Et regardai l'une d'elle aussi loin que je pouvais  
>To where it bent in the undergrowth;  Vers l'endroit où elle se courbait dans les broussailles;

Then took the other, as just as fair, / Puis je pris l'autre, tout aussi bonne,  
>And having perhaps the better claim,  Et peut-être même plus légitime  
>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  Parce qu'elle était herbeuse et avait besoin d'être usée;  
>Though as for that the passing there  Bien que les passages  
>Had worn them really about the same,  Les aient usées à peu près autant,

And both that morning equally lay / Et toutes deux ce matin-là étaient étendues  
>In leaves no step had trodden black.  Au milieu de feuilles qu'aucuns pas n'avaient repoussées.  
>Oh, I kept the first for another day!  Oh, je gardais la première pour un autre jour !  
>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  Cependant, sachant qu'un chemin mène à un autre,  
>I doubted if I should ever come back.  Je doutais de revenir un jour.

I shall be telling this with a sigh / Je raconterai cela avec un soupir  
>Somewhere ages and ages hence:  Quelque part dans un futur lointain :  
>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois, et moi -  
>I took the one less traveled by,  J'ai pris celle qui était la moins fréquentée  
>And that has made all the difference.  Et c'est ce qui a fait toute la difference.

Note : Robert Frost (1874-1963) est un poète américain.

Plus que le bonus de Noël, qui sera donc hors-saison, en 3 chapitres.


	20. A Less Traveled Christmas : Partie 1

**Auteur : **verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre : **The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et s'il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

Vous n'y croyiez plus. Et pourtant le voilà, le bonus de Noël en trois parties que je vais bien sûr publier d'un coup, il faut pas pousser. Maintenant que la saison 3 a été diffusée, les révélations de ce chapitre ne sont plus en phase avec la série, mais ça n'empêche pas la fic d'être toujours aussi cool. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui auront eu la patience d'attendre et qui seraient toujours là.

Il s'agit du premier Noël en couple de John et Sherlock, qui se passe six mois après le dernier chapitre ("Résolution") mais dix-huit mois **avant l'épilogue**.

* * *

><p><strong>A Less Traveled Christmas Partie 1<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose d'autre que le fait que nous étions dans le mauvais lit, dans le mauvais bâtiment et dans la mauvaise partie du pays puisque nous étions chez ma famille plutôt qu'à Baker Street.

J'ouvris les yeux et les baissai vers le visage endormi de John. Ce matin, il était pelotonné contre moi, chacun de nous étant sur le côté et face à l'autre, sa main tenant mon cou, mon bras enroulé autour de son torse sous la couette, nos jambes entremêlées.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas réveillés comme ça. Trois affaires à la suite m'avaient fait me reposer sur le canapé pendant la dernière quinzaine de jours et ensuite, juste quand j'avais enfin résolu le dernier cambriolage et que j'étais rentré en ne voulant rien d'autre que l'attirer dans notre lit et m'enrouler autour de lui, John m'avait croisé dans les escaliers en route pour faire sa double permanence à l'hôpital.

Naturellement, j'avais essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il s'était montré encore plus borné que d'habitude. Apparemment, le fait que je doive dormir seul était moins important que celui que les autres médecins passent le réveillon de Noël avec leurs familles. La raison pour laquelle les gens deviennent encore plus irrationnels que d'ordinaire à cette période de l'année me dépasse, mais John semblait déterminé à jouer son rôle. Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant qu'il ne partage pas l'obsession de la nation pour l'illumination inutile de leurs bâtiments.

Nous l'avions pris directement à l'hôpital et il avait dormi pendant la majeure partie des deux heures de route, me laissant ignorer l'air suffisant de Mycroft tout seul. Vraiment, plus John et moi étions ensemble, plus mon frère devenait insupportable.

Mes yeux parcouraient les traits de John à présent et je fis passer ma main sur son dos et sa hanche, fronçant les sourcils quand mon pouce effleura le bord du dernier vêtement restant. La chute, quelques semaines auparavant, avait été mauvaise et le criminel que nous pourchassions à l'époque fut extrêmement chanceux que la police ait été si proche derrière nous quand nous l'avions attrapé. Et aussi, que je n'aie réalisé l'étendue des dégâts infligés à John qu'une fois rentré.

Il était malheureux que la seule coupure qui s'était infectée soit juste à l'avant de sa hanche gauche, à l'endroit exact où je posais habituellement ma main – John gravita naturellement vers mon côté gauche, puisque cela nous permettait de libérer nos mains usuelles. Il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler son tressaillement la dernière fois que j'avais mis mes doigts dans sa poche avant deux semaines auparavant et j'avais refreiné mes instincts depuis lors. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait retirer le bandage aujourd'hui il avait dit « ce weekend » la dernière fois que j'avais demandé.

J'avais toujours cette sensation de malaise que j'avais en me réveillant, l'impression encore indéfinissable que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, nous devrions encore subir cet horrible dîner annuel où il y aurait à peu près toutes les personnes que Maman avait rencontrées dans sa vie dans quelques heures, le seul évènement auquel Mycroft réussissait toujours à me forcer à assister. Mais quand même, John était là, ça ne pourrait pas être si terrible ? Il y eut un discret toussotement derrière moi et je tournai brusquement la tête.

Ma mère était assise sur le bord du lit. Le lit dans lequel j'étais actuellement nu et entortillé autour de mon amant tout aussi nu. Ma première supposition avait été juste… la situation n'était sans aucun doute pas idéale.

Je la fusillai du regard, ne voulant pas parler et risquer de déranger John, qui avait été si fatigué la veille qu'il s'était à peine réveillé quand je l'avais mené de la voiture à la chambre et qui s'était rendormi comme une masse avant même que j'aie retiré ses chaussures.

« Voyons, Sherlock, tu vas te faire un mal de tête à froncer les sourcils comme ça, » dit-elle d'un ton irrité, mais au moins ce fut à voix basse. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez tous les deux levés. » Elle marqua une pause et gloussa.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Et dire que les gens me reprochaient à moi d'être indécent. Y avait-il jamais eu un espoir pour moi, avec un parent pareil ?

« Je suis désolée, chéri, » dit-elle. « Mais tu étais tellement indifférent avant John, il semblerait que j'aie du retard à rattraper en matière de sous-entendus. » Elle se pencha en avant et tapota la couette avec précaution, mais je ne sentis rien – elle devait avoir touché la jambe de John à la place. Il s'étira légèrement, son corps se heurtant au mien jusqu'à ce qu'il se réinstalle.

« Vous devez être en bas dans quinze minutes, » m'avertit-elle, se levant. « Tous les deux, » ajouta-t-elle. « Et ne pensez même pas à être en retard parce que j'enverrai Virginia la prochaine fois – et elle n'est pas plus à la hauteur de ce nom que sa mère ne l'est du sien, il semblerait que ce soit un trait de famille. »

Sur cette menace terrible, elle détala, me laissant avec le vœu, si souvent exprimé par le passé, que la porte de ma chambre d'enfance ait une serrure.

Eh bien, si je devais un jour me créer des souvenirs de Noël agréables, il semblerait que le premier Noël que j'avais maladroitement programmé ne ferait pas partie du lot. Je soupirai et reportai mon regard sur l'homme qui était dans mes bras, levant ma main droite pour caresser son visage.

« John, » murmurai-je. « John, il faut qu'on se lève. »

Il détourna la tête pour bailler, étirant ses bras et faisant tourner son épaule gauche pour la soulager. « Excellente idée, » marmonna-t-il, roulant sur son dos et m'attirant au-dessus de lui, une main entrant dans mes cheveux et l'autre descendant mon échine. « Mmm… Sherlock, ça fait une éternité… » Il commença à embrasser ma mâchoire.

Je fis le calcul dans la tête, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça fonctionne. À mon grand regret, je me soulevai et m'éloignai de John, mon corps devenant immédiatement froid et en manque. Ce serait un trop grand changement de quitter le lit complètement au lieu de cela je me plaçai sur le côté tandis que John tournait la tête pour me faire face, la confusion, la déception et le désir se mélangeant sur son visage.

« Nous devons être en bas dans quinze minutes, » lui dis-je.

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son ton me faisant inexplicablement penser aux cours de récré.

« Sinon ma seconde cousine Virginia nous rejoindra, » lui dis-je. « Ce sera loin d'être la première fois qu'elle tente de se glisser dans mon lit et, crois-moi, ta présence ne la découragera absolument pas. »

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent, mais il se redressa sans plus de protestations. « Je crois qu'il faut que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ta famille, » dit-il. « Au moins sur ceux que je suis sur le point de voir. »

ooo

Il marmonnait encore des noms et des liens de parenté à voix basse quand nous descendîmes l'escalier principal ensemble quelques treize minutes plus tard. Virginia était au milieu de la première volée et parut extrêmement déçue de nous voir.

« John, » présentai-je avec réticence. « Voici Virginia, fille de la cousine de ma mère Serena. »

John tendit la main et Virginia fondit dessus, la prenant dans ses deux mains pendant qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas. « Eh bien, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Je suis impatiente de découvrir ce qui te rend si spécial, John. » Elle me lança un regard juste au moment où John tressaillait et je vis qu'elle frottait sa paume avec l'un de ses longs ongles rouges. Je saisis ses poignets de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche.

« Virginia, » l'avertis-je. « John n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, disponible. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda John, qui haussa les épaules.

« Salut, » dit-il brièvement, reprenant ma main et contournant le parent agaçant qui était sur son chemin. Parfois, John était juste particulièrement parfait.

L'apéritif sembla interminable. Je présentai John uniquement quand c'était inévitable, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent puisque Maman semblait déterminée à s'assurer que tout le monde sache que son fils cadet avait enfin réussi à « trouver quelqu'un ». Elle se pavanait, murmurant « le partenaire de Sherlock » à tout le monde, pendant que je lançais des regards noirs à Mycroft dès que j'en avais l'opportunité.

Je ne lâchai pas John, et je pouvais sentir la tension résiduelle de tout à l'heure bouillonner sous nos peaux au point qu'il devenait parfois difficile de se concentrer sur les autres personnes dans la pièce.

Finalement, un peu avant le dîner, nous nous trouvâmes fortuitement placés près de la porte du salon. John jeta un œil vers la poignée de porte, puis vers moi et je hochai la tête. Prenant soin de ne regarder personne et de ne pas nous regarder, nous nous glissâmes chacun son tour par la porte, trouvant la pièce enveloppée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux encore tirés en ce rude jour d'hiver. La seule lumière provenait de l'arbre dans le coin qui, comme les autres qui semblaient avoir infesté chaque pièce de la maison, était orné d'un nombre grotesque d'ampoules, dont beaucoup clignotaient inutilement.

Je regardai mon amant tandis qu'il fermait la porte et se tournait vers moi. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vraiment embrassé, John ? »

« Tu m'embrasses tout le temps, » fit-il remarquer, mais je pouvais voir son pouls s'accélérer. C'était bizarre. Logiquement, on se serait attendu à ce que nous nous soyons habitués l'un à l'autre après six mois de sexe extrêmement fréquent – à l'exception des deux dernières semaines et de quelques autres occasions où nous étions trop occupés. Je ne me serais certainement pas attendu à ce que ce niveau de désir soit maintenu, mais je n'avais pas encore observé le moindre signe indiquant qu'il s'étiolait, que ce soit chez moi ou chez John. En effet, de multiples manières, il semblait se renforcer.

Il recula pour s'appuyer contre la porte, levant la tête pour me regarder, et je souris.

« Arrête ça, » dit-il.

Mon sourire s'élargit et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ton sourire qui veut dire "John est petit", » remarqua-t-il avec sa justesse habituelle – il en était venu à lire extraordinairement bien mes expressions, c'était assez surprenant parfois. « Je ne suis pas petit, » objecta-t-il, pas pour la première fois. « Tu es juste ridiculement grand. »

J'arquai un sourcil, me penchant en avant et posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Statistiquement, sa taille était de deux pouces en-dessous de la moyenne nationale et la mienne de trois pouces au-dessus, mais j'avais découvert que les faits n'étaient pas toujours utiles dans ces situations.

« Aimerais-tu que je ne le sois pas ? » Je baissai la tête pour souffler les mots dans son oreille et il frissonna. « Aimerais-tu me changer, John ? » Je pressai ma bouche contre le coin de sa mâchoire au moment où sa main se posa sur ma poitrine. « Parce que je ne te changerais pas. » Je descendis progressivement sur le côté de son cou. « Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose. » J'atteignis son épaule et mordis doucement.

Il grogna et glissa ses deux mains sur mes épaules puis sur les côtés de mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse relever ma tête pour soutenir mon regard. « Tu n'es pas fair-play, » dit-il, et ce n'était pas vraiment la révélation de la décennie. « Pour une fois, ce serait bien si je pouvais gagner dans une dispute contre toi. » Il fit passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, tirant doucement, et je fermai les yeux, encourageant ce mouvement. « Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que tu pourrais me donner pour Noël ? » suggéra-t-il. « Me laisser avoir le dernier mot, pour une fois ? »

Je le regardai à nouveau, mon regard se concentrant sur sa bouche pendant qu'il parlait. « Je te l'ai dit, » lui rappelai-je, me penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. « Je ne fête pas Noël. » Je secouai la tête pour que nos bouches se frottent légèrement. « Je viens à ce dîner chaque année pour que Mycroft me fiche la paix, mais c'est _tout_. Pas plus. Et nous pourrons rentrer directement à la maison après. »

Il utilisa sa prise sur mes cheveux pour me faire reculer légèrement. « Oui, tu m'as dit que tu ne "fêtes pas Noël", » convint-il. « Mais tu n'as pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi ? » Il essayait de rester concentré sur mes yeux mais son attention se reportait continuellement sur ma bouche, ce qui le rendait facile à distraire. Je passai le bout de ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et ses mains se resserrèrent.

« John, » dis-je, utilisant consciemment la voix rauque qui l'affectait le plus. « John, je ne veux pas _discuter_. » J'ajustai mon équilibre de manière à ce que seulement mon bras gauche me soutienne, et fis tomber ma main droite sur sa hanche, sortant rapidement sa chemise de son pantalon et passant ma paume sur la peau nue de son dos, mes doigts plongeant sous sa ceinture. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent et je saisis ma chance, m'emparant férocement de sa bouche. Sa tête heurta la porte derrière lui tandis que je le poussais, penchant la tête et faisant passer ma langue le long du bord intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure avant d'explorer sa bouche plus profondément.

C'était tellement bon de l'embrasser à nouveau correctement. Je décidai que passer deux semaines à travailler constamment, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément, c'était bien trop long. D'un autre côté, cette période d'abstinence forcée avait certainement donné du tranchant à cette expérience. Je me fis un moment ces réflexions avec la partie de mon cerveau qui n'était pas totalement absorbée par le goût et l'effet de John. Parfois il semblait que cette partie se réduisait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je décidai rapidement que l'abstinence était un prix trop élevé à payer, même pour ça.

Bien que je prenne habituellement les devants, John fut loin d'être soumis et rapidement il réagit plus agressivement, plaçant une main sur ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos, attirant brusquement mes hanches en avant jusqu'à ce que je sois pressé contre lui.

Je reculai ma tête et jetai un rapide regard sur les alentours – c'était pour ça que j'aimais tant les placards, il y avait toujours quelque chose sur lequel John pouvait monter ou même un banc ou une table sur lequel je pouvais l'asseoir, ou le pencher, ce qui rendait notre différence de taille gérable. Même si effectivement je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit plus grand, en dépit de ces difficultés logistiques. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il levait les yeux vers moi, l'angle avec lequel il inclinait la tête, qui provoquait une douleur étrange dans ma poitrine – bien que ce soit loin d'être une sensation désagréable. En effet, il semblait que j'avais développé un sourire particulier en réaction à ce sentiment que John avait, bien sûr, rapidement relevé.

Étant donné la rareté avec laquelle je souriais avant qu'il entre dans ma vie, il semblait avoir un catalogue plutôt étendu maintenant, du premier qu'il avait appelé le sourire qui signifie "Je peux avoir un câlin ?", jusqu'à celui qu'il aimait le moins, qu'il décrivait comme mon sourire signifiant "J'ai fait exploser quelque chose, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?".

Mes yeux s'éclairèrent en voyant une grande table non loin, dont l'avantage était que Mycroft l'utilisait souvent comme bureau quand il était à la maison. Ce serait bien de penser à ça la prochaine fois que je le verrais regarder son courrier. Je sortis ma main de l'arrière du pantalon de John et la tendis pour tourner la clé de la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, puis je mis mes deux mains sur ses hanches et l'attirai plus avant dans la pièce, baissant la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que je nous retournai tous les deux et commençai à le faire reculer vers la table.

Il tendait une main derrière lui, clairement conscient de ma destination et prêt à se hisser, mais c'était trop lent pour moi. J'attendis que l'une de ses mains le soutienne puis me penchai en avant, passai mes mains autour de ses cuisses, et le soulevai tout simplement. Il grogna, comme il le fait toujours quand je le soulève, et me mordit assez fortement la lèvre inférieure. Il fait souvent ça aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour il se rendra compte qu'aucune de ces choses n'est en aucun cas un moyen de dissuasion pour moi – en fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Pendant ce temps, je remis mes mains sur ses hanches et le tirai sur le bord de la table, m'avançant entre ses jambes de manière à ce que nous soyons pressés l'un contre l'autre. Nous gémîmes tous les deux. Parfait.

Je pressai un instant mon front contre le sien, me réjouissant simplement de ce contact, balançant doucement mes hanches contre lui tandis qu'il mettait ses deux mains sur ma chemise et commençait à défaire les boutons, suffisamment pour exposer ma poitrine à son regard. Puis il l'écarta et plaça les bouts de ses doigts sur mes épaules, avant de commencer à les faire descendre, longeant d'abord mes tétons, avant de changer brusquement de direction et de les frotter avec ses pouces.

Tout mon corps frissonna sous la sensation et je glissai une main autour de sa taille, mais déplaçai l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que je recommençai à l'embrasser. Il gémissait dans ma bouche, se pressant contre moi et continuant à taquiner mes deux tétons avec ses mains, les frottant, les faisant rouler entre son doigt et son pouce, les pinçant jusqu'à ce que je doive relâcher sa bouche pour pencher la tête en arrière et me concentrer sur les sensations, un gémissement au volume inquiétant s'échappant de mes lèvres lorsqu'il persista, me galvanisant, repoussant encore davantage mes pensées incessantes jusqu'à ce que le bruit constant qui emplissait ma tête, les parasites qui me rendaient fou parfois, ne soient plus qu'un bourdonnement distant et qu'il n'y ait plus que John dans mon monde.

Je devais faire avancer les choses ou j'allais me ridiculiser. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, attendant qu'il ait enroulé une jambe autour de moi et se soit perdu dans la sensation, puis le repoussai, me penchant contre lui pour que ses mains soient piégées entre nous, et je resserrai mon emprise pour pouvoir soutenir son poids. Il résista un instant, tendant ses muscles abdominaux, mais j'insistai et il se détendit, me laissant le poser sur la table.

Je remontai sa chemise, défis sa ceinture et il grogna, puis se redressa sur ses coudes, les lumières clignotantes de l'arbre créant un motif sur son visage pendant qu'il me fixait, ses différents traits illuminés tour à tour. Je me demandai ce que cela donnerait sur tout son corps.

« Sherlock, attends, » dit-il, d'une voix haletante et clairement pleine de désir. « On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant et on ne peut sûrement pas le faire _ici_, avec la moitié de l'aristocratie terrienne du comté juste derrière la porte. »

Je fis descendre mes mains, le caressant à travers le tissu de son pantalon et il haleta, sa tête tombant en arrière. « Sherlock, arrête. Vraiment, » dit-il, mais son cœur n'y était clairement pas. Je baissai la tête et commençai à parsemer sa ceinture de baisers, défaisant ce faisant subrepticement son bouton supérieur.

Le cliquetis de la porte ne fut assimilé qu'au bout de quelques secondes, mais ensuite John se redressa brusquement et me repoussa, glissant de la table et rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Me concentrant, je pus entendre la voix de ma mère marmonner, « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, » puis la porte balança légèrement – peut-être qu'elle s'appuyait dessus. Sa voix résonna encore, plus forte cette fois, « Non, ils ne sont pas là, Virginia. Peut-être qu'ils sont allés sur la terrasse ? » Je ne pus entendre la réponse, mais ensuite Maman parla à nouveau. « Oui, je sais qu'il fait très froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mycroft les trouvera. Après tout, » ajouta-t-elle, et il y eut un léger bruit sourd, comme si elle avait donné un coup de pied à la porte, « c'est l'heure du repas de Noël. »

John sursauta lorsque la porte du coin opposé s'ouvrit, celle qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait une autre porte, puisqu'elle était cachée par cette monstruosité festive. Il me lança un regard accusateur et je haussai les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? Deux semaines, c'était trop long.

Mycroft entra et leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit mon bureau, Sherlock ? Franchement ? » Il secoua la tête. « Bonjour, John, » ajouta-t-il, mais John n'eut d'autre réaction que de devenir encore plus rouge, ce que je ne pensais pas possible.

« Virginia ne sera pas loin derrière moi, » avertit-il. « Vous feriez mieux d'ajuster votre chemise si vous ne voulez pas reproduire l'incident de la salle de bain. »

Je grimaçai et me mis au travail, remarquant que John paraissait encore plus mécontent – il devrait m'être reconnaissant de lui avoir permis d'éviter ma famille aussi longtemps.

ooo

Le repas de Noël s'étira indéfiniment, accompagné par le vacarme des pétards soi-disant festifs, résultant inévitablement en un déluge de présumées « blagues » qui n'amusaient que ceux qui avaient commencé le sherry tôt.

Il y eut beaucoup de nouvelles questions agaçantes cette année, y compris plusieurs demandant si j'adhérais à l'« esprit de Noël » maintenant que j'avais quelqu'un à qui offrir des cadeaux ce qui me parut à la fois extrêmement illogique et offensant vis-à-vis de ma famille proche, deux points que je tentai d'expliquer.

Je pris la main de John sous la table. Il ne s'y opposa pas, mais semblait d'humeur sombre – cela ne me surprenait pas. Ce genre d'interactions forcées avec des gens que l'on passait le reste de l'année à éviter avec raison était une triste épreuve, en effet. Je me représentai notre appartement dans mon esprit. L'année prochaine, je tiendrais tête à Mycroft, décidai-je. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans après tout, et Maman semblait aller très bien. Il était certain que trop, c'était trop. Je pressai la main de John.

Le bon côté des choses était que Virginia était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce, bien qu'elle apparut brusquement en face de nous juste à la fin du repas, se glissant à la place de ma grande tante Adelaïde pendant qu'elle était encore partie remplir sa flasque.

Elle s'échauffa avec un barrage de ce qu'elle pensait sans doute être des « civilités », avant de porter le coup de grâce. « Alors, John… » Elle battit ses faux-cils dans sa direction, rabattant ses cheveux teints en blond sur son épaule bronzée aux UV. « Quel est ton secret ? »

Je jetai un rapide regard à John, qui paraissait loin d'être impressionné. « Pardon ? » s'enquit-il, poliment. « Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup de secrets, et certainement pas pour Sherlock. » Il y eut une intonation étrange dans sa voix qui attira mon attention, mais son expression était neutre.

« Ah, oui… Sherlock, » répondit-elle avec un sourire suffisant. « Eh bien, c'est la question, n'est-ce pas ? » Son regard me parcourut et je retroussai ma lèvre. « L'intouchable, l'insensible Sherlock. » Elle se retourna vers John. « Dis-moi, John… » Elle se pencha par-dessus la table, l'avant de sa robe alourdi par une quantité ridicule de silicone. « Comment t'es-tu faufilé jusqu'au lit de mon cher cousin ? »

Il y eut quelques halètements parmi les chaises environnantes et j'ouvris la bouche pour donner une réponse énervée, mais John redressa ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je trouve qu'attendre une invitation est généralement une bonne tactique, » répondit-il, rendant ce qu'il pensait de son comportement parfaitement clair.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent avec malveillance et je me tendis, jetant un regard d'avertissement à Mycroft. Virginia était une garce superficielle mais elle avait l'esprit vif, et elle avait une intuition infaillible quand il s'agissait de savoir sur quels boutons appuyer.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il déteste Noël, ton Sherlock ? » demandait-elle maintenant à John, et le regard interrogateur qu'il m'adressa ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de ma cousine. Elle insista. « T'a-t-il dit pourquoi tu n'auras pas de cadeau ? Pourquoi il n'y aura pas de sapin dans ton appartement ? Pourquoi il retournera à Londres avant qu'on ait bu le dernier café ? »

John était pâle, mais il répondit. « Noël est irrationnel. » Il répéta la seule réponse ou explication que je lui aie jamais donnée.

Virginia rit. « Oh, bien sûr que c'est irrationnel, » répondit-elle. « C'est… »

« VIRGINIA ! » La voix de ma mère fit taire la pièce, mais elle souriait gentiment. « Virginia, ma chère, je pense que nous sommes prêts à rejoindre le petit salon. » Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à nous. « Ne vas-tu pas te joindre à moi ? » Elle croisa leurs bras ensemble tandis que Virginia se levait avec réticence. « Maintenant, il faut que tu me racontes comment ta chère sœur Tempérance se débrouille dans cette horrible clinique… » Elles s'éloignèrent et les gens commencèrent à suivre, mais John ne bougea pas.

« John ? » Sa tête se tourna vers ma voix, mais il ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur moi. Je pris son coude. « Viens. » Je tirai et il se leva, puis Mycroft fut là.

« Je dois partir dans une heure. » Ses yeux survolaient sans cesse John, qui avait l'air impassible. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous les deux faire vos bagages ? Je m'assurerai qu'on ne vous dérange pas. » Il soutint mon regard un instant. '_Arrange ça !_' disaient ses yeux. J'acquiesçai.

ooo

Au fur et à mesure que nous montions les escaliers, je devenais anxieux. J'avais remarqué auparavant que si les traumatismes physiques ou le danger rendaient John plus alerte et renforçaient sa concentration pour la rapprocher de celle que je pouvais atteindre, la contrariété émotionnelle semblait presque le renfermer sur lui-même, surtout si c'était en rapport avec moi.

Il y avait eu des désaccords ces six derniers mois, bien sûr qu'il y en avait eu – des disputes ouvertes, même. Plusieurs fois, John s'était éloigné de moi, devenant calme et isolé. Si je le faisais, il dirait que je boudais, mais il serait inapproprié d'utiliser ce terme avec lui, c'était plus comme s'il… réévaluait. Il finissait toujours par en sortir, bien que parfois une ombre reste dans ses yeux pendant des jours.

Je le regardai à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était grave.

Quand nous atteignîmes ma chambre il sembla s'en remettre un peu. « Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me dire ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton toujours calme. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit agressif, dans ces circonstances, mais j'étais content qu'il parle.

Je fermai la porte et me tournai vers lui. « Quelque chose en rapport avec mon père, j'imagine. »

Il parut pris de court, ce qui était compréhensible puisque je n'avais jamais mentionné mon père jusqu'ici.

« Mon père est parti à Noël, » expliquai-je. « Le jour de Noël, plus précisément. J'avais dix ans, presque onze. Mycroft avait dix-huit ans et était parti à l'université, il n'était pas rentré pour les fêtes – c'est la seule année où il les a manquées. »

John s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Ton père est parti ? » répéta-t-il. « Juste… comme ça ? »

« Il n'était plus là quand nous nous sommes réveillés. Il était là pour le réveillon, disparu le matin de Noël. Ça n'avait rien de suspect – il a laissé un mot. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? » Le ton de John donnait l'impression qu'il avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

Je haussai les épaules. « Aucune idée. Maman ne voulait pas me le dire. » J'y repensai. « Je l'ai cherché, bien sûr. Par curiosité naturelle. » Il était étrange de me souvenir de combien cela m'avait obsédé à l'époque. Je secouai la tête. « Mais elle doit l'avoir donné à Mycroft parce que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. »

« Peut-être qu'elle l'a brûlé ? » suggéra John. « Elle était peut-être en colère. »

« Peut-être, » approuvai-je, mais je pensais que c'était peu probable.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis leva les yeux vers moi. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Noël ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Ne sois pas ridicule – bien sûr que non. Noël est totalement irrationnel. Ce consumérisme excessif n'a déjà pas beaucoup de sens pour un chrétien, alors pour un athée c'est au-delà du ridicule. Cette information sur mon père est, sans doute, ce que Virginia allait te donner, mais son hypothèse est erronée. C'est ta réponse qui était correcte. »

« Donc tu ne penses pas que le départ de ton père y est pour quoi que ce soit ? »

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui, maintenant une légère distance pour l'instant. « Le départ de mon père est simplement la raison pour laquelle je reviens pour cet horrible repas de famille, » expliquai-je. « Mycroft m'y force, il dit que nous devons être là pour le bien de Maman – il souligne qu'il a fait en sorte que toutes sortes de crises internationales contournent cet unique engagement, alors le moins que je puisse faire est faire le voyage depuis Londres une fois par an. »

« Du Mycroft tout craché, » convint John, mais il avait toujours cet air inexpressif sur le visage. Je voulus prendre sa main, mais il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant que je puisse le toucher.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. » Il parla le dos tourné vers moi. « Ce serait infaisable de toute façon, avec tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. » Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire mais n'en était pas un. « Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie privée, d'avoir des secrets si tu le veux. Mais certaines choses – les choses que d'autres savent… Si nous devons avancer dans cette relation alors je devrais les savoir aussi. »

Je sentis mon visage pâlir. _Si _?_ SI _? C'était bien au-delà de « grave ». Je me levai. « John, je… » Je m'interrompis, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, et il se retourna pour me faire face.

« Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi, Sherlock, c'est impossible. » Un léger frémissement de sa paupière me fit me poser la question. « Tu savais presque tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir sur moi en quelques jours, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher – et ça me va, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Oh, je peux deviner ce que tu ressens, et souvent pourquoi tu le ressens – parfois mieux que toi, je pense. Mais je ne peux pas déduire les faits. Je peux peut-être comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore, mais c'est tout. Je sais seulement ce que tu me dis, je ne peux partager que ce que tu choisis de me révéler, je peux traverser seulement les portes que tu m'ouvres. » Il s'arrêta et me regarda, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant trop rapidement.

« Tu l'as fait exprès tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? » Il soutint mon regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux. « Quand nous étions dans le débarras et que je t'ai redemandé pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël, tu m'as distrait délibérément. Tu as utilisé ce que tu savais de _moi _pour m'empêcher d'en apprendre plus sur _toi_. Tu m'as manipulé, Sherlock. » Il se détourna. « Et ensuite tu m'as fait me sentir stupide. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce qui était arrivé par le passé n'avait sans doute pas d'impact sur notre relation ? C'était hors de propos. « Pouvons-nous rentrer ? » lui demandai-je. « Vas-tu rentrer avec moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il avait l'air petit, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à sourire. « Bien sûr, rentrons. » Il passa une main sur son visage. « Je pense que je vais me changer d'abord. »

Il rejoint l'armoire et sortit un jean et un pull, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise sans avoir l'air conscient que je le regardais. Quand il enleva son pantalon, je remarquai que le bord du bandage dépassait de la ceinture de son caleçon.

« John. » Je parlai doucement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter, comme s'il était perdu dans son propre monde. Je montrai le bandage du doigt. « Est-ce qu'on peut l'enlever ? Tu avais dit la fin de la semaine. »

Il baissa les yeux et son visage se tendit. Pendant un instant il eut l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer – vraiment, la blessure ne pouvait pas être si terrible ? L'infection s'était-elle propagée ? Je m'avançai avec inquiétude et sa tête se redressa d'un coup. Il soutint brièvement mon regard, puis sa bouche se tordit. Il fit descendre le côté de son boxer pour exposer tout le bandage et me fit signe d'approcher. « À toi l'honneur, tant qu'à faire. »

Je n'étais que trop impatient d'inspecter les dégâts moi-même et m'avançai rapidement, me mettant à genoux devant lui. J'attrapai le coin du bandage et commençai à l'enlever doucement, mais John grogna.

« Arrache-le, » dit-il, alors je le fis, maintenant sa chair tendue avec mon autre main pour minimiser la douleur. Le bandage avait laissé un carré collant sur sa peau, mais il y avait une marque clairement visible en son centre. Je la fixai. Ce n'était ni une cicatrice, ni une éraflure, ni infecté ou quoi que ce soit. John avait réussi à me cacher quelque chose, finalement.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il se mordait la lèvre et évitait mon regard. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux. C'était un tatouage – juste un petit, totalement uni, à l'encre noire, juste à l'endroit de sa hanche où ma main reposait si souvent. Il était écrit : « _SH_ ».

« Joyeux Noël, » dit John.


	21. A Less Traveled Christmas : Partie 2

**Auteur : **verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre : **The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et s'il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

><p><strong>A Less Traveled Christmas Partie 2<strong>

**POV John**

« Tu détestes les tatouages. » Sherlock s'appuya sur ses talons devant moi, le choc dans sa voix aussi prononcé que jamais.

Il leva les yeux et je hochai la tête. Son regard se reporta sur l'encre, sa grande main toujours courbée contre ma hanche à l'endroit où il l'avait tenue en enlevant le bandage.

« Tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas hygiéniques. Une défiguration inutile. »

J'étais toujours épaté de le voir recracher mot pour mot des commentaires que j'avais pu faire occasionnellement, parfois des mois plus tard. Étant donné son attitude vis-à-vis des informations superflues, j'imagine que c'était flatteur qu'il ne supprime jamais tout ce qui me concernait… même si cela m'ennuyait parfois.

Il leva les yeux quand je ne répondis pas, et je hochai encore la tête. Ses yeux furent immédiatement à nouveau absorbés par le tatouage, il semblait presque le subjuguer. Il leva la main gauche comme pour le toucher, mais cessa son mouvement avant d'entrer en contact, croisant mon regard.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je haussai les épaules. « C'est _ton _cadeau. »

Il se figea un instant, puis commença à retracer les lettres avec ses doigts, le pouce de sa main droite écartant mon boxer pour l'empêcher de glisser et de recouvrir ses initiales.

« Tu as déjà des cicatrices, » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même. « Des blessures de guerre. Des marques sur ton corps qui ont une signification des sacrifices faits, des risques pris… » Il se penchait vers moi, à tout moment maintenant il allait sortir sa loupe.

« Mais ça… » Il devait avoir décidé de me prendre au mot concernant la propriété parce qu'il se mit brusquement sur ses genoux, se pencha en avant et embrassa la marque, puis je sentis le bout de sa langue la parcourir, pouvant sans aucun doute sentir les contours de mon nom, maintenant gravé définitivement dans ma peau.

Je me retirai. C'était un peu trop agréable et je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager dans cette voie avec lui pour l'instant.

Il leva la tête avec obéissance, mais ne relâcha pas son emprise. « Ça, tu l'as fait pour moi, » dit-il, avec un nouveau sourire c'était un mélange de fierté, de possessivité et de désir, mais il s'évanouit rapidement.

« Tu l'as fait parce que je ne fête pas Noël, » dit-il lentement. « Mais toi oui, n'est-ce pas, John ? » Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime comme toujours, mais il avait tendance à tourner en rond quand il s'agissait de problèmes sentimentaux. Il savait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir – il pouvait identifier une centaine de cas où l'amour pousse quelqu'un au meurtre, mais quand il s'agissait de quelque chose comme ça il piétinait souvent, et si ça impliquait ses propres sentiments il se débattait encore plus.

« Tu voulais avoir un vrai Noël, et je ne te laissais pas m'acheter un cadeau j'ai ridiculisé la simple idée de le faire. » Il observait mon visage maintenant, à la recherche d'indices, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avançait beaucoup je sentais que mon expression était vide. J'étais encore assez engourdi par les pensées qui m'avaient traversé la tête, surtout depuis que Mycroft était entré dans le salon et que je m'étais rendu compte que Sherlock avait choisi de ne pas me dire qu'il y avait une autre porte, et elles avaient empiré depuis, mais cela s'accumulait depuis des mois.

Son regard était retourné à ma hanche. « Donc tu as fait ça, » dit-il, sa voix portant encore des traces de choc. « Même si tu détestes les tatouages. » Il se remit sur ses talons et me regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je haussai les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que je ne sais _pas_ ? »

Il grimaça impasse.

« Écoute, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, » dis-je, même si ça allait être très difficile d'exprimer mes inquiétudes d'une manière qu'il puisse comprendre. « Laisse-moi juste m'habiller. »

Sa main se resserra immédiatement, les longs doigts s'enfonçant dans ma hanche avant qu'il ne les détende volontairement. Il semblait être sur le point de suggérer que je ne porte que mon pull mais se retint sagement, passant son pousse sur le tatouage une fois de plus avant de se lever et de reculer, bien qu'il continue à le regarder jusqu'à ce que je mette mon jean.

Une partie de moi se demandait si je devrais approfondir cette discussion sur le jour de Noël – venant juste d'apprendre l'existence de son traumatisme – et _c'était _un traumatisme, qu'il l'admette ou non. Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'avais déclaré que je comprenais parfois mieux ses sentiments que lui. Mais ensuite je pensai aux nombreuses fois où j'avais tenté d'aborder ces questions avec lui et au nombre égal de fois où j'avais totalement échoué à le faire. Je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion. Je ne pourrais qu'espérer que ça se passe bien et que ça n'ajoute pas une bûche à son feu de détestation de Noël.

Je regardai autour de moi, me demandant quel était le meilleur endroit pour faire ça et il tendit la main, reliant le bout de nos doigts.

« John ? » Il y avait une nouvelle intonation dans sa voix qui me fit tourner brusquement la tête pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que c'est un code ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux déchiffrant mon visage. « Je ne connais pas ces choses-là, mais j'ai lu que 'Il faut qu'on parle' est un code que ça veut dire autre chose. » Il était très tendu. « C'est le cas ? »

Je le fixai. « Quand vas-tu arrêter de lire ces stupides sites web ? » demandai-je, commençant à me sentir un peu mieux face à son anxiété manifeste, puis me demandant si ça faisait de moi une mauvaise personne. « Heureusement pour toi, je ne parle pas le langage des filles pubères. Heureusement pour toi, quand je dis 'Il faut qu'on parle', c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » J'y repensai un instant. « Enfin, du moins moi j'ai besoin de parler, et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. »

Il paraissait toujours inquiet, mais il haussa légèrement les sourcils en entendant ça.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Lestrade cette fois-là à propos de voir et d'observer ? » demandai-je, et il acquiesça. « C'est ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu m'entends, mais tu n'écoutes pas toujours ce que je dis. »

Il semblait confus. « Tu as dit 'si', John. '_Si _nous devons avancer dans cette relation'. »

J'y repensai. « J'imagine que c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'insistais sur _avancer_, pas sur _si_. Je voulais dire 'Allons-nous améliorer notre relation ou la laisser rester la même ?', pas 'Allons-nous même continuer ?'. »

Il me regardait attentivement. « Donc tu ne songes pas à me quitter ? » vérifia-t-il, ses doigts se resserrant sur ma main.

Je secouai la tête et ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais ensuite mon souffle fut coupé tandis qu'il enroulait brusquement ses bras autour de moi et me serrait étroitement, enfonçant son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu m'as fait peur, » marmonna-t-il, et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre plus vite que d'ordinaire contre ma poitrine.

C'était si rare de sa part d'admettre la moindre vulnérabilité, je fus assez surpris, et je commençai automatiquement à lui caresser le dos jusqu'à ce que sa prise se relâche un peu. Quand je retrouvai mon souffle, je retentai. « Il faut _vraiment _qu'on parle. »

Il se recula légèrement pour me regarder, puis jeta un œil vers le lit. « Est-ce que ça peut être une conversation horizontale ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, reculant jusqu'à ce que la distance entre nous ait la longueur d'un bras, et il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux rien de ce genre. Seulement… si nous devons parler, autant être à l'aise ? »

Je pris ses mots en considération, puis les écartai et observai plutôt son langage corporel. Il était toujours anxieux, je l'avais vraiment effrayé. Quels que soient mes problèmes, je savais très bien que me perdre était sûrement la seule chose qui l'effraye vraiment. Il était hors de question que je le quitte jamais – je pensais que cela aurait été évident avec le tatouage mais, comme je m'étais souvent fait la réflexion, il semblait que j'étais la seule affaire où il avait tendance à douter des preuves. Apparemment, les émotions et les déductions ne font pas toujours bon ménage.

Prenant sa main, je le menai jusqu'au lit, où nous nous installâmes face à face sur les couvertures, sa main droite toujours liée à ma gauche, mais assez éloignés pour pouvoir nous concentrer. Je commençai à sentir les papillons habituels dans mon estomac, ceux qui commençaient à battre des ailes chaque fois que je songeais à ouvrir cette discussion, mais cette fois je n'allais pas les laisser grandir et m'étouffer.

« Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, quand Virginia a dit qu'elle savait des choses sur toi que je ne savais pas, est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ça m'a dérangé ? » commençai-je.

Il sembla déchiré. « Une réponse immédiate et honnête, Sherlock. » Je savais qu'il comprendrait cette référence à la conversation que nous avions eue quand nous nous étions remis ensemble la première fois après ces semaines infernales passées séparés, et espérais que ça le mettrait dans de bonnes dispositions.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement, mais il accepta d'un signe de tête. « Pas vraiment, » admit-il. « Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais je ne vois pas quel impact ce qui est arrivé par le passé a sur notre relation aujourd'hui. De telles anecdotes sont hors de propos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardai avec curiosité. Il ne semblait pas trouver qu'il soit le moins du monde étrange de désigner le fait d'avoir été abandonné par l'un de ses parents par le terme « anecdote ». « Donc tu ne me l'as jamais dit, parce que tu penses que c'est hors de propos ? » Cela ne collait pas avec la façon dont il m'avait distrait.

Son expression se voila un peu lorsqu'il hocha la tête, et j'attendis pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ma question. « Non, je… » Il semblait surpris par ce qu'il disait. « Je pense vraiment que mon histoire est largement hors de propos, mais non. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. » Il s'arrêta. « Je suis désolé, John. »

Je lâchai l'affaire. Ayant enfin réussi à obtenir cette conversation avec lui, la dernière chose que je voulais était dériver vers une discussion sur son père. À y réfléchir, je pouvais sans doute en tirer un peu plus quand même.

Il devait y avoir une manière correcte de commencer l'une de ces conversations, d'aborder les inquiétudes qui s'étaient accumulées au cours d'une relation, mais je ne la connaissais pas… Je gardai sa main et me jetai à l'eau.

« Je n'aime pas ça quand tu me soulèves, » dis-je.

Il parut pris de court. « Je le sais. Mais je… » Il haussa une épaule. « J'aime ton grognement. » Son expression était clairement penaude, mais ensuite son regard s'acéra. « Mais tu ne me mords pas toujours… parfois ça semble te plaire ? »

« Ok, oui, » convins-je. « De temps en temps, quand c'est l'un de ces moments d'urgence désespérée où nous ne pouvons pas nous sauter dessus assez vite, dans ces cas-là ça peut être assez… excitant, » admis-je. « Mais je préfèrerais que ça n'arrive jamais, plutôt que d'avoir l'impression d'être un jouet. Tu es très dominateur. Et ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment, je suis heureux dans mon rôle, mais parfois tu passes sur moi comme un rouleau compresseur – comme tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as poussé sur la table sans me laisser me soutenir moi-même. Ça me donne l'impression d'être moins important, comme si tu me submergeais et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. » J'atteignais mon problème principal.

« Si je dis 'Non', ou 'Pas maintenant', ça ne veut pas dire 'Persuade-moi', » lui dis-je. « Tu peux lire en moi tellement bien que tu as tendance à ignorer ce que je dis vraiment. C'est insultant. » Je le regardai sans fléchir, voulant qu'il voie à quel point j'étais sérieux. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur mon visage, descendant de temps en temps sur mon corps, guettant sûrement tous les signes qu'il utilisait pour lire visuellement mes pensées.

« Je sais que parfois les informations sont contradictoires, comme dans le salon, il était clair que mon corps te voulait, que _je _te voulais. » Je relâchai ses doigts et caressai son bras de long en large, sachant que ça allait le contrarier. « Et je ne nie pas un instant que tu as raison. Je te voulais bel et bien. Je te veux maintenant. Toujours. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Mais 'Non' veut dire 'Non', Sherlock. Si je dis 'Arrête', alors tu dois arrêter – j'ai besoin que tu fasses plus attention à ce que je te dis, que tu m'_écoutes_, sinon, » je haussai les épaules, « c'est comme si je n'avais pas de voix. »

Son visage avait pâli. « Tu veux dire 'choix', n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si tu n'avais pas le choix… Est-ce que je te _force_, John ? »

Je soupirai. C'était pour cela que je m'étais abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit pendant si longtemps. Aussi froid et rationnel qu'il puisse être, Sherlock était toujours dramatique. « Non, bien sûr que tu ne me _forces _pas. Comme si tu pouvais ! » Je pouffai, ce qui déclencha un petit sourire. « Je pourrais tout à fait t'avoir. »

Il posa sa main sur ma taille, jetant un regard vers mon visage pour vérifier que c'était accepté. « Quand tu veux, John. » Il utilisa délibérément cette voix rauque qui me donne l'impression de glisser le long de mon échine. « Tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux. »

Je haussai les sourcils. « Voilà l'autre chose. La manipulation. Utiliser cette voix exprès, me distraire, me tromper – tu as fermé cette porte à clé dans le salon pour me donner l'impression que nous étions relativement dans l'intimité, mais tu savais très bien qu'il y avait une autre porte dans le coin. » Je me souvins du choc que j'avais ressenti quand Mycroft nous avait surpris.

« Tu ne me traites pas comme ton égal. Je sais que sur de nombreux plans, je ne le suis pas. Dieu sait que tu es à un million de kilomètres au-dessus de moi en intellect, en intelligence, en tout ça. » Je fis un geste du bras pour indiquer sa supériorité. « Mais dans ce domaine… » Je posai ma main sur son cœur. « Dans ce domaine, nous devrions être égaux. » Je le regardai. « Je sais que tu me veux. Et je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de moi, et même que personne d'autre ne te conviendra… » Ma voix diminua et je baissai les yeux. « Mais je pense que je t'aime plus. »

« John ! » Sa voix était choquée. « John, tu… tu es tout. » Sa main se resserra, et je réalisai qu'elle avait glissé de ma taille et était à nouveau posée sur ma hanche. « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé… » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Je sais que je suis possessif avec toi. »

« Tu l'es, et ce n'est pas grave, » lui dis-je honnêtement. « Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment, du moment que tu n'es pas inutilement malpoli avec les gens. Si ça me dérangeais, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. » J'indiquai ma hanche, et il fut immédiatement distrait. « Mais c'est trop à sens unique… tu veux tout avoir de moi, mais tu ne partages qu'une partie de toi. Tu me caches délibérément des choses, qu'il s'agisse d'une partie importante de ton histoire, ou du fait qu'il y a une porte dans le coin, mais tu n'aimes pas que j'aille à l'hôpital. »

Il commençait à avoir l'air un peu boudeur, maintenant que son anxiété disparaissait. « Crois-tu que je ne te veux jamais quand nous sommes sur une affaire ? » lui demandai-je. « Crois-tu que tu ne me manques pas dans notre lit quand tu travailles, ou que je ne me retiens pas de t'approcher quand tu es concentré sur quelque chose, parce que j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir distrait ? »

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ne voudrais pas me changer. C'était sûrement juste une expression, mais ça m'a fait réfléchir… » Il secoua la tête quand je dis « juste une expression », mais j'avais des doutes. « Tu n'as pas eu besoin de me changer, parce que j'ai changé par moi-même. Je me suis adapté à ce que tu voulais, je me suis calqué sur ce dont tu avais besoin. » Son pouce caressait l'endroit exact où se trouvait le tatouage, je me demandais s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, ou si ça allait devenir l'équivalent d'un doudou pour lui.

« Je pense que tu m'intimides un peu, pour être honnête, » admis-je. « Ton génie, ton importance. C'est comme si tu étais l'attraction principale et que je n'étais que la première partie. Tu es plus important que moi, alors ça devrait être à moi de m'adapter. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une objection mais je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'ai presque terminé, » dis-je. « Est-ce que je peux juste déballer ça ? Je couve ça depuis un moment et je me sens déjà mieux rien qu'en le disant. » Il acquiesça et se calma, mais se rapprocha de moi sur le lit, abandonnant enfin ma hanche pour commencer à caresser mon dos de haut en bas.

« Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance quand nous étions amis, parce que j'avais le contrôle dans d'autres domaines de ma vie… et j'ai toujours la chirurgie, bien sûr, c'est toujours là. » Je réfléchis un instant. « Mais je pense qu'en termes d'amour-propre, je commence à me perdre un peu et je pense que parfois je te le reproche, même si c'est de ma faute si j'ai accepté ça sans rien dire. »

Il haussa les sourcils, me demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait parler maintenant et je hochai la tête. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ressens ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit jusqu'ici ? »

Je haussai les épaules, me sentant gêné. « Ça s'est accumulé petit à petit et j'ai bien essayé mais… » Pourquoi était-ce si dur, en vérité ?

« C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas avec une femme, » réalisai-je. « Elles sont tellement meilleures à ces trucs de communication je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en être l'instigateur. » Je repensais à des conversations passées. « C'est bien plus difficile que ça en a l'air. J'aurai plus de respect la prochaine fois que je… » Ma voix s'éteignit.

Il me fusillait du regard. « La prochaine fois que tu feras _quoi_, John ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Je réfléchis rapidement, bien que ce soit clairement une perte de temps puisqu'il pouvait voir les rouages tourner. « La prochaine fois que je parlerai à Harry, » terminai-je lamentablement.

Il me regarda, puis son regard descendit d'une traite. « Je veux le revoir. »

ooo

Quinze minutes passèrent avant que Mycroft ne frappe à la porte, et nous les passèrent en gros à nous embrasser – en grande partie avec la main de Sherlock dans mon pantalon, bien que ce ne soit pas pour la raison habituelle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ce que j'avais dit, mais de toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments, il les admettait à peine, en dehors du fait qu'il m'aimait, ce qu'il déclarait assez souvent. Étant donné notre passé, j'aurais pu le soupçonner d'avoir mis au point une sorte d'agenda, mais il avait souvent l'air assez surpris quand il le disait – comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment d'où ces mots sortaient ou pourquoi ils émergeaient d'une personne aussi logique que lui.

Je savais qu'il m'avait écouté. Je savais que mes inquiétudes s'infiltreraient quelque part dans son cerveau, et le simple fait d'avoir exprimé les craintes qui m'avaient pesé sur le cœur depuis des mois était un grand soulagement. Je me sentais plus heureux et plus détendu que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

Mes paroles n'avaient contenu aucun ultimatum et n'en contiendraient jamais. Virginia pouvait garder ses « incidents de salle de bain » et sa médisance Sherlock et moi étions ensemble et c'était tout.

Quand les coups résonnèrent, Sherlock releva lentement la tête. « Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

J'acquiesçai, et un éclat apparut brusquement dans ses yeux, puis il glissa sur le lit jusqu'à être au niveau de mon tatouage – enfin, _son _tatouage je suppose. J'entendis un léger déclic mais n'y prêtai pas attention puisqu'il léchait encore la marque, puis il l'embrassa, remit mon sous-vêtement en place et ferma mon jean pour moi.

« Même si j'adorerais montrer ça à tout le monde, » dit-il, « personne d'autre n'aura le droit de te voir comme ça. »

Il alla ouvrir la porte pendant que je finissais de jeter nos affaires dans le sac qu'il avait préparé pour nous. Comme d'habitude, la proportion de lubrifiant par rapport à celle de sous-vêtements était ridiculement élevée. Je zippai le sac et me tournai vers les frères, qui m'observaient tous les deux.

Le visage de Mycroft sembla se détendre subrepticement quand il vit le mien – j'avais remarqué que je pouvais le déchiffrer un peu mieux maintenant, tout comme j'avais appris à déchiffrer Sherlock. Ils avaient sans aucun doute plus en commun que mon petit ami ne voulait l'admettre.

Il se tourna vers son frère. « J'en déduis que tu as aimé ton cadeau ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir et je levai les yeux au ciel – j'aurais dû me douter que je ne pourrais pas cacher quelque chose aux _deux _frères Holmes. Le fait que j'aie réussi pour l'un des deux n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle.

ooo

Le trajet de retour commença assez normalement, dans une autre limousine noire anonyme. Mycroft travaillait assis face à nous et nous étions côte à côte, avec Sherlock à ma droite. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis que nous avions quitté sa chambre, mais bientôt ses doigts commencèrent à bouger, son pouce décrivant des cercles contre ma paume. Au bout d'un moment, il devint difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Je bougeai sur mon siège et il tourna la tête pour me regarder. Je le regardai également, mes yeux parcourant son visage, les yeux écarquillés, la peau pâle, les pommettes incroyables. Je m'attardai sur sa bouche et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, son souffle devenant superficiel. Je croisai à nouveau son regard. Il était avide.

Une certaine tension monta dans la voiture et me prit par surprise, puisque les baisers que nous avions échangés dans sa chambre avaient été plus affectueux que passionnés, faits pour rassurer plutôt que pour enflammer. Ses yeux avaient un effet étrangement hypnotique sur moi, ils semblaient presque s'agrandir… Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de me pencher vers lui, ou était-ce lui qui se penchait vers moi ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Un froissement de papier attira mon attention et je jetai un œil sur le côté juste à temps pour voir l'air narquois de Mycroft tandis qu'il abaissait la tête. Un tiraillement sur ma main reporta mon regard sur Sherlock, qui me relâcha ensuite pour glisser son bras en diagonale autour de mon corps, me faisant me pencher un peu en avant pour pouvoir faire passer sa main entre mon dos et le siège pour qu'elle se retrouve, sans surprise, de nouveau sur ma hanche.

Je me penchai contre lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps sur le côté de ma cuisse et le long de mon bras. Pas suffisant. Je tendis la main pour la dégager et la poser sur sa jambe, puis m'approchai un peu plus.

Sa main glissa comme d'habitude dans la partie supérieure de la poche de mon jean, mais ses doigts ne s'arrêtèrent pas et je fus choqué de les sentir brusquement contre ma peau nue, s'introduisant sous la ceinture de mon sous-vêtement pour reprendre leur position normale. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Je baissai les yeux, mais ne pus voir aucune différence. Mon jean était toujours fermé, et avait l'air tout à fait normal.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et il arqua un sourcil. Je me souvins du clic que j'avais entendu juste avant qu'il ne ferme mon pantalon et me rendis compte que ça avait été son couteau de poche – il avait dû trancher la doublure de ma poche. Ses doigts bougeaient à présent, caressant ses initiales, et il abaissa la tête pour chuchoter dans mon oreille. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir jamais entendu me poser cette question. Je secouai la tête, me demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'il ne soit plus prudent de transporter des objets dans la poche gauche de _tous_ mes pantalons.


	22. A Less Traveled Christmas : Partie 3

**Auteur : **verityburns ( u/2494960/verityburns )

**Titre : **The Road Less Traveled (Le chemin le moins fréquenté)

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Résumé : **Sherlock se rend compte que la vie amoureuse de John implique un niveau de risque inacceptable... et s'il rencontrait une femme plus tolérante que la moyenne et finissait par se marier ?

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à verityburns.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash assez graphique (traitant de relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre garçons).

* * *

><p><strong>A Less Traveled Christmas Partie 3<strong>

**POV Sherlock**

John détourna légèrement son corps du mien, puis se pencha en arrière, l'angle donnant plus de liberté à ma main tandis que je caressais du bout des doigts son… non, _mon _tatouage. Je savais qu'il était peu probable que le relief reste longtemps – il me faudrait devenir pleinement conscient de son emplacement exact sous tous les angles d'approche avant qu'il ne devienne impossible à identifier par le toucher.

J'assimilais encore toutes les choses qu'il avait dites plus tôt et me sentais clairement choqué par une partie d'entre elles, en particulier la phrase _« "Non" veut dire "Non" »_, qui se répétait dans ma tête d'une manière qui indiquait que je l'aurais à l'esprit pendant longtemps.

Cependant, rien n'était comparable à la peur qui m'avait frappé quand il avait dit « _Il faut qu'on parle_ », perdre John est sûrement la seule chose qui m'effraie vraiment. Je savais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile à fréquenter, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter ce que John m'avait dit – et aussi pour m'assurer qu'il ne laisserait plus les choses aller aussi loin s'il était malheureux. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais le fait qu'il y croyait était suffisant. Je baissai la tête pour la reposer contre la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas risquer John.

Nos baisers dans ma chambre avaient été un grand soulagement, mettant fin à la pire de mes inquiétudes, mais maintenant les deux dernières semaines me rattrapaient et je voulais plus… bien, bien plus. Il était étrange de penser que j'avais vécu tant d'années sans ressentir la moindre attirance sexuelle, et que pourtant maintenant, avec John, deux semaines semblaient être une durée scandaleuse. Je me rejouai la dernière fois que John avait été au-dessus dans un coin de mon esprit et me demandai si je devrais suggérer ça à nouveau s'il préfèrerait, après ce qu'il avait dit.

J'espérais que non, parce que je savais parfaitement que dès que je l'aurais déshabillé et que je reverrais ce tatouage, je voudrais le prendre – et pas d'une manière douce. Je me déplaçai un peu dans mon siège, tentant de rediriger mes pensées, mais avec la peau de John sous ma main, la chaleur de son corps contre mon flanc, son odeur, les mouvements de sa respiration, la façon dont son pouls s'accélérait quand je parlais dans son oreille, c'était impossible.

L'opportunité qu'offrait le nouvel accès dans son jean était tentante et je glissai avec précaution mes doigts un peu plus loin, sachant que son pull cacherait mes mouvements.

« Arrête, » chuchota-t-il, et je m'exécutai. Je replaçai ma main à son emplacement originel et il tourna à nouveau la tête, levant les yeux vers moi. 'Je t'aime' était écrit partout sur son visage. 'Je te veux' était dans l'emprise de sa main sur ma jambe et dans la vitesse de son pouls que je pouvais voir battre dans sa gorge. 'Je suis à toi' était gravé sur sa hanche. Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa tempe et regardai à nouveau l'heure… combien de temps allait encore durer ce trajet ?

Dix minutes plus tard, je me passais mentalement la seizième version de ce que je pourrais faire à John dès que nous rentrerions, quand Mycroft tapota la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende légèrement.

« Code sept, » dit-il. « Tout droit à Baker Street. » La voiture accéléra avec fluidité tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour, marmonnant dans sa barbe. « Le Ministère peut attendre un peu plus longtemps. 'La Reine et la Patrie' sont une chose, mais on ne peut demander à personne de supporter _ça_. » Pour une fois, nous semblions avoir effacé la suffisance de son visage… Noël s'arrangeait.

ooo

Nous nous fixâmes quand la voiture s'en alla, Mycroft ayant pratiquement balancé notre sac après nous.

« À l'intérieur, » dit John, ce qui semblait être sans aucun doute la meilleure option. Il alla ouvrir la porte, pendant que je ramassais le sac et le suivais, incapable de m'empêcher de me presser contre lui et d'embrasser le côté de son cou. Il lui fallut trois tentatives avant d'entrer la clé dans la serrure… il était impossible qu'il soit au-dessus ce soir.

Je voulus absolument l'attraper dès que nous franchîmes la porte, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à m'arrêter une fois que nous aurions commencé – il y avait eu assez de ça pour une journée. Il semblait être du même avis et ouvrit rapidement la marche en montant les escaliers, contournant le salon et allant droit à la chambre – nous avions utilisé ma chambre dans un premier temps, mais John était plus inhibé quand il s'inquiétait que Mme Hudson puisse nous entendre. Le déménagement s'était avéré être un excellent choix.

Il me tint la porte, puis la ferma et s'appuya dessus, me regardant laisser tomber le sac au sol, allumer la lampe, et me tourner pour lui faire face.

Nous nous fixâmes, puis j'enlevai ma veste et commençai à déboutonner ma chemise, ses yeux suivant la progression de mes doigts, fixant avec avidité chaque centimètre de peau qui se révélait. Je tirai ma chemise de mon pantalon mais ne l'enlevai pas, me contentant d'attendre.

Au bout d'un moment, il comprit, et se redressa, attrapant le bas de son pull et le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Normalement il portait une chemise en-dessous en hiver, j'en avais pris une pour lui, mais il avait oublié de la mettre. Je sentis un serrement quand la raison me revint, mais je ne pus regretter le résultat quand mes yeux parcoururent la partie supérieure de son corps.

Tout chez lui m'attirait, de sa taille plus petite, même si je surveillais mon expression avec attention quand j'y pensais, au léger duvet sur sa poitrine, à sa force, à sa solidité digne d'un roc il me stabilisait. Même la cicatrice sur son épaule, sans laquelle j'aurais pu ne jamais le rencontrer. Je retirai ma chemise pour l'imiter et la laissai tomber.

Les chaussures vinrent ensuite, moi d'abord, puis lui, suivies par les chaussettes, chacun de nous observant le jeu des muscles sur le dos et les bras de l'autre lorsque nous nous penchâmes et nous tînmes en équilibre. Je défis ma ceinture, puis la retirai totalement et la laissai tomber immédiatement… Il m'avait laissé l'attacher quelques fois, ce que j'avais plutôt aimé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment pour le lui rappeler. De toute façon, je n'avais pas aimé qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de me toucher je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi ce soir.

Je l'attendis, mais il secoua la tête.

« Continue, » dit-il, d'une voix basse et un peu instable il était de nouveau appuyé contre la porte. J'arquai un sourcil, mais lui obéis, défaisant mon pantalon puis le faisant descendre et le retirant d'un coup de pied, avant de lentement me redresser pour me tenir devant lui en sous-vêtement.

Son regard parcourait mes jambes et mon corps de haut en bas. Je fermai les yeux et pus sentir son désir comme s'il effleurait ma peau. Quand je les ouvris, il défaisait sa ceinture.

Il fit descendre son jean et le retira, et je fis un pas vers lui sans même y penser. Il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur et je m'arrêtai. « Ensemble ? » suggéra-t-il. J'acquiesçai. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions nus tous les deux.

Je m'avançai à nouveau et cette fois il fit de même, levant un bras pour mettre sa main à l'arrière de mon cou. Il s'agrandit tandis que je me penchais et l'instant d'après nous nous embrassions, nous dévorant l'un l'autre, toute l'émotion et les bouleversements de la journée se frayant un chemin hors de nos corps alors que je promettais intérieurement de le traiter avec plus de respect à l'avenir et qu'il faisait comprendre qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, que je pouvais me fier au tatouage.

Il se rapprocha et nous fûmes réunis, nous touchant entièrement de la bouche jusqu'aux genoux. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et le tins contre moi, le sentant dur, très dur, contre le dessus de ma cuisse. Ma main descendit automatiquement sur sa hanche, mon pouce éraflant mes initiales… Je savais ce que je voulais faire.

« John, peux-tu t'asseoir sur le lit ? »

Il nous fit tourner et commença à reculer vers ledit meuble, son emprise me gardant avec lui à chaque pas. Quand il atteignit le pied du lit il s'assit, ses mains remontant à l'arrière de mes cuisses lorsqu'il les tendit vers moi, anticipant clairement ce que je voulais.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et il leva les yeux, surpris. « Tu t'allonges ? » lui demandai-je. J'étais presque certain que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé si je l'avais poussé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il valait mieux être prudent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne exactement ce qu'il voulait et ce qui le rendait heureux. Il était inacceptable que John se sente moins important en quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, il était la meilleure personne que j'aie jamais connue.

Il fit ce que je demandais et je m'agenouillai, me plaçant entre ses jambes. Je pus sentir des tremblements parcourir son abdomen en me penchant en avant, et je pressai brièvement mes lèvres contre le tatouage avant de suivre un parcours plus familier et de le prendre dans ma bouche, l'avalant tout entier. John ne pouvait toujours pas faire ça, bien qu'il ait essayé, son réflexe nauséeux était trop fort. Non pas que ça me dérange, j'adorais tout ce qu'il faisait et j'étais fier, d'une certaine manière, de pouvoir le faire malgré mon inexpérience. Les sites internet dont il se moquait avaient, en vérité, donné quelques conseils utiles.

Je déplaçai ma main vers le tatouage pendant que je m'occupais de lui, regardant mon doigt tracer les lettres plusieurs fois. C'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il aurait pu me donner et je regretterais toujours que la révélation de cette chose ait été assombrie par les autres évènements de la journée, bien que ça ait sûrement été pour le mieux au final, puisque que cela l'avait poussé à se confier et que je me sentais plus en phase avec lui et confiant concernant notre avenir que je l'avais, peut-être, jamais été. Je me souvenais des silences et des ombres auxquels mon comportement avait occasionnellement poussé John – je ne les laisserais plus jamais passer sans élucidation. Je savais que je n'étais pas doué pour les relations, que je ne comprenais pas la plupart des règles non écrites que tous les autres semblaient prendre pour acquises, mais je le ferai me les expliquer si elles étaient importantes pour lui.

Pour l'instant, je travaillais à associer de bonnes choses à ce cadeau dans son esprit. Cela semblait sans aucun doute marcher; il gémissait et remuait des hanches sur le lit tandis que j'alternai, enroulant ma langue autour de lui comme je savais qu'il adorait, puis fredonnant de plaisir en redescendant sur toute sa longueur.

« Sherlock ! » Il se rapprochait clairement de sa limite, sa main attrapant mes cheveux dans une tentative de me déloger. Avant aujourd'hui, j'aurais été capable de le faire venir quand même, certain qu'il serait de nouveau dans l'action sous peu. Sa libido était vraiment impressionnante par rapport aux statistiques des hommes de son âge. Cependant, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il voulait, alors je me retirai et utilisai ma main gauche pour le retenir, déplaçant ma bouche pour embrasser le tatouage une nouvelle fois, juste pour renforcer les sensations agréables qui y étaient liées. Si le plan se déroulait sans accroche, il serait excité par le simple fait que je regarde le tatouage avant la fin du mois.

Il haletait, cherchant sa respiration, lorsque je glissai sur le lit pour me mettre à son niveau, m'appuyant sur mon coude et regardant son visage. Je baissai la tête pour l'embrasser et il leva la main vers l'arrière de ma tête et attrapa mes cheveux, me rendant le baiser avec passion avant de saisir mon poignet gauche et de le retirer de son corps, le levant au-dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il levait un genou pour faire levier et nous retourner.

J'étais maintenant dans la position qu'il avait eue, couché sur le dos avec mes genoux pliés et mes pieds sur le sol, mais il me chevauchait. Il lâcha mon poignet et me caressa le bras en se penchant pour m'embrasser, puis reporta son attention sur ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse abaisser la tête pour lécher et sucer mes tétons, faisant reposer progressivement plus de son poids sur moi en s'appuyant et en se balançant contre moi.

La combinaison de sensations menaçait ma concentration. Mes tétons n'avaient jamais été aussi sensibles, et les actes de John me donnaient encore l'impression qu'il allait court-circuiter mon cerveau, exactement comme la toute première fois qu'il l'avait fait des mois auparavant. Cependant je fis face à la sensation un peu mieux, et ne la laissai pas me distraire de mon but ultime.

« Me laisseras-tu entrer en toi, John ? »

Il me fit un sourire éclatant. « Du lubrifiant ! » s'exclama-t-il, se rasseyant avant d'étendre le haut de son corps hors du lit, me donnant sa main pour que je le contrebalance pendant qu'il farfouillait dans le sac que j'avais laissé par terre.

J'allais prendre ça comme un « Oui ».

« Je l'ai, » dit-il, et je le relevai, me redressant moi-même. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouteille et ne tarda pas à faire glisser sa main sur moi. Je me rabattis sur mes mains et inclinai la tête vers le plafond, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation, sachant que même ça ne pouvait être comparé à ce qui allait arriver. Quand je me remis à regarder, John se préparait, puis il se leva simplement sur ses genoux et coula sur moi, une main tenant mon épaule, et l'autre aidant à me guider à l'intérieur de lui.

Il y alla doucement, puisque ça faisait des semaines, et sûrement aussi pour me torturer un peu, ce qui était justifié. Je baissai les yeux. La vue d'une partie de moi pénétrant le corps de John faisait partie de mes cinq expériences visuelles préférées, toutes l'impliquant. Cela semblait aussi le fasciner, bien que c'était évidemment plus difficile à observer pour lui. La vague idée que j'avais eue d'acheter un grand miroir devint soudain une ferme intention. Cela ferait un excellent cadeau de Noël pour John, même s'il était en retard de quelques jours.

Mes pensées balbutièrent et échouèrent lorsqu'il s'empala entièrement sur moi et je retombai sur mes coudes, observant son visage alors qu'il se faisait à la sensation de m'avoir en lui. Il se mordait la lèvre, les yeux fermés par la concentration. Il avait l'air absolument magnifique.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'éleva légèrement, puis retomba, puis il le fit encore, et encore, changeant d'angle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et gémir bruyamment.

Le son résonna en moi. Plus il était bruyant et vocal, plus mon cerveau semblait s'éteindre, laissant des instincts longtemps enterrés et insoupçonnés prendre le dessus. Je voulais nous faire rouler, je voulais m'enfoncer en lui au lieu d'être allongé sur le dos, mais je me forçai à rester immobile. Mon regard tomba sur le tatouage et je saisis ses hanches, n'essayant pas de le contrôler, me contentant de le suivre, mon pouce caressant les lettres pendant qu'il se déplaçait, mes initiales montant et descendant avec ses mouvements.

Je levai les yeux et il me regardait. « Vas-y alors, » invita-t-il.

Mes mains se contractèrent avant que je ne puisse les arrêter. « Tu es sûr ? Ne dis pas ça juste pour moi, je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Il sourit, mais frissonna ensuite en coulant à nouveau sur moi, ses yeux se fermant un instant. « Fais-le. Je veux que tu le fasses. » Il me regarda. « Baise-moi, Sherlock. Fais-le maintenant. »

Je grognai et me redressai, passant mes bras autour de son dos pour le soutenir et concentrant ma force sur mes jambes, m'appuyant sur le sol pour nous soulever du lit et me tourner, jusqu'à ce que John soit allongé avec la tête sur un oreiller et que je sois au-dessus de lui, toujours profondément enfoncé dans son corps.

Je levai sa jambe droite sur mon épaule et poussai un autre oreiller sous ses hanches, laissant sa jambe gauche allongée pour pouvoir voir ma marque pendant que je me balançai contre lui, passant mon pouce dessus avant de glisser ma main pour pouvoir caresser John en rythme avec mes mouvements.

Il courba le dos quand je l'empoignai et je pus voir les tendons de son cou se tendre, ses mains attrapant des poignées de couette pendant qu'il essayait d'assimiler toutes les sensations… ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps.

Mon cerveau saturait, le vortex constant et tourbillonnant de faits, de théories et de connexions s'éloignant et se taisant merveilleusement, ma tête se remplissant du visage, de la voix, de la chaleur du corps de John qui m'entourait de très, très près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partout et qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre, seulement John qui m'enlaçait, corps et esprit, m'apportant la paix qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me donner.

Je laissai tomber ma main gauche qui tenait sa jambe et lui retirai la couette de la main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Son emprise était désespérée et il me regarda, haletant, son corps tremblant et faisant écho aux tremblements que je sentais parcourir le mien.

« Sherlock, je… » Il chercha son souffle, fermant les yeux un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau, bien que ce soit clairement difficile. Je pouvais sentir la tension dans mon corps et je tentai de me retenir, de l'attendre.

« Ensemble ? » dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et m'enfonçai férocement en lui, mon rythme s'accélérant, et je regardai son visage, écoutai ses bruits, jusqu'à ce qu'il serre mes doigts et nous nous lâchâmes tous les deux.

Il fut bruyant criant qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était mien. Je me concentrai sur mon nom sur sa peau juste avant que mes yeux se ferment automatiquement et je pus entendre ma voix lui répondre, mais je ne savais même pas ce que je disais. C'était splendide.

Il nous fallut un certain temps pour nous remettre suffisamment pour nettoyer, puis nous nous contentâmes de nous mettre au lit, même s'il était encore assez tôt. Nous manquions encore tous deux de sommeil, et ça avait été une journée très chargée.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois ? » Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le savoir, car j'étais sûr que ce devait être quelque chose de scandaleusement possessif, mais John adorait pouvoir me faire ça, il semblait voir la capacité d'éteindre mon cerveau comme l'un des accomplissements ultimes de sa vie.

« Tu as dit que je t'appartenais, » me dit-il, et je grognai, laissant tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

« Bordel (1). » C'était une expression que j'avais rarement utilisée avant de le rencontrer. « Je suis désolé, John. »

Il rit. « J'en déduis que tu as aimé ton cadeau ? »

Je lui souris, content qu'il ne soit pas en colère. « Noël n'est peut-être pas si terrible. Peut-être que l'année prochaine tu pourrais tenter un endroit où ça ne me dérangera pas que d'autres le voient ? » Cela valait le coup d'essayer.

« Laisse tomber. » Il bâillait. « C'était pour une seule fois, et seulement pour tes yeux. »

_Tu l'as dit, _pensai-je avec suffisance et il rit.

« Tu aurais tout autant pu dire ça à voix haute, » fit-il remarquer. « Mais tu as raison. » Il caressa mes cheveux une dernière fois, avant de poser sa main sur mon cou. « Je suis bel et bien à toi, Sherlock, » dit-il. « À toi, et à personne d'autre. Toujours. » Il haussa les épaules. « On peut dire que je t'appartiens. »

Je secouai la tête. « Nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre, » corrigeai-je. Il sourit, mais était déjà en train de s'endormir. Je regardai ce visage que j'adorais. _Un jour, je ferai graver ces mots et je les mettrai autour de ton doigt_, pensai-je. J'embrassai sa tête, et l'attirai vers moi, me laissant aller à le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Tout allait bien.

(1) Il s'agit du fameux « bloody hell » anglais.


End file.
